Antica Magia
by Ida59
Summary: Due nuove insegnanti giungono a Hogwarts, entrambe interessate al tenebroso Professore di Pozioni. Severus troverà finalmente l'amore? Potrà tornare a vivere pienamente? Che fine farà Voldemort?
1. Antica Magia Prima Parte

**ANTICA MAGIA**

Autore: Ida

Censura: V.M. 16 anni

Pairing: Piton/ nuovo personaggio (dirlo prima toglie il gusto della scoperta)

Personaggi: quelli della Rowling, salvo due nuovi personaggi aggiunti da me.

Nota uno: la storia parte là dove la Rowling ci aveva lasciato con "Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco". Siamo quindi al 5° anno di Harry Potter a Hogwarts ma, attenzione, la storia è stata scritta prima che uscisse L'Ordine della Fenice e potrebbero esserci piccole incongruenze col libro. Inoltre, qui il romanticismo scorre come un fiume in piena!

Nota due: mi sembra corretto rivolgere i miei ringraziamenti a tre persone che mi hanno aiutato a scrivere questa storia. Prima di tutto Mac: senza i suoi iniziali apprezzamenti relativi ai miei primissimi scritti… non avrei nemmeno avuto l'ardire di scrivere un raccontino. Segue poi Egle/Gwillion, che mi ha dato preziosi suggerimenti riguardo allo stile, ma mi ha anche aiutato a rendere "sostenibile" la logica della storia (anche se lei è immensamente più brava di me… ed io non sempre ho seguito i suoi suggerimenti). Infine c'è mio marito che per mesi è stato da me tormentato, ed annoiato, con domande di tutti i generi… (ed è stato anche un tantino trascurato)… ma sapete com'è… è da lui che, per molti aspetti, ho tratto l'ispirazione per il "mio" Severus!

Nota tre: infine due paroline sull'originalità della storia. Ho letto moltissime ff costruite su Piton e mi sono accorta che spesso alcune "scene" appaiono simili. Anche la mia storia non è esente da questo problema. I motivi possono essere due: abbiamo spesso "fantasie" simili oppure ci influenziamo l'una con l'altra. Nel mio caso, valgono entrambi i motivi, e le ff che più mi hanno influenzato, sono state "Il Mangiamorte e la Babbana" ed i suoi due seguiti di Mac. Ma credo che anche "Mani Insanguinate" e "Nevi di Durmstrang" di Gwillion, "L'attacco" di Dany e "La Torre di Pietra" di Melissa abbiano lasciato il segno in me. Leggetele perché sono tutte veramente bellissime.

CAPITOLO I I nuovi insegnanti 

La giornata di fine agosto, ancora calda, stava volgendo al termine. Gli ultimi bagliori del sole estivo s'infrangevano sulle possenti mura del castello di Hogwarts. I suoi raggi entravano dall'ampia finestra della Sala Professori creando una larga lama di luce in cui roteava lentamente del pulviscolo dorato.

Mancavano pochi giorni al consueto inizio delle lezioni e Silente aveva riunito tutto il personale per verificare che ogni cosa fosse stata correttamente predisposta. Inoltre c'erano due nuovi professori da presentare al resto del corpo insegnante.

Erano tutti raggruppati al centro della sala in un ampio semicerchio: solo il Professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton, sedeva come al suo solito in disparte, nella penombra a lato della finestra illuminata. Come sempre, il vecchio Silente si faceva attendere, ed il rumore di fondo delle chiacchiere degli altri insegnanti lo infastidiva. Aveva però potuto osservare e studiare i nuovi Professori che aveva immediatamente individuato: quelle due giovani e belle donne.

Quella più appariscente era ancora in piedi, la mano appoggiata all'ultima poltroncina a sinistra: capelli corti e biondissimi, occhi azzurro chiaro, molto luminosi, belle labbra sottili ed una carnagione chiarissima. Seguì lentamente le sinuose curve del suo bel corpo, alto e longilineo, chiaramente svelate dall'abito lungo ed attillato, di colore grigio ghiaccio. La ragazza si stava guardando attorno con atteggiamento piuttosto altezzoso, senza soffermarsi su nulla e nessuno: sbuffava, probabilmente per il ritardo di Silente. I lineamenti del suo viso erano molto belli e fini, quasi perfetti… ma tutto l'insieme era assolutamente glaciale: la sua bellezza era statuaria e dava l'impressione d'essere… intoccabile. Era molto giovane, per essere già un'insegnante: non doveva avere più di venticinque anni. Gli ricordava molto un'allieva di diversi anni prima… doveva controllare sull'annuario della scuola.

L'altra donna era invece seduta al centro del semicerchio e stava amabilmente conversando col Prof. Vitious e con la Prof. Sprite. Aveva il viso girato all'indietro ed i suoi lunghi capelli castani avevano piacevoli sfumature ramate. Non poteva vedere il suo volto: ma la risata era fresca e cristallina. Indugiò allora sulla profonda scollatura del lungo abito rosso fuoco, quindi seguì lo spacco laterale, risalendo dall'affusolata caviglia fino ad arrivare su, in alto, sulla coscia velata di nero. Ecco, ora si era girata… e lo stava guardando: quei ridenti occhi verdi sembravano illuminarle il viso e quelle morbide labbra erano socchiuse in un sorriso aperto indirizzato… sì, era proprio rivolto a lui.

Doveva avere grosso modo la sua stessa età: circa trentacinque anni.

Non era riuscito a distogliere subito lo sguardo da quello della donna ed i tempi massimi, generalmente consentiti dall'etichetta per uno scambio di sguardi tra sconosciuti, erano stati ampiamente superati: ora, quindi, non intendeva più distoglierlo… non per primo almeno. Del resto sembrava che anche quella donna non avesse nessun'intenzione smettere di fissarlo….

L'arrivo di Silente risolse il problema passando in mezzo a loro.

La maga bionda si sedette elegantemente, accavallando le lunghe ed affusolate gambe, e si dispose ad ascoltare il Preside.

Mentre questi parlava, la donna con l'abito rosso tornò a guardare il mago defilato nella penombra, il cui sguardo l'aveva turbata. Fino a quel momento non lo aveva neppure visto, ma poi… quegli occhi penetranti… come si era permesso di guardarla a quel modo? Era alto, con un fisico asciutto e vigoroso, carnagione chiara, lunghi capelli neri e… e quegli infuocati e profondi occhi neri che le avevano fatto provare… un brivido quando aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Il viso era duro, scavato, quasi modellato in quella sua espressione di odio e disprezzo. Le labbra, sottili, erano strettamente contratte e quei profondi occhi neri ora rivelavano solo uno sguardo gelido. Era interamente vestito di nero, con un lungo mantello drappeggiato con raffinata eleganza sulle spalle. Non era certo difficile immaginare di chi si trattava: doveva essere il tristemente famoso Professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton. Colui che da anni anelava proprio alla cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Strano… se lo ricordava molto diverso: una particolare luce negli occhi ed un sorriso stupito ed orgoglioso sul suo bel volto da ragazzo. Ma erano passati quindi anni da quella notte… ed era stato solo un attimo… forse si era sbagliata. O, forse, la vita era stata particolarmente dura con lui…

In quel momento Silente passò alla presentazione dei nuovi insegnanti.

- Ecco la nostra giovane collega, la Professoressa Selene Prickle che terrà un nuovo corso sulla Smaterializzazione, solo per gli allievi degli ultimi tre anni - e Silente indicò la giovane ed attraente donna bionda - e la figlia di un mio carissimo amico, Rhoxane Delair, che ha accettato la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. - disse infine Silente indicando la maga dall'abito rosso che, subito, si senti nuovamente addosso lo sguardo, ora decisamente malevolo, di Piton.

Mentre Silente passava ad esporre i dettagli organizzativi del nuovo anno scolastico, Piton osservava alternativamente le nuove colleghe: certo che Silente era ben sorprendente! Dopo tanti anni che insegnava nella tranquilla monotonia di Hogwarts, insieme ai vecchi colleghi di sempre, all'improvviso Silente inseriva quelle due maghe. Non che mancassero le donne nell'organico di Hogwarts… ma certo non erano in nessun modo paragonabili a quelle due; sicuramente il genere femminile ad Hogwarts era più che degnamente rappresentato da tante giovani e belle studentesse… ma erano solo ragazze ancora inconsapevoli del potenziale della loro femminilità. Quelle due donne invece… era molto evidente la consapevolezza che entrambe avevano del loro corpo, del loro fascino e della loro sensualità: si vedeva da ogni loro gesto, dal modo in cui si muovevano, da come si guardavano intorno.

All'improvviso si alzò di scatto dalla sua poltroncina e, mentre ancora Silente stava parlando, attraversò rapidamente tutta la sala, col lungo mantello nero svolazzante e lanciò un ultimo, infastidito sguardo alle due donne. Faceva un gran caldo quella sera….

Selene Prickle lo seguì con lo sguardo: tra tutti gli insegnati di quella scuola Severus Piton era decisamente l'uomo più interessante. Come lo era sempre stato, anche oltre dieci anni prima. Anzi, era ancora e sempre l'unico uomo interessante di Hogwarts e, come lei, doveva essere terribilmente annoiato dalle parole di Silente: beato lui che poteva permettersi di andarsene quando voleva! E poi era il direttore della Casa di Serpeverde, la "sua" casa. Sarebbero presto diventati qualcosa di più che ottimi amici, sì, ne era proprio sicura. Era da quasi dieci anni che aspettava quel momento.

Anche Rhoxane Delair lo seguì con lo sguardo: era un peccato che se ne stesse andando, avrebbe volentieri fatto due chiacchiere con lui appena finita la riunione. Pazienza, si disse, tanto non può scappare da nessuna parte per i prossimi dieci mesi. E avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo necessario per conoscerlo bene, al punto da fargli quella domanda che non gli aveva fatto quindici anni prima. 

*    *    *

Entrambe le donne però si sbagliavano. Infatti, Piton non restò a Hogwarts nei giorni seguenti: il mattino dopo, durante la colazione, confabulò a lungo con Silente e lasciò quindi frettolosamente il castello.

Selene e Rhoxane usarono i rimanenti giorni prima dell'inizio delle lezioni per scoprire tutto sul castello, conoscere gli altri insegnanti e… tentare di fare amicizia tra loro. Quest'ultima cosa non fu né facile né spontanea, vista la grande differenza di carattere tra le due, ma entrambe ce la misero tutta. Del resto non c'era un gran ché scelta: gli altri insegnanti erano già molto legati fra di loro e, quasi tutti, erano anche molto più anziani. Quindi non restava loro altro da fare che cercare di mettere in piedi un'accettabile amicizia.

Selene Prickle sapeva di essere sempre stata una tipica Serpeverde: purosangue, giustamente ambiziosa e risoluta ad ottenere quello che riteneva giusto per sé. Sapeva di essere molto intelligente e colta e la gran determinazione con cui si era dedicata allo studio di quella materia, particolarmente complessa ed estremamente specialistica, l'aveva portata a diventare, alla sua giovane età, una vera e propria esperta. Forse era anche per questi motivi che tendeva a considerare gli altri un po'… inferiori a lei e non del tutto degni della sua amicizia.

Rhoxane Delair invece era una Grifondoro, anche se non pienamente convinta ma… il Cappello Parlante a suo tempo aveva decretato così. Anche se poi, lei, a Hogwarts era rimasta solo pochi mesi, a causa di un trasferimento per lavoro di suo padre. In ogni modo sì, lei era coraggiosa, ma più nelle idee che non nelle azioni. Certo non si sarebbe tirata indietro per difendere e perorare un suo ideale, ma da qui a rimetterci la vita… il passo era molto lungo. Lei, soprattutto, si sentiva uno spirito libero e tale voleva rimanere, senza costrizioni di sorta, da parte di chiunque. Forse era per questo motivo (o forse c'era stato anche, forte, lo zampino di suo padre, che era un famoso Auror) che il regime di terrore e costrizione, che Voldemort aveva cercato di imporre a suo tempo al loro mondo, non le era proprio andato giù. Quindi si era dedicata, seguendo gli insegnamenti di papà, alla Difesa contro le Arti Oscure…ed era brava, veramente brava. Anche se, forse, non così brava come poteva esserlo un Mago Oscuro come Piton.

*    *    *

Infine arrivarono gli studenti e le lezioni ricominciarono, come sempre.

Piton continuava a terrorizzare gli allievi, soprattutto quelli più giovani, ed a togliere punti ai Grifondoro. Ma era ancora più nervoso ed irritabile del solito ed era veramente difficile incontrarlo in giro per il castello: quando non aveva lezione se ne stava tutto il tempo rintanato nel suo studio oppure in biblioteca, nel reparto Libri Proibiti.

Le lezioni della Prof. Selene Prickle, riservate solo agli studenti degli ultimi tre anni, riscuotevano un gran successo: a quell'età, del resto, la smaterializzazione era uno degli argomenti di maggiore interesse e Selene era una vera esperta. La promessa che, verso la fine dell'anno, i migliori del corso avrebbero potuto fare delle prove pratiche di smaterializzazione, elettrizzò al massimo tutti gli studenti che ingaggiarono presto una strenua gara fra loro. 

Anche le lezioni di Rhoxane Delair erano seguite con molto interesse dagli allievi di tutti i corsi: riusciva a rendere così palpabile il _pathos_ del conflitto contro i Maghi Oscuri anche a quei ragazzi che, fortunatamente per loro, non l'avevano vissuto, che le sue lezioni riuscivano sempre a coinvolgere intimamente i suoi allievi. Il suo problema, spesso, era arginare le critiche avanzate dai Serpeverde che, non sempre, erano teoricamente contestabili. Lo erano in pratica, nelle conseguenze reali che le azioni dei Maghi Oscuri avevano poi avuto… ma quei ragazzi non le avevano vissute… ed era arduo far loro comprendere il clima di terrore che a quel tempo aveva attanagliato il loro mondo. No, non è vero: non era poi così difficile… solo che lei… non se la sentiva di farlo. Non in quel momento, non ora che quell'incubo sembrava così vicino a ripetersi! Ma sapeva che il suo compito, molto importante, era insegnare a quegli studenti a difendersi. A difendersi realmente ed efficacemente dall'attacco di un Mago Oscuro… e a saperlo riconoscere. E chissà perché… ma il suo pensiero tornava ossessivamente al Prof. Piton… e a quella notte lontana!

*    *    *

Rhoxane Delair passava molto del suo tempo libero all'aperto, alla ricerca degli ultimi caldi e luminosi raggi del sole prima dell'inizio dell'interminabile, freddo e buio inverno inglese. Era vissuta così a lungo nel sud della Francia che ora il clima inglese, così a nord poi, le sembrava quasi polare. Spesso volava, solitaria, alta e spericolata nei cieli tersi di Hogwarts. Qualche volta però si rintanava in biblioteca a leggere vecchi ed affascinanti libri di Magia Nera. Lì, nel Reparto Proibito, aveva più volte incontrato Piton ma, o era stata lei, troppo assorta dalla lettura, che quasi non si era accorta della sua presenza, oppure era lui che le era sembrato così intento… che non aveva avuto il coraggio di disturbarlo. Un'altra cosa che le piaceva fare era andare nella Foresta Proibita: l'aveva fatta una sola volta, in compagnia di Hagrid. Ma si riprometteva di rifarlo ancora… da sola questa volta.

Selene Prickle invece frequentava spesso la sala comune dei Serpeverde ed era diventata molto amica del caposcuola e dei prefetti: anche lei, a suo tempo, aveva ricoperto quelle cariche. Naturalmente, anche Piton si faceva vedere ogni tanto nella sala comune dei Serpeverde… e questo era, per Selene, un altro incentivo a frequentarla sempre più spesso.

Anche se attaccare discorso col Professore di Pozioni non era certo un'impresa da poco: era più sfuggente di un'anguilla quell'uomo! 

Piton, infatti, se ne stava rintanato in un angolo, nella "sua" poltrona e la osservava in silenzio. Aveva notato che Selene era molto diversa quando era in compagnia dei Serpeverde: diventava molto affabile mentre chiacchierava con i ragazzi, raccontando loro tante cose divertenti ed interessanti. Ed aveva un bel sorriso allegro… oltre ad un corpo di tutto rispetto. Molti ragazzi, evidentemente, condividevano quest'ultimo pensiero del loro Professore e le stavano sempre appiccicati: tra questi brillava per la sua assiduità il giovane Draco Malfoy, del 5° anno. 

Una sera, però, Piton notò che Selene era particolarmente strana. La Sala Comune si svuotò misteriosamente presto dopo che lei ebbe confabulato col Caposcuola. Erano rimasti solo loro due e Selene si stava avvicinando lentamente alla sua poltrona con due bicchieri di burrobirra in mano. Indossava uno dei suoi soliti abiti morbidamente elasticizzati che, più che coprire il suo corpo perfetto, lo esaltava. Quella sera lo spacco era centrale… ed era molto alto sopra il ginocchio. Ed ora, ora si stava chinando verso di lui porgendogli uno dei due bicchieri… ed era evidentissimo che, sotto l'abito, non indossasse nulla… ed i suoi seni erano veramente e naturalmente… morbidi e sodi. Faceva stranamente molto caldo quella sera. E lui sentiva di avere un'espressione… sicuramente peggiore di quella con la quale Draco guardava solitamente Selene!

Lei si passò leggermente la lingua sulle labbra e gli disse:

- Questa sera dobbiamo festeggiare Professore… non ricorda?-

Il suo stupore aumentò ancora mentre lei… lei…. Ma cosa diavolo stava facendo? No, non era possibile: si stava accoccolando sul bracciolo della sua poltrona e gli sorrideva maliziosa:

- Proprio non ricorda? Esattamente sette anni fa lei è stato nominato Direttore della Casa di Serpeverde. -

Deglutì a fatica mentre si spostava di lato per lasciarle maggiore spazio, e quindi disse, col tono più distaccato che riuscì a procurarsi:

- Si, è vero. E mi ricordo molto bene anche di lei Signorina Prickle. Quella sera ha fatto il diavolo a quattro, insieme alle sue amiche, affinché io mi fermassi a festeggiare con voi. Quando rifiutai e lasciai la Sala Comune lei mi seguì ed ebbe l'ardire di invitarmi nel suo dormitorio… -

Selene arrossì leggermente e disse:

- Ma noi avevamo preparato una bellissima festa per il nostro giovane e affascinante Professore di Pozioni… -

Così dicendo il suo sorriso divenne dolce e languido e… e lui sentì che lei stava scivolando lentamente giù da bracciolo della poltrona… con l'abito che, a causa dell'attrito con il velluto del bracciolo, si stava alzando sempre più su quelle gambe interminabili…. Insomma gli era finita tra le braccia e lui se ne stava lì, trasecolato e del tutto ammutolito dallo stupore per quell'inverosimile accadimento.

- Potremmo festeggiare stasera Professore, giacché non l'abbiamo fatto allora! -

E le sue labbra gli erano pericolosamente vicine….

Continuava a fissarla senza dire una parola, senza muovere un muscolo, cercando di controllare e mascherare ogni emozione. Avrebbe voluto smaterializzarsi… se solo si fosse potuto fare a Hogwarts. 

Poi una sensazione di… fastidio emerse prepotentemente. Come si permetteva quella donna di fare delle avances così sfrontate… proprio a lui! Se la ricordava perfettamente, o se la ricordava…. Anche ai tempi della scuola era una di quelle dell'ultimo anno che lo importunavano continuamente, che trovava banali scuse per entrare nel suo studio ad ogni ora, che lo metteva in imbarazzo con quel suo corpo così giovane e fresco. Allora lei aveva diciotto anni… lui neanche trenta… e resisterle era stato difficile. Ma era un'allieva e mai avrebbe potuto…. Ora invece era una collega, sempre sfrontata però. E sempre con un corpo giovane e fresco… terribilmente desiderabile e troppo vicino al suo. E se avesse ceduto? Che male c'era poi? Ma sapeva ancora baciare? Quanti anni erano passati dall'ultima volta che aveva baciato una donna?  Dopo quindici anni sarebbe ancora stato capace d'amare? Ma ne aveva ancora il diritto?

Il viso di Selene ormai era a pochi millimetri dal suo. Poteva sentirne il profumo inebriante mentre il corpo, caldo, premeva contro il suo.

Con il cuore che gli batteva furiosamente in petto, Severus Piton si alzò di scatto, rovesciando le due burrobirre e facendo quasi cadere Selene dalla poltrona. Ora sapeva la risposta, ed era sempre la stessa: no, lui non aveva più il diritto di amare… non dopo tutti i crimini che aveva commesso.

Borbottò un gelido ed imbarazzato – Mi scusi. – a Selene … e lasciò velocemente la sala.

*    *    *

Un luminoso mattino, di una domenica di fine settembre, la Prof. Delair decise che era giunto il momento di fare una mossa decisiva. Ormai le lezioni erano cominciate da quasi un mese ma le occasioni per parlare col Prof. Piton erano veramente rare, e quelle migliori, in biblioteca, non se l'era mai sentiva di sfruttarle. Ma aveva una domanda importante da fargli… per una risposta che attendeva ormai da troppo tempo. Così quel mattino si diresse verso la sua stanza e bussò coraggiosamente alla porta. Quando lui le aprì il suo viso arcigno riflesse chiaramente lo stupore per quella visita del tutto inaspettata. Rhoxane deglutì e sfoderò quindi il suo più radioso sorriso: in fondo non si era certo aspettata che Piton le buttasse le braccia al collo!

- Buon giorno Professore. - disse sorridendogli – Avevo pensato che, prima che arrivi il freddo dell'inverno… sarebbe bello sfruttare questi ultimi sprazzi di sole. Potremmo fare un bel volo con le nostre scope: Minerva mi ha raccontato che lei è bravissimo a volare, quasi meglio di Madama Bump… era molto bravo a Quiddicth quando era qui a scuola. -

A dir la verità, a sentire le parole di tutti i vecchi professori coi quali Rhoxane aveva parlato, Piton sembrava essere stato uno dei migliori in qualsiasi cosa quando aveva frequentato Hogwarts. Certo, se anche lei avesse frequentato la scuola lì, sarebbero stati compagni di corso poiché avevano circa la stessa età; ma lei aveva studiato a Beauxbatons… peccato.

- Poi potremmo fermarci da qualche parte e fare quattro chiacchiere da soli: così avremmo anche la possibilità di conoscerci un po' meglio. – continuò, con gli occhi verdi che sorridevano maliziosi.

Piton la stava guardando allibito ed incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie.

"Mi sta prendendo in giro… non c'è dubbio… ma come si permette?" pensò e ricambiò il sorriso della donna con uno sguardo di odio puro. Poi disse lentamente, scandendo bene ogni singola parola, con gli occhi che lanciavano strali di ghiaccio:

- Io odio il sole. Io ho da fare cose molto più importanti che uno stupido giro per i cieli a cavallo di una stupida scopa. Non ho tempo da perdere in chiacchiere e, soprattutto, non m'interessa affatto conoscerla meglio. -

Rimase in silenzio per un istante a guardarla, ansante.

Quindi le sbatté maleducatamente la porta in faccia.

Pieno d'ira per l'accaduto si diresse alla sua poltrona e vi si sprofondò dentro riprendendo in mano il libro che stava leggendo. Ma dopo pochi istanti si rialzò buttandolo rabbiosamente a terra. Non riusciva più a leggere. Si diresse alla finestra e guardò il cielo ed i prati, i ragazzi che correvano e giocavano fra di loro.

"Eppure c'è stato un tempo in cui anche io amavo il sole… e sorridevo, come lei; volavo alto nel cielo luminoso con la mia scopa, più in alto di chiunque altro, e il vento fischiava forte nelle mie orecchie; e sapevo amare una donna… stringerla a me, dolcemente… e baciarla con passione. Ma è stato tanto tempo fa, troppo tempo fa… ora queste cose non sono più per me. Non per l'oscuro ex Mangiamorte… il traditore di entrambe le parti…." 

Si sedette sconsolatamente sulla poltrona e, ancora una volta, si abbandonò ai suoi tristi ricordi… agli errori ed alle scelte sbagliate.

Ricordò il tempo dei suoi grandi ideali, quando era poco più che un ragazzo, e la sua gran sete di sapere…. Voldemort sembrava essere proprio la risposta giusta per lui: voleva cambiare il mondo, rinnovarlo e liberarlo dalle pastoie del passato. E Voldemort era anche un pozzo infinito di conoscenza…. Così il giovane ed allegro Severus, così pieno di voglia di vivere, aveva cominciato lentamente a trasformarsi. Non aveva ancora diciotto anni! Era stato Voldemort ad ingannarlo? O era stato lui così stupido da non capire le sue vere intenzioni? In ogni caso, mentre si abbeverava al pericoloso sapere di Voldemort… le sue mani avevano cominciato a macchiarsi di sangue. Per oltre due anni aveva fatto e visto fare cose che non avrebbe certo più potuto dimenticare… che non voleva dimenticare. Poi non era più riuscito ad andare oltre… nulla poteva più giustificare tutto il male che stava facendo. Ed era tornato, sconfitto, disilluso e terribilmente deluso di sé, sui suoi passi. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era aiutare gli altri a fermare Voldemort, combattendolo apertamente, e sfruttando tutta la conoscenza che l'Oscuro Signore gli aveva dato. Ma Silente aveva affermato che lui sarebbe stato invece più utile come spia, per prevenire le mosse di Voldemort. _E così si era calato sul viso quell'assurda maschera; i primi tempi gli era stata assolutamente necessaria, visto che Silente non aveva voluto rivelare a nessuno il suo "cambiamento": per non bruciare la sua copertura, gli aveva detto. Poi, dopo la caduta di Voldemort, quella maschera gli era rimasta appiccicata addosso: a nessuno faceva piacere avere come amico un ex Mangiamorte, nemmeno ai suoi vecchi compagni, quelli che erano riusciti ad evitare Azkaban e che ora stavano cercando di ricostruirsi la loro "verginità". Poi gli anni erano inesorabilmente passati e lui si era trovato definitivamente prigioniero di quell'odioso e scomodo personaggio. Ma, poco per volta, aveva finito per rassegnarsi e ad abituarsi. In fondo, rinunciare a vivere pienamente era la giusta punizione per tutti i crimini che aveva commesso. Ed ora non gli rimaneva che l'insegnamento, i suoi libri, le sue pozioni… e togliere degli stupidi punti ai Grifondoro._

Piton odiava se stesso, con tutte le sue forze, quando la tristezza ed il rimpianto per ciò che non poteva più essere lo assalivano. Ed odiava quella stupida donna che gli aveva ricordato quanto era bello volare alto nel sole…. E la maledetta scollatura di quella casacca in cui un sarto idiota aveva dimenticato di aggiungere un bottone. Si diresse a malavoglia verso il suo bagno… era costretto a farsi un po' troppe docce fredde… ultimamente.

*    *    *    

Dall'altro lato della porta, che le era stata sbattuta in faccia così rudemente, Rhoxane era… assolutamente stupita. Certo Piton non era una persona particolarmente gradevole, e non era facile accostarsi a lui. Ma quella reazione… le era parsa veramente esagerata. L'aveva solo invitato a fare un volo!

"Ma chi sei Severus Piton? Chi sei veramente? Ti nascondi dietro una montagna di duro, sprezzante e gelido odio. Ma talvolta c'è una luce strana nei tuoi begli occhi neri… una luce che non riesco a comprendere…. La stessa luce che brillava nei tuoi occhi quella lontana notte di quindici anni fa… cos'è?"

Rhoxane scrollò le spalle e si diresse verso la stanza di Selene: avrebbe sicuramente preferito la compagnia di Piton, ma poiché quell'orso si rifiutava di uscire dalla sua camera… Chissà, lei e Selene avrebbero potuto malignare un po' su di lui. Del resto, Selene sembrava conoscerlo molto meglio di lei.

Le due maghe si stavano incamminando per uscire nel parco quando, nella Sala d'Ingresso, incontrarono il Prof. Silente che le salutò allegramente.

- Selene, Rhoxane… avete visto che bella giornata! Un'ottima occasione per visitare Hogsmeade. Ci siete già state?-

- No. - rispose Rhoxane – Ma mi hanno assicurato che è molto, come dire, "pittoresco"-

- Già, già… pittoresco. - sorrise Silente con gli occhi divertiti dietro le lenti a mezzaluna. Un delizioso ed intrigante pensiero gli aveva appena traversato la mente.

- Se non siete mai state là, avrete proprio bisogno di una guida, per conoscere il meglio di Hogsmeade in poco tempo. Purtroppo io devo andare a Londra… ma ho già in mente chi sarà "entusiasta" di accompagnarvi. Che ne dite del Prof. Piton? -

Rhoxane lo guardò allibita: "Ma il vecchio è irrimediabilmente impazzito???" si chiese guardando Selene.

Mentre Silente si dirigeva a cercare Piton, Selene e Rhoxane scoppiarono a ridere: 

- In fondo oggi avevano solo programmato di malignare un po' sul nostro strano Professore di Pozioni… - disse Selene.

- Ma avercelo addirittura tra le mani per l'intera giornata… dovremo fare un monumento a Silente, che ne dici? - aggiunse Rhoxane.

Scoppiarono nuovamente a ridere, lanciandosi occhiate di complicità… anche se ognuna delle due sapeva perfettamente quale era il reale desiderio dell'altra: poter avere sottomano il tenebroso ed affascinante Professore per tutta la giornata… ma assolutamente e rigorosamente… DA SOLA. Ma piuttosto che niente… erano ben disposte a sfoderare, cavallerescamente, le loro armi e giocarsi la partita una di fronte all'altra.

*    *    *    

Quando Silente ebbe finito di parlare, Piton pensò che era finalmente venuto il momento, a lungo agognato, di strozzare quel vecchio pazzo. Ma, ancora una volta, non lo fece. Disse solo, con malcelata ira:

- Albus, questa volta è veramente troppo. Non intendo fare da balia a quelle due. Non sono innocenti ragazzine, sono due donne… pericolose! -

"Ecco" pensò Silente " è proprio per questo che ti butto fra le loro braccia!"

Ma non espresse a voce quel pensiero: sarebbe stato come mettere in mano a Piton un mitra … e chiedergli di non usarlo!

Così disse solo, col suo solito sorriso:

- Per favore Severus… ormai ho già fatto il tuo nome! -

"Ora ti strozzo, ora ti strozzo con le mie mani nude…" 

Invece si diresse come una furia alla finestra: ecco quelle due "streghe", là in mezzo al parco, che certo stavano già pregustandosi la bella gita che erano riuscite ad organizzarsi abbindolando Silente… ma gliela avrebbe fatta vedere lui, o se gliela avrebbe fatta vedere!

Tornò a rivolgersi a Silente con uno strano scintillio negli occhi:

- Va bene. Ma ora sei tu ad avere un debito con me. E molto grosso anche! -

- Grazie Severus, me lo ricorderò. - disse Silente e si girò verso la porta, ridacchiando felice tra sé mentre usciva.

Piton si avvicinò alla sua scrivania, prese una piccolissima provetta e se la infilò in una tasca nascosta del mantello.

"Oggi mi divertirò anch'io. Non è Veritaserum… ma aiuterà quelle due ad essere molto più loquaci con me, come dopo aver bevuto una bottiglia di ottimo vino!"

Stava già uscendo quando tornò rapidamente sui suoi passi. Cercò a lungo un'altra provetta, prima di trovarla sul fondo di un armadietto. Del resto… era da diversi anni che non ne aveva più avuto bisogno. L'aprì e ne trangugiò velocemente un sorso: storse la bocca per il sapore agro della pozione ma si consolò pensando che, almeno per quel giorno, non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di docce gelate. Poi la rimise, previdentemente, davanti a tutte le altre.

CAPITOLO II Gita a Hogsmeade 

L'anta del portone d'ingresso del castello picchiò con enorme fragore contro l'altro battente, richiamando l'attenzione di chiunque si trovasse nel parco.

Piton era appena uscito e, come una minacciosa nuvola nera, stava scendendo i gradini a passo di carica dirigendosi verso le due maghe. I ragazzi che si trovavano sulla sua strada si scansarono istantaneamente e nessuno avrebbe voluto essere, in quel momento, l'obiettivo verso il quale il Professore di Pozioni si stava dirigendo con quella furia cieca per scaricare la sua temibile tempesta.

Selene e Rhoxane si guardarono: un certo timore si era diffuso sul viso di entrambe.

Più si avvicinava, più Piton rallentava la marcia: doveva dare a se stesso il tempo di calmarsi per riprendere pienamente il necessario autocontrollo.

Così ebbe anche il tempo di osservare gli abiti delle due donne e di congratularsi con se stesso per aver bevuto quella schifosa, ma utilissima, pozione. 

Di un abito già sapeva il problema: quella provocante scollatura. Ma ora si accorgeva anche che, sotto a quella casacca scollata e così deliziosamente stretta intorno a quell'esile vitino… c'era un paio di pantaloni che… meglio sarebbe stato definire calzamaglia per quanto erano attillati, così da lasciare ben poco spazio all'immaginazione. E sotto la casacca leggera e svolazzante… era mai possibile che non ci fosse… assolutamente nulla se non il corpo di Rhoxane?

Si disse che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a bersi una dose doppia di quella pozione!

Passò quindi ad osservare Selene: apparentemente tutto bene… se nonché, in un movimento casuale, la donna si trovò per un attimo in controluce… Piton chiuse gli occhi per un istante, ma continuava a vedere quella lunga tunica leggera, morbidamente stretta in vita, e completamente trasparente… anche in questo caso non gli era chiesto nessuno sforzo d'immaginazione.

Una dose tripla di quella pozione… ecco quello che sarebbe stato necessario!

Ormai era arrivato davanti a loro ed i suoi occhi erano tizzoni incandescenti:

 - Ma brave… bella idea da inculcare in quel vecchio pazzo… e poi mandarlo da me. -

- L'idea è stata tutta e solo di Silente… anche se noi, di certo, l'abbiamo gradita. - gli rispose sorridente Selene.

- Molto difficile credervi. - disse duramente Piton.

- Eppure è la verità. - rincarò decisa Rhoxane.

- Ecco, ora ci credo anche meno di prima. - rispose scortesemente Piton.

- Quanto ci vuole ad arrivare a Hogsmeade? - chiese Selene cercando di cambiare discorso ed affrontare i fatti.

- Venti minuti, – disse asciutto Piton – camminando speditamente. -

Rhoxane guardò le sue scarpe: tacco troppo alto e fine per una camminata a ritmo "spedito" in una stradina di campagna.

- E se prendessimo le scope? - chiese innocentemente.

Se lo sguardo di Piton avesse potuto incenerire… ora si sarebbe trovato a dover buttare parecchia acqua su quella donna impertinente.

Si limitò a fulminarla con gli occhi e s'incamminò rapidamente per il pendio dicendo seccamente:

- Questa è la strada… se v'interessa ancora seguirmi! -

Dopo un breve tratto fu costretto a rallentare: effettivamente la Prof. Delair aveva evidenti difficoltà a seguirlo con quelle sue eleganti scarpine.

La camminata durò così oltre mezzora ma, col suo ritmo più tranquillo, permise loro di chiacchierare. Selene anticipò che tra circa un mese si sarebbe assentata per due settimane per partecipare ad un importante congresso internazionale sulle tecniche avanzate di smaterializzazione: i suoi begli occhi azzurri brillavano di un legittimo orgoglio.

- L'argomento che più m'interessa riguarda la possibilità di smaterializzarsi portando con sé cose di dimensioni rilevanti o, addirittura, altre persone. - spiegò Selene entusiasta.

- Io pensavo che fosse una cosa possibile, molto difficile ma… possibile! - esclamò Rhoxane.

- Difficile? Tu scherzi… oggi forse solo un mago veramente molto potente potrebbe riuscire a farlo e solo con un enorme dispendio di energia! - le rispose seccamente Selene.

Piton osservò il volto di Rhoxane: sembrava che le parole di Selene l'avessero stupita… come se lei conoscesse di persona qualcuno che sapesse invece farlo senza problema alcuno.

-Comunque, - continuò entusiasta Selene – con le tecniche che sono state recentemente individuate, la smaterializzazione "in compagnia" sarà molto più accessibile… ai pochi eletti che sapranno padroneggiare la nuova metodologia! -

- E lei sarà uno di questi eletti, presumo, Prof. Prickle?- chiese Piton con un tono… stranamente divertito.

- Mi sembra ovvio. - rispose felice Selene.

Rhoxane ora non parlava più: stava guardando Piton con un'espressione di… profondo rispetto. Ma lui stava sorridendo a Selene… uno strano sorriso.

Hogsmeade s'intravedeva solo in lontananza. Piton era di fianco a Selene e le chiese, quasi a bruciapelo:

- Cosa ne pensa delle discussioni, che sono ormai all'ordine del giorno oggi, sull'opportunità di proteggere i Babbani in vista del temuto ritorno di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato? -

Selene lo guardò piuttosto stupita e disse in tono secco:

- Sono una Serpeverde…io. E' piuttosto evidente quale sia il mio pensiero: non ritengo di alcuna utilità, per noi Maghi, la comunità dei Babbani. Non vedo quindi per quale motivo dovremmo rischiare la nostra vita per difenderli. I Babbani sono così orgogliosi della loro tecnologia che pensano addirittura di poter eguagliare o superare i nostri poteri magici. Che usino la loro scienza per difendersi da soli da Voi-sapete-chi. -

Piton la guardò, ma il suo volto, senza espressione, non tradiva la minima emozione.

Selene continuò:

- Del resto i Babbani non si sono mai preoccupati di tutelare noi Maghi in passato, quando i "loro" Voi-sapete-chi cercavano di distruggerci mandandoci al rogo! Che si arrangino adesso. -

Rhoxane restava in silenzio; pensava a suo padre, l'Auror che difendeva anche i Babbani, che era stato disposto a morire per loro. Disse solo, così sottovoce che Selene neppure la sentì:

- Non è questione di superiorità… solo di un uguale diritto alla vita ed alla libertà… per tutti. -

Ma Piton aveva sentito. Si girò lentamente verso di lei e la osservò a lungo, pensieroso: c'era di nuova quella luce strana nei suoi profondi occhi neri, pensò Rhoxane.

- Lei, invece, Professoressa Delair, sembra molto attratta dalle Arti Oscure. Ho notato che è un'assidua frequentatrice del Reparto Proibito della biblioteca… come me, d'altronde. -

Il tono usato da Piton non sembrava minaccioso, ma Rhoxane sapeva che quello poteva rivelarsi un campo minato. Quindi si limitò semplicemente ad annuire.

Ma Piton non intendeva desistere.

- Quando ha cominciato ad interessarsi a quest'argomento? -

Rhoxane cercò, ancora una volta, di aggirare l'ostacolo.

- Per sapersi difendere occorre conoscere bene le capacità del nemico. -

- Ma le Arti Oscure e l'Antica Magia Nera non sono cose che si possono apprendere solo sui libri. - incalzò Piton.

"Va bene… però te la sei cercata tu" pensò Rhoxane e disse, orgogliosamente:

- E' vero Prof. Piton, ho avuto un ottimo maestro; mio padre è un famoso Auror: Esprit Delair. Credo che anche lei lo abbia conosciuto… - e la voce di Rhoxane divenne un sussurro - … tanti anni fa. -

Per un istante sembrò che Piton fosse rimasto folgorato; quella donna era la figlia proprio di Esprit Delair: come diavolo aveva fatto a non realizzarlo prima?

Piton scrutò in profondità negli occhi limpidi della maga: che cosa sapeva di lui esattamente?

"Sì, un ottimo maestro… anche se non alla tua altezza" pensò Rhoxane ricambiando con altrettanta profondità lo sguardo di Piton, nei cui intensi occhi neri brillava sempre più forte quella strana luce.

- Non avrei mai immaginato che tuo padre fosse un Auror. - disse Selene, più per interrompere quell'imbarazzante silenzio che per qualsiasi altro motivo.

- E quella è Hogsmeade, finalmente. - aggiunse subito dopo.

*    *    *    

In modo piuttosto veloce, ma completo, Piton fece loro visitare i luoghi di principale interesse di Hogsmeade e rispose, perfino pazientemente, a tutte le loro domande. Nel primo pomeriggio, mentre sostavano nella piazzetta, s'imbatterono in Hagrid che era tutto agitato e, assolutamente, volle parlare con Rhoxane da solo.

A Piton non parve vero di avere così facilmente l'occasione per stare da solo con una delle due donne. Bene, avrebbe cominciato con Selene.

La condusse _Ai tre manici di scopa dove scelse un tavolino__ appartato ed ordinò due bicchieri d'idromele frizzante, in uno dei quali aggiunse una goccia del liquido della provetta che aveva prelevato appena prima di uscire._

In pochissimo tempo Selene si abbandonò ad una considerevole loquacità, come di chi avesse perso anche il più piccolo controllo su se stesso a causa del troppo vino bevuto. Mentre la ragazza centellinava l'idromele dalla sua coppa e gli sorrideva apertamente con fare seducente, Piton si trovò di nuovo, per la seconda volta in pochi giorni ma dopo tanti lunghissimi anni, a desiderare di baciare quelle labbra fresche e sottili e di stringere a sé quel corpo sodo ed invitante. Quasi la ragazza non attendesse altro, allungò languidamente una delle sue lunghe ed affusolate mani per accarezzargli il volto e disse in modo molto sensuale:

- Severus Piton, bello, tenebroso, affascinante e misterioso… l'unico uomo per il quale valga la pena d'essere donna… in quel castello. Il direttore della Casa di Serpeverde! Eri il mio idolo quando frequentavo Hogwarts; sei arrivato che facevo il secondo anno: il più bello e giovane Professore di Pozioni che non si fosse mai visto in una scuola. Le tue lezioni, in quel sotterraneo spaventevole, erano quanto di più desiderabile ed affascinante io potevo immaginare. Ti aggiravi a controllare l'andamento delle nostre pozioni e ci guardavi… ed i tuoi occhi neri scintillavano più del fuoco che ardeva sotto i calderoni. Mi ricordo poi quando Silente ti nominò Direttore della Casa di Serpeverde; ero all'ultimo anno e festeggiammo per tutta la notte noi ragazze: peccato che tu fossi altrove. Oh Severus, non mi par vero di esser seduta qui, accanto a te, da soli… -

Piton si guardò intorno, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio: nel rumoroso ambiente c'erano almeno una trentina d'avventori… ma per Selene, evidentemente, erano soli. Complice forse l'incantesimo _Nebulas_ che lui aveva lanciato intorno al loro tavolo prima di farle bere la pozione

Improvvisamente la ragazza girò attorno al tavolo e gli si mise a sedere di fianco sulla panca, praticamente quasi in braccio. La sua bocca, deliziosamente schiusa, gli era pericolosamente vicina ed il respiro di Selene era lievemente affannoso. Certo non le avrebbe fatto bere quella pozione, se solo avesse immaginato che l'interesse di quella donna per lui era semplicemente il ricordo, idealizzato ed ingigantito dal passare degli anni, dell'infatuazione di una ragazzina per il suo Professore di Pozioni. Ora però… l'effetto della pozione che aveva bevuto prima di lasciare la sua stanza era svanito da troppo tempo ormai… ed il corpo morbido e caldo della ragazza era una tentazione quasi irresistibile… Quella bocca… quella bocca che anelava ad un suo bacio…

Piton chiuse gli occhi per un istante, imponendosi di resistere a quell'imperioso desiderio… era il suo cervello che doveva decidere… non qualcos'altro. Era sempre stato così… e sarebbe stato così anche quella volta. E poi lui non aveva più diritto all'amore…

Quando riaprì gli occhi la bocca di Selene era sempre lì, voluttuosa più che mai. Ma Piton allontanò gentilmente la ragazza da sé e le passò una mano sugli occhi   mormorando – _Oblivion Dormiens!_  – 

Mentre Selene si accasciava addormentata sulla panca, Piton pensò a quanto era stupido a non approfittare di quell'occasione.

Fece quindi un cenno a Madama Rosmerta indicandole Selene ed un tavolo di ragazzi Serpeverde. La giovane ostessa annuì comprensiva mentre Piton si alzava per pagare ed uscire.

*     *     * 

Appena uscito dal locale, Piton fece giusto in tempo a respirare a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca che Rhoxane gli si avvicinò:

- Dov'è Selene?-

- Ha bevuto un po' troppo ed ora è in compagnia di alcuni Serpeverde. - mentì disinvoltamente il mago.

Rhoxane pareva stupita, ma non chiese nulla.

- Potremmo fare due passi, - propose Piton, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio. – magari verso la Stamberga Strillante. -

-Volentieri. - rispose Rhoxane sorridendo - Forse ora lei vorrà accettare la mia proposta di stamani: due chiacchiere per conoscerci meglio. -

- Si, penso che accetterò. - rispose Piton con un sorriso obliquo, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio. 

Una volta arrivati nei pressi della Stamberga Strillante, Piton porse alla donna accaldata dell'acqua fresca prelevata da una fontana, con l'ovvia aggiunta di una goccia di pozione.

Rhoxane sembrò divenire improvvisamente loquace e parve aver perso almeno una parte del controllo sulle sue parole e su se stessa.

Cominciò a guardarlo con intensità mentre le sue labbra si schiudevano in un gradevole sorriso, aperto e luminoso.

- Oh Severus Piton… da quanto tempo avrei voluto poterle parlare così liberamente! Ho tante cose da chiederle… da così tanti anni! E Selene viene fuori ad affermare che solo un mago molto potente può smaterializzarsi portando con sé un'altra persona. Ma io so che lei lo ha fatto, tanto tempo fa… ed aveva poco più che vent'anni… - improvvisamente Piton s'irrigidì mentre il sorriso di Rhoxane si rabbuiò.

- Io ti ho visto quella notte: ti sei materializzato all'improvviso davanti a casa nostra… ed avevi tra le braccia mio padre… schiantato. Lui era uscito per darti la caccia… e tu lo hai riportato a mia madre, vivo! Tu eri un Mangiamorte. Perché, perché lo hai fatto? Sono più di quindici anni che questo perché attende una risposta. - chiese Rhoxane con gli occhi imploranti.

Piton si avvicinò, coi suoi profondi occhi neri completamente pervasi da quella luce scintillante che tanto turbava Rhoxane. Le prese le mani con una tenerezza che mai lei avrebbe creduto possibile in quell'uomo. Poi, con una dolcissima voce, roca e profonda, che lei non gli aveva mai sentito, se non in quella notte dei suoi ricordi, finalmente Severus Piton rispose a quella domanda.

- Sì, io sono stato un Mangiamorte, un orrido assassino di Voldemort. Non intendo darti giustificazioni per ciò che ho fatto… non esistono giustificazioni agli assassini che ho commesso. Ma ci fu un giorno che non riuscii più a guardarmi allo specchio. -

Sembrò che una lacrima brillasse negli occhi tristi del mago.

- Allora andai da Silente e mi confessai, come ad un padre. Lui mi accolse fra le braccia e poi mi convinse a fare la spia per lui. Ma non disse mai nulla a nessuno del mio cambiamento. E tuo padre, in quel periodo, mi stava dando la caccia. - 

I suoi occhi divennero ancora più tristi e disperati e la sua voce fu solo un sussurro. Ora fu Rhoxane che strinse forte le sue mani, come a dargli coraggio.

- Mi stava dando la caccia, quando cadde in una mia trappola magica… che avevo preparato tanto tempo prima. Io non gli avrei mai fatto del male, ma i miei confratelli stavano arrivando. Tu non hai idea di quello che noi Mangiamorte facevamo ad un Auror che fosse catturato vivo… - per un attimo Severus non riuscì a parlare ed abbassò il capo. Rhoxane gli accarezzò il volto sollevandoglielo:

- Continua… ti prego. - sussurrò guardandolo dolcemente negli occhi.

- Ma io non potevo più permettere che un Auror, che un altro uomo, morisse così per causa mia. Quindi lo schiantai e poi feci ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere impossibile: lo presi in braccio e mi smaterializzai insieme con lui. In ogni caso, per quell'Auror, sarebbe stata una morte certamente migliore. Invece tutto funzionò perfettamente… e mi ritrovai nel tuo giardino. -

Lei si avvicinò ancora di più, gli prese il volto tra le mani tremanti e mormorò solamente: 

- Grazie. Grazie. Allora io e mia madre non ti abbiamo ringraziato. Lo faccio ora anche per lei. - Gli si avvicinò e, alzandosi un po' sulla punta dei piedi, gli diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia.

I profondi occhi neri di Severus erano pieni di lacrime che ancora non trovavano la strada per uscire. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile a lungo, le mani ancora strette tra quelle di Rhoxane e la guancia che gli bruciava. Quella donna… credeva in lui! Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni una persona gli dimostrava di avere una piena, illimitata e incrollabile fiducia in lui. Lo stimava e lo apprezzava… pur sapendo chi era stato e che cosa aveva fatto. E lo stava ringraziando… stava proprio ringraziando lui… lui! 

Quando finalmente riaprì gli occhi, il suo sguardo cadde sull'ampolla d'acqua della fonte, che aveva preso prima per la donna, e notò che il suo contenuto era assolutamente intatto: ciò che Rhoxane gli aveva detto… aveva _voluto _dirglielo.

Ritrasse le mani da quelle della donna ed estrasse rapidamente la bacchetta esclamando:

- _Obliv_… -

- No, ti prego no… - gridò Rhoxane – Lasciami questo ricordo, ti prego! - lo supplicò.

- Ti giuro che il tuo segreto sarà al sicuro con me… tutti i tuoi segreti! - ed i suoi occhi verdi erano imploranti… il suo viso sembrava quello di una bambina spaventata. Piton desiderò follemente di poterla stringere forte fra le braccia…

Improvvisamente si udirono delle voci di ragazzi… ridevano, ed un gruppo di Serpeverde spuntò dalla curva. Con loro c'era anche Selene che, appena visto Piton, si diresse verso di lui dicendo:

- Quell'idromele doveva essere drogato… -

I ragazzi risero e Draco la prese per mano cercando di trascinarla via: 

- Vieni Selene, ecco la Stamberga Strillante. -

Il mago chiamò il ragazzo che si volse verso di lui con fare interrogativo.

- Anche la Professoressa Delair desiderava conoscere le leggende sulla Stamberga: te l'affido. - 

Poi aggiunse, bruscamente, rivolto alle due donne:

- Io torno al castello. Ci penseranno i ragazzi a riaccompagnarvi indietro. -

*    *    * 

Severus Piton era finalmente tornato nella sua stanza.

Gli avvenimenti dell'ultimo mese erano stati particolarmente stressanti, con la richiesta di Silente di tornare a spiare Voldemort e con il suo cominciare ad andare a riallacciare i primi contatti, tornando in luoghi che erano pieni di terribili ricordi.

Ma gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni erano stati anche peggio. Selene che voleva festeggiare la sua nomina di sette anni prima, poi l'altra che lo invitava a volare ed infine Hogsmeade…

Aveva bisogno, disperatamente bisogno, di un po' di calma… per capire se stesso e quelle sue strane reazioni. Anche se poi, le sue reazioni, almeno parlando di quelle fisiche, erano assolutamente normali per un uomo di trentasei anni. Era tutto il resto che non comprendeva più. Da quando aveva lasciato Voldemort, quindici anni prima, la sua vita era radicalmente cambiata: sostanzialmente, aveva smesso di vivere. E, in fondo, non gli era neppure costato molto: ogni volta che aveva desiderato volare in alto nel cielo, gli era bastato pensare a tutti gli uomini che aveva ucciso, direttamente od indirettamente; ogni volta che qualcuno aveva provato a diventare suo amico, aveva pensato agli amici che aveva tradito; ogni volta che una donna gli mostrava una certa disponibilità, aveva pensato alle donne che aveva visto violentare…

Perché ora tutto ciò non serviva più a bloccare il suo desiderio? Perché quelle due donne erano riuscite a fare ciò che nessuno, in quindici anni era riuscito a fare: perché erano riuscite a fargli nuovamente desiderare di vivere?

Era stata l'arroganza prepotente del desiderio che la bionda ed avvenente Selene provava per lui che aveva fatto breccia? Sapere che una così bella donna lo desiderava, e da così tanto tempo, poteva innescare anche in lui lo stesso desiderio?

O era stato il dolce, sincero ed aperto sorriso di Rhoxane, la sua gran voglia di vivere, la sua ammirazione per le sue capacità magiche, quel perché al quale voleva una risposta da quindici anni…. O erano state tutte quelle domande che le bruciavano, sulle labbra e nel cuore, ma che ancora non gli aveva fatto: perché era diventato un Mangiamorte, cosa voleva dire essere un Mangiamorte, perché non era più un Mangiamorte? O, molto più semplicemente, ma molto più pericolosamente… era stato quel fuggevole bacio di ringraziamento… trattenuto per quindici lunghissimi anni, e quell'aria da bambina disperata?

Severus non sapeva proprio più cosa pensare di sé, non sapeva più prevedere e controllare le proprie reazioni, non sapeva più cosa gli stava accadendo. Ed era tremendamente preoccupato.

Selene dormiva tranquilla nel suo letto quando un incubo la svegliò: un serpente gigantesco stava per attaccarla e lei fuggiva… ma non riusciva a correre… le gambe erano pesanti… ed il rettile le era sempre più vicino…. Poi Severus interveniva e distruggeva il serpente inondandolo con un intero calderone di pozione velenosa…. Il serpente si scioglieva e diventava un tappeto erboso.  Lei correva felice ad abbracciare Severus… ma ogni singolo filo d'erba tornava ad essere un minaccioso e gigantesco serpente che l'avvolgeva nelle sue spire… e la soffocava…. E Severus rideva… rideva… rideva….

Rhoxane non riusciva a dormire. Si rivoltava nel letto e l'immagine di Severus Piton, Mangiamorte poco più che ventenne, si sovrapponeva al Severus Piton Professore di Pozioni. Ma nessuno dei due era, realmente, un Mangiamorte. Non il ragazzo che allora aveva, coraggiosamente, salvato la vita a suo padre; né l'uomo che oggi, dietro quella sua gelida maschera d'odio e disprezzo per tutti, nascondeva tanto dolore, tanti rimorsi e tanta incredibile dolcezza. Non l'uomo che aveva quella luce negli occhi. Qualunque fosse il significato di quella luce… lei ne era soggiogata ed affascinata, ormai da quindici anni. Nessun uomo, mai, l'aveva guardata così… 

E lei amava quell'uomo, amava il suo dolore e tutte le orribili colpe di cui si era macchiato nel suo lontano ed oscuro passato. Perché? Non lo sapeva… ma lo amava.

CAPITOLO III I segreti del Mangiamorte 

Il lunedì le lezioni ripresero normalmente… con un Professore di Pozioni ancora più odioso del solito. Anche i suoi colleghi tendevano ad evitarlo. Selene avrebbe anche voluto tenergli compagnia ma lui fu molto… gelido con lei, precisando che non intendeva festeggiare alcunché con lei, né in quel momento né mai.

Anche a tavola Piton faceva delle fugaci apparizioni, mangiava velocemente, senza parlare con anima viva, anzi fulminando chi cercava di rivolgergli la parola. Solo Silente riusciva a parlargli e spesso, dopo questi colloqui, Piton spariva dalla circolazione anche per un'intera giornata.

Un giorno Rhoxane era in biblioteca, nel Reparto Proibito, ed un antico testo, particolarmente astruso, la stava facendo disperare. Piton era arrivato alle sue spalle senza che lei se n'accorgesse ed ora la stava osservando mentre continuava a girare le pagine, avanzando e poi tornando sui suoi passi, a controllare, a ripetere, a cercare una spiegazione…. Era in piedi, china sul tavolo ed ogni tanto si allungava per controllare anche altri due libroni. Indossava una semplice tunica blu, con riflessi iridescenti viola, stretta in vita e lunga fino a terra, che fasciava morbidamente il suo bel corpo. I lunghi capelli castani, piacevolmente mossi, carezzavano le pagine dei libri. Il suo corpo era molto bello e le movenze erano decisamente seducenti.

- Se qualche Oscura Magia dà dei problemi all'Insegnante di Difesa… deve essere proprio… oscura la sua formulazione! – sussurrò Piton improvvisamente.

Rhoxane sussultò e si girò di scatto per guardarlo; il tono sembrava quasi amichevole ma gli occhi com'erano: di ghiaccio o di fuoco?

Sorrideva. Severus Piton stava sorridendo. E stava sorridendo proprio a lei… perché non c'era nessun altro lì!

Stupida… avanti dì qualcosa, non rimanere lì come un'ebete a guardare i suoi occhi… ma sono così belli…

- Se me lo permette, magari potrei essere d'aiuto. -

Il tono era incredibilmente gentile, il sorriso persisteva… e lui le si stava avvicinando… no, si avvicinava al librone… meno male, altrimenti avrebbe sentito il suo cuore che stava battendo all'impazzata.

Si tirò da parte lasciandogli libero accesso al tavolo. Ora però doveva assolutamente dire qualcosa. Ma dove accidenti le era andata a finire la voce? Ecco, ora l'aveva ripescata… ma guai se si fosse anche solo potuto immaginare che le tremasse…

- Ecco, è questo il punto che non capisco. – disse chinandosi ad indicare con il dito una formula parzialmente cancellata da una bruciatura, che sembrava essere stata fatta ad arte per non rendere leggibili le ultime parole.

- Potrebbe trattarsi di un antico incantesimo d'invisibilità.… ma mancano le parole finali. Pensavo che cercando su quest'altro libro… - così dicendo si era spostata leggermente di lato ed il suo corpo aveva sfiorato quello del mago, mentre la sua mano, ora, era lievemente appoggiata su quella di lui.

Piton voltò il viso verso di lei… ed i loro volti furono molto vicini, così che le fiamme dei suoi occhi quasi poteva bruciarla…

Poi il mago ritrasse la mano, si spostò di lato e disse cupamente:

- Questa è un'antica e pericolosa maledizione di morte… ed è meglio che nessuno possa leggere quelle parole. -

Lei lo guardò attentamente: poteva persino credere che fosse stato lui a bruciare la carta in quel punto, tanta era stata la sua sicurezza nel pronunciare quelle parole.

- Per un'aspirante Maga Oscura consiglierei dei testi… meno pericolosi. -

Era tornato a sorriderle.

- E se passassimo a delle lezioni pratiche? – chiese Rhoxane – sempre che il Mago Oscuro mi dia la sua disponibilità… - ora era lei che gli sorrideva, un po' timorosa per l'azzardata richiesta appena effettuata.

- Io non sono un Mago Oscuro. - affermò lui, cupamente.

- Lo so, ma hai tutte le loro conoscenze… ed i loro poteri. Ed io vorrei che tu m'insegnassi. - La sua voce era ferma ed il suo sguardo limpido – Solo così potremo veramente difenderci dal "suo" attacco… e credo che il momento si stia avvicinando. -

- Le conoscenze dei Maghi Oscuri… i loro Poteri… sono cose che possono facilmente bruciare una vita, un'anima… - disse Piton, ed i suoi occhi erano pieni di una disperata tristezza.

- La mia anima è forte… ed anche la tua. -

Il mago chiuse gli occhi ed abbassò il capo: quei ricordi, quei maledetti, orribili ricordi… perché non riusciva mai a liberarsene… perché continuavano a torturarlo? La sua anima. Ma ce l'aveva ancora un'anima o l'aveva definitivamente perduta in quei tre anni in cui era stato un Mangiamorte? Quante volte si era ossessivamente ripetuto questa domanda, senza mai trovare la risposta… ed ora quella donna…. Riaprì gli occhi per guardarla. Lei era lì, ferma davanti a lui, col suo dolce viso preoccupato… preoccupato per lui…. Gli sembrava d'impazzire…. Gridò:

- Che cosa ne sai tu della mia anima… se è forte, se c'è l'ho ancora un'anima? - Non avrebbe voluto essere così rude con lei, ma le parole gli erano uscite con una violenza imprevista.

Ecco, nei suoi occhi neri c'era di nuovo quella luce… ed era forte, più forte che mai.

- Io ancora non ti conosco Severus, ma sono sicura che l'anima ce l'hai. Ed è un'anima molto forte… che sta atrocemente soffrendo da troppi anni. -

Severus la stava guardando in un modo… un modo indefinibile. Sembrava odio ed amore insieme, lei sentiva che nell'istante successivo avrebbe potuto ucciderla o baciarla appassionatamente…. 

Severus continuava a fissare Rhoxane… come poteva sapere, come poteva avere capito così tanto di lui in così poco tempo. Come aveva fatto a scoprirsi così stupidamente e lasciare che un altro essere potesse leggere dentro di lui… la sua sofferenza ed i suoi rimorsi. Non doveva… non avrebbe dovuto…. Ed ora, cosa poteva fare? Si sentiva inerme di fronte a lei.

Rhoxane si era avvicinata e con una mano gli stava accarezzando leggermente la fronte, come a voler mandare via i suoi brutti ricordi e far tornare la luce nella sua vita. 

All'improvviso gli sorrise, un sorriso ingenuo come quello di una bambina… ma anche un sorriso complice come quello di un'amante:

- Assodato che le nostre anime sono forti e salde… vuoi finalmente insegnarmi i tuoi segreti, sì o no? Saranno tutti in buone mani: sia i segreti della tua anima sia quelli del Mangiamorte. -

Severus scrollò il capo…. Era letteralmente senza parole: sembrava veramente che lei potesse leggergli dentro… e capire di cosa aveva bisogno. Evidentemente non aveva altra scelta. E per la prima volta dopo tanti anni si rese conto che… che con lei, solo con lei, la maschera che aveva indossato per tanto tempo era diventata totalmente inutile. E sorrise, sorrise apertamente e fino in fondo. Sorrise con la bocca e con gli occhi. Ed anche la sua anima sorrise a quella di Rhoxane ed era certo che lei avrebbe capito.

- Come posso rifiutarmi di insegnare i miei segreti di Mangiamorte ad un'allieva che ha saputo capire così bene i segreti della mia anima! Ma ad una condizione: che non si parli mai più della mia anima. -

Il sorriso di Rhoxane era luminoso, ma non era nulla in confronto alla luce che ora sfolgorava negli occhi neri di Severus… e quel suo meraviglioso sorriso, così come la luce dei suoi occhi… erano per lei, solo per lei. Ed ora che aveva, almeno momentaneamente, dimenticato di odiare e disprezzare il resto del mondo, ora che i suoi lineamenti si erano distesi e addolciti in quello splendido sorriso… ora sì che riconosceva il bel volto di quel mago ventenne dei suoi ricordi…. La vita era stata veramente dura con lui… cosi tanta sofferenza e solitudine… così a lungo…

*    *    *    

Così Piton cominciò ad insegnare a Rhoxane i segreti dei Mangiamorte, felice di avere, finalmente, un'allieva eccezionalmente brava. Rhoxane, dal canto suo, rispettava minuziosamente la condizione impostale e scoprì, lentamente, quanto il mago fosse ben diverso da quanto avesse sempre lasciato trasparire. E lei era felice, molto felice.  Passavano molto tempo insieme, nel Reparto Proibito della biblioteca o nello studio di Piton stesso.

E nessuno poté evitare di accorgersene. Selene era arrabbiatissima con Rhoxane, alla quale aveva confidato il suo vecchio amore per il professore. E non riusciva proprio a credere che le cose stessero come affermava Rhoxane: puro interesse professionale per le Arti Oscure. Del resto però, fuori dalla Biblioteca o dal suo studio, Piton continuava ad essere il solito mago scontroso ed intrattabile e a non rivolgere la parola ad anima viva, neppure a Rhoxane. Eccetto il solito Silente.

Anche Draco era arrabbiato col suo Professore preferito e non capiva perché se ne stesse tanto tempo a parlare con la Prof. Delair invece di stare con i suoi Serpeverde e con Selene. Aaaahh… Selene. Era la donna più bella del mondo ed era così in gamba… le sue lezioni erano fantastiche e avrebbe dato chissà cosa per accompagnarla a quel congresso che si sarebbe tenuto di lì a poco.

Così Draco cominciò a spiare Piton per capire cosa mai facesse con la Prof. Delair; scoprì che in Biblioteca esaminavano i testi che, all'interno del Reparto Proibito, erano sottoposti ad un'ulteriore restrizione e potevano essere visionati solo sotto il controllo diretto del Preside, della Vice-Preside o del Prof. Piton stesso: erano tutti antichi libri di Magia Nera. Nel suo studio, invece, probabilmente Piton preparava con la Prof. Delair misteriose pozioni che certo non figuravano neppure nel piano di studi degli allievi del settimo anno: pozioni che poi erano inserite nella teca di cristallo magico in cui il Professore teneva le cose particolarmente pericolose. L'ultima volta che il Prof. Piton l'aveva mandato nel suo studio per prendere un ingrediente, infatti, aveva potuto notare che il numero di provette ed ampolle nella teca stava crescendo. Era quindi evidente che Piton e la Delair stavano realmente occupandosi a tempo pieno di Arti Oscure: e se lei era l'Insegnate di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure… lui invece era… un Mangiamorte. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se non avesse mai raccontato nulla a Selene. Anche se quest'ultima cosa, ovviamente, non l'aveva mai detta a nessuno.

Un giorno Draco era rimasto nello studio di Piton per terminare una ricerca che era riuscito a farsi commissionare direttamente dal Professore di Pozioni. Sapeva che lui era in biblioteca con la Prof. Delair e quindi aveva tutto il tempo che voleva per curiosare per bene, magari frugando anche nei cassetti ed in ogni altro luogo che non avesse un incantesimo di chiusura… che lui ancora non sapesse aprire.

Purtroppo non era riuscito a trovare un granché… doveva approfondire decisamente meglio gli incantesimi di apertura se voleva trovare qualcosa d'interessante lì dentro.  Era attirato particolarmente dalla teca di cristallo magico che conteneva le pozioni ed il suo naso era così vicino al cristallo che, quando Piton entrò all'improvviso nel suo studio, Draco non poté fare a meno di spiaccicare il suo bel nasino contro l'impenetrabile cristallo. 

- Signor Malfoy, – chiese Piton stupito – non dovevi finire la tua tanto desiderata ricerca sulle Acridole Metifiche? -

"E lei non sarebbe dovuto starsene tranquillamente in Biblioteca con quella là?" pensò Draco mentre si stropicciava il naso dolorante.

- Ehm… si, certo Professore… ma… -

- "Ma"… cosa Malfoy? Sai che non mi piace che si curiosi nel mio studio. -

Gli occhi indagatori di Piton avevano già percorso tutta la stanza e trovato tutti gli indici di rottura degli incantesimi di protezione nascosta che aveva lasciato a difesa delle sue cose. E Draco aveva ficcato il suo bel nasino praticamente dovunque.

Ma questo poteva giocare a suo favore: il ragazzo poteva fare da tramite con suo padre perché lui, ora, aveva bisogno di prendere contatto con Lucius per preparare il suo "ritorno" da Voldemort.

- Draco Malfoy, tu sai chi sono io, vero? - domandò in tono minaccioso avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

Draco si chiese se Piton fosse impazzito. Titubante disse:

- Certo che lo so: lei è il mio Professore di Pozioni… ed il Capocasa di Serpeverde… -

- E cos'altro sono Draco… lo sai vero? - fece Piton con tono sempre più cupo.

Draco si chiese se il professore volesse veramente che lui lo dicesse… ma non poteva, non poteva dirlo….

- Tuo padre non ti ha mai raccontato nulla di me Draco? Eravamo molto amici, un tempo, io e Lucius… - Il tono di Piton, ed il suo volto, ora erano decisamente terrorizzanti.

Oooh si, il professore voleva proprio che lui dicesse quella… parola.

Fece per aprire bocca ma il mago lo fulminò:

- Queste sono cose che si sanno, ma che non si dicono Draco… mai! - sibilò Piton cattivo. 

- Ora stammi ad ascoltare bene: io ho bisogno di parlare con tuo padre, e con urgenza anche. Ma con molta discrezione, e fuori di Hogwarts, soprattutto. Questo è il regno di Silente ed ogni muro può essere un suo orecchio. Saprai riportare a tuo padre, come si deve, quello che io ti ho detto oggi? -

Draco guardò il suo Professore e, all'improvviso, si sentì più alto di dieci centimetri: un Mangiamorte aveva chiesto il suo aiuto. Avrebbe voluto buttargli le braccia la collo… ma non era roba da uomini quella. E lui, invece, era un uomo!

- Certo Professore, stia tranquillo: il suo messaggio arriverà a mio padre… chiarissimo! -

E Piton rimase ad osservare il ragazzo che, orgogliosamente, si dirigeva verso la porta, senza voltarsi. Ma non era per nulla soddisfatto di sé: forse non avrebbe dovuto usare quel ragazzo, così giovane e già così fortemente sottoposto a pressioni da parte di suo padre. No, non doveva coinvolgerlo: ancora una volta aveva commesso un dannato sbaglio… e un altro essere umano poteva andarci di mezzo.

*    *    *   

Quel giorno erano nell'Aula di Difesa e Piton stava dando a Rhoxane le ultime spiegazioni pratiche sull'Incantesimo di Avviluppo che avrebbero dovuto provare. Il Contro Incantesimo Districante era già, ovviamente, nel pieno controllo della donna. La differenza, coi normali Incantesimi di Avviluppo, consisteva nel fatto che funzionava contro una persona, invece che contro cose od animali e che, una volta ben padroneggiato, riusciva ad avviluppare anche la mente ed i pensieri del prigioniero, funzionando quasi come un siero della verità.

- Bene, se ti senti pronta… puoi direttamente lanciarlo su di me. -

Lei sorrise maliziosa:

- Ma una volta che le funi magiche ti avranno indissolubilmente legato… tu sarai… in mio potere! -

- Credi veramente che io non riesca a liberarmi da solo? O che non sappia schermare i miei pensieri?- ribatté lui, ridendo di quella "piacevole" minaccia.

- La vedremo… - esclamò Rhoxane facendo roteare sul capo la bacchetta prima di puntarla su 

Piton esclamando: 

- _Obvolvius!_ –

- No! Non così… - gridò Severus, ma, senza bacchetta in mano e preso stupidamente alla sprovvista non riuscì ad evitare… l'inevitabile. Facendo roteare su di sé la bacchetta, la maga si era coinvolta nell'incantesimo: l'istante successivo Severus e Rhoxane erano strettamente legati da funi invisibili, i loro volti erano vicinissimi… e le labbra si stavano sfiorando. Il viso di Rhoxane era rosso acceso e bruciava più del fuoco. Severus quasi non osava respirare: provvide preliminarmente a schermare i suoi pensieri… non era proprio il caso che, in quel momento, Rhoxane riuscisse a leggere i suoi più intimi desideri anche se… certo, non sarebbe potuta arrossire più di quanto già lo fosse. Le labbra di Rhoxane bruciavano sulle sue e le funi certo non gli impedivano di baciarla. Quell'ossessivo pensiero sembrava il solo ad aleggiare nella sua mente, completamente pervasa da quell'impetuoso desiderio travolgente…. Doveva fare qualcosa, doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa… o anche lo schermo nella sua mente presto avrebbe ceduto. 

Ma Rhoxane aveva ben altro cui pensare. Stava faticosamente lottando con se stessa per controllare l'irresistibile desiderio di baciare quelle labbra sottili che stavano sfiorando le sue. Sarebbe bastato pochissimo… dischiudere un po' la bocca e con la punta della lingua… avrebbe potuto sentire il sapore delle labbra di Severus…. Gli occhi del mago, ne era assolutamente certa, erano fiamme nere di desiderio… eppure lui rimaneva immobile, non lo sentiva neppure respirare. Ancora un istante e non avrebbe resistito oltre… quelle labbra così vicine la stavano facendo letteralmente impazzire! 

Severus sentiva il corpo di Rhoxane premere contro il suo, il petto che si sollevava ansimante, e il suo respiro, caldo, sulle labbra. Lei lo guardava… spaventata? No, non era certo timore quello…. E lui, lui… come la stava guardando? Con la stessa bramosia dei suoi sensuali pensieri? Ancora un istante e non sarebbe riuscito a controllare oltre i suoi istinti… e lei non avrebbe avuto bisogno di leggergli nella mente per capire… una certa parte del suo corpo era pronta a raccontare tutta la sua incontenibile eccitazione.

Con un sublime sforzo trasse indietro la testa e, finalmente, le loro labbra smisero di sfiorarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e si morse forte un labbro, fino a farlo sanguinare. Il dolore riuscì a ridargli quel minimo di lucidità necessaria e, mentre continuava a premere forte il labbro con i denti, riuscì infine a concentrarsi sufficientemente per lanciare, pur senza bacchetta, il contro incantesimo Districante. L'istante dopo, con suo sommo dispiacere, furono di nuovo liberi. Dovette afferrare Rhoxane, per evitare che cadesse, presa alla sprovvista da quell'improvvisa, e non desiderata, libertà.

Lei ora lo guardava impressionata e fortemente turbata, ancora rossa in volto ed ansimante. Prese quindi un fazzolettino e tamponò, molto delicatamente, il rivolo di sangue che stava colando dal labbro di Severus. Continuava a contemplarlo senza parlare, cercando di capire…. Poi chiese gentilmente:

- Perché? -

Lui abbassò gli occhi e, raccogliendo da terra la bacchetta di Rhoxane, rispose sottovoce:

- Hai sbagliato il movimento… -

- Non è questo che voglio sapere, adesso. - lo interruppe lei. - Perché ti sei morsicato fino a farti sanguinare il labbro? - insistette, mentre tornava a tamponargli il labbro che ancora sanguinava.

- Avevo bisogno di concentrarmi… per lanciare l'Incantesimo Districante. – mormorò lui, sempre a bassa voce - Il dolore, talvolta, può essere d'aiuto… – concluse alzando lievemente un sopracciglio.

Rhoxane lo guardò pensierosa, poi sorrise, all'improvviso:

- E dimmi, c'era qualcosa che impediva la tua concentrazione? – chiese maliziosamente.

Severus sorrise lievemente, molto imbarazzato, e sussurrò:

- … qualcuno… forse… - e rimase a guardarla, sempre tendendole la bacchetta, gli occhi che lampeggiavano.

- Mi dispiace… è stata colpa mia… - tentò di scusarsi, mentre gli scostava una lunga e ribelle ciocca di capelli neri dalla guancia.

I loro sguardi s'incrociarono ancora… lui avrebbe voluto… avrebbe…. Cosa diavolo avrebbe voluto dirle… o farle… e se lei, poi, fosse invece fuggita via? No, non poteva proprio correre quel rischio… non poteva….

Rhoxane riprese la bacchetta: ora il suo viso era tornato al colorito normale, ma sembrava quasi delusa…o imbarazzata.

- Bene Severus, spiegami dove ho sbagliato. Non è proprio il caso che io ripeta questo errore. La prossima volta potrebbe non andarmi altrettanto bene… -

Si, era certamente in imbarazzo… ma quel sorriso era anche… molto malizioso.

*    *    *    

Draco si dimostrò all'altezza delle aspettative e nel giro di pochi giorni Piton s'incontrò una sera con Lucius Malfoy che aveva stranamente scelto, come luogo del loro ritrovo, proprio un esclusivo locale della Londra babbana.

Piton aveva da poco scoperto che Lucius era tornato a ricoprire il suo importante ruolo di sempre a fianco dell'Oscuro Signore; aveva quindi un assoluto bisogno di convincerlo della sua piena fedeltà per potere, grazie a lui, arrivare a Voldemort con qualche possibilità in più di riuscire a cavarsela.

Lucius non gli era mai piaciuto, neppure a vent'anni: era troppo raffinatamente e ingiustificatamente crudele per essere davvero suo amico. Eppure, volenti o nolenti, da ragazzi erano stati amici per lungo tempo; c'erano molte cose ad unirli: entrambi provenivano da una nobilissima e ricca famiglia di maghi purosangue da generazioni e generazioni; erano due ragazzi intelligenti anche se la dedizione allo studio di Lucius lasciava alquanto a desiderare; erano tra i migliori giocatori di Quiddicth di Hogwarts, per capacità strategiche Lucius e per particolari capacità di volo Severus; erano dotati di grande fascino e le ragazze cadevano ai loro piedi; e, soprattutto, erano due maghi naturalmente molto potenti che preferivano coltivare una discreta amicizia tra loro evitando qualsiasi evidente rivalità.  Alla fine avrebbero avuto l'occasione per trovarsi uno contro l'altro… e allora la loro sfida sarebbe stata all'ultimo sangue, perché solo uno di loro sarebbe prevalso, il migliore, e sarebbe stato scelto da Voldemort quale suo braccio destro. Su questa sfida, mai realmente lanciata, si era inserita la nuova scelta di campo di Piton e, in seguito, la caduta di Voldemort. Nessuno a quel tempo, aveva però, neppure lontanamente sospettato che Piton avesse tradito l'Oscuro Signore.

Ora però erano passati quattordici anni e Lucius e Severus non si conoscevano più, salvo quei lontani ricordi del passato.

- Così tu vorresti che io perorassi la tua causa con Voldemort, Severus? - gli chiese l'antico amico con voce indolente – Dopo che per tutti questi anni sei rimasto al fianco di Silente? -

- Sai benissimo che tutti noi abbiamo inscenato una finzione, quando Voldemort è caduto. Finire tutti in massa ad Azkaban non sarebbe stato di alcun'utilità per lui. Io mi sono trovato di fianco a Silente perché Voldemort mi ci aveva messo, per spiare le mosse del vecchio. E tu sei uno dei pochi che questa verità la conosce bene. Che cosa dovevo fare? Ho continuato a rimanere al mio posto sperando che lui tornasse. Che cosa dovrei dire di te, invece: tuo padre ha smosso mari e monti e distribuito un sacco di soldi per salvarti la pelle e restituirti la tua bella rispettabilità. - disse Piton con freddo disprezzo

- Non siamo qui a parlare di me Severus: sei tu che mi hai cercato, perché hai bisogno del mio aiuto. Quindi sei tu che devi difenderti, non io. Io, con l'Oscuro Signore, ho già chiuso i miei conti. – disse Malfoy con malcelato fastidio.

- Sai qual è la mia posizione a Hogwarts Lucius, tuo figlio ti avrà ben riferito di me in questi anni. Ed anche tu hai potuto vedere coi tuoi occhi, più di una volta, visto che sei nel Consiglio della scuola ed ogni tanto ti degni di farti vedere. Sai bene che non godo di una buona fama là dentro e che molti mi ritengono un Mangiamorte ancora fedele all'Oscuro. - rispose Piton con durezza.

- Ma quando Lui ci ha chiamato, Severus, tu non hai risposto all'appello. E questo non è passato inosservato. - sibilò.

- Se l'avessi fatto la mia copertura con Silente sarebbe saltata in meno di cinque minuti. Tieni conto che c'era anche Malocchio Moody con Silente, ed io non potevo certo sapere che fosse Crouch jr. Per tutto quel maledetto anno scolastico "quel" Moody mi ha tenuto sotto controllo e se Barthy fosse ancora vivo potrebbe certo testimoniare a mio favore. Se mi fossi allontanato in quel momento, al termine del Torneo TreMaghi, questi miei ultimi quattordici anni di vita, passati ad assecondare quel vecchio pazzo di Silente, sarebbero stati un inutile, stupido sacrificio.  Adesso, invece, lui ha piena fiducia in me… e questo significa che io posso essere ancora molto utile all'Oscuro. - disse con sicurezza Piton. – Ho riscoperto formule di antichi incantesimi… ed ho studiato nuove pozioni… -

Il guizzo negli occhi di Lucius gli confermò di aver colpito nel segno. L'altro lo guardò: sapeva che Piton era un mago intelligente e questo ne faceva un rivale interessante. Ma era sempre un rivale. O meglio, era _ancora _un rivale.

- Va bene Severus. Se sei sicuro di poter essere ancora utile… allora forse Voldemort ti chiamerà a lui. E deciderai a tuo rischio e pericolo se rispondere, questa volta. -

E le parole di Lucius avevano molto l'aria di una minaccia.

*    *    *    

Quella sera la luna piena era particolarmente luminosa, tanto da offuscare le stelle. Era certamente la sera giusta… per un bel volo radente sulla Foresta Proibita. Rhoxane si stava guardando allo specchio: con quella tuta nera e col mantello lungo, sempre nero… quasi si faceva paura da sola. Ma era la tenuta adatta per la pazzia che aveva deciso di fare.

Uscì nel parco, illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna, e decollò sulla sua scopa alzandosi veloce incontro alla luna. Volare le piaceva proprio tanto, la velocità la inebriava e là in alto, nel cielo, si sentiva completamente libera. Diresse la sua scopa sempre più in alto, sempre di più. Era felice! Non era mai stata così felice… ed innamorata! Severus era un uomo meraviglioso, quando si levava quella sua odiosa maschera. E con lei era ormai da tanti giorni che l'aveva gettata al vento. Così, finalmente, le stava permettendo di conoscere il "vero" Severus: un uomo tenero e dolcissimo, pieno di tanta voglia di vivere che, per troppi anni, aveva costretto in un buio e freddo sotterraneo. Un uomo che si macerava nel rimorso di terribili colpe commesse troppi anni prima, un uomo che non riusciva a perdonarsi le scelte sbagliate che aveva fatto quando era ancora poco più che un ragazzo, un uomo che non poteva dimenticare il suo oscuro passato. Che non voleva dimenticarlo, per continuare a punirsi.…. Un uomo solo che soffriva, oltre ogni limite.

Era già arrivata al limitare della Foresta Proibita ed abbassò quindi il manico della scopa gettandosi in una picchiata mozzafiato, fino a sfiorare i rami più alti degli alberi. Poi continuò a sorvolare la foresta, in quel suo pericoloso volo radente che le permetteva di distinguere eccitanti forme scure, laggiù sotto gli alberi. Inoltrandosi verso il folto della foresta diventava quasi impossibile distinguere qualcosa: dandosi della pazza s'infilò tra i rami degli alberi ed atterrò ridendo. Ogni tanto doveva commettere una follia… per sentirsi veramente e completamente viva.

Come fu a terra, il cuore prese a batterle forte: la luce della luna filtrava a fatica dagli alberi e dovette farsi luce con la bacchetta.

- _Lumos!_ -

Quindi prese ad avanzare, lentamente, con la scopa in una mano, pronta ad inforcarla per fuggire, e la bacchetta nell'altra per illuminare il cammino.

Stava arrivando in una radura quando sentì un improvviso scalpiccio di zoccoli ed un piccolo gruppo di centauri la superò velocemente, levandole quasi il fiato. Ma nella radura c'era qualcosa di ancora più interessante: delle esili figure bianco-argentee riflettevano la luce della luna movendosi armoniosamente. Gli unicorni! Hagrid le aveva detto che uscivano solo di notte…. Spense la luce della bacchetta e rimase ad osservarli a lungo, fino a quando gli animali fuggirono all'improvviso, dileguandosi in un istante. Qualcosa, o qualcuno, doveva averli spaventati. Strinse il manico della scopa e si guardò attentamente attorno tendendo le orecchie, cercando di appiattirsi contro un tronco d'albero. Il cuore le batteva forte in petto, quasi volesse uscirne fuori. Là in fondo, quasi al limite del suo campo visivo, c'erano delle figure scure che si muovevano silenziosamente… e venivano verso di lei. Non riusciva a capire bene ma… non le sembravano animali. All'improvviso il silenzio fu rotto e voci, inequivocabilmente umane, risuonarono minacciose nell'aria. Ma il gruppo delle nere figure, improvvisamente, mutò direzione e cominciò ad allontanarsi di corsa da lei.

Rhoxane colse al volo l'occasione e si precipitò, correndo, in direzione opposta alla ricerca di un varco tra gli alberi per alzarsi in volo.

Severus si era appena materializzato nella Foresta Proibita per tornare al castello. Camminava velocemente e silenziosamente, insinuandosi negli stretti passaggi tra gli alberi ed i massi. Parlare con Lucius Malfoy l'aveva disgustato e, soprattutto, preoccupato. Era certo di essere riuscito, se non a convincere del tutto Lucius, almeno a addurre delle ragionevoli spiegazioni circa il suo comportamento: giustificazioni che potevano deporre fortemente a favore della sua fedeltà a Voldemort. E all'accenno di una sua ipotetica utilità futura per l'Oscuro, gli occhi di Lucius avevano avuto un interessante guizzo. Voldemort l'avrebbe presto chiamato a sé. Il problema, ora, era di convincere anche Lui e questa era una questione completamente diversa. 

Dei rumori lontani risvegliarono in un lampo la sua attenzione: degli unicorni stavano fuggendo. Aguzzando la vista nella semi oscurità e tendendo allo spasimo le orecchie, percepì altri rumori in lontananza… e ombre. Si avvicinò silenziosamente: cosa diavolo ci faceva un gruppetto di Mangiamorte così vicino a Hogwarts? All'improvviso il gruppo si allontanò gridando in direzione opposta: solo uno di loro stava correndo velocemente verso di lui. La mano corse istintivamente al pugnale mentre si appiattiva a terra. Quando l'uomo fu ad un passo da lui, gli si slanciò contro in perfetto silenzio atterrandolo e appoggiando quindi la lama del pugnale contro la sua gola.

- Rhoxane! – mormorò stupito mentre il pugnale, quasi, gli sfuggiva di mano. – Cosa accidenti ci fai qui? -

La maga aveva gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore e non riusciva a parlare. Severus rinfoderò il pugnale controllando che il gruppo di Mangiamorte si fosse realmente allontanato. Quindi la sollevò un poco da terra stringendola tra le braccia:

- Va tutto bene, ora, Rhoxane. Ci sono qui io. - le disse dolcemente, mentre le scostava con delicatezza i capelli dal viso.

- Severus! – riuscì solo a mormorare lei stringendosi forte a lui.

Il mago si alzò in piedi, tenendola sempre delicatamente stretta a sé, come a proteggerla dal mondo intero. E lei si abbandonò in quell'abbraccio tranquillizzante, affondando il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. Ora che era tra le sue braccia, non aveva più paura di nulla. Sentiva la sua mano che le accarezzava delicatamente i capelli mentre… erano forse le sue labbra quelle che le stavano sfiorando la tempia? 

Severus, quasi senza neppure rendersene conto, continuava ad avvolgerla nel suo abbraccio protettivo mentre la mano scorreva lenta ad accarezzarle dolcemente i lunghi capelli. Le labbra sfioravano, in un lieve movimento, la fronte e la tempia. Il cuore gli batteva forte al pensiero del rischio che lei aveva corso… quei Mangiamorte così vicini…. Le prese il volto fra le mani e sussurrò dolcemente:

- Spiegami che cosa è successo, per favore. -

- Nulla Severus… solo volevo fare un giro di notte nella Foresta Proibita… e l'ho fatto. E' stato bellissimo… finché non sono arrivati loro. Sono Mangiamorte vero? - chiese con voce tremante.

Sembra una bambina, pensò, una piccola bimba disubbidiente… pentita… e spaventata. Aveva un gran desiderio di appoggiare le labbra su quelle dolci labbra tremanti…. Aveva spesso desiderato di stringerla a sé e di baciarla, in tutti quei giorni in cui le aveva insegnato incantesimi proibiti e pozioni mortali. Più volte era stato ad un passo dal dichiararle il sentimento che, giorno per giorno, lentamente e meravigliosamente, era nato inaspettatamente nel suo cuore… ed era cresciuto…. Per quella donna straordinaria, che aveva avuto fiducia in lui, che aveva finalmente saputo interrompere quella sua insopportabile solitudine… quello splendido angelo che lo aveva fatto tornare a vivere, a sorridere… e ad amare! Ma aveva sempre avuto troppa paura… paura della sua reazione…. E se lei non lo avesse ricambiato? Non poteva rischiare di perdere la sua amicizia… era troppo importante per lui. Ma adesso, sotto la luce della luna, era così bella, delicata ed indifesa…. E il suo desiderio stava, di nuovo, andando ben oltre un bacio…. Invece, ancora una volta, disperatamente, le disse solo:

- Sei stata pazza… questa foresta è realmente pericolosa, sai. Quei Mangiamorte poi… non so proprio cosa ci facessero così vicino al castello. Devo avvertire Silente al più presto. - 

- Anche tu sei vestito da Mangiamorte. - disse lei. Ma non c'era alcun tono d'accusa nella sua voce: era solo una constatazione.

- Sì, ero in missione per Silente. - rispose.

Non poteva continuare a tenerla stretta tra le braccia: il suo desiderio si stava facendo imperioso, impossibile da controllare oltre… e lei se ne sarebbe accorta.

La allontanò da sé, a fatica. Poi notò la scopa fra le mani e le domandò, quasi ridendo:

- Sei venuta volando… di notte, fino a qui… -

Lei gli sorrise dicendo:

- Però serve anche per tornare indietro. Avanti, sali. -

Mentre decollava, sentiva il suo respiro, lievemente affannato, vicino all'orecchio e le sue braccia che ancora l'abbracciavano, delicatamente e rispettosamente. Troppo rispettosamente… purtroppo. Anche se, prima, c'era stato un lungo momento in cui i loro corpi ed i loro visi erano stati così vicini… ed era assolutamente sicura di aver letto, in quei profondi e scintillanti occhi neri, lo stesso sentimento che c'era nel suo cuore. Ma quell'attimo, poi, era fuggito via…

CAPITOLO IV Il ballo 

Selene era partita da alcuni giorni per il suo congresso e Silente aveva annunciato, a sorpresa, che sabato sera ci sarebbe stata la festa di ballo per il suo 155° compleanno.

Ed il sabato arrivò in un istante.

Erano passati solo due giorni dalla sua avventura nella foresta, ma quasi Rhoxane non aveva visto Severus, tra le lezioni e un'altra sua imprevista assenza. Ma era tornato proprio quel pomeriggio… e quella notte sarebbe stata lunga, molto lunga.

S'immerse per un lungo bagno in un'acqua tiepida e profumata.  

Rilassandosi pensava all'incontro nella foresta, quando lui l'aveva tenuta a lungo fra le braccia… quando il suo viso e le sue labbra erano stati così vicini…

Lei aveva letto l'amore nei suoi occhi, ma aveva percepito bene anche il desiderio del suo corpo… il perfetto corpo di un uomo di trentasei anni che da troppo tempo non viveva perché la sua anima era ancora imprigionata nei neri rovi della sofferenza.

Ma ora che era certa che anche lui provava i suoi stessi sentimenti e lo stesso suo desiderio… allora sì, quella notte sarebbe stata …molto lunga.

Dopo il bagno alzò la bacchetta e creò una grande nuvola di profumo… intenso, inebriante e conturbante e s'immerse completamente in quella nuvola affinché il profumo potesse pervadere tutto il suo corpo. Era un profumo di terre lontane, persistente, fatto apposta per restare a lungo sulla pelle, in ogni angolo, anche quello più recondito e segreto.

Ora l'abito. Quello lungo e fasciante, di liscia seta nera. Era perfetto con quell'inserto di voile di seta, nera ma trasparentissima, quel lungo ed ampio triangolo che dall'alto della gamba scendeva fino a terra. Fin che fosse rimasta ferma non si sarebbe visto nulla, ma appena si fosse mossa le pieghe di voile si sarebbero aperte e… l'immaginazione di Severus, se lui solo avesse voluto, sarebbe potuta spaziare senza limiti!

E poi quella profonda scollatura, sia davanti che sulla schiena… per poter sentire le sue mani sulla pelle nuda quando avrebbero ballato. Mmmm… già un brivido le percorreva il corpo. Perché avrebbero ballato. Oooh sì… che lui amasse o meno le feste da ballo, e non le amava per niente come le aveva già chiaramente detto, ma avrebbero… ballato!

Poi raccolse parzialmente all'indietro i lunghi capelli, affinché il viso fosse completamente libero, e lasciò cadere gli altri in pittoresco disordine sulle spalle nude. 

Davanti allo specchio creò giochi d'ombra e di luce sul volto e le labbra divennero rosse, rosse come il fuoco del desiderio che c'era in lei. Una sottile rivière di diamanti comparve sul suo collo.

Ecco era pronta. Ed era già ora.

Ma decise di lasciare passare alcuni minuti ancora. Voleva arrivare con un lieve ritardo… così Severus non avrebbe assolutamente potuto ignorare il suo ingresso.

Infatti, gli occhi di Severus erano puntati su di lei mentre scendeva dallo scalone e le pieghe di velo leggero dell'abito si aprivano. Quell'abito era veramente splendido… no, era Rhoxane ad essere bellissima… l'abito non contava. Era bellissima anche nella foresta, abbigliata quasi come un Mangiamorte. Un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale a quel pensiero. 

Rhoxane scendeva lentamente le scale guardando Severus negli occhi e godendosi la sua ammirazione. Se nel grande salone ci fosse stato anche qualcun altro… lei non avrebbe certo saputo dirlo. 

Rhoxane si diresse verso di lui, sorridente e sicura. Sentiva le fiamme dei suoi occhi su di lei, il suo sguardo sempre più intenso, che l'avvolgeva e la sconvolgeva… il cuore le batteva all'impazzata…. Ma non abbassò lo sguardo.

Ora stavano ballando, ma non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di chiederglielo con le parole: i loro occhi si erano perfettamente compresi.

Ed ora… quel solito e meraviglioso profumo che aveva, naturalmente, la pelle di Severus… 

Le sue mani sulla pelle, con un tocco così leggero e delicato. Quasi sfuggente.

I suoi profondi occhi neri così vicini, così vicini che lei già vi si stava perdendo dentro… ma come poteva pensare di riuscire a sedurlo, quella sera, se già non capiva più nulla?

Poi si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, al suo viso ed al suo corpo. Più vicina di quanto una donna per bene avrebbe dovuto fare, ma non così vicina come invece avrebbe voluto.

La mano di Severus sulla sua schiena fu percorsa da un leggero tremito e l'improvvisa vicinanza del suo corpo le fece comprendere, in modo inequivocabile, quanto anche il desiderio dell'uomo fosse forte. Ed il desiderio di Rhoxane aumentò… ancora di più.

Severus continuava a ballare ma desiderava fuggire… no, non era vero. Desiderava follemente stringere Rhoxane forte a sé e trascinarla nella sua camera… ed amarla con tutto l'ardore e la passione che gli bruciavano dentro.

La guardò intensamente negli occhi… e sapeva perfettamente che c'erano lampi di fuoco nei suoi occhi in quel momento ma… semplicemente, ritrasse un poco il suo corpo e lo riportò… a distanza di sicurezza.

Ballare non aveva più senso ormai, si disse Rhoxane.

Con un sorriso innocente gli chiese: 

- Non sembra anche a te che faccia un gran caldo qui dentro? -

Severus si stava, di nuovo, tormentando con i denti il labbro inferiore.

- Potremmo uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria fresca. – suggerì lei.

Il mago la guardò, sospettoso… ma anche lui aveva tanto bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca.

Uscirono fuori, nella notte luminosa, dove si erano date appuntamento tutte le stelle più splendenti.

Camminarono un po', senza parlare, l'uno vicino all'altra ma senza neppure sfiorarsi, allontanandosi dalle luci e dai rumori del castello.

Poi Rhoxane si fermò… e lo guardò negli occhi che scintillavano alla luce delle stelle. 

Come adorava quegli occhi, così belli e così tristi; come adorava quel viso che, senza quella sua solita maschera dura e impassibile, le lasciava vedere tutta la bellezza e la sofferenza della sua anima.

E così le parole le uscirono fuori, senza che lei potesse fermarle, trattenerle, rallentarle.

- Ti amo Severus… ti amo più di quanto non avrei mai voluto amare un uomo, ti amo perché tu hai bisogno del mio amore… e perché io ho bisogno del tuo amore. Ti amo follemente, irrazionalmente, insensatamente, irrimediabilmente…. Ho cercato di resistere a questo sentimento: ma è stato tutto inutile. Ti amo, solo e semplicemente, ti amo. -

Ecco. Glielo aveva finalmente detto. Avrebbe potuto anche cercare di essere un po' più dolce, di sorridergli. Invece aveva detto parole infiammate con occhi di fuoco.

E lui ora non parlava, non un muscolo si muoveva sul suo volto… ed i suoi occhi erano di ghiaccio.

Un silenzio interminabile… che durò solo poche frazioni di secondo.

Poi il fuoco sciolse il ghiaccio… un fuoco impetuoso che lei non gli aveva mai visto negli occhi. Uno sguardo che le faceva quasi paura. E la sua voce, profonda e roca, era piena di tristezza.

- Amore! Ma io non so più amare. Io non posso più amare! C'è stato un tempo in cui io ho odiato troppo… per poter amare, adesso. -

Svanito il ghiaccio, svanito il fuoco… nei suoi occhi era rimasto solo… un immenso dolore. Una sofferenza profonda, una pena da troppo tempo radicata in lui. Una disperazione che lei non poteva, non voleva più vedere in quei suoi meravigliosi occhi neri.

- Amore mio… sì che sai amare. Chi ha saputo odiare tanto… deve per forza saper anche amare. E chi poi ha così lungamente sofferto, come tu ti tormenti… ora deve finalmente poter amare. Io sono qui e voglio amarti. Voglio amare te e voglio amare il tuo dolore. Voglio amarlo fino in fondo. Voglio che il tuo dolore sia il mio dolore, voglio che i tuoi ricordi siano i miei ricordi, voglio che il tuo passato sia il mio passato. Voglio condividere tutto questo con te. Questo è il mio amore… ti prego, accettalo. -

Nei suoi occhi c'era ancora un immenso dolore, ma lei scorse anche, seppure piccola e flebile, là in un angolino… la luce di un sorriso. Un sorriso meraviglioso, tutto e solo per lei.

Poi sentì le sue braccia che l'attiravano verso di lui, delicatamente, e l'avvolgevano in un caldo e tenero abbraccio. I suoi occhi, sorridenti ora, erano sempre più vicini, come le sue labbra… sempre più meravigliosamente vicine. Sentiva le sue mani che stavano scendendo lentamente e delicatamente sulla sua schiena nuda, sui fianchi e poi sempre più giù fino a premere dolcemente il suo corpo contro quello di lui. E lei poté sentire, forte e prepotente, il desiderio dell'uomo. Che era anche il suo desiderio. 

Sentiva che il loro respiro cominciava a farsi leggermente affannoso… poi le labbra di Severus sfiorarono le sue. Fu come una scossa che si propagò istantaneamente per tutto il suo corpo, quel corpo che il mago continuava a tenere delicatamente premuto a sé. 

Le sue labbra erano dolci e delicate, quasi timorose. Indugiò sulle labbra della donna, poi le sfiorò dolcemente le guance e la fronte. Poi scese seguendo delicatamente la linea del naso. E le sue labbra tornano su quelle di Rhoxane. Quanto tempo era passato? Le sue labbra… sempre dolci, leggere e delicate a sfiorarle il viso. Con la mano, in fondo alla schiena, continua a tenerla premuta contro di sé… ed il suo desiderio stava diventando sempre più forte ed incontrollabile. Ma il suo bacio rimaneva sempre e solo dolce, delicato, a fior di labbra… estenuantemente lento…

Rhoxane pensava confusamente a quella che, fino a pochi minuti prima, era stata la sua intenzione: sedurre Severus. Che presunzione!  Era lui, ora, che la stava facendo letteralmente impazzire… di desiderio.

E poi la sua voce, dolcissima.

- Amore. Un amore così non l'ho mai immaginato. Mai sperato. Mai neppure sognato. Io non merito questo amore Rhoxane. -

Le stava sorridendo…. Un tenero sorriso pieno d'amore. 

Sì che te lo meriti quest'amore, pensava Rhoxane. Ma non disse nulla. Non ce n'era bisogno. Era come se lei potesse leggere nei suoi pensieri. E sapeva che lui poteva leggere nei suoi. Così disse solo:

- Baciami, baciami amore mio! -

Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò completamente a lui; sentì nuovamente la sua bocca che tornava su di lei. Ora le labbra di Severus, brucianti di desiderio, si stavano schiudendo delicatamente sulle sue per donarle tutto il suo amore, tutta la sua passione, la sua grande dolcezza… e il suo immenso dolore. Fu un lungo, interminabile, dolce bacio appassionato. Un infinito bacio pieno d'amore, di ardore, d'inesauribile dolcezza… e di dolore. 

E Rhoxane percepì chiaramente che il dolore di Severus si stava dissolvendo nel suo amore per lei.

Un'eternità di tempo dopo, finalmente, si staccarono da quel bacio ed entrambi riaprirono gli occhi.

Rimasero a guardarsi a lungo, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Poi Severus la sciolse dal suo abbraccio ed accarezzandole lievemente i capelli ed una guancia mormorò:

- Rhoxane, mia dolce, tenera ed appassionata Rhoxane… guarda cosa sei riuscita a farmi fare…-

- Era un bacio Severus, solo un bacio…. Il più meraviglioso bacio che qualsiasi donna al mondo non possa mai aver… neanche solo lontanamente immaginato, sognato… - gli sorrise lei - E ne voglio un altro, e un altro ancora… e poi un altro… per sempre… -

Severus le sorrise, attirandola a sé… ed accontentandola. Poi le disse, serio:

- Non era questo che intendevo… e lo sai. -

- Che finalmente qualcuno è riuscito a farti togliere quella tua gelida maschera di odio e disprezzo? Che qualcuno sta cercando di aiutarti a tornare nuovamente a vivere? Che qualcuno ti ama e quindi anche tu puoi tornare, finalmente, ad amarti e rispettarti? Era questo che intendevi?- e tornò a stringersi forte a lui.

- Si, amore mio: questo. Ma non solo questo. Tu non puoi neppure immaginare ciò che io ho potuto fare… in quegli anni neri, gli efferati crimini che ho saputo, volontariamente, commettere. Perché nessuno mi ha obbligato… io, solo io, ho voluto fare ciò che fatto. Non ho alcuna scusante, nessun'attenuante…. Nessuno potrà mai perdonarmi… perché io non mi perdonerò mai…mai. -

I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime… disperati… ed erano belli e dolcissimi.

- Lo so, Severus, amore mio. E io non ti darò il mio perdono… non potrei farlo e non avrebbe senso che io lo facessi. Ma ti darò la mia comprensione e la mia accettazione. - sussurrò Rhoxane prendendogli il volto fra le mani ed accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri. 

- In quei tuoi anni di gioventù hai commesso un tremendo sbaglio. Ma hai capito di aver fatto la scelta errata ed hai avuto il coraggio di scegliere nuovamente. Ci vuole una forza immensa per fare questa nuova valutazione, un coraggio inverosimile per continuare a vivere, dopo, con quel rimorso. Ma tu l'hai fatto Severus, tu hai saputo farlo. - e intanto ricopriva il volto del mago di piccoli, leggeri baci.

- Ma sono quindici anni ormai che tu ti torturi e ti punisci per quelle colpe che hai commesso a vent'anni. Io non posso, io non voglio accettare la disperazione e la sofferenza che leggo nei tuoi begli occhi…. Tu ora stai solo disprezzando te stesso, ti stai odiando con un accanimento feroce e senza fine. E in tutti questi anni hai sempre voluto essere solo: tu ed il tuo dolore. -

Una lacrima stava brillando negli occhi di Severus, una lacrima che forse, faticosamente, stava finalmente trovando la strada per scendere sul suo bel viso triste.

- Non posso perdonare il tuo passato, ma non posso neppure condannare il tuo presente ed il tuo futuro… come tu invece hai fatto finora. Io posso solo amarti Severus…. Posso solo amare l'uomo che si è macchiato di colpe imperdonabili. Posso solo amare l'uomo che non sa più piangere… ma io vorrei baciare ogni tua lacrima… e t'insegnerò di nuovo a piangere, amore mio. - ed erano silenziose le lacrime che stavano scendendo sul dolce volto di Rhoxane. – Io amo l'uomo che crede di non saper più amare… e dal quale bramo di essere amata… e allora t'insegnerò di nuovo ad amare. Io amo quest'uomo che non vuole più vivere… ma è con te che voglio passare tutto il resto della mia vita… e tu tornerai a voler vivere, per me e con me. -

Severus stava piangendo, come un bambino, tra le braccia di Rhoxane.

Lei gli sollevò il viso e lo guardò dritto negli occhi:

- Io voglio che tu torni a vivere Severus, con la tua colpa a fianco, sì. Ma sapendo anche guardare avanti, a testa alta…. Io voglio che tu torni ancora a sperare nel domani. E voglio che tu mi ami Severus, con la stessa forza con cui hai saputo odiare allora. -

Il volto di Severus era ancora rigato dalle lacrime. Ma ora sorrideva, sorrideva e stringeva forte a sé la sua Rhoxane sussurrando:

- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… non vorrei mai smettere di dirtelo. Ti amo molto più di quanto io non possa mai avere odiato. Ti amo oggi e per sempre, per sempre. Amore, amore… Rhoxane amore mio. -

E il suo bacio, ora, fu un bacio pieno d'infuocata passione, di amore totale, di desiderio irresistibile… un bacio che tolse completamente il fiato a Rhoxane e che le fece desiderare di più, molto di più…

- Ti voglio Severus, ora… subito. - mormorò ansimando.

Lui la guardò, anche lui ansante e sconvolto dal desiderio per lei.

- Mi hai dato il tuo cuore e la tua anima… ora voglio anche il tuo corpo, Severus. -

Lui si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e la allontanò un poco da sé. Poi scoppiò a ridere sommessamente.

- Cosa diavolo c'è da ridere, adesso? - 

- Tu sai quanto ti desidero, vero Rhoxane? Non c'è bisogno che io te lo dica, vero? -

Lei assentì, ancora senza capire.

- E sai anche da quanti anni io non faccio l'amore con una donna? -

Ancora un cenno d'assenso.

- Bene. Allora capirai che non ho nessunissima intenzione di fare una pessima figura con te in quel campo… non qui, non ora. -

- Pessima figura? - ed il suo stupore era sincero.

- Tesoro mio… con la pazza voglia che ho adesso… non farei tempo a sfiorare il tuo corpo… che tutto sarebbe già finito, almeno da parte "sua". - fece Severus con un gesto ammiccante.

Lei rise, veramente di gusto e disse:

- Ma sono sicura che, visto il tempo passato dall'ultima volta… una replica non si farebbe attendere molto… -

- Sei una donna molto impertinente. - sussurrò, baciandola castamente in fronte - E molto, troppo desiderabile… -

Ed il bacio che le diede sulle labbra… non fu altrettanto casto.

- Avanti vieni… - disse prendendole la mano – facciamo un giro nel fresco della notte… per raffreddare i miei bollenti spiriti… -

Lei fece per abbracciarlo ma lui l'allontanò ridendo:

- Ho detto raffreddare, raffreddare, amore mio… -

- Ma io ho già freddo. – esclamò Rhoxane rabbrividendo.

- Effettivamente quel tuo bell'abito… non è che copra molto… - 

Così dicendo si tolse il mantello e glielo pose sulle spalle nude già percorse da lievi brividi di freddo. Poi cambiò improvvisamente idea, lasciò cadere a terra il mantello e pose le sue labbra su quella pelle nuda che brillava alla luce della luna, sorta da poco. E le sue labbra fecero fremere la pelle di Rhoxane molto più dell'aria fredda della notte, mentre con la bocca le sfiorava delicatamente la spalla, risaliva sul lato del collo, indugiava dietro l'orecchio e poi tornava a sfiorare la guancia e le labbra, scendeva sul mento e seguiva la linea centrale del collo, labbra sempre dolci, ma sempre più appassionate e brucianti, che la facevano gemere di piacere e fremere di desiderio, labbra infuocate che percorrevano il suo petto ansante e si insinuavano nella scollatura mentre le sue mani erano scese lentamente sui fianchi ed ora premevano forte il suo bacino contro quello di lui….

Di scatto Severus si ritrasse… ancora una volta, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore. Quindi si tolse la lunga giacca, raccolse il mantello da terra, sollevò Rhoxane tra le braccia e s'incamminò verso il castello.

- Al diavolo… è inutile che io cerchi di resisterti… non ce la farò mai. – sussurrò, sorridendole rassegnato.

- Andiamo a fare la nostra pessima figuraccia, allora… giacché non vuoi proprio intendere ragione. - Ma non era più a Rhoxane che stava rivolgendosi, ora.

Lei rise di nuovo, felice, mentre il suo Severus camminava veloce tenendola fra le braccia.

- Intendi portarmi in braccio fino alla mia camera? Fino al 3° piano? - chiese maliziosamente.

- Meglio sarebbe stato il centesimo piano. Così magari "quello" avrebbe avuto il tempo di cominciare a ragionare! - ed anche il mago stava ridendo.

*    *    *   

Quando, finalmente, la depose a terra, Severus era quasi senza fiato. "E meno male che mi sono sempre mantenuto in perfetta forma in questi anni" pensò.

Qualcosa gli disse che Rhoxane stava pensando esattamente la stessa cosa… e risero insieme abbracciandosi.

Poi Rhoxane lo allontanò un poco da sé e cominciò a guardarlo: era bellissimo, con il volto arrossato dallo sforzo, la bocca socchiusa, gli occhi scintillanti di desiderio ed i capelli scarmigliati. E poi, finalmente, niente più abiti solo neri…. Sotto quella lunga giacca nera, che si era tolto nel parco, Severus indossava una leggerissima camiciola bianca, profondamente aperta su un petto liscio, asciutto e vigoroso, che ancora era ansante. I pantaloni neri erano molto aderenti e mettevano in risalto i suoi fianchi stretti e le lunghe, belle e forti gambe. 

- Girati! - gli ordinò.

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio… ed ubbidì compiendo un lento giro su se stesso.

E non che visto da dietro fosse meno attraente… quella schiena forte… e quei bei glutei… e le gambe muscolose….

Quindi Severus aprì i legacci della camicia e se la tolse in un lampo… il suo respiro stava ritornando normale. Fece per avvicinarsi a Rhoxane ma lei lo fermò con un gesto:

- No, visto che temi di fare una figuraccia… sarò io a condurre il gioco, adesso. - 

E gli si avvicinò, molto, molto lentamente, costringendolo ad arretrare verso il letto.

Quindi gli pose le mani sul petto e le fece scorrere, velocemente, fino ai pantaloni. Severus sussultò mentre lei glieli slacciava… ma l'aiutò a togliersi tutto quanto.

- Ora spogliami tu… - gli sussurrò.

Lui fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena e, con una lentezza infinita, guardandola appassionatamente negli occhi, aprì fino in fondo la lunghissima cerniera del suo abito. Poi le sue mani tornarono sulle spalle, accarezzandole lievemente, e le dita sollevarono le sottili spalline, facendole scivolare giù, sempre molto lentamente, dalle spalle che fremevano ad ogni lieve tocco delle sue dita. Poi cominciò ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lei facendo scivolare, adagio, il vestito, giù fino a terra. Infine si rialzò ammirando il suo corpo con gli occhi socchiusi e sussurrò, umettandosi leggermente le labbra:

- Attendo il tuo nuovo ordine, amore mio. -

Sorridendo lei appoggiò lievemente un dito sul suo petto, e gli ordinò:

- Distenditi ora…. e tieni gli occhi chiusi. -

Lui cercò di ribellarsi a quell'ordine cattivo che gli toglieva il piacere di ammirare il suo corpo:

- Ma io voglio poterti … -

- Zitto! - lo interruppe lei – Questo non è ancora il momento di guardare. – E lo costrinse a distendersi nuovamente.

Poi cominciò a baciarlo, lievemente e dolcemente, come nel parco lui aveva fatto con lei, cominciando dal collo, e poi la spalla, il braccio e l'avambraccio, giù fino al polso ed alla mano con le sue lunghe ed eleganti dita. Poi invertì il senso e ripercorse a ritroso la stessa strada, ma mescolando ai dolci baci… dei piccoli morsi gentili, delle leccatine impertinenti e delle sapienti carezze. Sentiva la pelle di Severus fremere sempre più di piacere sotto le sua labbra. Ed allora allungò una mano, verso il suo ventre, e più giù, fino a prendere… "lui" delicatamente, ma fermamente, nella mano. E cominciò ad accarezzarlo, su e giù, su e giù, mentre gemiti di piacere continuavano ad uscire dalle labbra che Severus stava tormentandosi sempre più coi denti. E allora lei baciò la sua bocca con un ardore appassionato, sempre continuando a stringerlo ed accarezzarlo lentamente con la mano.

Poi le sue labbra percorsero velocemente il petto ansimante, mentre la sua mano aumentava il ritmo, e scesero lungo il ventre fino ad arrivare vicino alla sua mano… per aggiungersi e sovrapporsi ad essa. I sospiri di piacere di Severus aumentarono d'improvviso d'intensità e il suo petto si sollevava sempre di più… finché il suo appagamento si fece sempre più vicino alla vetta, sempre di più… ed un istante prima di raggiungerla… trasse con forza Rhoxane vicino a sé per poterla baciare nel momento dell'estasi. E mentre sussultava in quell'intensa voluttà, la stingeva forte a sé e la baciava con amore, con ardore, con passione infinita quasi a cercare di ringraziarla, almeno in parte, del godimento che lei gli aveva donato. Ed i suoi baci continuarono, intensi ed adoranti, molto oltre il termine del suo piacere… 

Infine, con voce ancora tremante, chiese:

- Ed ora posso aprire gli occhi… per ammirare finalmente questa mia meravigliosa donna? -

- Certo che puoi aprirli… - rispose lei con voce dolcissima.

Lui aprì gli occhi, si sollevò da un lato e la guardò intensamente, a lungo. Guardò ed ammirò tutto il suo corpo illuminato dalla luce della luna che brillava ancora nella notte stellata. Quindi disse, con infinito amore:

- Grazie. -

Lei gli sorrise maliziosa:

- Avevi così paura di fare brutta figura la prima volta con me… che ho pensato di… di … -

- Di risolvere il problema all'origine?- rise sommessamente lui – Ma ora io ti punirò, mia piccola, dolce ed impertinente ragazzina… perché ora io ti amerò a lungo, molto a lungo… per tutto quel che rimane di questa notte incantata…. E per il resto della mia vita. -

Le sorrise mentre la sospingeva indietro.

- Ed ora distenditi… e mettiti comoda… perché adesso è il mio turno di condurre il gioco…. E sarà un lungo gioco… - e le baciò con passione le labbra.

– … un lungo, dolce gioco… - e la baciò teneramente sui capelli.

- … un lungo, dolce ed appassionato gioco – e la sua bocca scese a baciarle il collo, con appassionato ardore.

- … un lungo, dolce, appassionato e tenero gioco…- e con un dito cominciò a tracciare dei piccoli cerchi e ghirigori sul suo viso, sul collo, sulle labbra.

-… un lungo, dolce, appassionato, tenero, lento ed estenuante gioco… perché ancora non sono andato oltre al tuo viso… ma voglio scoprire, questa notte, ogni singolo millimetro del tuo adorabile corpo…. E se vuoi, se ci riesci… puoi anche tenere gli occhi aperti. -

Severus riprese quindi a baciare le labbra ed il dolce viso di Rhoxane, alternando le delicate carezze ai baci appassionati… ed i minuti passavano lenti e soavi. 

Poi cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli, facendoli scorrere lentamente fra le sue dita, tirandoglieli leggermente con i denti, baciandoli alla radice e infine soffiandoglieli sul viso… per poi ripulirlo con piccoli, delicati baci e leggeri soffi.

Quindi con l'unghia percorse con decisione la linea del collo e della spalla, partendo da dietro l'orecchio fino a scendere lungo il braccio per arrivare alla delicata pelle del polso… e subito dietro al dito seguiva la lingua che leniva dolcemente il fremito indotto dal primo, e più ruvido, passaggio.

Lievi gemiti cominciarono ad uscire dalle labbra di Rhoxane.

Severus sorrise e tornò ad ammirare il corpo della sua donna ed il suo sguardo penetrante la faceva quasi arrossire.

Poi si chinò nuovamente su di lei e le sue mani cominciarono ad accarezzare le gambe, delicatamente, in un dolce ed ineluttabile solletico, partendo dalle dita dei piedi, le caviglie, i polpacci, l'incavo delle ginocchia e poi su, l'esterno delle cosce fino ai fianchi e poi di nuovo lungo l'interno delle cosce e sempre più su… fermandosi quando i gemiti di piacere di Rhoxane cominciavano a salire d'intensità. Ed alle carezze seguirono i baci… e quando lui interruppe la sequenza dei baci, arrivato all'inguine…

- No, ti prego… non fermarti… - sospirò lei.

Severus tornò a baciarle le labbra sussurrandole:

- Ti avevo avvertito che sarebbe stato un lungo, lento ed estenuante gioco… amore mio… non è ancora tempo che io scopra quella parte… del tuo corpo. - sussurrò Severus.

- Ma io... io ti voglio… non posso più aspettare… -

- Sicura? - sussurrò Severus scendendo con le labbra sul petto, mentre le mani accarezzavano dolcemente i suoi seni, titillando delicatamente i capezzoli, nell'attesa che le labbra, calde, dolci e morbide, si sostituissero alle dita per iniziare un bacio infinito, dolce ed appassionato insieme. E Rhoxane fremeva, mentre intensi brividi di piacere percorrevano il suo corpo….

E dopo un seno, Severus baciò a lungo anche l'altro, mentre la sua mano percorreva con sapienti carezze il ventre di Rhoxane, e i suoi fianchi… ed infine scese là, dove il desiderio della donna la chiamava con insistenza. 

E le sue dita sapevano bene dove intrufolarsi… e come muoversi, con delicatezza ma con fermezza, lentamente prima e poi più velocemente. E ancora, le sue labbra rincorsero presto la mano, ed i sospiri di piacere di Rhoxane divennero sempre più forti, mentre il suo corpo s'inarcava e sussultava nell'estasi di quel bacio così intimo e così profondamente piacevole.

Severus tornò a sfiorarle le labbra sussurrandole, con amore:

- Ora, se ancora mi vuoi… -

- Sì, sì, sì… ooooh se ti voglio Severus… ora, subito… - gridò Rhoxane.

E Severus, dolcemente e lentamente, entrò in lei mentre le sue labbra, colme di desiderio, ancora baciavano appassionatamente la sua bocca.

I movimenti di Severus erano dolci e lenti, profondi ed intensi… e continui. Rhoxane lo assecondava, movendo il bacino e stringendo la sua schiena forte fra le mani.

Severus continuava a muoversi, con movimenti sempre più ampi e veloci, e Rhoxane era ormai prossima all'estasi e stringeva sempre più forte l'uomo, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle, senza più riuscire a trattenersi dal gridare… di piacere.

Severus sorrise e si abbassò ancora sulle braccia per baciare la donna che amava e poi continuò ancora a muoversi in lei, ancora e ancora e ancora.

Rhoxane gridò forte nella notte mentre raggiungeva il culmine dell'orgasmo; ma Severus ancora si muoveva con vigore in lei… e questo incrementò il suo godimento… portandolo ad un livello d'intensità che lei non aveva mai provato prima. E continuò a gridare, a gridare… mentre lui continuava ad amarla sempre con la stessa immutata passione. E la sua estasi continuava a protrarsi… mentre lei non aveva più voce per gridare… e non aveva più fiato per respirare. I movimenti di Severus tornarono ad essere lenti e dolci e di nuovo si chinò per baciarla e per sorriderle teneramente.

Lei gli disse, ormai senza più fiato e col cuore che le batteva all'impazzata, mentre stringeva i suoi capelli fra le dita:

- Voglio che anche tu goda, amore mio, lo stesso piacere che tu hai dato a me… vieni, vieni ti prego… adesso, con me… ancora… -

- No amore, solo tu adesso. – mormorò soavemente - Non è ancora giunto il momento per me… io voglio ancora amarti… in questa lunga notte. -

E riprese a muoversi in lei e, presto, la portò ancora una volta all'apice del piacere e lei gridò, e gridò…

Poi si mise al suo fianco, stringendola forte e ricoprendo di teneri baci il suo viso accaldato.

- Ma... tu… ? - chiese Rhoxane.

- Ti amo… sei bellissima…. – disse lui, chiudendole la bocca con un piccolo dolce bacio – Ma se voglio continuare ad amarti, ed io lo voglio, devo saper rimandare il mio piacere… -

Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa, quasi non avesse capito bene le sue parole.

Lui sospirò, poi le disse con un soave, anche se lievemente imbarazzato sorriso:

- Amore mio, se ti avessi conosciuta a vent'anni… avrei forse potuto fare l'amore con te più e più volte in una notte… Ma ora… -

Ora lei rideva, rideva e stringeva forte tra le sue braccia Severus che si fingeva offeso dalle sue risate.

Poi la fece girare a pancia in sotto e cominciò a massaggiarle delicatamente le spalle, ed a baciarle la pelle. Poi i massaggi scesero più in basso sulla schiena e si trasformarono in sapienti carezze che ancora le strapparono sospiri di piacere… soprattutto quando arrivò al fondoschiena e le labbra vennero in soccorso alle mani, ed i denti affondarono lievemente nella carne morbida…

Quindi riprese a carezzare e baciare la sua pelle, iniziando dalla caviglia… lentamente, millimetro per millimetro, sul retro delle cosce… mentre lei gemeva e lo chiamava a sé…

Infine le permise di voltarsi… e rimase ancora ad ammirare il suo corpo.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto, di fianco a lei e disse:

- Ora voglio che tu venga sopra di me… che mi cavalchi come se io fossi il tuo manico di scopa… -

Lei rise allegramente:

- Non dire così… od ogni volta che salirò su una scopa penserò a te… come ti sto vedendo in quest'istante! -

- Ma se è proprio questo il motivo per cui ho detto così… - rise lui.

Rhoxane stava già ubbidendo all'ordine… ed in un istante Severus fu ancora, prepotentemente e profondamente in lei.

Ora era lei che si muoveva, a cavalcioni sul bel corpo di lui, mentre lui la assecondava con i lenti movimenti del suo bacino. I suoi occhi fiammeggianti percorrevano tutto il corpo di lei, seguiti dalle sue calde mani con le loro brucianti carezze.

I movimenti stavano diventando sempre più veloci, e convulsi, e lui assecondava i suoi rapidi movimenti tenendole, forti, le mani sui fianchi.

Ancora Rhoxane gridò di piacere, a lungo, con gli occhi chiusi… mentre lui si mordeva forte le labbra per resistere al suo desiderio, che diventava sempre più forte ed incontrollabile ogni istante che passava. Quando lei smise quasi di sussultare lui l'attirò su di sé, stringendola forte, così forte da lasciarle il segno delle unghie sulla schiena… poi si girò sul fianco, sempre rimanendo dentro di lei e riprese a muoversi lentamente… molto lentamente.

La luna ormai era tramontata e solo le stelle stavano a guardare quel loro dolce ed infinito amplesso.

- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - mormorò lui

- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - sussurrò lei

- Per sempre … Rhoxane… -

- Per l'eternità … Severus… -

Severus ancora si voltò ed ora fu di nuovo sopra di lei, appoggiato sulle braccia per non rischiare di schiacciarla, neppure un po'. Le sorrideva… ed una lacrima di felicità cadde dai suoi occhi, andando ad incontrare, sulla guancia di Rhoxane, un'altra lacrima di felicità… e confondendosi con essa… finché le sue labbra non scesero a sorbire delicatamente quelle due lacrime che si erano totalmente fuse.

Lei pensò che lui, ora, fosse un uomo nuovo, ben diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto pochi mesi prima. Un uomo che sapeva nuovamente piangere ed amare. E che amava lei… immensamente.

Ed il resto del mondo non esisteva più, non poteva giudicarli, né a loro importava di quel giudizio.

Sarebbero rimasti sempre solo lei e lui…. Insieme. Per sempre.

Con quel suo meraviglioso sorriso, che era solo per lei… perché nessun altro oltre a lei poteva vedere quel sorriso, così dolce, felice e luminoso ora, quanto era stato duro e tetro un tempo.

E solo lei conosceva il suo passato ed il suo dolore… ed amava quel dolore. Solo lei.

Solo lei lo conosceva veramente… e solo lui conosceva veramente lei.

Ora erano veramente una persona sola… fusi nel loro abbraccio d'amore… mentre Severus si muoveva ancora dolcemente ed appassionatamente in lei, dandole ancora quell'estasi sublime che tante volte le aveva già regalato quella notte. E quella volta, anche lui, finalmente, godette intensamente insieme a lei…

Poi rimasero abbracciati, l'uno di fianco all'altra, per un tempo infinito, guardandosi negli occhi, baciandosi con tenerezza, accarezzandosi reciprocamente, finché scivolarono lentamente in un piacevole sonno.

CAPITOLO V Amore rivelato 

I primi raggi del freddo sole novembrino stavano entrando dalla grande finestra.

Severus stava guardando il viso della sua donna, ancora addormentata, e si sentiva felice, immensamente felice, come non lo era mai stato. Pensava all'amore che lei gli aveva quasi "imposto"… e gliene era immensamente grato. Poi lo sguardo gli cadde sull'avambraccio sinistro, dove il marchio di Voldemort aveva bruciato la sua pelle, tanti anni prima. Ed un fremito di paura attraversò il suo corpo: ora c'era lei, doveva proteggerla, nulla sarebbe mai dovuto accaderle. Ma Voldemort era là, dietro l'angolo, pronto a colpire. E lui era uno dei pochi che lo conoscevano bene, molto bene… e avrebbe dovuto combatterlo, che lo volesse o meno. Anche se lui, ora, l'unica cosa che volava fare era… fuggire, fuggire da quella realtà e portare Rhoxane lontano, dove nessun Voldemort avrebbe potuto attentare alla loro felicità. Ma era solo un sogno… irrealizzabile.

Invece tra le braccia aveva un altro sogno… meraviglioso, che era appena cominciato e che sarebbe durato in eterno. Avrebbe anche potuto scoprire una pozione che desse l'immortalità… per lei! Per tenerla per sempre tra le braccia… e ammirarla.

Lei si mosse nel sonno ed aprì leggermente le labbra… e lui si rese conto, all'improvviso, che il suo desiderio era ancora forte, quanto quello della sera prima… e si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra.

Rhoxane aprì gli occhi, vide quelli di Severus… e capì che non si era trattato di un'illusione, o meglio, che il sogno stava tuttora continuando….

Si strinse forte a lui e sorrise, lasciando che Severus la coccolasse un po': era così bello stare tra le sue braccia forti, sentire le sue labbra dolcissime sul viso e stringersi stretta al suo corpo… che nuovamente la desiderava… prepotentemente.

Lo guardò con aria molto maliziosa e poi gli disse:

- Non mi è per nulla sembrato che tu, stanotte, avessi fatto una pessima figura…. Solo, mi chiedo, cosa sarebbe successo… se tu fossi stato sicuro di fare un'ottima figura? -

Il mago rise, mentre la fulminava con gli occhi, e poi le disse:

- Se ti va… potrei dartene una dimostrazione adesso. Ora mi sento molto più... sicuro!-

- Ma io ho fame! - 

- Nessun problema… t'imbocco io! -

Lei lo guardò stupita… chiedendosi se avesse compreso bene.

- Noooo…. Non pensavo a quello, io!  Ragazzaccia impertinente. -

Con un raffinato gesto della mano fece apparire dei dolci, su un vassoio davanti a lei, e cominciò ad imboccarla.

Lei rideva, rideva e mangiava.

Lui continuava a guardarla, sorridendo in silenzio. Ed era un sorriso radioso. Un sorriso che sembrava voler recuperare i quindici anni perduti.

Rhoxane si beava di quel sorriso, che sapeva esistere solo per lei.

- Ora non ho più fame! – esclamò finalmente.

Severus fece scomparire gli avanzi.

- Ma tu non mangi nulla? – 

- No, mi accontenterò delle tue briciole, quelle che ci sono ovunque sul tuo bel corpo. -

E cominciò nuovamente a baciarla, come già aveva fatto durante la notte, dedicando pari attenzione e tempo ad ogni singola parte del suo corpo e raccogliendo con le labbra anche le più minute bricioline di cibo. E Rhoxane fremeva sotto i suoi baci, lasciando che lui conoscesse a fondo ogni parte del suo corpo sensuale.

Poi fu di nuovo in lei, lentamente, con dolcezza, appassionatamente, con ardore e con vigore. Ad ogni suo grido di beatitudine lui rispondeva con un altro movimento, e poi un altro ancora, in una sequenza che pareva infinita, come le urla di Rhoxane che lui cercava di soffocare con i baci.

- Ti amo, ti amo… mi stai facendo impazzire di piacere…. – mormorò, quasi a fatica - Basta ti prego… non riesco più neppure a respirare… -

Severus rallentò i suoi movimenti, che divennero estenuantemente lenti… e profondi.

Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi e, per l'ennesima volta, gridò forte la sua immensa estasi. Lui decise che era meglio, per entrambi, una piccola pausa… e una coppa di succomiele fresco e frizzante fu tra le sue mani… per ristorarli.

- Ora ti voglio nuovamente sopra di me… stanotte era buio e non ho potuto ammirarti come avrei voluto. -

Lei rise dicendo:

- Sei la miglior scopa che io non ho mai cavalcato... -

Ed era bello, e molto piacevole, obbedire ai suoi ordini… e volare con lui nel regno infinito del piacere.

Ma lui voleva amarla ancora… ancora… ed ancora, in mille modi diversi… ed il letto non fu più un luogo sufficiente….

La prese in braccio, la portò davanti allo specchio e si mise alle sue spalle… riprese a baciarle le spalle e la schiena e sempre più in giù… mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano i seni ed il ventre, sempre più giù…. Poi le fece chinare la schiena, lei si appoggiò con le mani allo specchio… e di nuovo fu in lei, con infinito desiderio, mentre le sue mani continuavano ad accarezzarle un seno e la parte più intima del suo essere. E lei sussultava e godeva dell'estasi che lui, così a lungo, sapeva offrirle.

Poi fu di nuovo davanti a lei, la sollevò tra le sue forti braccia e lei cinse la sua vita con le gambe, tenendosi al suo collo, baciandolo ed accarezzando i suoi lunghi capelli… e ancora fu piacere, ed estasi e voluttà.

Infine la adagiò di nuovo sul letto, entrambi senza fiato, ed ancora, spinto da un impellente desiderio, fu in lei, con una dolce violenza… e poi fu lui, finalmente, ad urlare il proprio piacere….

Il sole, ormai, era alto nel cielo… ma i loro baci, ancora, non avevano fine.

Non avrebbe voluto, no, non avrebbe proprio voluto staccarsi da quell'abbraccio e tornare alla realtà. Non voleva ammetterlo neppure con se stessa: ma aveva di nuova fame.

- Severus, amore… pensi di far apparire dell'altro cibo… o scendiamo a pranzo nella Sala Grande? -

Lui rise, allegramente, la strinse più forte tra le braccia e la baciò con passione… almeno per la millesima volta:

- Ma il mio amore non riesce a saziarti? -

- Sì tesoro… mi sazia d'amore. Ma io ho fame di un normalissimo cibo! -

- Aaaaah… io invece me ne starei qui tutto il giorno… per non parlare della notte! -

- Ti prego, ho bisogno di un po' d'aria… - implorò lei.

- Un giretto sulla terrazza è sufficiente? -

- Magari un volettino con la scopa? - chiese lei.

- Quale scopa? - rise felicemente lui.

Poi l'abbracciò, stretta stretta, e le disse:

- Grazie. Grazie amore. Mille volte grazie…. Mi hai restituito la vita… la vita alla quale avevo voluto rinunciare, per punirmi. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. - E ricominciò a coprire di baci il suo volto.

Lei cercò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta allontanandogli il braccio… e lo sguardo le cadde sul marchio di Voldemort. Severus se ne accorse immediatamente e rimase immobile, temendo la sua reazione. 

Rhoxane guardò a lungo e con attenzione il disegno, profondamente inciso nella carne, che quasi pareva avere una vita propria… quindi si chinò per baciare quella pelle sofferente. Lui cercò di impedirglielo, ma lei gli strinse forte il braccio… e poi lo baciò con intenso amore prima di dirgli:

- Ti amo Severus. Amo i tuoi difetti ed i tuoi errori. Ed amo anche quell'orrendo marchio. Non so cosa darei per potertelo levare… ma finché sarà sulla tua pelle, io lo amerò e lo bacerò. –

C'era una rabbia sorda nel cuore del mago:

- Quello è il simbolo maledetto della mia schiavitù. – esclamò con voce cupa.

- No! – era quasi un grido di ribellione, quello che sfuggì a Rhoxane. – Tu non sei più un suo schiavo! E mi domando se tu lo sia stato mai… - aggiunse sottovoce.

Severus restò a lungo in silenzio… poi sospirò:

- Ho agito… come uno schiavo… per troppo tempo. –

- Uno schiavo che sa rompere le sue catene… forse era solo… un prigioniero. – sussurrò Rhoxane.

- C'è differenza? –

La maga sorrise:

- La dignità… -

Lui la strinse a sé, ancora una volta, con forza e lei poté sentire quanto forte batteva il cuore dell'uomo che amava.

- Ed ora vogliamo affrontare l'altro nostro problema? - domandò.

- Ne abbiamo uno solo? - chiese a sua volta Severus, sorridendo.

- Fai tu. Comunque il primo da affrontare è che, da questa camera da letto, prima o poi, dovremo uscire. Non fosse altro che per tenere le lezioni domani. E, prima o poi, dovremo affrontare gli sguardi di tutti, colleghi ed allievi, che ci hanno visto uscire ieri dal ballo e… puffff, siamo scomparsi. –

E quello di Rhoxane era un sorriso un po' inquieto.

- Tu… tu… tu non ti aspetterai, vero, che io continui a rimanere lo stesso uomo anche quando avrò varcato quella soglia? - chiese preoccupato indicando la porta della camera.

Lei rise… ma se ne pentì subito: sembrava veramente spaventato da quell'eventualità.

- Beh, non mi aspetto che tu mi baci davanti a tutti, né che tu rida allegramente. Anche se sai fare queste due cose… in modo eccelso. Ma non potrò assolutamente sopportare che tu continui ad ignorarmi, come hai fatto nell'ultimo mese. - esclamò con fare molto minaccioso.

- Ignorarti mi sarebbe assolutamente impossibile… ora. Ed in ogni caso, chiunque ti guardasse in faccia capirebbe: sei tutta un sorriso… sembri il ritratto della felicità! Ma a dire il vero… ho l'impressione che anche guardando me… si capisca! – disse, cercando di assumere nuovamente il suo sguardo duro, gelido e sprezzante… senza riuscirci più.

- Amore mio, tu in poche ore sei riuscita a trasformarmi, più di quanto io abbia snaturato me stesso negli ultimi quindici anni! – sospirò Severus.

- Avevi ottenuto un risultato veramente pessimo… -

- Il mio problema, adesso, è che non so più bene chi io sia. Certo non sono più il giovane sconfitto, disilluso e paurosamente deluso di sé che si è buttato tra le braccia di Silente; ma non sono neppure più l'uomo rassegnato ad una meschina quotidianità, che si odia e si disprezza a causa delle sue passate debolezze e che non sa, né vuole, perdonarsi… e neppure l'uomo con un enorme vuoto dentro di sé…. Chi sono io ora? -

- Chi _vuoi _essere, Severus? – gli sussurrò Rhoxane.

La guardò, a lungo, coi suoi affranti e profondi occhi neri, accarezzandole i lunghi capelli…. 

- A volte vorrei solo poter dimenticare… ed essere… il nulla. -

- E saresti _il nulla_ Severus, se tu dimenticassi… -

- … ma se solo fosse possibile… l'eterno oblio… non dover più combattere, lasciarsi andare alla deriva… cessare d'avere questa dolorosa consapevolezza di me e delle mie colpe… -

Rhoxane non sapeva cosa dire… avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per alleggerire il fardello di sofferenza e disperazione dell'uomo che amava… ma come, come… maledizione come?

Gli prese le mani, stringendole forte e lo guardò dritto negli occhi:

- Quell'oblio e quella pace ai quali tu aneli, Severus, … porterebbero via anche me… e mi avresti persa! -

- Ma io non posso perderti… _io non voglio_! Perché sei tu che hai riempito il vuoto che c'era in me; tu mi hai fatto piangere e sognare… e vivere di nuovo. Io ho bisogno di te… per vivere… - e quasi gridava avvincendola forte a sé.

- Mi fai paura … - disse lei cercando di sottrarsi alla forte stretta delle sue braccia.

- No, no tesoro mio… - sussurrò subito Severus – non dirlo… non dirlo mai più…. Ho già fatto paura a troppi esseri umani nella mia vita… - e scure ombre erano nei suoi occhi – ma non a te… non a te… - ed era tornato a stringerla dolcemente tra le braccia, quasi come a volerla cullare. Quindi continuò, con voce ferma e sicura:

- Io ho bisogno che tu sia al mio fianco, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Perché io _voglio _amarti e voglio tornare a vivere in modo completo. Ma non voglio e posso dimenticare le colpe commesse nel mio passato. Sarebbe come annullare una parte di me: quindi dovrò imparare a conviverci in un nuovo modo. Queste sono le cose che so e che voglio. Insieme con te voglio diventare un uomo nuovo, voglio riuscire a guardare avanti, a testa alta… voglio ricominciare a sperare. E voglio te… per amarti per sempre! - 

Rhoxane guardò Severus ed i suoi occhi sfavillanti… quanto amava quell'uomo… come aveva potuto, in così poco tempo, perdersi completamente in lui? Gli sorrise con infinito amore e sussurrò:

- Non credo che possa esistere una dichiarazione d'amore più bella di questa. Ed io sono la donna più fortunata del mondo: perché ho trovato te! -

Poi ci fu solo un lungo e silenzioso abbraccio.

Infine Rhoxane si sciolse dall'abbraccio dicendo:

- Ed ora una bella doccia…. Vieni? -

- Se vengo insieme con te… non scenderemo mai a pranzo! -

Lei rise e si nascose in bagno, prontamente inseguita da Severus.

Poi fu la volta di scegliere l'abito da indossare. Rhoxane aprì l'armadio e gli chiese:

- Quale preferisci che io indossi? Vieni a scegliere. -

Lui non si mosse ma, ridacchiando, le disse:

- Ce l'hai una bella tunica, di tessuto spesso e non trasparente, accollatissima, lunga e larga e con un bel cappuccio? Il colore… puoi scegliere quello che vuoi. -

- No, mi dispiace - rispose lei con tono falsamente afflitto - … ma non ho abiti-sacco nel mio armadio. Dovrai scegliere solo tra qualcosa di colorato e molto seducente…. Del resto tutto il mio vestiario era stato studiato appositamente per sedurti…. - continuò con aria maliziosa.

- Chissà perché… ma lo sospettavo proprio. – sospirò Severus ammirando il bel corpo nudo di Rhoxane davanti all'armadio. – Te l'ho già detto che sei bellissima? Che mi piaci da impazzire? Che ti desidero ancora? –

Lei sorrise, silenziosa.

- Sei sempre dell'idea di scendere in Sala Grande allora? -

- Certo che sì. E anche tu dovrai vestirti… credo. -

Severus stava già provvedendo.

- Che ne dici di abbandonare quell'orrenda, lunga e rigida casacca nera che porti sempre? - chiese lei.

- Mmmm… - fu la risposta.

- Non ho pretese impossibili sai… Con quei pantaloni così aderenti e quella camicia bianca un po' aperta sul petto, oltre al tuo immancabile mantello… -

- Intendi così… - fece lui facendo un giro su se stesso per farsi… ammirare.

Lei rimase a guardarlo… estasiata. Era veramente bellissimo: con quello splendido sorriso il suo volto era molto affascinante e senza quella casacca il suo corpo era decisamente attraente… per non dir di più. Gli si avvicinò, col viso molto serio:

- Forse è meglio che tu smetta di sorridere e ti rimetta la casacca… sei troppo bello così. Ed io temo di essere un tantino gelosa sai… no, non gelosa… solo tremendamente possessiva. E non potrei sopportare che un'altra donna ti guardi. -

Lui l'attirò ancora una volta a sé sussurrandole nell'orecchio:

- Sciocca… questo sorriso, e questo corpo, sono solo e soltanto per te! -

Poi si rimise la lunga casacca, si diresse alla porta e le tese la mano, dicendo con finta aria tragica:

- Avanti, andiamo dunque ad affrontare il mondo. -

- No aspetta. – disse lei volandogli tra le braccia – Un ultimo bacio! -

- Ma non avevi fame?-

- Zitto e baciami! -

*    *    *   

 Quando entrarono nella Sala Grande era molto tardi e diversi allievi se n'erano ormai andati.

Tutti gli sguardi dei presenti erano già puntati su di loro ben prima che Severus e Rhoxane arrivassero al tavolo degli insegnati.  Il mago si rese immediatamente conto che si era creato un innaturale silenzio, ma continuò ad avanzare seguendo Rhoxane verso il suo consueto posto. Quando le scostò la sedia per farla sedere… sembrò che nell'intera sala mancasse l'aria, e quando le fece un mezzo inchino, accompagnato da un accenno di sorriso (un _normale_ sorriso, non uno dei suoi soliti, sprezzanti, sorrisi obliqui), per salutarla prima di dirigersi al suo posto… all'improvviso tutta l'aria tornò con un sonoro "oooohh". Severus continuò a dirigersi, flemmatico, verso il suo posto. Il sorriso di Rhoxane era a dir poco radioso. Piton sapeva che tutte le teste dei suoi colleghi lo stavano seguendo nell'attesa che si sedesse… per poterlo guardare bene in faccia, ancora increduli per ciò che avevano visto. Tutti, meno Silente, che stava facendo l'occhiolino a Rhoxane. Piton si sedette e rivolse a tutti gli allievi, nonché ai suoi colleghi, uno dei sorrisi più …   gelidi che mai avesse prodotto in vita sua. Tornò il più completo silenzio. Guardando il viso del suo Severus, Rhoxane trattenne a stento una risata, cercando di soffocarla in un accesso di tosse che si propagò come una deflagrazione nella Sala Grande.

Draco si chiese quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Selene quando gli avesse raccontato di come Il Prof. Piton e la Prof. Delair avessero prima ballato… tutti appiccicati… bleaahh…e poi fossero letteralmente scomparsi… per ricomparire, con quella disgustosa scenetta, solo alle due del pomeriggio successivo. 

Quando ebbero finito di pranzare, e nella Sala Grande erano rimasti ormai solo i curiosi più incalliti, Piton si sporse a guardare interrogativamente Rhoxane e, al suo cenno affermativo, si diresse verso di lei, dove ripeté, al contrario, la scena iniziale. Ma questa volta il suo sorriso fu notevolmente più aperto e le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. I pochi presenti rimasero in assoluto, totale silenzio. 

Nella Sala d'Ingresso c'erano molte più persone e Draco, nonché gli altri curiosi che avevano fatto loro la posta, li videro uscire a braccetto, parlando allegramente e dirigersi verso le scale.

Ciò che sconvolse tutti, fu quello che accadde dopo circa mezz'ora e che, inizialmente, videro solo le poche persone che si trovavano all'aperto, anche se la notizia si diffuse per tutta Hogwarts in pochissimi istanti ed il parco, ovviamente, fu presto gremito di gente: Piton e la Delair si erano levati in volo sulle loro scope e stavano facendo a gara a chi saliva più velocemente e più in alto nel cielo. Piton non aveva il mantello… e nemmeno la solita rigida casacca nera, bensì una svolazzante camicia bianca. Per chi avesse potuto vederlo… il sorriso di Rhoxane era più radioso del sole stesso. E anche quello di Severus. 

Perché si stava veramente divertendo un mondo, come un ragazzino, lanciandosi all'inseguimento dell'altra in pericolose picchiate… anche se Rhoxane riusciva quasi a distanziarlo, proprio lui che era un campione in quella specialità. Ma solo negli ultimi mesi aveva di nuovo cominciato ad usare, sebbene saltuariamente, la scopa… evidentemente in tutti quei lunghi anni ci aveva perso la mano. Ma in pochissimo tempo sarebbe tornato ad essere il fuoriclasse di sempre… e l'avrebbe acciuffata al volo quella… come il Boccino d'Oro. I ricordi felici dei suoi anni di scuola tornarono all'improvviso ad affollargli la mente… quanto tempo era passato, pensava che non esistessero più. Ed invece erano lì e si stavano insinuando in mezzo agli altri ricordi… quelli dolorosi. Si chiese se un ricordo potesse ucciderne un altro… no, uccidere non era la parola adatta, sicuramente no… se un ricordo poteva sostituirsi ad un altro, ecco così suonava molto meglio… e se lui aveva voce in capitolo nella scelta del ricordo….

Rhoxane aveva bruscamente invertito la marcia… e ora puntava dritta contro di lui… era pazza, assolutamente pazza, adorabilmente pazza… ma quando aspettava a deviare?

Severus dovette fare una giravolta a mezz'aria per evitare Rhoxane e fu molto vicino a perdere il controllo della scopa. Lei gli si avvicinò preoccupata:

- Tutto bene? Scusami... non volevo. -

- Ma non te l'ha mai detto nessuno che sei pazza su quella scopa??? - sbraitò lui.

- Scusa, scusa, scusa. Minerva mi aveva detto che eri il migliore a volare… e volevo metterti alla prova. - si era affiancata a lui e ora lo guardava con aria molto contrita.

Severus scosse la testa:

 - Sono ormai tredici anni che non volo più. L'ho fatto per i primi tempi, dopo Voldemort, mi piaceva così tanto… ma poi non rientrava nel mio "personaggio" e così… - poi sorrise minaccioso - Ma lascia solo che ci prenda la mano e… -

Accelerò bruscamente, prendendola per la vita e trascinandola con sé in una serie di brusche virate, impennate, giravolte e picchiate a spirale.

Dal prato sotto di loro si levarono urla di spavento e d'ammirazione.

Quindi la lasciò a bassa quota, sfidandola:

- Vediamo se sei capace di salire in alto quanto me! – e puntò verso l'alto il manico della sua scopa cominciando a salire molto velocemente.

Piton teneva la sua scopa inclinata verso il cielo in un rapido e sicuro innalzamento. Poco dopo Rhoxane gli si affiancò ridendo: era aggrappata al suo manico, che si trovava quasi in posizione verticale, e lo superò ad elevata velocità.

Nella mente di Piton si affacciarono, improvvisamente, le immagini delle centinaia di partite di Quiddicth giocate da ragazzo, nonché delle varie sfide a chi saliva più in alto nel cielo: il trucco consisteva nel trovare il giusto angolo di salita che permettesse la massima velocità per il maggior tempo possibile. E più si saliva, più l'angolo doveva diminuire, per consentire di continuare l'ascesa… ma l'angolo di salita di Rhoxane era eccessivo: stava salendo molto speditamente, ma presto si sarebbe trovata in una posizione di stallo e sarebbe precipitata. Piton urlò:

- Abbassa il manico…. È troppo in alto e precipiterai! - ma lei era già troppo lontana per sentirlo.

Allora Piton alzò la sua scopa per prendere ulteriore velocità e cercare di avvicinarsi a lei in tempo… ma era tardi. La scopa di Rhoxane perse improvvisamente la sua spinta e cominciò a scivolare verso il basso, sbalzando bruscamente in fuori la maga, che rimase però tenacemente appesa per le braccia al manico, che roteava vorticosamente nell'aria, senza più alcun controllo. Piton inclinò al massimo la sua scopa verso il basso e scese in una vertiginosa e pericolosissima picchiata: doveva scendere molto più velocemente di Rhoxane per poter avere il tempo sufficiente a rimettersi in posizione orizzontale e prenderla quindi al volo qualche metro prima che si schiantasse a terra. Ma non doveva sbagliare il punto d'impatto… nemmeno di un millimetro. Mentre si abbassava, vedeva le persone sul prato urlare allontanandosi e intravedeva, sopra di lui, l'ombra di Rhoxane, che cercava disperatamente di inforcare nuovamente la scopa e riprenderne il controllo. Ma non ce la poteva fare… nessuno l'aveva mai fatto prima, in quelle condizioni di caduta… quindi lui doveva assolutamente arrivare a tempo. Con una virata mozzafiato interruppe la sua discesa ad una decina di metri da terra e riprese nuovamente ad abbassarsi, lentamente e quasi orizzontalmente, per intercettare Rhoxane. Ecco, lei si avvicinava e lo guardava… era terrorizzata ma aveva capito le sue intenzioni… e si buttò fra le sue braccia quando le fu abbastanza vicino. Un urlo collettivo salutò, dal prato, la riuscita della manovra. Il nuovo ed improvviso peso, però, squilibrò pericolosamente la scopa di Piton, ma lui riuscì, seppure a fatica, a mantenerne il controllo e a scendere, anche se un po' rudemente, a terra dove ruzzolarono abbracciati per diversi metri.  Altre grida salutarono il loro brusco atterraggio, mentre una piccola folla si avvicinò loro.

Appena riaperti gli occhi Rhoxane si ritrovò con lo sguardo molto preoccupato di Piton fisso su di lei:

- Tutto a posto? Tutta intera? -

Lei si tastò un po'… ma non sembrava esserci alcuna particolare reazione di dolore nel suo corpo.

- Credo… che sia tutto a posto. – mormorò con un filo di voce.

Severus l'aiutò ad alzarsi, la guardò come a controllare ancora una volta la sua integrità, quindi cominciò a sbraitare:

- Sei una pazza, una pazza sconsiderata… io ti proibisco di salire nuovamente su una scopa… io… io non… - quindi l'abbracciò forte sussurrandole tra i capelli scompigliati - ... io ho avuto tanta paura di perderti… amore mio! - ammise chiudendo gli occhi ed accarezzandole il capo.

Intorno a loro, si era nel frattempo raggruppato un consistente numero di allievi che osservavano, sbalorditi, l'incredibile comportamento di Piton. Ma il loro sbigottimento arrivò al parossismo quando il Prof. Piton, una volta riaperti gli occhi, sorrise dolcemente alla Prof. Delair, l'avvolse in un amorevole abbraccio e si produsse quindi in un interminabile bacio appassionato… che lasciò senza fiato, oltre a Rhoxane, felice oggetto di quelle attenzioni, anche molte delle ragazze presenti che cominciarono a guardare con nuovi occhi, sicuramente sognanti, il loro Professore di Pozioni.

Quando Severus si decise infine a sciogliere Rhoxane dal suo abbraccio… intorno a lui c'era un silenzio assoluto e decine di facce lo stavano guardando con occhi a dir poco stralunati. Piton si disse che doveva assolutamente riuscire a ripescare dentro di sé il suo solito tono gelido e minaccioso… ma dove accidenti era finito? Si limitò a guardare dritto negli occhi gli studenti e a dire, con tono vagamente severo:

- Cinquanta punti in meno a chiunque osa aprire bocca! -

Quindi sollevò tra le braccia una recalcitrante Rhoxane dicendole:

- Tu ora ti fai controllare da Madama Chips. - e si allontanò deciso in direzione del castello.

I ragazzi rimasero a fissarsi, senza proferire parola, finché Piton scomparve alla loro vista, quindi Calì Patil mormorò languidamente:

- Ma hai visto come la guardava… e che sorriso affascinante… -

- E con che passione l'ha baciata… - sospirò Lavanda Brown.

- E com'è sexy con quella camicia bianca aperta sul petto… e quei pantaloni attillati… - sussurrò Padme Patil.

- Tutto rosso in viso… con i capelli scarmigliati… - mormorò Pansy Parkinson - … il mio Capocasa… -

- E gli occhi… hai visto che fuoco… - bisbigliò Ginny Weasley.

- E in che fantastico modo sa volare… - aggiunse Cho Chang.

- Zitte tutte quante... galline! - sbottò Draco Malfoy, pensando che tutto questo non sarebbe per nulla piaciuto a Selene.


	2. Antica Magia Seconda Parte

CAPITOLO VI La pozione 

- Scusami… è stata tutta colpa mia, – sussurrò Severus – non avrei dovuto sfidarti… tu però… -

- Sei tu che devi perdonarmi… mi sono veramente comportata come una sciocca…. Per fortuna… tu sei veramente bravo a volare. - mormorò Rhoxane con aria contrita.

Lui scosse la testa guardandola. Aveva veramente avuto paura di perderla… e non era neppure riuscito a sgridarla… nemmeno un po'!

- E' nuovamente ora di scendere in Sala Grande. - disse lei.

- Già – sorrise lui di rimando – e dopo quel bacio nel parco…. Oooooh dove mai sarà andata a finire la mia reputazione di "terribile" professore??? – continuò, fingendo di singhiozzare.

- Potresti sempre cominciare a costruirti una… ben diversa e più piacevole reputazione…. Anche se io ne sarei un po' gelosa! -

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e tentò di farle il broncio.  

- Bene, cominciamo dai tuoi abiti allora. – esclamò la maga prendendo la bacchetta e puntandogliela contro – Non sopporto più quel tuo lungo pastrano!-

E l'austera e lunga casacca del mago si trasformò in un corto giacchino, sempre nero, aperto davanti e dal quale usciva una raffinata camicia bianca a morbide pieghe. Gli aderenti pantaloni neri, gli alti stivali ed il lungo mantello completavano il tutto.

- Ecco, così è tutta un'altra cosa! – affermò soddisfatta, rimirando l'opera.

- Non è male… - approvò lui – solo questa camicia … un po' frivola. -

- Mmmm… se proprio vuoi… eliminerò qualche piega. – acconsentì lei, prendendolo poi a braccetto ed avviandosi a cena.

*     *     *     

Dopo un primo, iniziale silenzio, immediatamente successivo alla loro entrata nella Sala Grande, subito si levò un notevole brusio fatto di commenti incrociati, sospiri, sussurri, bisbiglii, esclamazioni stupite, stridio di sedie che strisciavano sul pavimento e scalpiccio di piedi che correvano.

Severus notò immediatamente che il solito posto di Rhoxane era occupato da Sinistra, l'insegnate di Astronomia, che di solito sedeva invece accanto a lui. Incrociò per un istante lo sguardo sorridente di Silente che gli fece cenno di proseguire: l'ultra decennale assegnazione dei posti alla tavola degli insegnanti era stata modificata.

La cena, seduto accanto a Rhoxane, fu certo più piacevole del pranzo, anche se nella sala c'era un rumorio molto più forte del solito, ma lui si sentì perfino disposto a sorridere a Sibilla Cooman, che lo guardava sconcertata con quei suoi enormi occhi spalancati dietro le lenti.

Ma la serata e la notte… quelle sì che furono splendide, di nuovo con la sua incantevole donna fra le braccia… da amare con tutto se stesso.

E il futuro si prospettava meraviglioso.

*    *    *

Il mattino dopo, Piton entrò nell'aula di Pozioni con il suo consueto passo deciso, il mantello svolazzante e lasciando che, come sempre, la porta sbattesse violentemente dietro di lui.

Quindi salì alla cattedra, vi si appoggiò con le braccia tese e si rivolse repentinamente alla classe, 5° anno Grifondoro e Serpeverde, mentre un silenzio assoluto era nel frattempo piombato nell'aula.

Indossava ancora una corta giacca nera con sotto una liscia camicia di seta bianca. Il suo volto era serio e severo e stava scrutando ad uno ad uno i visi dei suoi allievi. Malfoy lo stava fissando con fare accigliato mentre Tiger e Goyle avevano la normale faccia ebete, la Granger lo guardava con un'aria insolitamente curiosa, Potter sembrava vicino all'infarto, Weasley era come il solito a bocca aperta e Paciock aveva la consueta espressione terrorizzata…. Ma Cali Patil, Lavanda Brown e persino Pansy Parkinson… avevano un languido sguardo adorante… e lui le avrebbe volentieri strozzate. Va bene, se quello era lo scotto da pagare per la felicità… lo avrebbe pagato, fino in fondo. In ogni modo, ne valeva sicuramente la pena.

 - Qualcuno ha forse intenzione di farmi delle domande? - e le sue parole sembravano fucilate. 

Il silenzio persisteva, carico d'interrogativi inespressi.

- Bene, allora possiamo cominciare la lezione. - affermò serafico, avvicinandosi al gran calderone centrale.

– Signorina Brown e Signorina Patil, volete per favore avvicinarvi e darmi dimostrazione che, nonostante l'inqualificabile espressione del vostro volto, siete ancora in grado di preparare una pozione _quasi decente? -_

Le due ragazze divennero paonazze mentre Piton le trafiggeva con i suoi occhi penetranti.

*    *    *

Finalmente, quella interminabile giornata stava volgendo al termine: pochi minuti ed anche quell'ultima lezione sarebbe finita. Rhoxane gli mancava da morire… i suoi occhi sorridenti, la sua allegria… i suoi baci.

Alla fine la campana suonò ed i ragazzi sciamarono fuori. Piton guardò con disgusto il disordine che c'era sulla cattedra: avrebbe dovuto rimettere tutto a posto negli armadietti, con la sua consueta meticolosità… ma non ne poteva proprio più di rimanere in quel buio e freddo sotterraneo… domattina sarebbe arrivato in anticipo e avrebbe sistemato tutto.

Dei rapidi passi leggeri echeggiarono alle sue spalle e Rhoxane fu tra le sue braccia nel breve volgere di un istante: gli occhi nei suoi occhi, le labbra sulle sue labbra e il cuore che batteva forte.

- Quanto mi sei mancata amore mio! Ci si è messo anche Silente che mi ha bloccato per tutto il tempo dell'intervallo. -

- Cosa voleva? -

- Mi ha sollecitato affinché prendessi contatto con Voldemort. Ma io ho già fatto tutto quello che potevo. Ora devo aspettare che sia lui a chiamarmi. - e tornò a baciarla.

- E quando ti chiamerà? - chiese preoccupata.

- Non lo so… qualunque momento è buono. -

- Ma cosa succederà? - ed il suo viso era angosciato - Tu andrai da lui… e… -

- Dovrò riuscire a convincerlo di essergli sempre stato fedele… non ho altre possibilità. E, soprattutto, dovrò fornirgli qualche tangibile prova di essergli _ancora _fedele. Ed è questa la parte che mi preoccupa di più. - e l'ansia era palpabile sul volto teso di Severus.

- Povero amore mio… - mormorò stringendosi a lui ed accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri, che, ribelli come il solito, gli erano scesi sul viso. 

– Ed io dovrò restare qui, ad aspettarti senza poter fare nulla…. Impazzirò!  Se tu non tornassi… io…io… -

- Tornerò amore… te lo prometto. Ora andiamo nel mio studio: ho un'idea! - e s'incamminò tenendola per mano.

- Tempo fa avevo lavorato ad una pozione molto particolare: cercavo qualcosa che raggiungesse lo scopo di un filtro della verità, senza però dover essere somministrato alla "vittima" ed ho cominciato a pensare a qualcosa che fosse in grado di acuire le capacità di "ascolto" dell'inquisitore. – 

Intanto Severus aveva aperto la teca di cristallo magico e ne aveva tratto un'ampolla contenente un liquido trasparente, di un intenso colore turchese.  

- Alla fine ho invece creato questa pozione che ha la capacità di ampliare le potenzialità di empatia e di creare una sorta di "contatto psichico" con un'altra persona che abbia bevuto la stessa pozione. -

Rhoxane lo stava guardando sbigottita:

- Quella roba permetterebbe di leggere il pensiero di un altro? -

- No, non di leggere il pensiero. Ma permette di percepire gli stati d'animo ed i sentimenti che una persona prova. E se due persone bevono la stessa pozione, l'effetto, fra loro, è fortemente ampliato e funziona anche a grande distanza. Sostanzialmente è come se le due persone fossero vicine e potessero comunicarsi a parole le reciproche sensazioni ed emozioni. -

Gli occhi di Severus brillavano d'orgoglio.

- Solo che non ho mai potuto effettivamente testarla con un'altra persona. Avevamo provato io e Silente: l'effetto sembrava ottimo, tanto che entrambi ne siamo stati intimoriti e turbati ed abbiamo interrotto la sperimentazione. -

Ora il mago guardava Rhoxane con aria interrogativa.

- Vuoi sapere se io… sono disposta a provare? - chiese titubante.

Lui annuì. 

– Se funziona tu dovresti poter percepire se sono vivo, qual è il mio stato d'animo, le mie emozioni…. Ed io potrei fare lo stesso con te. Ci vorrebbe un po' di tempo per padroneggiare la tecnica, trovare le dosi appropriate… ma credo proprio che potrebbe funzionare. -

Rhoxane lo guardava ammirata:

- E' una cosa… strabiliante, ma anche un po' spaventosa! Comunque, è ovvio che intendo provarci. Adesso? -

- Ogni momento va bene. – disse Severus, inarcando un sopracciglio, mentre stappava l'ampolla. Ne versò dieci gocce in un bicchierino e lo bevve immediatamente.

 – E' solo leggermente amara. -

Quindi versò altre dieci gocce per Rhoxane e glielo porse.

- Funziona in pochi minuti. All'inizio ti sembrerà tutto molto strano e confuso: ti parrà di non riuscire più a capire te stessa. Ma è solo perché le mie sensazioni si confonderanno con le tue. Poi comincerai a distinguere nuovamente tra le due. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo e di pratica per percepire bene gli stati d'animo: possiamo aiutarci l'uno con l'altro spiegandoceli a vicenda. L'effetto è di circa 24 ore. -

- Quindi quando faremo l'amore, stasera, io sentirò le tue sensazioni di piacere e tu le mie? -

- Non esattamente. – sorrise il mago - Percepirai solo se, e quando, sto provando una sensazione o un'emozione piacevole. Ma non proverai il "mio" piacere. -

- Vorresti baciarmi un'ultima volta, per favore, prima che quest'affare ti faccia effetto e quindi tu possa scoprire quanto mi piace essere baciata da te? – sussurrò maliziosa.

Severus le sorrise, obbedendo prontamente, e le sue labbra cominciarono a sfiorare quelle di Rhoxane, dolci e delicate come sempre, per poi schiudersi sulla bocca di lei, che a sua volta si apriva alla sua, per permettere il soave intreccio delle loro lingue che potevano così cominciare il loro tenero ed intenso discorso d'amore… così difficile, poi, da interrompere…

- Mi sa che sta cominciando ad avere effetto su di me. – sussurrò infine, porgendole di nuovo il bicchierino.

Rhoxane ne bevve il contenuto e poi tornò a richiedergli un bacio, un lungo bacio d'incoraggiamento, per quella strana prova cui aveva deciso di sottoporsi.

- Non devi avere paura tesoro mio…. - disse Severus, stringendola più forte a sé dopo il bacio durante il quale aveva cominciato a percepire le emozioni di Rhoxane – Vedrai, sarà molto bello… quasi come se fossimo una persona sola, ma ognuno mantenendo la propria completa individualità. Era questo che aveva bloccato me e Silente: questo filtro permette un'eccessiva intimità emozionale, di norma non accettabile fra persone tra loro estranee. Ma tra innamorati… -

E la strinse di nuovo dolcemente a sé, cercando di sopire i timori che la stavano assalendo:

- In ogni caso, non siamo obbligati a ripetere l'esperimento, se ti mette a disagio. -

Rimase quindi in silenzio, quasi cullando la sua donna che sentiva ora così turbata dalle nuove sensazioni che la stavano inondando. Ma sapeva che erano sensazioni piacevoli.

*    *    *

Nei giorni seguenti continuarono a ripetere il loro esperimento, diventando sempre più bravi ad individuare in modo corretto gli stati d'animo dell'altro e l'esatto significato delle sue sensazioni.

Inizialmente, Rhoxane si era stupita dell'ira che percepiva in Severus, mentre ora sapeva che era semplicemente dovuta a qualche grossolano errore commesso dai suoi allievi nella preparazione di qualche pozione; quando avvertiva del disagio, questo era quasi sempre provocato dagli sguardi adoranti che spesso diverse allieve gli dedicavano… oppure stava parlando con Silente; quando coglieva della felicità… significava che Severus stava pensando a lei; quando sentiva della sofferenza, voleva dire che stava rivivendo qualcosa del suo passato; se invece era preoccupazione, stava pensando a Voldemort ed a ciò che lo aspettava. Certo era una situazione molto strana, ed a volte le sensazioni di lui la pervadevano con tale intensità che quasi faceva fatica a distinguerle dalle proprie.  

Severus, intanto, lavorava tenacemente per migliorare gli esiti della pozione, sia per aumentarne il periodo d'effetto, sia per ampliarne l'efficacia a distanza, giacché questi erano i punti deboli. E quando aveva qualche buona idea, o riusciva ad ottenere dei risultati positivi, anche Rhoxane beneficiava di una piacevole sensazione di compiacimento e soddisfazione.

Una sera, Rhoxane fu colpita da un'improvvisa sensazione d'infastidito imbarazzo, subito seguita da disagio e malumore. Severus avrebbe dovuto essere nel suo studio a lavorare alla pozione… cosa accidenti stava succedendo?

*    *    *

Selene era appena entrata nello studio di Piton, richiudendosi accuratamente la porta alle spalle. Era tornata da poche ore, ma era già perfettamente al corrente di quanto era accaduto in sua assenza, grazie a Draco… e voleva verificare di persona.

Il mago era intento a leggere, con diversi testi aperti sulla sua scrivania, mentre il calderone borbottava sul fuoco. Indubbiamente sapeva che Selene sarebbe tornata dal suo congresso… ma il tempo era letteralmente volato. Ed ora era lì, davanti a lui, con aria notevolmente… bellicosa.

- Vedo che è bastato lasciarti solo per qualche giorno… e tutta la tua ritrosia è miseramente svanita e sei finito nel letto di quella… di quella… paladina di babbani! –

Il disprezzo sul volto della donna era evidente:

– Confesso che… da uno come te, il Capocasa di Serpeverde… un Mangiamorte forse… non me lo sarei proprio aspettato. E allora spiegami… cos'ha lei… che io non ho? Che io non posso darti?- ed una gelida ira riempiva i suoi chiari occhi azzurri.

Severus rimaneva fermo a contemplarla. Era senza dubbio una donna veramente bellissima… ma anche del tutto odiosa! Si chiese quali potevano essere le sensazioni che in quel momento stavano piombando addosso a Rhoxane. E si chiese cosa dovesse dire a Selene: una donna gelosa era una donna pericolosa… e lui non aveva certo bisogno di altri nemici in quella delicata circostanza.

Lei lo guardò e notò anche i cambiamenti nel suo abbigliamento: il mantello e la giacca erano appoggiati sulla sedia, l'immacolata camicia bianca era sensualmente aperta sul petto, mentre i pantaloni aderenti accentuavano il resto del suo attraente corpo. 

- Vedo che hai cambiato anche il tuo look: dal bel tenebroso all'uomo esplicitamente seducente…. Sarà un'ecatombe di cuori… nelle tue classi. E non mi dire che non te ne sei accorto! –

Ora Selene stava veramente faticando a contenere la sua rabbia. Avrebbe voluto… graffiarlo, farlo sanguinare, pestarlo sotto i piedi… avrebbe voluto…. Desiderava tanto che lui la stringesse a sé e la baciasse…. Mentre le lacrime cominciavano a rigarle il volto, si precipitò tra le braccia del mago esclamando appassionatamente:

- Oooh Severus… ma io ti amo! -

Quindi gli buttò le braccia al collo, lo attirò forte a sé… e cominciò a baciarlo con ardore. 

Severus rimase per un attimo immobile, quasi impietrito dalla sorpresa. Poi cercò di liberarsi dall'abbraccio assillante di Selene e dalle sue labbra invadenti.

Esattamente in quell'istante entrò Rhoxane: Severus stava baciando Selene.

Le sensazioni di Rhoxane, in quel momento, erano così travolgenti che annullavano completamente anche quelle, altrettanto intense, che le pervenivano dall'uomo.

Non poteva credere a quello che vedeva: Severus era di spalle e stava baciando appassionatamente la bionda Selene…. No, cercava di allontanarla da sé… ma cosa, cosa stava provando lui in quel momento? Repulsione, disgusto… Severus era… semplicemente furente con Selene. E nessuno dei due si era ancora accorto della sua presenza.

- Lasciami Selene… come ti permetti? – gridò il mago riuscendo infine a respingerla.

- Ti voglio Severus… ed io ottengo sempre quello che voglio. - 

- Questa volta dovrai invece rassegnarti. Io amo Rhoxane… infinitamente. -

La sensazione che colpì Rhoxane, con immane forza, inizialmente le parve sconosciuta. Ma poi capì: era amore, un amore totale e incontaminato. L'immenso amore di Severus per lei.

- Mi spiace per te… ma non intendo averti fra le braccia, né baciarti. Per nessun motivo al mondo, né ora, né mai. Sei una donna molto bella, Selene, attraente e terribilmente seducente. Ma è un'altra la donna che io amo… ed il mio cuore, come il mio corpo, sono solo per lei. Oggi e per sempre. -

In quell'istante, Selene si accorse della presenza di Rhoxane e la guardò con esplicito odio sibilando:

- Dunque sarebbe quella la mia rivale? -

Mentre Severus si girava verso di lei, Rhoxane percepì con forza il senso di liberazione che il mago stava provando… che era la sua stessa sensazione. Si precipitò fra le sue braccia e lui la strinse forte, senza parlare. Anche quando Selene uscì dal suo studio minacciando:

- Me la pagherete… entrambi. Mi vendicherò! -

Il loro intenso e silenzioso abbraccio perdurò a lungo, fin quando una reciproca sensazione di calma e felicità tornò in loro.

Severus la guardò, con un sorriso esitante. Rhoxane lo ricambiò con un radioso sorriso rassicurante. In quel momento non avevano alcun bisogno della nuova pozione per comprendersi completamente.

- Mi dispiace. - sussurrò Severus, lievemente imbarazzato. – Non sono riuscito a capire in tempo le sue intenzioni e… e me la sono ritrovata tra le braccia. -

- Aaaahh Severus… hai vissuto troppo a lungo fuori del mondo. - e continuò, sorridendogli soavemente. - Ma sei un uomo troppo affascinante ed attraente, perché io possa sperare che nessuna donna metta, mai, i suoi occhi su di te! Ma non permetterò loro altro che di ammirarti… da lontano. - e lo attirò a sé con gran determinazione.

- E ora baciami, con quei tuoi baci così dolci e struggenti ed appassionati… che mi fanno impazzire di desiderio… baciami Severus… e dimmi che mi ami… -

Lui si chinò sulle sue labbra sussurrandole, mentre gliele sfiorava: - Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - e le parole si confusero nell'ardore del suo bacio.

Un improvviso rumore richiamò la sua attenzione: il contenuto del calderone stava riversandosi fuori. Per la prima volta nella sua vita… Piton guardò desolato il disastro che alcuni dei suoi allievi commettevano giornalmente: ma quella pozione, ormai, era da buttare. Quindi era inutile farsi distrarre oltre: con un cenno elegante della mano spense il fuoco… e riprese a baciare Rhoxane.

*    *    *

Dopo cena la nuova versione della pozione era finalmente terminata e, dopo quasi una settimana di sperimentazioni, si poteva forse trattare di quella definitiva. Ora ne sarebbero bastate tre sole gocce per assicurare un effetto di almeno una settimana e la distanza non avrebbe più dovuto frapporre problemi. Sorridendo fra sé e sé bevve le sue tre gocce: a richiesta di Rhoxane era anche riuscito a renderne più gradevole il gusto… che cosa non avrebbe mai fatto per lei…. Ognuno di loro avrebbe sempre avuto con sé una fialetta di pozione e ciò avrebbe permesso di non interrompere mai il loro contatto.

Si incamminò verso la camera, la loro nuova e più spaziosa sistemazione che Silente aveva assegnato loro il giorno prima, e cominciò a salire le scale verso la torre sud: Rhoxane aveva fatto di tutto per ottenere da Silente proprio quell'appartamento.

L'ultima settimana era stata veramente eccezionale e la sua vita era completamente cambiata; gli sembrava che fosse passata un'infinità di tempo da quando le sue giornate trascorrevano tutte monotonamente uguali e, soprattutto, nessuna speranza gli arrideva per il futuro. Ora quella giovane maga, la sua Rhoxane, era vicino a lui e gli regalava un'infinita felicità. Ma, soprattutto, era riuscita a restituirgli la fiducia in se stesso, la voglia di vivere e la capacità di credere nuovamente nel futuro. 

Ed ogni volta che prestava ascolto alle sensazioni che provenivano da lei, era pervaso da tanta allegria, ottimismo, voglia di vivere e desiderio… di lui.

Non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così.

Se solo non fosse stato nell'attesa della chiamata di Voldemort e di tutto ciò che poteva conseguirne….

Ormai mancava solo l'ultima rampa di scale e sentiva che il desiderio di Rhoxane per lui stava irrompendo prepotentemente nella sua mente.

Severus socchiuse un attimo gli occhi: era stata una giornata dura, era tardi ed era stanco. Ma anche la mente di Rhoxane, in quel momento, doveva essere pervasa dal suo irresistibile desiderio per lei.

Non fece in tempo a bussare che già lei gli aveva aperto la porta ed era tra le sue braccia, sorridente e bellissima, in una seducente camicia da notte di pizzo nero. Il suo profumo evocava lontane e calde notti orientali. Improvvisamente tutta la sua stanchezza sembrava essere svanita: sollevò in aria Rhoxane tra le braccia facendola girare e poi la posò nuovamente a terra, sullo spesso tappeto davanti al caminetto acceso, caldo, luminoso e scoppiettante. Cominciò a baciarla con infinito ardore e desiderio… e ad ogni bacio ne seguiva un altro, senza fine, senza interruzione, senza riposo… e non c'era posto per le parole in quella passione inesauribile che consumava entrambi. E le fiamme, negli occhi di Severus, erano più ardenti di quelle del fuoco del caminetto. Fu un amplesso caldo, travolgente ed appassionato, illuminato solo dal guizzo impetuoso delle fiamme. E poi seguirono lunghi e languidi baci… e tenere carezze… e dolci promesse d'amore sussurrate tra gli ultimi bagliori delle fiamme che, lentamente, si estinguevano. E poi ci fu solo il buio della notte che avvolgeva i loro corpi ancora intrecciati.

*    *    *

Il mattino seguente, per fortuna, era sabato: avrebbero finalmente avuto due giorni tutti per loro. Mentre le accarezzava i lunghi capelli, Severus disse:

- Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni non ho più voglia di restare a Hogwarts, durante il fine settimana: ti va di andare a casa mia? E' sul mare, sulla costa sud. - 

- Sì, che bell'idea! Sì, sì... lo voglio. - esclamò Rhoxane col suo consueto e contagioso entusiasmo, saltando subito su dal letto – Andiamo, andiamoci subito! -

Lui sorrise felice mentre le sussurrava:

– Ti amo, mia adorabile e pazza bambina! - 

Lei lo ricambiò, con un veloce bacio e lo spronò a vestirsi.

In men che non si dica Rhoxane era pronta e già fremeva d'impazienza: 

- Come ci andiamo? –

- Smaterializzazione! – annunciò Severus.

- Io non ci sono mai stata, quindi non posso smater… - ma le parole le morirono in bocca.

- Non penserai che sia un problema per me, vero? – ribatté sorridendole.

- Nuove tecnologie? – ammiccò maliziosa.

- Mmmm… meglio gli antichi e possenti poteri di un giovane Mago Oscuro. -

Gli intensi occhi neri sfolgoravano di luce mentre con voce ferma pronunciava quelle parole ed il suo sorrise non venne meno: per la prima volta, un ricordo del passato era tornato alla sua mente, senza portargli il solito carico di angosciose sofferenze. Rhoxane comprese e si strinse forte a lui.

Quindi lo trascinò, quasi correndo, fuori dall'appartamento, fino al limitare della Foresta Proibita. Severus le sfiorò le labbra e chiese: - Pronta? – 

Quindi l'avvolse nel suo protettivo abbraccio e la baciò languidamente.

Pochi istanti dopo erano su una grande terrazza: davanti a loro solo il mare infinito, che con forza impetuosa mandava le sue grandiose onde ad infrangersi contro le alte rive scoscese. Il vento freddo soffiava forte, carico del profumo del mare, e scompigliava i lunghi capelli di Rhoxane sollevandoli in alto, vorticosamente. Il sole, ancora basso sull'orizzonte, era da poco sbucato dalle colline alle loro spalle ed illuminava le onde traendo riflessi iridescenti dagli alti spruzzi. Alle loro spalle, un castello, maestoso e possente, si ergeva sullo sperone di roccia a difesa della costa.

Severus strinse a sé Rhoxane, avvolgendola nel suo caldo mantello per ripararla dal vento pungente. Ma lei si liberò dalla sua stretta protettrice e corse verso la balaustra, sporgendosi a guardare il mare e la spiaggia sottostanti e ridendo degli spruzzi d'acqua gelida che la bagnavano. Poi si girò per tornare dal mago e lo vide, in controluce tra i raggi del sole, stagliarsi regale sullo sfondo del suo maniero, col mantello sollevato nel vento ed i lunghi capelli neri in parte sul viso. Corse di nuovo a rannicchiarsi fra le sue braccia, a farsi riscaldare e proteggere, mentre ascoltava il calmo battito del suo cuore perdersi tra gli ululati del vento.

Lui scosse la testa lentamente e baciò soavemente quell'adorabile bambina, riservando la passione per la sua incantevole donna.

Infine la giudò verso l'ingresso posteriore del castello gridando, per farsi sentire nel vento:

- Ti amooooo! -

Una volta al chiuso, Rhoxane cercò di districarsi dai suoi capelli ma fu subito distratta dal maestoso salone in cui si trovava, dagli splendidi affreschi che ne istoriavano le pareti ed il soffitto… scene bucoliche affiancate a grandi battaglie, incoronazioni di re accostate agli dei dell'Olimpo, foreste sconfinate, mari in burrasca e cieli tempestosi. Tutto, in quel luogo, emanava una forza vigorosa, una tranquilla sicurezza, una risoluta determinazione ed una nobile dignità. Lì era nato e cresciuto il piccolo Severus, che ne aveva respirato ed assorbito l'essenza nutrendo la sua anima. Il mago si sentì quasi in imbarazzo quando percepì le sensazioni d'orgoglio e ammirazione che provenivano da Rhoxane. Abbandonò il mantello e la prese per mano, conducendola a visitare il castello; l'imponente sala da pranzo, con un'interminabile tavolata ed un gigantesco camino; i lunghi ed ovattati corridoi con tutti i loro innumerevoli quadri; la sala della musica, al piano superiore, con un'immensa vetrata che immetteva sulla verde terrazza affacciata sul parco; la grandiosa biblioteca, circolare, situata nella torre nord; il suo studio, ripieno di libri, provette, ampolle ed alambicchi; infine la sua camera da letto, calda ed accogliente, col caminetto acceso ed un ampio letto a baldacchino con vellutate lenzuola di seta.

Rhoxane era ancora estasiata da tutto quanto aveva visto e riuscì soltanto a mormorare:

- Severus come t'invidio… è magnifico questo posto, sembra emanare un'aura d'energia e pace che ti riempie il cuore… -

Lui la strinse a sé, sussurrando nel gran silenzio che li avvolgeva:

- E' vero, è un luogo incantevole che ti dà ristoro. Sono tanti anni che non vengo più qui, ma i primi tempi, dopo aver lasciato Voldemort, ci venivo spesso per carpire un po' di forza, ritrovare la calma, attendere il ritorno della speranza. Ma poi mi sono rassegnato e non sono più tornato qui.–

Negli intensi occhi neri di Severus era sceso un velo di tristezza mentre continuava:

- Era troppa la sofferenza per il rimpianto di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essere… ma che mai più sarebbe stato…. Perché io avevo inesorabilmente distrutto ogni possibile futuro con la mia insensata avventatezza e con le mie scelte irrimediabilmente sbagliate. -

Rhoxane gli accarezzò il volto triste.

- Ma ora è diverso. – tornò a sorridere lui, con gli occhi che nuovamente risplendevano di luce.

– Ora tu sei qui con me e riesco nuovamente ad assorbire la potente energia della mia terra ed a lasciarmi pervadere da questa secolare quiete… e tu, tu sei la mia speranza ed il mio futuro. E l'amore che saprò darti non sarà mai sufficiente a ripagarti per ciò che tu hai fatto per me! -

L'interminabile bacio che le diede conteneva tutta la sua gratitudine, la sua felicità, il suo amore ed il sempre forte desiderio per lei.

E la visita del maniero, per il momento, fu interrotta da una lunga ed assai piacevole ed appassionata sosta.

*    *    *

Pranzarono in una piccola e confortevole saletta, attigua alla stanza da letto, magnificamente serviti dagli elfi del castello che si rallegrarono di avere di nuovo, dopo tanti anni, dei padroni per i quali prodigarsi.

- Ora ti porterò a visitare i giardini ed il parco. Però il mese di novembre non è il più adatto per questo giro… voglio che tu li veda nel loro massimo splendore, come sono a giugno. -

Non appena furono all'aperto, Severus estrasse la bacchetta, si concentrò a lungo e poi pronunciò un complesso incantesimo: non era magia nera, ma neppure bianca. Era una magia molto più antica, una magia quasi perduta, ma che poteva piegare il tempo…. E l'aria si fece calda, gli uccelli cinguettarono nel cielo ed il giardino spoglio davanti a loro si riempì di vita.

Era un grande e luminoso giardino all'italiana, con tantissimi fiori multicolori che riproducevano delicati disegni e strutture geometriche. Mentre percorrevano i vialetti, Severus coglieva per lei i fiori più belli. Alla fine del giardino, dietro il labirinto arboreo, si stendeva un enorme prato che digradava lentamente verso l'ampia valle. Rhoxane lo afferrò per mano e si mise a correre nell'erba folta fino ad arrivare ad un piccolo torrente, a tratti impetuoso ed in parte con acque calme e placide, che attraversava un bosco aperto e soleggiato. Fu Severus, ora, che la sospinse dentro, ad ammirare alberi e cespugli pieni di fiori dai petali delicati, che la brezza leggera spargeva per ogni dove, quasi come fossero neve. La guidò in una riparata radura, dove tanti uccelli coloratissimi cantavano, volando intorno alle colonne di un antico, piccolo tempio greco. 

- Questo bosco l'ha creato mia madre: era una donna bellissima, leggiadra e sognatrice… veniva qua a suonare la sua arpa ed io, bambino, giocavo tra l'erba. - sospirò impercettibilmente Severus.

Al riparo della loggia, le perfette statue greche sorridevano olimpiche, mentre la vegetazione s'inchinava loro, tracciando delicati e leggiadri abiti verdi sui loro corpi. 

Ma qua e là, il bosco cominciava a farsi intricato e scuro ed i rovi quasi impedivano il passaggio, mentre i grandi alberi secolari, con le loro folte fronde, oscuravano quasi del tutto il sole. Il bosco si stava trasformando in foresta:

- Questa, invece, l'ha creata mio padre: un uomo fiero e coraggioso. – sorrise orgoglioso Severus. – Vieni, proseguiamo! - disse inoltrandosi tra la vegetazione incolta e selvaggia, dove i rampicanti si aggrovigliavano tra gli alberi contorti ed una visione da sogno si prospettava, a tratti, quando un raggio di sole riusciva a penetrare ed illuminare con la sua luce dorata le splendide orchidee che crescevano rigogliose. 

- Guarda laggiù! – sussurrò Severus indicando con la mano: in controluce, tra le ombre, Rhoxane carpì la fuggevole visione degli animali incantati che popolavano quella foresta ammaliata.

- Vieni ora, là in fondo, dietro quei grandi massi ricoperti di muschio e di felci. C'è ancora qualcosa che voglio farti vedere. -

Il passaggio era angusto e chiuso da un impenetrabile incantesimo di protezione che Severus dissolse con un gesto elegante. Cominciarono ad arrampicarsi con fatica. Poi Rhoxane sentì forte il rumore dell'acqua. Erano quasi in cima… ecco…

Rhoxane rimase senza fiato: uno splendido arcobaleno si stagliava tra il cielo e la grande cascata che scrosciava impetuosa, mentre una miriade di piccole goccioline iridescenti volava per ogni dove e bagnava i loro visi.

Severus la strinse a sé e disse:

- Questo l'ho creato io… non sapevo per chi sarebbe stato. – ed i suoi occhi ardevano d'amore.

– Ora lo so. L'ho creato per te… e tu sei la prima persona, oltre a me, che lo ammira. - e l'avvinse forte a sé baciandola con impeto.

Poco più in basso, le acque si calmavano e si raccoglievano in un laghetto e là in fondo, verdi raganelle saltavano da una ninfea all'altra. 

- Vieni ora, ho ancora una sorpresa per te. Guarda bene tra l'acqua che scroscia dall'alto… e seguimi! – 

Avanzò saltando sui massi che affioravano dall'acqua, in mezzo agli spruzzi, seguito da Rhoxane, finché s'infilò in un'apertura tra la cortina d'acqua…. Dentro c'era un'immensa caverna, un meraviglioso giardino di roccia, con stalattiti e stalagmiti che s'incontravano formando poderose colonne a sostegno della volta. L'aria era pervasa da una musica dolce ed una debole luce dorata creava giochi d'ombra tra le infiorescenze rocciose….

Severus, ancora una volta, sfiorò le dolci labbra di Rhoxane e poi la baciò con trasporto e passione. Ed era felice, immensamente felice… con la sua donna, nelle sue terre e nel suo mondo di sogno!

CAPITOLO VII Voldemort 

Cenarono nella grande sala da pranzo, scaldati dalle alte fiamme dell'enorme camino e venerati dagli elfi domestici, felici come non mai. Il numero delle portate sembrava infinito e c'era un continuo andirivieni dei piccoli esserini, che continuano ad incrociarsi, scontrarsi ed urtarsi, tutti presi dalla loro frenesia di fare bella figura coi gentili padroni.

Finalmente Severus riuscì a congedare tutti gli elfi ed a restare solo con la sua "castellana".

- Ti stupirebbe molto se… se ti chiedessi di ballare con me? -

- Ballare? Ma tu non odiavi… -

- Sapresti perdonarmi quella piccola menzogna? -

Il suo sorriso era deliziosamente imbarazzato mentre le cingeva la vita e le carezzava i lunghi capelli sussurrandole:

- Vieni, andiamo nella sala della musica… suonerò per te e poi balleremo... -

- Questa sala l'ha voluta mia madre. – ed indicò i vari strumenti sparsi in giro.

- Quella è la sua arpa… era bravissima, ne traeva una musica così dolce e struggente… ed io rimanevo a lungo ad ascoltarla da bambino, rapito da quella leggiadria! - mormorò Severus con gli occhi leggermente lucidi. 

– Quello, invece, lo suonava spesso mio padre. - ed indicò un grande pianoforte a coda – Ed anche io, qualche volta. Ed ora lo suonerò per te. – sussurrò sorridendole con tenerezza, prima di baciarla ancora una volta.

Mentre lui suonava con gran maestria per lei, Rhoxane lo guardava estasiata, pensando a come fosse meraviglioso essere lì con lui, nel suo regno straordinario, attorniata da quei suoi ricordi… di un lontano passato… finalmente piacevole.

Severus aveva finito di suonare e lei si riscosse all'improvviso dalle sue fantasticherie quando lui la baciò con trasporto, prima di invitarla a ballare.

Un elegante movimento delle dita di Severus… e tutti gli strumenti presero a suonare un armonioso valzer lento.

Un altro suo raffinato gesto e Rhoxane si trovò avvolta in un largo e vaporoso abito rosso: un abito da ballo di tempi lontani. Ed anche Severus era vestito… come un principe delle fiabe e la faceva volteggiare leggera tra le sue braccia, seguendo la magia delle note….

Al variare della musica Severus mutava i loro abiti: l'oro imperiale, di una veste di broccato, per la regina incontrastata del suo cuore; il verde smeraldo e rilucente della seta per avvolgere la sua dea; l'intenso azzurro turchese di soffici veli sovrapposti per volare con lei nell'infinito; un profondo blu, cangiante in indaco, per il caldo velluto di una notte di sogno…. E per ogni abito c'era un bacio, soave, venerante, appassionato, infuocato di desiderio… nel crescendo della musica.

Infine non ci furono più abiti ma solo l'incontro esultante dei loro desideri….

*    *    *

Il mattino successivo, il vento si era placato ed il mare ondeggiava pigramente sotto la terrazza. Scesero sulla spiaggia, a raccogliere le conchiglie ed a guardare il mare, così calmo e tranquillo, con la spuma delle piccole onde che rifulgeva alla luce del sole.

Camminarono a lungo, chiacchierando e facendosi promesse d'eterno amore.  Le ore passavano liete mentre la reciproca conoscenza cresceva, colmando ogni lacuna, e scoprirono, piacevolmente, quanto i loro gusti fossero assai simili e le idee convergenti. 

Dopo pranzo, Severus distese il suo mantello sulla fredda ed umida sabbia e si sdraiò di fianco a Rhoxane, cominciando a sfiorarle lievemente il viso ed i capelli con le dita. Lei sorrise e lo ricambiò. Poi, come colta da un improvviso pensiero che oscurò il suo sorriso, s'interruppe e gli domandò:

- Devi aver avuto un'infanzia felice in questo posto meraviglioso…. Ma cos'è accaduto ai tuoi genitori?-

- E' successo tanti anni fa… avevo sedici anni ed ero a scuola. Tutti affermarono che si era trattato di una terribile disgrazia… e che il mare non restituì mai i loro corpi. – 

Un'ombra scura passò negli occhi di Severus che diventarono ancora più neri e profondi… come un baratro.

- Solo dopo oltre cinque anni scoprii cos'era realmente successo: durante i processi ai Mangiamorte… il loro assassino confessò. I miei genitori erano sempre stati contro Voldemort e lui li aveva fatti uccidere… e dei loro corpi era rimasto ben poco. - il sospiro di Severus fu lungo e profondo - … e questo è un altro conto che intendo saldare con Voldemort! - 

Rhoxane baciò i suoi profondi occhi neri, la sua fronte, le sue labbra… ed il mago la ricambiò con ardore appassionato, avvincendola forte a sé. Come sempre, fu stupita dalla forza del desiderio di lui e la sua mano corse giù, sul ventre di lui, fino in mezzo alle gambe… quasi a controllare. Lui ebbe un lieve sussulto, inarcò il suo solito sopracciglio e chiese con aria fintamente stupita:

- Cosa… cosa vorresti fare ora? -

Lei stava già slacciandogli i pantaloni: 

- E' proprio necessario che te lo spieghi a parole? -

Ma lui le fermò le mani:

- No, non qui. Non potrei ricambiarti come vorrei… avresti freddo! - ed il sorriso di Severus era, a dir poco, angelico.

Rhoxane sospirò mentre lui si riallacciava i pantaloni e si alzava.

- Vieni… torniamo al castello! - e le tese la mano per aiutarla a sollevarsi da terra.

Quindi le prese il viso tra le mani e, coprendolo di delicati e teneri baci, sussurrò:

- Sei bella, bellissima. Ti amo e ti desidero, sempre, continuamente. Non appena finisco di fare l'amore con te… riprendo a desiderarti, intensamente e infinitamente… -

All'improvviso il suo volto si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore e si strinse il braccio sinistro sibilando: 

- Voldemort… mi sta chiamando! -

Si scoprì l'avambraccio: il marchio era perfettamente nitido sulla sua pelle e sembrava fremere e pulsare quasi fosse animato di vita propria.

La paura passò sul volto teso di Rhoxane.

La strinse forte a sé, ancora una volta per un lungo ed intenso bacio e poi le disse, con aria decisa e tranquilla:

- Torna subito a Hogwarts ed avverti Silente. Io devo andare… l'Oscuro Signore non ama attendere i suoi servi. Ma promettimi una cosa. - 

La prese per le spalle e la guardò dritta nei suoi limpidi occhi verdi:

- Non dovrai mai lasciarti abbattere da ciò che percepirai in me: saranno sensazioni violente e travolgenti, penose e cupe emozioni, sentirai la mia angoscia e la mia sofferenza. Ma tu dovrai continuare a sperare e ad aver fiducia, con tutta la tua vitalità ed il tuo ottimismo. Dovrai farlo per me, affinché io possa percepire la forza della tua speranza e nutrirmene. Perché ne avrò bisogno… molto bisogno. -

Gli occhi di Severus erano brace incandescente.

- Te lo prometto… sì, qualunque cosa accada… avrai la mia speranza Severus! -

- Ti amo Rhoxane… immensamente. Ma ora devi andare… ti prego... -

Rhoxane gli rubò ancora un piccolo, dolce bacio a fior di labbra… e si smaterializzò.

Severus si recò nello studio, prese alcune fialette che ripose nelle tasche del mantello insieme con un piccolo libricino, scritto fitto con la sua fine calligrafia, con un inchiostro verde brillante. Quindi bevve un sorso da un'ampolla contenente un liquido quasi nero… poi ne bevve un altro.

Solo un lieve sospirò sfuggì dalle sue labbra contratte, mentre il pensiero volava a Rhoxane… e si smaterializzò.

*    *    *

Quando alzò il capo vide Voldemort, solo, in piedi davanti a lui.

Si trovava in un'antica e cupa chiesa e vedeva il sole filtrare da una larga fenditura sulla piccola cupola centrale. Regnava un silenzio assoluto.

Il viso di Voldemort era immutato, come se quei quattordici lunghi anni non fossero mai trascorsi per lui. Il viso piatto, di un pallore mortale, le labbra sottili ed esangui e gli occhi infossati… rossi e rilucenti come rubini: quegli occhi lo stavano fissando intensamente. Il volto di Voldemort, come sempre, era assolutamente imperscrutabile. Quali pensieri passassero per la sua mente… ai comuni mortali non era dato saperlo. Sentiva che il suo sguardo, duro e penetrante, stava frugando dentro di lui cercando di annientare ogni sua difesa. Si augurò di essere abbastanza forte da riuscire a resistergli.

Si avvicinò e s'inginocchiò davanti a lui, prostrandosi poi fino a baciare l'orlo della sua veste nera e disse:

- Grazie, mio Oscuro Signore, per esserti degnato di chiamarmi al tuo cospetto. –

La sua voce ferma rimbombò nella chiesa vuota.

Voldemort continuava ad osservarlo senza proferire parola, mentre Piton sosteneva, impavido, il suo impassibile sguardo.

Il silenzio durò ancora a lungo mentre i due uomini si osservavano. Infine, Voldemort parlò e la sua voce era esile e indolente, totalmente indifferente:

- Lucius Malfoy pensa che tu sia _ancora un mio servo fedele. -_

- E tu cosa pensi, mio Signore? -

- Non hai risposto al mio primo richiamo Severus Piton… e questa potrebbe essere un'imperdonabile colpa. -

- Ho già spiegato tutto al confratello Lucius… e lui certo ti avrà riferito… -

Un imperioso gesto di Voldemort lo fece tacere.

- Parole, solo vane parole… non m'interessano. – 

Voldemort parlava con una lentezza esasperante:

- Io voglio mettere a nudo il tuo animo e conoscere i tuoi più reconditi segreti. - 

Piton era certo che Malfoy avesse riferito integralmente la loro conversazione; quindi Voldemort doveva essere particolarmente interessato alle sue nuove pozioni, ai vecchi incantesimi recuperati ed alla fiducia che Silente aveva in lui. Erano questi i segreti ai quali si stava riferendo? O erano invece altri? Ad ogni buon conto, quelle erano le uniche carte che aveva in mano per giocare quell'azzardata partita, dall'esito quanto mai incerto. 

- Sono qui, mio Oscuro Signore, al tuo cospetto ed alla tua mercé. – rispose senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai rossi riflessi degli occhi dell'altro. – Puoi fare di me ciò che vuoi. Non ho valide difese contro il tuo sconfinato potere che ha saputo vincere anche la morte. -

Voldemort guardò il mago che faceva mostra di volersi affidare completamente a lui.

- Sei stato uno dei miei migliori allievi, forse quello che mi ha dato maggiori soddisfazioni…. Ma ora ti sento distante… - e c'era come un velo di rimpianto nella sua voce inespressiva.

- Sono passati molti anni Lord Voldemort ed io non sono certo più il ragazzo che conoscevi… ma la mia fedeltà è rimasta immutata. - disse Piton con voce ferma e determinata. – Ma so anche che qualsiasi cosa io possa dire, o fare, non servirebbe a convincerti. Sei tu che devi decidere se credere ancora in me. –

E Piton sperò, ardentemente, che l'interesse di Voldemort per le sue nuove cognizioni fosse sufficiente a salvargli la vita, almeno in quel loro primo incontro.

Voldemort estrasse lentamente la bacchetta e la puntò sul mago. Il suo volto era sempre imperscrutabile e la voce era metallica:

- Io credo solo in me stesso. –

Piton chinò il capo e si chiese cosa dovesse fare… tutto era ormai perduto? Avrebbe avuto ancora la possibilità di estrarre, tempestivamente, la bacchetta ed ingaggiare un'ultima e letale sfida con colui che era stato un tempo il suo Padrone? Quali speranze aveva di vincere? Quanto potente era Voldemort adesso? Troppe domande, alle quali non era in grado di dare una risposta… così si aggrappò disperatamente alla speranza che, in un luogo molto distante da lì, Rhoxane stava rappresentando per lui.

- _Imperio!_ – ordinò Voldemort.

Imperius? L'Anatema Imperius si chiese Piton allibito?  Voldemort avrebbe potuto ucciderlo e si limitava invece a quello stupido anatema che su di lui non aveva mai avuto presa? No, non era possibile…

Sollevò il capo con offesa dignità e sibilò:

- Questo anatema è inutile con me, mio Oscuro Signore, e tu dovresti ben rammentarlo. Io mi sono sempre inchinato a te di mia volontà e così faccio anche ora. - e di nuovo fece per inginocchiarsi, ma Voldemort alzò ancora, rapidamente, la bacchetta.

- _Crucio!_ - 

Un'infinità di tempo era passata dall'ultima volta che era stato sottoposto alla Maledizione Cruciatus, ma era difficile dimenticare quell'illimitato dolore, quella sofferenza smisurata, quell'interminabile tormento…. La pozione, che aveva bevuto prima di materializzarsi al cospetto di Voldemort, poteva fornirgli solo una fievole difesa, e solo per pochi minuti.

Rimase in piedi, affrontando con fiera dignità il dolore che lo assaliva. Strinse i denti e serrò strettamente le labbra affinché neppure un lieve gemito potesse uscirne. 

Quindi fissò gli occhi iniettati di sangue di Voldemort e disse, con grande sforzo:

- Anche il dolore non ti servirà, Oscuro Signore. So sopportarlo a lungo e non riesce a piegarmi. E dovresti ben ricordare anche questo. Ma se hai deciso di punirmi… per una colpa che non ho commesso… o che non so di aver commesso… tu solo puoi deciderlo. -

Piton non riusciva più a parlare: sapeva che anche quella minima protezione, fornitagli dalla pozione, l'aveva ormai abbandonato. Era rimasto solo quell'abisso infinito di dolore, dove, alla sofferenza fisica, si stava sommando anche l'angoscia provocata dai ricordi del suo passato, col tormentoso rimorso per i crimini commessi….

Il tempo continuava a passare con crudele e spietata lentezza e lui stava per scivolare, irrimediabilmente, in quell'agghiacciante vortice di tormento che straziava il suo corpo e gli torturava la mente, portandola vicina alla disperazione. Ma c'era qualcosa che lo stava trattenendo dal precipitare in quel baratro… Rhoxane. Lei non lo aveva abbandonato, stava combattendo con lui… e aveva fiducia, un'illimitata fiducia in lui. E la sua speranza ed il suo amore erano più forti di qualunque altra cosa. Severus non ne aveva più la forza, ma desiderava tanto poterle sorridere….

All'improvviso il dolore cessò: Voldemort lo aveva liberato dalla maledizione.

Si ritrovò in ginocchio, e, con uno sforzo supremo, si rialzò in piedi incrociando nuovamente lo sguardo, perplesso e curiosamente divertito, di Voldemort.

- Mai nessuno aveva resistito così a lungo… il sole ormai sta tramontando e tu ancora sei orgogliosamente in piedi Severus Piton. Quale pozione hai scoperto, che ti sostiene e ti permette di sopportare così quest'insostenibile tortura che sa piegare ogni uomo al mondo? -

- Nessuna pozione, Lord Voldemort, – disse lentamente – ma se hai intenzione di usare spesso questa maledizione con me… credo proprio che sarà il giusto stimolo che mi costringerà a scoprire il filtro adeguato. -

Piton cercava, faticosamente, di respirare e di recuperare al più presto l'energia e la lucidità mentale necessarie.

Ancora ansimante, continuò:

- Io ti offro la mia conoscenza Lord … -

- _Io_ ti ho dato tutto il tuo sapere! - lo interruppe irato Voldemort.

- Certo, mio Oscuro Signore, ma io ho continuato a coltivarlo in questi quattordici anni di forzata inattività! E l'ho ampiamente accresciuto e potenziato. Ho studiato e perfezionato nuove pozioni, ho trovato altri antichi libri da studiare, nella biblioteca di Hogwarts, ed ho approfondito i _tuoi_ libri Signore. - terminò ormai senz'altro fiato.

- Quindi mi offri la tua fedeltà ed il tuo sapere? E il tuo braccio Severus Piton? E' sempre al mio servizio il tuo pugnale di Mangiamorte? - chiese perfidamente.

- No. Io non intendo più uccidere a sangue freddo per te. Sai bene cosa mi è costato in passato provarti la mia fedeltà in quel barbaro modo. – 

Gli occhi neri di Piton ardevano nell'oscurità della chiesa e la sua voce vibrava d'orgoglio.

- Io sono un uomo… non una bestia selvaggia. – disse con coraggiosa dignità – Puoi uccidermi se vuoi, adesso. Ma io non ti dimostrerò più la mia lealtà assassinando persone inermi. -

Quindi rimase in silenzio ad attendere la reazione di Voldemort. E sarebbe voluto essere stato meno temerario.

- Sei pericoloso per me, Severus Piton. - disse Voldemort con un tono insolitamente interessato.

- E' imprudente tenerti al mio fianco. Ma mi piace giocare d'azzardo. Sarà un gioco avvincente ed eccitante, molto pericoloso… per entrambi. – e la luce rossa dei suoi occhi sfolgorava. 

- Ora dimmi… cosa pensa di te Silente? Cosa si aspetta da me? -

- Silente mi crede a lui fedele, dopo tutti questi anni in cui mi ha visto ripiegarmi su me stesso ed assoggettarmi ad ogni suo insulso volere. Ma la notizia del tuo ritorno, riportata da quello stupido di Potter, l'ha considerevolmente allarmato. – 

Più parlava e più riacquistava sicurezza:

- Teme che i tuoi Mangiamorte ritornino presto a te e che il tuo potere torni in poco tempo a dominare il mondo.  Sta cercando di stringere nuove alleanze, ma il Ministro Caramell non gli crede e gli mette i bastoni fra le ruote. Un tuo attacco adesso li prenderebbe in contropiede. -

- Mi piacerebbe, ma non sono ancora pronto. Riguardo a Caramell, non è un problema: è un burattino nelle mie mani. Presto molti altri maghi, che hanno accesso ai punti cardine del sistema, saranno al mio servizio. - disse Voldemort con disprezzo – Ed i miei fedeli servitori, imprigionati ad Azkaban, saranno presto nuovamente liberi. -

Piton osservava Voldemort senza che alcuna emozione trapelasse dal suo volto: era certo di essere riuscito a vincere la prima battaglia, ma la guerra sarebbe stata ancora lunga, molto lunga. Doveva stare attento a non sbagliare nessuna mossa, mai. O avrebbe pagato con la vita. Voldemort non era ancora certo della sua lealtà: ma trovava divertente giocare con lui. E questa situazione gli avrebbe permesso, finché fosse durata, di ottenere preziose informazioni.

- Bene, mio quasi fedele Piton. Per ora puoi andare. Ho altri pressanti impegni adesso. Ma presto ti richiamerò a me: voglio conoscere le tue nuove pozioni. -

Piton s'inginocchiò nuovamente, sfiorando col capo il terreno davanti ai piedi dell'Oscuro. Quindi si augurò d'avere ancora sufficiente energia per smaterializzarsi.

*    *    *

Dopo aver riferito a Silente della chiamata di Voldemort, Rhoxane era tornata in camera sua e non si era più mossa di là. Era rimasta in trepida attesa, tutta concentrata sulle sensazioni che le pervenivano da Severus.

Inizialmente le era sembrato molto calmo e padrone della situazione; poi, però, una grande incertezza aveva cominciato lentamente ad impadronirsi di lui aprendo la strada alla paura. Quindi, sembrava essersi nuovamente ripreso. Infine c'era stata… una strana sensazione di… stupore.

E poi dolore, dolore, dolore… infinito e sconfinato dolore…. Per ore interminabili percepì solo l'incessante sofferenza di Severus, alla quale non riusciva più ad opporsi. Ma gli aveva promesso d'avere fiducia in lui… di continuare a sperare. E lo avrebbe fatto… doveva farlo… per lui. Anche se la speranza sembrava ormai così esile e lontana… irraggiungibile… ma il suo amore avrebbe saputo ridare fiato anche alla speranza… e Rhoxane sorrise a Severus, come se lui fosse lì vicino a lei….

All'improvviso il dolore cessò. E ci fu solo il coraggioso orgoglio e la nobile dignità di Severus. Infine, lentamente, tornò la sicurezza e la calma.

Ora sentiva che lui stava tornando ed era già vicino. Si precipitò giù per le scale e poi fuori nel parco. Nella notte, illuminata dalla luna, una figura nera stava lentamente uscendo dalla Foresta Proibita, proprio dietro la capanna di Hagrid. Gli corse incontro e gli volò tra le braccia:

- Severus, Severus, Severus… amore mio! Sei qui, sei tornato! Ti amo, ti amo… quanto ti amo! -

Lui si accasciò tra le sue braccia, quasi svuotato da ogni energia. La maga lo sostenne e gli fece bere un sorso della Pozione Rigeneratrice che aveva portato con sé. Quindi lo aiutò a tornare in camera e lo fece distendere sul letto.

Severus la guardava dolcemente senza parlare ed i suoi occhi la ringraziavano.

- Non ho fatto nulla io. – disse lei – Tu, solo tu hai saputo resistergli! –

- La tua speranza… la tua fiducia in me… - mormorò a fatica - … sono diventate la mia speranza e la mia fiducia in me stesso… e solo questo mi ha permesso di resistere! –

Lei si chinò ad accarezzargli il viso ed i lunghi capelli neri, sfiorandogli le labbra con un delicatissimo bacio. 

- Dormi ora, amore mio. –

Poi rimase in silenzio, stringendogli una mano e sorridendogli amorevolmente, mentre contemplava i suoi profondi ed appassionati occhi neri ancora colmi di sofferenza, che, lentamente, si chiudevano in un sonno sereno.

Rimase a lungo distesa vicino a lui per vegliare il suo sonno, finché la stanchezza, finalmente, vinse anche la sua resistenza.

*    *    *

Il mattino dopo Piton si svegliò molto tardi e balzò giù dal letto, preoccupato per le lezioni che dovevano essere già cominciate da un pezzo. 

- Fermati! – esclamò Rhoxane – Non abbiamo lezione stamani. Silente ha modificato gli orari perché vuole parlarti. –

Severus si riadagiò mollemente sul letto.

- Subito? – chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.

- Quasi subito. – sorrise Rhoxane – Hai tempo almeno per fare un'abbondante colazione – e, con un colpo della bacchetta magica, fece apparire sul letto un grande vassoio carico di mille leccornie.

- E se io invece volessi impiegare in un altro, e ben più gradevole modo, il tempo che mi è stato concesso? – ammiccò Severus, facendo lievitare il vassoio con un gesto elegante della mano per spostarlo sul tavolino.

Lei gli volò tra le braccia per un lungo, intenso ed appassionato bacio.

- Mmmm… - sospirò lievemente il mago – mi pare che fossimo circa a questo punto quando è arrivata la chiamata di Voldemort. Ma voglio sperare che, quella di Silente, non sarà altrettanto inopportuna… - sussurrò attirando Rhoxane sul letto.

Fare di nuovo l'amore con Rhoxane, gli sembrò la cosa più soave e meravigliosa del mondo.

*    *    *

L'incontro con Silente fu breve: giusto il tempo di riferire succintamente, e con distacco, l'accaduto.

- Voldemort non smentisce mai la sua fama: intelligenza e crudeltà. – bisbigliò Silente.

- Ma non è ancora pronto ad attaccarci. – gli ricordò Piton.

- Se Caramell non toglie presto di mezzo i Dissennatori da Azkaban, fra breve Voldemort riavrà tutti i suoi Mangiamorte, o quello che n'è restato di loro. - disse Silente preoccupato.

- Caramell non farà nulla, se è vero che è manovrato da Voldemort. Piuttosto dovrò riuscire a scoprire quali altri importanti personaggi sta cercando di plagiare ed in quale nuovo modo. -

Silente sospirò ed il suo viso sembrava all'improvviso molto stanco.

- Invece le nostre alleanze stentano a decollare. Hagrid per ora non ha avuto alcun successo con i giganti: solo una loro informale promessa di non schierarsi per nessuna delle due parti, al momento. Ma non so proprio quale affidamento farci. E Lupin non ha ancora concluso niente coi nostri vecchi amici del sud: sono molto restii a rimettere in discussione la loro decisione. - 

Silente sospirò: 

- Voldemort è potente Severus, molto potente. A volte mi chiedo se riusciremo mai a fermarlo! –

- Lo fermeremo Albus. Anche la tua magia è grande… -

- Sono vecchio Severus… - lo interruppe il preside – forse troppo vecchio per continuare a combattere…. E tu, forse, dovresti cominciare ad ammettere, con te stesso almeno, quale mago realmente potente tu sia. - la voce di Silente era solo un sussurro ed i suoi occhi erano ridotti ad una sottilissima feritoia – Certo superiore a me, ormai… e forse anche più potente di Voldemort. -

Severus lo stava guardando stupito.

- E' solo questione di fiducia Severus. Io credo in te… ed anche Rhoxane. Ora devi solo convincertene anche tu. –

CAPITOLO VIII Maghi potenti e filtri d'amore 

Erano di nuovo soli. Severus guardava fuori della finestra, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Rhoxane gli si avvicinò e gli carezzò i lunghi capelli neri. Lui si girò e l'abbracciò, affondando il viso tra i capelli di lei.

- Che cosa intendeva dire Silente? Tu sei più potente di Voldemort? –

- Se solo sapessi cosa passa nella mente di quel vecchio…: voi avete fiducia in me… è solo questione di fiducia… devo ammettere con me stesso… lui è troppo vecchio… - sbuffò Severus inarcando un sopracciglio – Se almeno per una volta dicesse chiaramente quel che pensa! -

- Certo che, in quanto a fiducia in te stesso… non hai brillato molto in questo campo negli ultimi anni! - esclamò lei – Ed anche adesso… forse… – e lo guardò fisso nei suoi profondi ed intensi occhi neri.

- Ti sbagli. Se non avessi fiducia in me stesso non sarei mai riuscito ad affrontare Voldemort… ed a sopravvivere. Ma da qui a pensare di essere più potente di lui… il passo è lungo! -

La strinse più forte a sé e la baciò dolcemente.

- Eppure la tua aura magica è fortissima. Lo era già quella notte che hai riportato mio padre. E' stata mia madre a notarlo, allora. Ma adesso… lo è molto di più. – e fece un gesto ampio con le mani, intorno a lui, come a volerla individuare.

- Sì, lo so di essere un mago potente. Me lo diceva anche mio padre. Fin da bambino. Ma Voldemort è tutta un'altra cosa… in lui… in lui c'è…. Maledizione, non lo so cosa c'è in lui. Per anni ho pensato che fosse un… un… quasi un Dio. Anche se è solo un mago… come me. Eppure è riuscito a tornare in vita, più potente di prima, dopo lo scontro col piccolo Potter, che avrebbe invece dovuto distruggerlo… -

- Forse è questo che voleva dire Silente. Tu e Voldemort siete entrambi maghi… entrambi potenti… e tu devi credere in te stesso… fino in fondo… -

- Già… credere in me stesso… con tutti gli errori che ho fatto… - e Severus abbassò gli occhi.

- Gli errori erano nel passato. Ora siamo nel presente, per costruire il nostro futuro. Quegli errori non hanno alcuna valenza oggi. – e lei gli passò di nuovo le mani sulla fronte e poi fra i capelli, in una lunga ed amorevole carezza.

Severus alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla sua donna… cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lei, senza la sua forza ed il suo sostegno? Le sorrise, in silenzio. E le strinse forte le mani. Poi le portò alle labbra e gliele baciò teneramente.

Quindi rimasero abbracciati a lungo… in silenzio, lasciandosi reciprocamente pervadere dalle forti sensazioni dell'altro.

*    *    *

Quel pomeriggio, la Prof. Delair sembrava distratta e la sua lezione non era interessante come il solito, pensava Draco. E se la stava prendendo ancora con i Maghi Oscuri e le tre Maledizioni senza Perdono. Come se tutti sapessero farle…. Ecco, questa era una bella domanda, per risvegliare l'interesse. Draco alzò la mano.

Rhoxane fu quasi felice di quell'interruzione:

- Dimmi Signor Malfoy. –

- Lei sta parlando delle tre Maledizioni senza Perdono come se tutti potessero lanciarle… così! – e schioccò le dita in aria.

Neville Paciock si nascose tremebondo sotto il banco mentre Harry Potter deglutiva a fatica.

- Benché sia risaputo che i Maghi Oscuri sono più potenti degli altri, solo dei maghi molto potenti possono lanciare l'_Avada Kedavra. -_

Il terrore di Paciock era al massimo mentre Potter guardava Malfoy sempre più fisso.

Rhoxane socchiuse gli occhi e valutò bene Draco: nonostante fosse solo un ragazzino emanava già un'aura magica più che discreta. Ed il discorso della potenza di un mago… innegabilmente era particolarmente importante, quel giorno, per lei.

- Hai in parte ragione, Signor Malfoy: non tutti i Maghi Oscuri sono in grado di lanciare _quella _maledizione. – e risparmiò a Neville di ascoltarne ancora il nome. – Ma è solo relativamente vero che i Maghi Oscuri siano più potenti degli altri. – e dicendo questo guardò bene in faccia i suoi studenti, soprattutto i Serpeverde. Poi continuò:

- Forse nessuno vi ha mai parlato organicamente della "potenza" di un mago. Credo sia venuto il momento di farlo… allora. – 

Ed alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla classe. Bene, questa volta aveva nuovamente tutta la loro attenzione… ed anche lei si era scossa da quel suo strano torpore.

- Chi sa dirmi da cosa s'individua la potenza di un mago? –

La mano di Hermione già svettava nella classe prima ancora che la domanda fosse stata completamente formulata. La Professoressa le fece cenno di parlare.

- La potenza è individuata dall'Aura Magica che circonda il mago in questione. Che a sua volta dipende dalla quantità d'energia magica che il mago stesso possiede. Solo che io non riesco a vedere nessun'aura intorno alle persone… - concluse sconsolata la ragazza.

Draco sghignazzò con disprezzo e sibilò sottovoce, all'indirizzo di Tiger e Goyle: 

- Per forza… è una mezzosangue babbana... cosa non vuol mai capire d'Aure Magiche… -

Rhoxane, invece, sorrise:

– Brava, Signorina Granger, cinque punti a Grifondoro per la correttezza della risposta ed altri cinque punti per avere ammesso quella che ritieni essere una tua debolezza. -

Draco, sempre rivolto a Tiger e Goyle, fece mostra di fulminare con lo sguardo la professoressa. Ma in cuor suo attendeva con ansia la spiegazione: anche lui non riusciva ad individuare alcuna Aura nelle persone! 

- Anche visualizzare l'Aura Magica dipende dalla potenza di un mago: ed un mago quindicenne, come siete voi, di norma non è ancora in grado di farlo. Anche se alcuni maghi, molto poco potenti, non riescono a farlo neppure dopo aver completato il ciclo di istruzione, né da adulti. -

Un sospiro di sollievo si diffuse per la classe: l'incapacità di Hermione e Draco era comune a tutti.

Rhoxane continuò nella spiegazione.

- La potenza di un mago dipende quindi dalla quantità d'energia magica che c'è, naturalmente, in lui. Questa è una qualità intrinseca di quella persona, che ce l'ha dalla nascita, e, salvo casi molto particolari, non può perderla. Però è una qualità che può essere incrementata dallo studio approfondito, dall'esercizio continuo e… dalla fiducia in se stessi. Certo, chi è naturalmente poco dotato di energia, non potrà mai diventare un mago molto potente: ma a parità di quantità d'energia naturale, due maghi possono sviluppare nel tempo una potenza molto diversa l'uno dall'altro. -

L'interesse dei ragazzi era alle stelle.

- L'energia magica è utilizzata per compiere gli incantesimi. Certo occorre conoscerli molto bene, pronunciarne in modo esatto le formule, fare, ove necessario, i corretti gesti e nella dovuta sequenza. Ma nessun incantesimo potrà riuscire se non si possiede la necessaria quantità di energia o se non la si sa indirizzare nel modo corretto. Questo è il motivo per il quale è necessario, per ogni mago, frequentare una buona scuola di magia … e applicarsi duramente. -

- E la bacchetta magica a cosa serve allora? – chiese Hermione.

- La bacchetta è uno strumento inventato per convogliare più facilmente l'energia magica. Per questo è necessario che ogni mago scelga, o meglio, venga scelto, dalla sua particolare bacchetta. Tramite quell'esclusivo rapporto tra il mago e la sua bacchetta, l'incanalamento dell'energia è agevolato e si possono correttamente compiere anche incantesimi più complessi. Inoltre, ad un mago potente serve una bacchetta adeguata, che possa reggere il gran flusso d'energia magica che la percorrerà… senza rischiare di bruciarsi. Ecco perché esistono tantissimi diversi tipi di bacchette e perché la sua scelta è così importante. –

L'interesse dell'intera classe era tale che nessuno si era reso conto che era suonata la campana di fine lezione… e quella era l'ultima ora del pomeriggio. Così, nessuno si accorse che qualcuno era entrato ed era silenziosamente rimasto vicino alla porta, nemmeno la professoressa.

- Naturalmente, un mago molto potente potrà compiere incantesimi anche senza l'ausilio della sua bacchetta. Gli basterà un cenno della mano o del capo… a volte anche solo con il pensiero. Ovviamente si consuma molta più energia senza usare la bacchetta… ma se la si ha in abbondanza…. Anche se, per certi incanti particolarmente difficili, l'uso della bacchetta è sempre consigliato per la migliore riuscita dello stesso! Anche la smaterializzazione è questione d'energia magica, oltre che di studio approfondito. Per questo motivo si comincia a studiarla solo dal 5° anno, ma non la metterete in pratica prima dell'ultimo. Qualcuno di voi non riuscirà mai a smaterializzarsi… o gli costerà così tanta energia che deciderà di non farlo. -

- Non c'è bisogno che ci parli della smaterializzazione. La Prof. Prickle ne sa molto di più di Lei su quest'argomento. - insinuò Draco con disprezzo.

- Certo Signor Malfoy, certo. – rispose duramente Rhoxane – Ma la Prof. Prickle ancora non sa smaterializzarsi portando con sé un'altra persona. Sicuramente lo imparerà con quelle sue nuove "metodologie" con cui si riempie tanto la bocca. Ma ora non lo sa fare perché non è una maga abbastanza potente… resterebbe senza energia a metà strada… - 

Il tono della sua voce si era rabbiosamente alzato e la figura nera, silenziosamente appoggiata alla porta, sorrideva. 

- Io invece conosco una persona che lo sa fare… e che lo sapeva fare anche a vent'anni… Signor Malfoy! - ed i suoi occhi brillavano d'ira e d'amore.

- Che cosa succede se si consuma tutta l'energia? – chiese Harry Potter.

- E' molto improbabile che un mago possa consumarla tutta. Del resto, sarebbe anche una cosa molto stupida, giacché… niente energia, niente magie. – il suo tono di voce stava tornando normale.

- L'energia consumata quotidianamente, infatti, si rigenera continuamente, anche se trascorre un certo intervallo tra il consumo e la nuova produzione. Si può trattare di pochi minuti, di ore o anche di giorni. Dipende dall'intrinseca potenza del mago e da quanta energia gli è rimasta. Più potente è il mago, più veloce è il recupero. Ma se la quantità d'energia rimasta è molto bassa, il processo di rigenerazione è rallentato, anche in un mago potente. In estrema ipotesi: se un mago dovesse perdere in un colpo tutta la sua energia non sarebbe più… un mago. -

- Questo… questo è quello che è quasi successo a… Voldemort? – balbettò Potter.

- Sì. Voi-sapete-chi ha dovuto usare quasi tutta la sua energia per respingere l'_Avada Kedavra_ che aveva lanciato su di te, e che gli è rimbalzata contro grazie all'amore di tua madre, Harry, che ha sacrificato la sua vita per te. Un altro mago, meno potente di lui, ne sarebbe rimasto ucciso. Lui, invece, è riuscito a convogliare in una forma quasi immateriale quella minima energia magica che gli era rimasta… ed è così riuscito a sopravvivere. Poi, poco per volta, ha incrementato la sua energia e… -

- Questa è la dimostrazione che i Magi Oscuri sono più potenti degli altri. – la interruppe ancora Malfoy.

- No! Questo dimostra solo che Voi-sapete-chi è un mago veramente possente. Ma questo non è certo mai stato messo in discussione da nessuno. No, i Maghi Oscuri non sono per nulla più potenti degli altri, non in assoluto, per lo meno, e certamente non tutti. Naturalmente, si può affermare che siano più determinati a riuscire, laddove gli altri non intendono neppure provare. Le Arti Oscure sono ritenute più difficili degli altri normali incantesimi, ma solo perché c'è molta ignoranza, e paura, su questa materia. Studiandola ed approfondendola, la Magia Nera non è poi più complessa di quella Bianca. E mi vorrai dare atto, Signor Malfoy, che in questo campo, l'esperta sono io! – sibilò Rhoxane fulminando Draco. 

La figura nera si stava avvicinando alla cattedra.

Poi aggiunse:

- Silente è un Mago la cui potenza è unanimemente riconosciuta. Anche il Prof. Piton è un mago molto potente… -

Ma Piton era lì, quasi di fronte a lei, come se si fosse materializzato fra i banchi…. Da quanto tempo la stava ascoltando? Rhoxane si senti molto stupida quando si rese conto che stava arrossendo.

- Prendo atto degli apprezzamenti che la Prof. Delair mi sta rivolgendo… - disse sorridendole apertamente di fronte a tutta la classe, mentre i suoi scintillanti occhi neri le mandavano mille dolci messaggi d'amore. – Anche se qualcuno potrebbe pensare che non lei sia la persona più adatta a giudicare proprio me… – aggiunse squadrando con attenzione il giovane Malfoy, che sostenne fermamente il suo sguardo.

- Io ero solo venuto per avvertire che la campanella è suonata… e le lezioni sono finite da un pezzo! - 

E' difficile dire se gli studenti fossero più stupiti dalle parole pronunciate dal loro temuto Professore di Pozioni… o non, piuttosto, dal suono inusitatamente gradevole della sua voce… ovvero, da quell'incredibile, e mai visto prima, suadente sorriso che continuava a persistere sulle sue labbra. Per non parlare della luminosità dei suoi profondi occhi neri. Fatto sta... che nessuno si mosse.

- Allora… ve ne volete tornare ai vostri dormitori o vi ci devo accompagnare io, uno per uno? -

"Magari…" fu il pensiero di diverse ragazze.

Il tono usato da Piton, ora, non ammetteva il minimo indugio ed in pochi secondi l'aula fu vuota.

Rhoxane gli volò tra le braccia.

- Maledetto… da quanto tempo stavi ascoltando? -

- Da molto… molto tempo… - rise lui – Abbastanza tempo da capire che sei ancora gelosa di Selene… e questo mi piace… - sussurrò appena, prima di baciarla con passione.

- Sciocchina… sai che non riesco a starti lontano. Mi ero precipitato qui non appena ho finito la mia lezione…. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - e la baciò ancora e poi ancora… e non si era nemmeno curato di chiudere la porta dell'aula. 

Selene era entrata e stava battendo le mani, in un gelido ed offensivo applauso.

- Bene, vedo che non sai resistere un istante senza strusciarti addosso a quella… -

Piton si voltò di scatto:

- Attenta Selene… non mi provocare… -

- E' quella che mi provoca. Si mette anche a parlare di smaterializzazione durante le sue lezioni adesso! -

Rhoxane pensò che Draco era veramente veloce come il lampo, quando si trattava di andare a riferire qualcosa a Selene.

- Oltretutto, offendendomi esplicitamente e raccontando un sacco di frottole agli studenti! - aggiunse Selene sempre con maggiore ira.

- Ti avrei offesa se avessi detto il falso. Ma tu non sei capace di smaterializzarti con un'altra persona… me l'hai detto tu stessa. Quindi… di cosa ti lamenti? – rispose duramente Rhoxane - E non ho raccontato nessuna falsità agli allievi. Non me lo permetterei mai! –

- Smaterializzarsi con un'altra persona al seguito a vent'anni, Rhoxane!!! E' una grossa invenzione questa… ci possono credere solo degli stupidi ragazzini. – ripeté con gran disprezzo la giovane maga.

- Rhoxane stava parlando di maghi potenti, Selene, _molto potenti. Più di quanto tu non possa mai neppure immaginare… - sibilò Severus con voce gelidamente agghiacciante, mentre i suoi penetranti e minacciosi occhi neri la trapassavano da parte a parte. – Quindi attenta, a prendertela con lei, perché forse sei __tu che non sai di cosa stai parlando! -_

Selene li guardò entrambi, mentre la sua ira furiosa si mescolava a paura e a sospetto. Poi si voltò di scatto ed uscì quasi di corsa… senza proferire parola.

Rhoxane allungò una mano a cercare quella di Severus.

- A volte… mi fai quasi paura… - 

Ecco, sembrava ancora una bimba spaventata, ancora una volta per colpa sua.

La strinse a sé. Avrebbe voluto stringerla forte, quasi fino a farle male, per farle sentire tutto il suo immenso amore. Ma forse l'avrebbe spaventata ancora di più. Le accarezzò la nuca ed i capelli e la baciò dolcemente sulla fronte… poi rimase in silenzio, a lungo, ancora con le labbra appoggiate sulla fronte di lei.

- Grazie. – sussurrò Rhoxane dopo alcuni minuti – Grazie dell'amore che mi stai mandando… prima il tuo odio era stato così forte! -

Lui non sapeva cosa dire… avrebbe voluto, avrebbe voluto non aver mai imparato ad odiare in quel modo… avrebbe voluto non aver desiderato uccidere Selene. Ma l'aveva fatto, anche solo come un fugace pensiero di un istante, ma Rhoxane l'aveva percepito. Così mormorò:

- Sei diventata bravissima a capire le mie emozioni. Perdonami, quando mi sentirai ancora così. Perché temo che accadrà ancora. Tutte le volte che qualcuno ti minaccerà o cercherà di farti del male…. E finché dovrò combattere Voldemort… io ho bisogno di coltivare l'odio per lui e farlo crescere…. E con lui anche il mio potere s'ingrandirà. -

- No Severus. Non è quello il modo. Quello è il percorso dell'odio che ti ha insegnato Voldemort. Ma non è quello giusto. Devi trovarne un altro… quello del rispetto per te e per gli altri, quello che permette di costruire un mondo, e non di distruggerlo. Se la tua potenza di mago si amplierà nell'ostilità e nel disprezzo… non arriverai a nulla: Voldemort sa odiare meglio di te. E se tu potessi odiare più di lui… tu saresti il novello Voldemort! - 

Gli occhi di Rhoxane erano seri, terribilmente seri.

- Ma non è quello l'uomo che io amo. Non sei più tu, quell'uomo. Forse, un tempo hai rischiato di diventarlo. Ma non l'hai fatto. Allora hai saputo fare la scelta giusta, Severus, da solo. Ora sei molto più forte di quel tempo… e non sei più solo. Io sono al tuo fianco. E sono sicura che troverai il vero ed unico modo per vincere Voldemort. -

Ora gli occhi di Rhoxane, come il cuore, erano pervasi da una grande speranza che traboccava e invadeva anche lui. Ma non era solo speranza... era anche un'immane, meravigliosa fiducia nelle sue forze… e immenso amore.

Ancora una volta… rimase senza parole. E la strinse a sé, forte. Ma ora sapeva che non le avrebbe fatto più male, né paura. Ora stava solo provando amore e fiducia. In lei… ed in se stesso.

C'era un'altra strada, oltre a quella dell'odio. Ed era il cammino che lui avrebbe percorso. Con l'aiuto di Rhoxane. Ed avrebbero vinto.

*    *    *

Quella sera, per la prima volta, il Prof. Piton cominciò a desiderare d'essere se stesso, il nuovo se stesso che stava così faticosamente cercando di costruire. E di esserlo di fronte a tutti. Fingere gli stava diventando sempre più penoso. Ed aveva già sofferto troppo. Inoltre, gli era ormai assolutamente impossibile stare vicino a Rhoxane senza avere almeno un minimo contatto fisico con lei: tenerle una mano, un breve abbraccio, un fuggevole bacio sui capelli…. In fondo… non aveva nulla da perdere, se non dei nemici. Mentre aveva tanto da guadagnare.

Così entrò nella Sala Grande mano nella mano con Rhoxane, sorridente come nessuno l'aveva mai visto prima. La Professoressa Sinistra, la più giovane e carina fra le insegnanti di Hogwarts prima dell'arrivo di Selene e Rhoxane, che per anni aveva mangiato al suo fianco ed aveva dovuto sopportare i suoi antipatici sorrisi, si rammaricò ora di non poter beneficiare di quel sorriso così attraente e seducente. Anche la Prof. McGranitt, di solito così marmorea e rigorosa, sembrava contagiata da Piton e sorrideva benignamente. Silente era al settimo cielo… già, ma lui i sorrisi non li aveva mai lesinati a nessuno. Selene, invece, era una rigida statua di ghiaccio, che emanava un odio smisurato. Gli studenti? Beh… quelli si stavano evidentemente divertendo un mondo, alle sue spalle, e Piton si chiese se non sarebbe mai più riuscito ad ottenere la disciplina in classe. Del resto se l'era proprio cercata: l'impassibile e altezzoso mago che disdegnava la compagnia di chiunque… ed ora… non riusciva a resistere un pomeriggio senza la sua Rhoxane.

Lei, invece, sembrava perfettamente a suo agio ed era… il ritratto della felicità. Era evidente che si beava del suo sorriso e di quelle piccole attenzioni, della sua mano che cercava quella di lei… per stringerla sotto il tavolo, degli intensi sguardi d'amore.

Finita la cena, il desiderio di abbracciarla e baciarla, fu tale che non riuscì ad aspettare di arrivare in camera… ed in un corridoio, nascosto in parte da un'armatura, quasi come fosse un ragazzino, la strinse tra le braccia per baciarla con una bramosia che non riusciva a dominare oltre. Ma Colin Canon era in agguato… e scattò loro un perfetto primo piano di quel bacio appassionato.

Quando Piton, disorientato dal flash, lo fissò sbalordito… il ragazzo parve pietrificato dalla paura e gli tese, con mano tremante, la macchina fotografica.

Il Prof. Piton rise, rise di gusto in una prolungata e spensierata risata liberatoria e poi disse:

- Signor Canon, pensi di poter fare due copie anche per me e la Prof. Delair… se la foto è venuta bene ovviamente… - e riprese a ridere, abbracciando felice Rhoxane.

Pochi istanti dopo, Colin Canon ricevette la richiesta di un'altra copia della foto: ma la Prof. Prickle non faceva nemmeno finta di sorridere. E se anche avesse sorriso, non sarebbe cambiato nulla: l'odio glaciale che emanava dai suoi occhi sarebbe rimasto inalterato.

*    *    *

Il mattino dopo, Colin Canon arrivò in Sala Grande con un gran fascio di carte e le appoggiò sul tavolo, sotto lo sguardo attento del fratello Dennis, che rimase a fare la guardia. Prese due fogli dalla pigna e si diresse al tavolo degli insegnanti, augurandosi che il Prof. Piton avesse lo stesso fantastico e gioviale umore della sera precedente. All'apparenza era così: stava imburrando il pane per la Prof. Delair…. Con pensiero comune a tutti gli altri studenti, Colin si chiese cosa diavolo stesse succedendo al Professore di Pozioni. Tutti gli uomini diventavano così quando s'innamoravano? Però Piton era senza dubbio meglio adesso; forse avrebbero dovuto ringraziare la Prof. Delair… se la cosa fosse durata sufficientemente a lungo.

Piton lo aveva visto avvicinarsi con i fogli in mano e lo stava scrutando, con attenzione. Fu pago di notare che continuava ad incutere un certo timore, poiché Colin Canon aveva subito rallentato l'andatura, appena accortosi dello sguardo del Professore. Attese che il ragazzo arrivasse, sempre più lentamente, davanti a lui e chiese gentilmente, trattenendo a stento un sorriso mentre richiamava l'attenzione di Rhoxane:

- Allora, Signor Canon, sei riuscito a fare un buon lavoro ieri sera? -

Rhoxane sorrise, incoraggiante, anche per conto di Piton.

Il ragazzo farfugliò poche ed incomprensibili parole e tese i due fogli che aveva in mano.

I due professori li esaminarono rapidamente, con divertita curiosità e, dai soavi sguardi che si scambiarono subito dopo, parvero più che soddisfatti della sua opera. Anche se il Prof. Piton sembrava, inequivocabilmente, imbarazzato.

- Grazie Colin… sono foto molte belle. - ed il sorriso di Rhoxane avrebbe potuto illuminare l'intera Sala Grande.

Il ragazzo rimaneva immobile. 

- Puoi andare, Signor Canon. Ma la prossima volta che intendi scattarmi una foto, mi aspetto che tu mia chieda il permesso. Chiaro? - sibilò Piton.

- Certo Professore… mi scusi. – mormorò Colin fuggendo velocemente via.

Per quella volta gli era veramente andata bene! Tornato al suo posto ebbe parecchio da fare, durante la colazione, per distribuire le altre copie della foto.  Ma la Prof. Prickle aveva avuto la sua per prima, quella mattina.

*    *    *

Severus aveva accompagnato Rhoxane fino alla sua aula e l'aveva salutata con un affettuoso abbraccio, mentre gli studenti entravano in classe. Poi si diresse a lunghi passi veloci verso il sotterraneo: era tempo di affrontare quella nuova realtà… ed i suoi studenti. Chi c'era alla prima ora? Quinto anno Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Chissà se il figlio di Lucius aveva ancora quell'atteggiamento impertinente… e se avrebbe fatto vedere a suo padre la foto. Ecco, questo sì che era un pessimo pensiero, carico d'antiche preoccupazioni. 

Entrò nell'aula, facendo sbattere la porta ancora più forte del solito, se mai fosse stato possibile, e salì alla cattedra: anche il minimo sussurro era cessato… ma non il fruscio delle diverse fotografie che passavano di mano in mano, sotto i banchi.

Aveva una gran voglia di ridere e di confessare a quei ragazzi quanto era felice. E di guardare un'altra volta quell'imbarazzante fotografia. E se le avesse sequestrate tutte? Non sarebbe servito a nulla. Avrebbe dovuto requisire la macchina fotografica di Canon, la sera prima. Ormai era tardi.

Continuò a scrutare le facce degli allievi. Ignorò quella delle ragazze: l'unica con un'espressione decente, ma curiosa, enormemente curiosa, era la Granger. Le altre… meglio stendere un velo pietoso sui loro sorrisi e, soprattutto, sui loro sospiri: forse Rhoxane si divertiva un mondo ma lui no, nemmeno un po'. Gli sguardi delle ragazze dell'ultimo anno poi... erano anche peggio, molto peggio. Lei sosteneva che, alla fine, si sarebbe abituato: ma che a quel punto, non si sarebbe più tanto divertita lei. Intanto rideva bellamente del suo disagio. Sulle facce dei ragazzi notò invece curiosità, stupore, imbarazzo (meno male!), invidia forse. Poi si fermò su quella, fermamente sprezzante, di Draco Malfoy.

Il giudizio negativo del ragazzo nei suoi confronti era più che evidente. Piton era certo che avrebbe subito mostrato quella fotografia a suo padre. Doveva trovare il modo di parlargli da solo.

- Signor Malfoy, ho finto di correggere la tua ricerca sulle Acridole Mefitiche e la voglio discutere con te, non appena finite le lezioni del pomeriggio. - esclamò all'improvviso Piton.

- Certo Professore. - rispose Draco. Poi soggiunse, lentamente:

- Avrei una domanda da farle… -

Mille occhi si girarono verso il ragazzo.

Piton, nonostante il tumulto del suo animo, rispose impassibile:

- Dimmi Malfoy. -

- Non ci ha mai parlato dei Filtri d'Amore, Professore. Perché? -

Sussurri e risatine si diffusero nuovamente per la classe, insieme a stropiccii di fotografie.

- Silenzio! – tuonò Piton, ottenendolo immediatamente – I Filtri d'Amore non fanno parte del programma del quinto anno, Signor Malfoy. Come tutte le altre pozioni e misture illegali saranno trattati solo nel corso dell'ultimo anno. -

- Nonostante siano fuori legge… mi risulta che circolano parecchio, Professore, forse in questa stessa scuola… - insinuò Draco subdolamente.

Lo sguardo fulminante che Piton roteò sugli allievi fu in grado di mantenere un perfetto silenzio.

- Dubito alquanto che la tua affermazione possa corrispondere a verità, Signor Malfoy. Perché se così fosse, tutti ce ne saremmo ormai ampiamente accorti. - rispose quindi senza scomporsi. 

- Perché? – la curiosità del ragazzo, ora, era genuina.

- Perché un Filtro d'Amore, tra le mani di un ragazzo incosciente, recherebbe un tale danno che in pochi giorni l'intera scuola sarebbe in subbuglio. - chiarì pacatamente Piton.

- E se fosse una donna ad averlo tra le mani? – replicò il ragazzo.

Piton non riuscì proprio a trattenere una risatina: Draco stava pensando che Rhoxane gli avesse propinato un filtro d'amore. Chissà se c'era anche lo zampino di Selene. Guardò il ragazzo con aria di sfida, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano pericolosamente e chiese, in tono imperturbabile:

- E dimmi, Signor Malfoy, avresti per caso in mente un nome preciso? -

Il silenzio era di tomba. Piton si chiese se i suoi studenti stessero ancora respirando.

Attese a lungo… ma nessuno ruppe quel silenzio.

- Bene. Allora vi spiegherò alcune cose sui Filtri d'Amore e sul perché sono stati dichiarati illegali. Esistono due tipologie di filtri: i veri Filtri d'Amore e gli Infusi d'Innamoramento. L'effetto del Filtro è così evidente che solo la "vittima" non si accorge d'essere tale: ogni sua volontà è annullata ed il suo solo interesse diventa la predefinita persona "amata". Ma l'Amato spesso perde interesse per la "vittima", diventata ormai una persona vuota, totalmente disinteressata alla vita. -

Gli occhi dei ragazzi erano incollati ai suoi e nessuno fiatava. Né si muovevano le fotografie. Questo era già un buon successo.

- L'effetto del Filtro è invece di lunga durata, a volte anche irreversibile, e può anche essere letale se sono sbagliate le dosi o le misture degli ingredienti, cosa che spesso accade, in considerazione della stupidità delle persone che di norma ne fanno ricorso. Mi sembra quindi ovvio quali siano stati i motivi morali, prima, e di tutela della salute in seconda battuta, che hanno portato a dichiarare fuori legge l'uso di queste particolari pozioni già da centinaia d'anni. -

Piton passò di nuovo in rassegna i volti dei suoi studenti, soffermandosi poi su Draco.

- Dopo queste brevi spiegazioni, Signor Malfoy, sono certo che converrai con me che la Prof. Delair non mi ha somministrato alcun Filtro d'Amore, altrimenti non sarei assolutamente in grado di tenere questa lezione. –

- E gli Infusi d'Innamoramento? – ribatté prontamente Draco.

Piton sbuffò.

- Anche gli Infusi sono vietati. Sono stati sviluppati solo di recente ed il loro effetto è molto più blando del Filtro, ma più subdolo: inducono una sorta di "dipendenza" fisica o psichica, e talvolta anche entrambe. Agiscono come una droga che s'insinua lentamente nella mente e nel corpo e rende dipendente la vittima, che cercherà, di propria iniziativa, di soddisfare il suo intenso desiderio, artificialmente creato, verso una determinata persona. Ma naturalmente… - e fissò intensamente Draco - … io non sarei così stupido da bere un Infuso senza riconoscerlo al primo sorso, o addirittura dall'odore stesso! – terminò pacatamente Piton. 

La delusione negli occhi di Draco era evidente: forse avrebbe preferito credere alla versione del Filtro magico. Ma più tardi gli avrebbe parlato….

- Se ora non ci sono altre sciocche domande, vorrei finalmente iniziare la mia lezione. – concluse serenamente Piton – E chiedervi, di grazia, di voler riporre quelle fotografie, almeno fino alla fine della mia ora. -

E, finalmente, Piton si concesse un divertito sorriso, mentre osservava i volti soffusi di rossore delle sue allieve. Con quella classe era sicuro che non avrebbe avuto ulteriori problemi. Doveva solo sistemare le cose col figlio di Lucius.

Nel pomeriggio, alla fine delle lezioni, Draco si recò come concordato dal Prof. Piton che lo aspettava nel suo studio.

- Eccomi Professore. Voleva parlarmi della mia ricerca. Ci sono dei problemi? – chiese dubbioso.

- Vieni Draco. Non è della ricerca che voglio parlarti. - dichiarò Piton spazzando subito il campo dagli equivoci. - … ma della Prof. Delair. -

Draco sospirò: si era proprio cacciato nei guai.

- Ti sembra così strano il mio comportamento… da credere che potessi essere sotto l'effetto di un Filtro o di un Infuso? - gli chiese gentilmente.

- Io… non so Prof. Piton, ma…. Il suo comportamento negli ultimi giorni… non mi sembrava regolare… cioè non è consono all'idea che io ho di lei… Professore. Lei… lei è anche un… - Draco balbettava non sapendo più come finire la frase.

- Un Mangiamorte. Proprio per questo, Draco, credi che non saprei riconoscerli a prima vista… che non saprei resistere ed oppor loro la mia suprema volontà? – bisbigliò Piton.

- Ma… ma lei, Professore, sembra… sembra perdutamente innamorato! – esclamò il ragazzo arrossendo lievemente.

Piton sorrise:

- Non hai mai pensato quanto mi è utile essere l'amante della Delair, considerato il rilievo che ha suo padre nell'organizzazione contro Tu-sai-chi? - continuò senza scomporsi - Inoltre mi garantisce, ulteriormente, la fiducia di Silente. Quella donna… non è poi niente male… - e gli strizzò l'occhio, con un sottinteso da uomo ad uomo.

- Ma, soprattutto, lei è molto interessata alle Arti Oscure… e a Tu-sai-chi. Non escludo che, presto, il Signore Oscuro possa avere un nuovo adepto. -

- Credo di capire ora. – mormorò Draco – Mi scusi Professore. -

- Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Sei un ragazzo in gamba. Vai ora! -

Draco non se lo fece dire due volte e scomparve in un attimo.

- Sono io che devo scusarmi con te Draco. – mormorò sottovoce Piton, ormai solo. 

– Perché ti sto ancora usando per i miei fini. Deve essere molto pesante, per te, essere il figlio di Lucius Malfoy. Ma sei un ragazzo intelligente Draco. Usa la tua testa… ti prego. Non commettere anche tu il mio errore! -

I suoi occhi erano lucidi. Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa per quel ragazzo… e invece stava rendendo la sua scelta ancora più tormentata.

CAPITOLO IX Finzioni pericolose 

Rhoxane stava guardando fuori della finestra: la luna, molto luminosa quella sera, stava facendo capolino dalle nubi che, scure e cariche di pioggia, si rincorrevano veloci nel cielo notturno.

Severus le era arrivato silenziosamente alle spalle ed ora la teneva abbracciata, sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra.

Era bello, ogni sera, rimanere solo con la sua donna. Dopo cena, a volte passeggiavano per il parco, oppure percorrevano lentamente i corridoi solitari del castello. Un paio di volte erano anche usciti con le scope, ma ormai il tempo era troppo rigido per continuare quei giri eccitanti. 

Fare l'amore, quasi ogni sera, alla luce del caminetto, oppure restare a lungo abbracciati in silenzio, come stavano facendo in quel momento, o, ancora, parlare per ore: del suo oscuro passato, dei felici e tranquilli ricordi di lei, del loro presente e del futuro.

Certamente stava trascurando molto i suoi doveri di Direttore della Casa di Serpeverde e si faceva vedere raramente nella loro Sala Comune, forse anche perché Selene era quasi sempre là. Quella donna aveva uno strano ascendente sul giovane Malfoy. Già, il figlio di Lucius.

All'improvviso ruppe il silenzio:

- Sono preoccupato per Draco Malfoy. Quel ragazzino è sottoposto a forti pressioni da parte di suo padre. Lucius ha grandi attese su di lui… e lo sta inesorabilmente spingendo tra le braccia di Voldemort. –

Severus sospirò:

- Anch'io poi… mi ci sono messo, a rendergli più difficile la vita… dicendogli esplicitamente che sono un Mangiamorte. - e le raccontò dell'aiuto chiesto a Draco per fissare l'incontro con Lucius e poi del filtro d'amore.

- E' un ragazzo in gamba, Severus, abbi fiducia in lui. -

- Anch'io lo ero… eppure ho sbagliato. Il giovane Malfoy è su una brutta china. Vorrei tanto poterlo aiutare… indirizzare… ma non so… -

- Non puoi intervenire, non sarebbe giusto. E' solo lui che deve decidere del suo futuro. -

- Tu non capisci Rhoxane. Quale scelta non potrà mai compiere se conosce solo una verità! E quella sbagliata, tra l'altro! - 

Severus scosse la testa, poi continuò, sempre con voce preoccupata:

- Abbiamo anche un altro problema: Voldemort. Presto saprà di noi… e la cosa non gli piacerà. Per questo ho raccontato a Draco quel mucchio di falsità su noi due. -

- Voldemort controlla anche la vita amorosa dei suoi adepti? Bisogna avere il suo permesso per avere una donna? – domandò sorpresa.

- Voldemort ambisce a conoscere ogni fatto ed emozione della vita dei suoi servi, per penetrare profondamente in loro e possederli, vivendo così, in parte, la loro esistenza. Anela ad un controllo totale, ma inavvertibile per le loro coscienze, tramite il quale può indirizzare e controllare scelte ed azioni, per essere certo che i suoi fini siano sempre perseguiti e premessi a qualsiasi altra aspirazione. -

Rhoxane lo stava guardando sconcertata.

- Non ho bisogno d'alcun permesso per fare l'amore con te. Ma dovrei avere il suo implicito consenso per amarti. Perché questo sentimento, coinvolgendomi profondamente, potrebbe distrarmi dai traguardi che lui ha preordinato per me. Inoltre, potrebbe valutare che tu, per qualche motivo, non sia adatta a me. -

- Quindi hai deciso di mentirgli… e intanto fai avere il messaggio a Malfoy tramite suo figlio. - rispose scettica Rhoxane.

- Esatto. Per ora non ho idee migliori. – sibilò Severus, con occhi di brace ed alquanto insoddisfatto di sé.

Lei lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri e sussurrò semplicemente:

- Ti amo. –

- Anch'io ti amo. Solo, temo che il mio amore possa non essere sufficiente a proteggerti da Voldemort. Stando al mio fianco corri degli enormi rischi... - mormorò sottovoce, con voce roca - … ed ho tanta paura! -

- Io non ho paura… e so che tu mi proteggerai. In ogni caso… sono disposta a pagare qualsiasi prezzo in cambio del tuo amore. E non mi tirerò indietro, quando sarà il momento. – 

Il tono di Rhoxane era deciso ed i suoi occhi verdi erano pieni della luce della luna… e di uno spirito battagliero.

- Come sei bella! – mormorò. Poi si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra, i capelli, il viso… e cominciò lentamente a spogliarla, con languida lentezza, sfiorando e baciando la sua pelle a mano a mano che emergeva dai pesanti abiti. Piano piano si trovò in ginocchio, davanti a lei, ormai completamente nuda. Lei aprì gradualmente le gambe offrendosi al suo bacio… a quel bacio intimo e profondo che sapeva trascinarla in quell'intensa estasi… 

*    *    *

Pochi giorni dopo giunse, certo non inaspettata, la seconda chiamata di Voldemort.

Severus stava terminando la sua ultima ora di lezione quando l'intenso bruciore del marchio lo colpì all'improvviso: liberò gli allievi in anticipo e si precipitò da Rhoxane, interrompendone l'insegnamento. Rhoxane già lo stava attendendo e le bastò incrociare per un istante quegli ardenti occhi neri per capire tutto. Il mago la strinse forte a sé, davanti agli stupefatti studenti, poi la trascinò fuori dell'aula.

L'interminabile bacio di Severus, spiato e condiviso anche da tutti gli allievi, accalcati dietro la porta, conteneva tutto il suo appassionato ed intenso amore… e la sua paura. Rhoxane rispose con la sua fiducia e la speranza. Gli accarezzò quindi i lunghi capelli neri, sistemandogli quella ciocca sempre ribelle e sussurrò, con amore:

- Ti aspetto… torna presto. -

Ma i loro occhi, messaggeri dei cuori, si dissero molto di più…

*    *    *

Voldemort lo stava aspettando nel suo nuovo rifugio, che Severus non aveva mai visto. La potenza del richiamo dell'Oscuro Signore era tale da permettere, ai suoi servi, di materializzarsi anche in luoghi a loro sconosciuti. Sembrava essere la sala centrale di un'antica fortezza, con i suoi possenti e freddi muri di pietra grigia ed il pavimento quasi levigato dagli incalcolabili passi che l'avevano calcato nei secoli. Alcune torce, dall'ambigua luce verdognola, erano infilate nei sostegni infissi nel muro massiccio, mentre nel grande braciere centrale infuriava un fuoco rosseggiante che non riusciva neppure ad intiepidire il gelido ambiente, ma creava lunghe ed inquietanti ombre che serpeggiavano, intricate e contorte, sulle pareti e sul soffitto. 

Severus avanzò fino ad inchinarsi, come dovuto, davanti all'Oscuro, baciando l'orlo della sua veste.

Quindi rimase in ginocchio, sollevando gli occhi nel sanguigno sguardo di Voldemort che, con lentezza, si rivolse a lui con tono indolente:

- Stavo pensando al tuo pugnale Severus… dovrà quindi rimanere inutilizzato? –

- Non ho detto questo Signore: solo che non intendo più dimostrarti la mia fedeltà uccidendo a freddo, o torturando, dei babbani innocenti… -

- Nessun babbano è innocente. - sibilò Voldemort, accentuando ogni parola.

Piton non abbassò gli occhi e rimase, silenzioso, in attesa. Ma Voldemort non aggiunse altro.

- In ogni caso, non lo farò! – disse infine con fierezza, rialzandosi.

Un vago sorriso aleggiò sulle labbra sottili di Voldemort:

- Mi ricordo, Severus, di quanto tu sappia essere ostinato… e, per ora, non te lo chiederò! Vediamo cos'altro hai da offrirmi. -

- Informazioni… ed altre forme di conoscenza. -

- Professore di Pozioni a Hogwarts…. Mi piacerebbe assistere ad una tua lezione. -

- Non è ai miei allievi che regalo quel tipo di conoscenza. – disse Piton fissando intensamente i rossi occhi infossati di Voldemort, che brillavano d'interesse. Estrasse un piccolo involucro di velluto cremisi da una tasca nascosta del suo mantello e lo poggiò sul ripiano vicino al braciere. Quindi cominciò lentamente a svolgerlo, sotto lo sguardo attento dell'Oscuro, finché ne emersero alcune provette. Ne sollevò due tra le mani, una contenente un opaco liquido nero e l'altra un liquido rosso intenso, e le esaminò alla luce del braciere.

- Ecco la mia conoscenza… cinque gocce della nera elargiranno ad un uomo l'ingannevole sonno della morte, ma tre gocce della rossa, se date in tempo, lo restituiranno alla vita. Ecco il filtro della Morte Apparente ed il suo Antidoto. Nessuno potrà mai distinguerla dall'irrevocabile e immutabile morte. E sonno eterno sarà, solo se l'antidoto non sarà somministrato entro un'ora. Altre formulazioni della stessa pozione possono dilatare questo tempo fino ad un massimo di ventiquattro ore. Non credo sia necessario spiegarti, Oscuro Signore, l'utilizzo che puoi farne, soprattutto tenendo conto che la persona in preda alla Morte Apparente conserva, perfettamente integre, tutte le capacità mentali, e i suoi cinque sensi. –

Così dicendo Piton pose le due preziose provette tra le lunghe e sottili dita che Voldemort aveva teso, avido, verso di lui, mentre gli ingiungeva:

- Voglio una dimostrazione, adesso! -

- Chiama uno dei tuoi servi e te ne fornirò la prova. -

- Tu, sei un mio servo. Ed è su te stesso che la sperimenterai. - disse brutalmente.

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio studiando l'imperscrutabile viso dell'altro: se avesse voluto ucciderlo, quello sarebbe stato un modo alquanto stupido; inoltre si sarebbe giocato la possibilità di ottenere da lui la formula e di conoscere le funzioni delle altre pozioni che erano rimaste sul ripiano. No, Voldemort voleva solo metterlo, ancora una volta, alla prova. E, magari, giocare con lui, attendendo fino all'ultimo istante prima di somministrargli l'antidoto. Un divertimento pericoloso e crudele, ma pur sempre un gioco, al quale lui era obbligato a giocare, volente o nolente. Ringraziò di aver portato la formulazione più blanda di quella pozione… e di averla minuziosamente e correttamente testata. 

Si avvicinò risoluto a Voldemort che già aveva il contagocce pronto nella mano… ed ingoiò le cinque gocce nere. Quindi cadde a terra di schianto, privo di sensi.

Quando rinvenne, Voldemort era chino sopra di lui e stava controllando ogni suo segno vitale… e sembrava soddisfatto, molto soddisfatto. Quindi gli rivolse un piatto sorriso indicandogli la clessidra. Infine se ne andò e lo lasciò solo.

Piton sapeva che se si fosse concentrato su quell'immagine sarebbe stato peggio, così cercò di mettere a fuoco su un piano più lontano… e scoprì che non era solo: Lucius Malfoy era appena entrato nella grande e fredda sala e si stava dirigendo verso di lui, con un sorriso crudele sul suo bel volto.

- Severus, amico mio. Il nostro Signore vuole che ti tenga compagnia in questa tua ultima ora. Anzi... - e Lucius prese in mano la clessidra – ormai saranno poco più di quaranta minuti! - e gliela mise davanti agli occhi.

La polvere dorata scendeva vorticosamente, trascinando inesorabilmente con sé il suo tempo.

Avrebbe voluto poter chiudere gli occhi, o guardare altrove, ma Lucius riempiva completamente il suo campo visivo.

Lo guardava, cercando di trovare un indizio, seppur minimo, che lui fosse ancora vivo. Poi scosse la testa ed esclamò:

- Per me, sei realmente morto. Se invece sei vivo, e puoi sentirmi, ti faccio i miei complimenti: sei sempre stato veramente in gamba con filtri e pozioni. - 

Lucius andò quindi a curiosare tra le provette sul ripiano.

Il tempo sembrava non trascorrere, eppure aveva paura a mettere a fuoco la clessidra, che era sempre davanti ai suoi occhi. Lucius era uscito dal suo campo visivo, ma era rimasto nella stanza: dal fruscio che sentiva, probabilmente, stava leggendo. 

Ancora un interminabile lasso di tempo… o erano solo pochi minuti? Sentiva freddo, su quel gelido pavimento… ed era anche orribilmente scomodo: propinare quella pozione per la durata di molte ore poteva essere un supplizio molto peggiore di quanto non avesse mai supposto.

Poi il fruscio della carta cessò. I passi si diressero di nuovo verso di lui ed il viso di Lucius, col suo sorriso beffardo, fu di nuovo nel campo visivo.

- Non perderò altro tempo a parlare con te: questa volta credo proprio che tu abbia commesso un errore. Peccato, eri un rivale interessante, l'unico alla mia altezza, e sarebbe stato bello sfidarti… per dimostrarti, alla fine, che sono io il migliore. -

Osservò la clessidra:

- Il tuo tempo è ormai alla fine. Mi chiedo se sia il caso di andare a chiamare Voldemort… oppure… -

Lucius Malfoy si bloccò repentinamente ed osservò attentamente gli occhi di Piton: per un fugace istante aveva avuto l'impressione di cogliere un lampo d'odio in quei vacui occhi spalancati.

- No… mi sono sbagliato. - mormorò sottovoce mentre usciva rapidamente dalla stanza.

Un istante dopo Piton vide di nuovo la clessidra: ora era nelle mani di Voldemort, chino su di lui, insieme alla provetta col liquido cremisi. Su quel volto era dipinto un ghigno crudele mentre osservava, con calma, gli ultimi granelli di polvere dorata scorrere via velocemente… e poi, con lento indugio, apriva la provetta… lasciando infine cadere le tre agognate gocce sulle sue labbra riarse. 

Piton si trovò, per alcuni istanti, a lottare con forza per riuscire a respirare, mentre una nebbia scura sembrava avvolgerlo ed ottenebrare i suoi sensi. Poi tutto cessò all'improvviso e fu nuovamente in possesso delle sue facoltà, fisiche e mentali.

- Spero che tu sia soddisfatto di questa dimostrazione, Lord Voldemort. - disse freddamente.

L'Oscuro lo stava studiando accuratamente, mentre un sorriso compiaciuto si delineava sul suo pallido volto.

- Come sempre, Severus. Sai che apprezzo questa tua sottile arte… l'unica cosa che non sono stato io ad insegnarti! Così come riconosco e valuto il tuo coraggio e, soprattutto, la tua intelligenza. Tu sapevi a priori che non ti avrei lasciato morire. –

- Anch'io ammiro la tua intelligenza, Signore, e la tua sottile crudeltà. – rispose Piton con fierezza.

- In quanto a te, Lucius, – disse sarcastico, voltandosi adagio verso di lui – volevo ringraziarti dei complimenti che mi hai fatto, prima, e ricordarti che, quando vorrai sfidarmi, io sarò pronto. -

- Lucius, Lucius…. - mormorò blandamente Voldemort – Ti avevo chiesto di tenere compagnia a Severus… non di provocarlo! Io voglio che voi siate amici… molto amici… -

- Lo sai che i tuoi desideri sono ordini per me. – sibilò Malfoy mentre si avviava all'uscita.

Voldemort tornò ad osservare Severus mentre i suoi occhi riprendevano a luccicare come rubini:

- Quale altra interessante pozione vuoi mostrarmi ora… e potresti anche provarla su Lucius, se vuoi… - e la sua voce era un flautato sussurro d'indifferenza.

Piton sorrise fra sé: chissà perché, ma il senso dell'umorismo dell'Oscuro non si accordava mai alle espressioni del suo volto. Quindi spiegò, con tono impassibile:

- La provetta col liquido verde chiaro contiene un Veritaserum molto più potente e veloce di quello del Ministero. -

"Intanto è inutile… già quella del ministero scioglie la lingua a chiunque, questa almeno non lascia strascichi di mal di testa."

- Ti consiglio di provarlo su Lucius, mio Signore. Forse potresti… trovarne divertente l'esito. O su di me, per esser certo della mia fedeltà. E' molto concentrato e ne basta una sola goccia. - e gli porse la provetta.

Era quella la pozione che aveva sperato che Voldemort avrebbe voluto testare su di lui. Sarebbe stata un'ottima idea: perché per quella pozione esisteva un antidoto. E ne aveva appositamente bevuta un'abbondante dose.

- Avremo tempo per fare questi esperimenti Severus. – rispose l'altro, imperturbabile – Ora continua. –

- Il liquido turchese è ancora in via di sperimentazione: amplifica le capacità ricettive e di empatia. Dieci gocce danno un effetto per circa 24 ore. Quando il mio lavoro sarà terminato, avrò creato un filtro per leggere nel pensiero. -

Quella però era la prima versione del filtro, non certo quella evoluta che stavano usando adesso lui e Rhoxane. Ma avrebbe ugualmente attratto Voldemort che, infatti, ascoltava rapito: nessun incantesimo, mai, aveva permesso tale facoltà. 

- Il liquido trasparente, infine, è un'evoluzione della Pozione Rigenerante. Va però utilizzata prima, e non dopo l'evento che logora l'energia magica. In pratica è una Pozione Protettiva che permette un'efficace riduzione del consumo di forza magica. -

"Ma questo solo se si trattasse della vera pozione… e non questa che ha solo un effetto molto blando…ma ci vorrà del tempo per accorgervi che non funziona…"

Così dicendo, Piton consegnò a Voldemort tutte le provette contenute nell'involucro di velluto.

- Raccontasti a Malfoy anche di antichi incantesimi ritrovati, Severus. – incalzò Voldemort mentre faceva sparire le provette con un cenno delle sue lunghe dita.

- Diverso tempo fa avevo trovato antichi libri di Magia Nera, Signore, a Nocturn Alley. Però mancavano alcune pagine e contenevano un'oscura e dimenticata lingua. Recentemente ho invece trovato, nella biblioteca di Hogwarts, uno strano libretto, pieno di icone e segni visivi. Ho scoperto che può quasi fungere da traduttore per quell'antico idioma. Ci sto lavorando, ma avanzo lentamente… un solo piccolo errore, nella traduzione, potrebbe essere fatale. - rivelò Piton con voce tesa, verificando l'effetto delle sue parole su Voldemort. Se lo conosceva bene… doveva essere assai esaltato da quanto gli raccontava: nuovi incantesimi sconosciuti significavano nuovo terrore ed era la paura ad aprire la strada al potere ed al controllo di Voldemort sul mondo.

- Che tipo d'incantesimi e quale magia? –

- Una magia antica di cui si è persa la memoria, anteriore ancora all'aleatoria separazione fra Magia Bianca e Magia Nera. Sono incantesimi di morte e d'invisibilità. - precisò Piton con voce sempre più profonda e cupa. - Ma vi è anche uno strano Incantesimo d'Accrescimento, che permette di far sviluppare i pensieri, i sentimenti e le emozioni ad un'incredibile velocità. Basterebbe gettare un minuscolo seme di odio e poi farlo germogliare e crescere a vista d'occhio nel cuore di una persona… o nel mondo! -

Piton tornò a controllare l'esito delle sue parole: nonostante il viso di Voldemort restasse imperscrutabile, lui notò una vena che pulsava leggermente sulla tempia, mentre le labbra erano appena schiuse e le narici lievemente dilatate. Tutti indizi dell'interesse e dell'eccitazione di Voldemort.

- Infine, un ultimo incantesimo, di grand'utilità nella smaterializzazione: serve a visualizzare preliminarmente il luogo dove materializzarsi e dovrebbe renderla possibile anche quando il mago non sia mai stato prima in quel posto. Ma tu, forse, non hai bisogno di quest'espediente, Signore. – soggiunse Piton accennando un lieve inchino. – Ma, come ti ho accennato prima, devo ancora perfezionare la traduzione di quell'antico linguaggio, prima di poter completare le formule. –

Voldemort si avvicinò ed emise un impercettibile sospiro, mentre gli appoggiava una mano sulla spalla:

- Sono contento che tu sia nuovamente con me, Severus. Mi mancava la tua colta e raffinata compagnia ed avevo nostalgia delle nostre erudite ed eccellenti discussioni. Mi aspetto che tu, presto, riporti qui i _miei preziosi libri… -_

- Quelli che ho potuto salvare dalla furia degli Auror, Lord Voldemort, dopo che hanno depredato e distrutto i tuoi rifugi. –

Il gesto d'irritazione dell'Oscuro prometteva vendetta e castighi, ma la sua voce era piatta: 

- Ricostruirò tutto il mio sapere, col tuo aiuto. E la mia potenza sarà tale… che oscurerà quella di qualsiasi mago prima di me. Tu mi sarai molto utile in quest'incarico: apprezzerò la tua intelligenza ed il tuo sapere più del tuo braccio. Ma ci sarà un tempo, Severus, in cui ti chiederò di usare ancora il tuo pugnale per me. Avrai il coraggio di farlo? – 

- Il coraggio, Lord Voldemort, non mi è mai mancato, né mi mancherà! – rispose orgogliosamente.

"Questo è certo. E' sulla mia volontà, che avrei seri dubbi, se fossi in te."

- Ci sarà anche la tua volontà, Severus, al mio servizio, in quel momento? – chiese con voce sempre immutabile.

Gli occhi di Voldemort non gli erano mai sembrati così purpurei ed accecanti: era in quei momenti che provava sgomento davanti a lui. Ma era certo che Voldemort non avesse accesso ai suoi pensieri. Anche lui era un uomo, solo un mago. Un mago molto intelligente, acuto e penetrante. Ma solo un uomo. E lui sapeva, e doveva, reggerne il confronto.

- Sì, ci sarà, Mio Signore. – affermò con voce risoluta, mentre chinava il capo in un rispettoso inchino che gli permetteva di sottrarsi a quei severi occhi inquisitori.

- Me lo auguro, Severus. E, soprattutto, lo auguro a _te. – Ed ora, la voce di Voldemort era molto minacciosa._

- Tu sai bene di godere, di aver sempre goduto, di un inusitato grado di libertà, tra i miei adepti. Perché non voglio offendere la tua intelligenza imponendoti quel totale controllo che, invece, pretendo di avere su tutti gli altri esseri inferiori, come sono i miei servi. Manovrare i loro sentimenti e le loro emozioni è un gioco piacevole e stimolante. Solo a te e Lucius, e a pochi altri, concedo ed ho concesso il diritto di pensare, scegliere e decidere. Tu e Lucius siete due maghi molto potenti e non siete mai stati veramente amici. Certo, non è stata tua, la colpa: l'ambizione di Lucius gli fa vedere in te solo un rivale. Questo è il pericolo che corre Lucius: d'essere accecato dalla sua stessa ambizione e dal desiderio del potere. Perché è al potere, per il potere stesso, che lui anela. E' il mio posto, che vuole. Ma non si rivolterà mai, contro di me. Non fin quando io sarò sufficientemente potente da servire ai suoi scopi, per ricoprirlo di onori e ricchezze, dandogli la necessaria copertura ed attirando su di me l'odio dei più. –

Voldemort si era interrotto, all'improvviso, e lo stava scrutando.

Non gli aveva mai parlato così apertamente. Non che quanto gli stesse dicendo gli fosse sconosciuto, tutt'altro. L'aveva capito, da solo, ormai da tanti anni. ****

- Lucius non è cambiato per nulla in questi anni. Ma tu, Severus… tu mi sembri molto cambiato… forse troppo. – sussurrò pericolosamente.

- Sono un uomo ora… non più un ragazzo. – rispose tranquillo Piton.

- A quel tempo, tu cercavi il sapere e la conoscenza. Non era il potere che t'interessava. Che cosa cerchi, ora? Perché sei tornato da me? – ed il tono piatto ed indifferente della sua voce era smentito dallo scintillio degli occhi.

- I miei motivi non sono mutati. – rispose senza esitazione.

- E' la tua conoscenza che è mutata, Severus Piton. – disse Voldemort con voce tagliente – Ora, forse, mi rimane ben poco… da insegnarti. –

- Forse. Ma possiamo imparare ancora molto, insieme, unendo le nostre conoscenze e intelligenze. Insieme, possiamo forse arrivare dove tu, da solo, ancora non sei arrivato. –

- Il sapere totale è… potere. Ed io non intendo condividerlo con nessuno. – sibilò l'Oscuro.

- Con Malfoy hai deciso di correre il rischio… e non lo temi. Non posso credere che tu abbia paura di me! – Affermò con voce sicura. Poi soggiunse, quasi in un sussurro: 

- Quando saremo ad un passo dal supremo sapere… potrai sempre chiedermi di usare il mio pugnale… e forse vorrai che io lo rivolga contro di me… - 

Voldemort tornò a studiarlo, gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura d'intensa luce rossa.

- Forse…forse… -

Seguì un lungo silenzio. Infine, Voldemort lo congedò.

- Se non hai altro da aggiungere… puoi andare. Ti chiamerò presto. –

Non poteva andar via senza dirglielo. Certo, lui già sapeva di Rhoxane… ed era questo che aspettava.

- Una cosa, ancora. C'è una maga, la figlia di Esprit Delair. E' la mia amante. – disse con voce inespressiva, augurandosi che anche il suo volto lo fosse altrettanto.

Voldemort annuì lentamente, imperscrutabile come sempre.

- E' molto interessata alle Arti Oscure… e a te, Signore. Suo padre è un grande amico di Silente ed è sempre alla guida dei tuoi oppositori. Quella donna… mi piace, ma, soprattutto, mi può essere molto utile. Anche Silente mi crede… innamorato. – ed un beffardo sorriso obliquo attraversò per un istante il suo viso.

L'Oscuro rimaneva chiuso nel suo impassibile silenzio.

"Parla, maledizione… dì qualcosa!"

- Bene Severus. Puoi andare, adesso. Ma attento a quella donna: per troppo tempo sei rimasto solo con te stesso… -

- I sentimenti offuscano la ragione, Lord Voldemort. Io, invece, sono perfettamente lucido. E tale rimarrò. –

Così dicendo s'inchinò un'ultima volta, prima di smaterializzarsi.

*    *    *

In fondo alla sala, dietro gli imponenti archi, Lucius Malfoy stava meditando sulla conversazione che aveva appena carpito. Non si era affatto sbagliato: Piton era un rivale molto pericoloso, il suo _unico avversario. Ma avrebbe presto trovato il modo per liberarsene: Draco gli aveva già parlato di quella donna… forse, _quella,_ era la via da percorrere. Ciò che Voldemort pensava di lui, invece, non era una novità: ciò che gli bruciava, infinitamente, era invece la stima che l'Oscuro Signore sembrava provare per Piton!_


	3. Antica Magia Terza Parte

CAPITOLO X Selene 

Lucius Malfoy era ormai arrivato a Hogwarts. Ed era lì per un ottimo motivo: trovare un modo, un qualsiasi modo, per liberarsi definitivamente di Severus Piton, il suo vecchio "amico" che, nuovamente, era tornato ad essergli rivale. Antagonista nella lotta per la stima di Voldemort… e rivale nella sua scalata al potere. Aveva pensato di essersene liberato, quando non si era presentato a quella prima chiamata di Voldemort "risorto". Invece era tornato. Ed era anche riuscito ad avvalersi proprio del suo aiuto per farlo… e non aveva nemmeno potuto negarglielo. Era tornato ed era subito riuscito a recuperare la fiducia di Voldemort… e la sua stima, soprattutto.

Malfoy camminava velocemente nel parco e stava frustando con rabbia l'erba col suo bastone.

Ora doveva riuscire a liberarsi di Piton, oppure trovare un modo per minare alla base la stima che Voldemort nutriva per lui. Ma non poteva competere sul suo terreno: pozioni e vecchi incantesimi… maledizione! Severus era sempre stato maledettamente in gamba, figuriamoci poi dopo tutti quegli anni che aveva passato in "ibernazione" sotto l'egida ed il controllo di Silente. Si era sempre chiesto come avesse fatto, come avesse potuto ridursi a vivere, o meglio, a _non vivere_ in quel modo…. Ma forse Severus era veramente diverso, forse era veramente il sapere la sua unica ambizione…. E, certamente, di tempo per studiare ed apprendere ne aveva avuto tanto… ma tanto davvero!

Però ora c'era quella maga, la figlia di quel maledetto Auror che per anni aveva continuato a cercare di incastrarlo, dopo la caduta di Voldemort. Quella donna, forse, poteva rivelarsi utile. Se fosse risultato che l'interesse di Piton andava ben oltre a ciò che lui aveva dichiarato a Voldemort… se fosse stato veramente innamorato di lei? Come aveva sostenuto Draco, stupito dall'incredibile comportamento del suo professore di Pozioni. E quella fotografia che gli aveva mostrato… ma che passione Severus! E Lucius sogghignava tra sé, ripensando al tatto di Voldemort: "… per troppo tempo sei rimasto solo con te stesso…"

Certo a lui non risultava che Piton avesse avuto una donna… almeno non dalla caduta di Voldemort in avanti! D'accordo che Severus era sempre stato un tipo molto riservato e discreto in tema di gentil sesso… però… ma quando mai ce l'aveva potuta avere se era sempre rintanato in quel suo gelido sotterraneo? Non le giovani allieve… proprio non ce lo vedeva… no, non era il tipo! Eppure era certo che le donne gli piacessero, perlomeno quand'era a scuola gli piacevano… e quella foto svelava molto anche sui gusti del presente…. Però ora, dopo così tanti anni, Piton forse si trovava in una situazione di particolare fragilità… forse il sospetto di Draco poteva anche non essere così sbagliato! Possibile che Severus riuscisse a far credere a tutti d'essere follemente innamorato, al punto di cambiare totalmente i suoi atteggiamenti, e poi fosse in realtà così freddo e distaccato? No, non era molto credibile. Nonostante tutto quel che aveva raccontato per giustificarsi: che la donna era interessata alle Arti Oscure e a Voldemort, che era un ulteriore mezzo per rafforzare la fiducia di Silente in lui….

Lucius Malfoy era entrato nella Sala Professori quasi senza bussare.

Rhoxane alzò lo sguardo su quel bell'uomo, distinto ed elegante, dai capelli biondissimi, quasi bianchi, raccolti in un lungo codino. Notò che la rassomiglianza con Draco era veramente notevole.

- Buongiorno. Cercavo la Prof. Prickle. -

- Mi spiace, sta ancora tenendo lezione. Ma sarà qui tra breve. Se vuole attenderla Sig. … Malfoy, suppongo? – rispose gentilmente Rhoxane.

- Sì, Lucius Malfoy. – sorrise freddamente l'uomo – Lei, invece, deve essere la Prof. Delair… presumo, dalle descrizioni di Draco. -

- Esatto Sig. Malfoy. Si accomodi pure. – disse indicando delle poltroncine.

Rhoxane tornò a leggere la sua pergamena, mentre Malfoy prese a studiarla attentamente. Sì, era senza dubbio una bella donna: belle labbra, morbidamente dischiuse in un gradevole e seducente sorriso… bel corpo interessante, sottolineato dall'abito scollato ed aderente, di un intenso verde smeraldo… come i suoi occhi… e lunghi capelli morbidamente sciolti sulle spalle. Sì, poteva capire che a Piton fosse piaciuta… aveva sempre avuto buon gusto, anche in fatto di donne!

Draco però preferiva Selene… questo gli era stato molto chiaro fin dall'inizio. Ora avrebbe giudicato di persona. 

La porta si aprì nuovamente ed entrò Piton. Il sorriso che Rhoxane gli rivolse era… luminoso. Lasciò immediatamente la sua pergamena dirigendosi verso di lui. Ma Piton aveva notato l'inatteso ospite e le fece cenno di fermarsi. Malfoy notò che un pizzico di delusione era velocemente transitato negli occhi della donna: era innamorata. Era chiaramente innamorata di Piton. E lui… invece?

- Lucius! Quale trama ti porta a Hogwarts? – chiese Piton, mentre uno dei suoi vecchi sorrisi obliqui tornava a delinearsi sul volto, nuovamente cinico.

- Il mio interesse per questa nostra cara, vecchia scuola Severus… cos'altro? – rispose Malfoy col suo sarcastico sorriso.

- Se _tu _sei qui… è certo per il _tuo_ interesse e non per quello della scuola! – rispose duramente Piton.

- Diciamo che… era ora che io conoscessi le nostre nuove insegnanti. Draco me le ha tanto decantate! – sussurrò Malfoy rivolgendo un ammaliante sorriso alla donna.

- Bene. Questa è la Prof. Delair, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. – sibilò Piton – E la bionda, che arriverà tra poco, è la Prof. Prickle, Smaterializzazione. –

Quindi si avvicinò ulteriormente a Malfoy e, indicando Rhoxane, ringhiò a denti stretti:

- Lei è la _mia _donna. Devi forse descriverla a… qualcuno? –

Infine afferrò Rhoxane per un braccio e la trascinò fuori della stanza.

"Bene, molto bene…. La mia presenza t'infastidisce così tanto, caro Severus?" pensò Malfoy. Era un peccato che se ne fosse andato così velocemente… avrebbe voluto divertirsi un po'….

In quell'istante entrò la Prof. Prickle. Era molto più giovane dell'altra, forse più bella, ma… freddamente bella. Quel portamento, inequivocabilmente altezzoso e scostante, gli ricordava un po' la sua Narcissa… ai tempi della scuola. Ma Narcissa era senza dubbio più… regale.

Sfoderò il suo più amabile sorriso ed esclamò con enfasi:

- Buonasera Prof. Prickle. Sono il padre di Draco… Lucius Malfoy… e desideravo proprio conoscerla. Il mio ragazzo non ha parole che per lei…. E non gli si può certo dare torto! –

- Signor Malfoy, che piacere! – ricambiò sorridendo la ragazza.

– Ma lei vuole confondermi! – esclamò quindi maliziosamente, avvicinandosi all'uomo. – Ma le confesserò una cosa: anch'io adoro Draco… è il mio allievo preferito. –

Malfoy ricambiò ancora una volta il sorriso: non avrebbero certo faticato a diventare amici. Quella donna trasudava ambizione da tutti i pori. E presto avrebbe anche scoperto di avere un interesse in comune con lui, almeno per il momento: Piton.

Malfoy era uomo di mondo e non ci mise molto a convincere la ragazza ad accettare un invito a cena. Del resto, Selene non si sarebbe persa quell'occasione per nulla al mondo: sapeva bene che il padre di Draco era un pezzo grosso del Consiglio Direttivo di Hogwarts!

*    *    *

La seduta serale del Consiglio Direttivo di Hogwarts era terminata presto e Piton stava tornando in camera dove Rhoxane lo attendeva. Solo Malfoy era già uscito, alcuni minuti prima che la riunione finisse. Improvvisamente sentì un forte ansimare, seguito da convulsi colpi di tosse: nel corridoio laterale trovò Selene appoggiata alla parete, in evidente stato di difficoltà respiratoria. Si avvicinò per soccorrerla e lei si accasciò pesantemente tra le sue braccia, gli occhi sbarrati, il viso rosso e congestionato, mentre indicava con gesti convulsi la gola e tentava di spiegare:

- Allergia… alimentare… a-a-aiuto… -

Piton la sostenne rassicurandola:

- Ora ti porto subito in infermeria, stai tranquilla. –

- No… in camera mia… medicina… - annaspò Selene.

La sua difficoltà di respirazione sembrava aumentare ad ogni istante e cominciava ad essere realmente spaventata. Piton, intanto, l'aveva velocemente portata in camera e la stava osservando molto teso e preoccupato. Selene tastò sul tavolino ed afferrò una boccetta: bevve avidamente un lungo sorso prima di abbandonarsi, esausta, sul letto mentre Piton le sistemava dei cuscini dietro la testa e la sosteneva per aiutarla a respirare meglio. La situazione non sembrava migliorare e gli occhi di Selene erano pieni di terrore. Con gesti convulsi indicò il cassettino del comodino… un piccolo tubetto con vaporizzatore. Piton glielo porse velocemente. Lei se lo rigirò confusamente tra le mani, agitata. E spruzzò due volte… ottenendo solo di avvolgere Piton in una densa nuvola di minute goccioline. Infine portò direttamente alla bocca il vaporizzatore, ispirò… e ricominciò a respirare.

Piton, invece, fece due sonori starnuti mentre gli occhi cominciavano a lacrimargli… ed una strana foschia gli annebbiava la vista… e gli ottenebrava il cervello. Non capiva… non riusciva più a vedere… dov'era? Che cosa stava accadendo? Ma perché diavolo era così… eccitato?

Dalla nebbia dei suoi occhi emerse gradualmente il piacevole volto di una ragazza… un dolce sorriso invitante… calde e morbide labbra che si sovrapponevano alle sue. Il suo inopinato desiderio lo indusse a ricambiare il bacio appassionato che quelle labbra gli stavano offrendo, mentre le sue braccia avvolsero in un caldo abbraccio quel bel corpo seducente che si strusciava contro il suo. Era bella, bionda… era sicuro di conoscerla… ma non ricordava, non ricordava il suo nome. Lei, invece, il suo nome lo conosceva bene e continuava a ripeterlo con voluttà:

- Severus… Severus, finalmente sei mio! – 

La donna gli aveva già slacciato la giacca ed ora stava facendo altrettanto con la camicia. Poi si chinò sul suo petto e cominciò a percorrerlo con la lingua, con ardore, fermandosi a succhiargli con forza i capezzoli mentre le mani scendevano a slacciargli i pantaloni. 

Era bella… e terribilmente provocante. L'aiutò a togliersi i pantaloni e poi cominciò a spogliarla: un corpo perfetto… due piccoli seni sodi… delle gambe interminabili, la desiderava… la voleva….

Le mani di lei erano già corse al suo membro, turgido, e lo stavano accarezzando… molto energicamente. Poi lo avvolse completamente con la bocca, cominciando a leccarglielo, a succhiarglielo con avidità…. Infine la giovane donna si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui… e, quasi senza volerlo, si trovò ad essere prepotentemente in lei…. No, non così… non l'aveva neppure abbracciata, baciata, accarezzata… prima…. Eppure lei si muoveva con maestria sopra di lui… sollevando un poco il suo corpo… e poi nuovamente giù, con violenza quasi. Faceva ruotare ed ondeggiare il bacino, con forza, mentre lui gemeva e rimaneva immobile assaporando quelle forti sensazioni…

*    *    *

Lucius Malfoy stava godendosi l'eccitante scena, perfettamente celato da un Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Teneva in mano una grossa Bolla Memorizzante con la quale stava inquadrando le due figure sul letto. E sorrideva tra sé, molto soddisfatto per gli esiti della cena della sera precedente: aveva trovato in Selene una complice del tutto smaliziata… che sembrava essere alla sua altezza, o almeno così si stava dimostrando.

La ragazza aveva fornito prova di essere in gamba, ambiziosa, astuta e determinata. Ma certo non poteva competere con la sua esperienza e ben presto il discorso aveva preso la direzione che lui desiderava… e Selene gli aveva confessato la sua stizzosa gelosia nei confronti di Piton. Ripercorse brevemente con la memoria il loro colloquio.

- Ma sei poi così sicura che ne sia realmente innamorato? – chiese scettico Malfoy.

- Certo che ne sono sicura. E non solo perché me l'ha detto lui… si vede in mille altri modi, da come la guarda, da come parla di lei… non riesce a rimanerle lontano per nulla al mondo… -

Presto Lucius la convinse che poteva esserle di aiuto: era molto interessato a Rhoxane e disponeva di mezzi illimitati, e molto potenti, per raggiungere i suoi scopi.

- Ma gli Infusi d'Innamoramento hanno un effetto molto lento. Piton non è certo uno sprovveduto in questo campo… se ne accorgerebbe! – esclamò Selene.

- Non con l'Infuso in mio possesso. E' particolarmente potente, ad azione immediata… e del tutto sconosciuto… a chiunque. – ribatté Lucius. 

- Trovare il modo per farglielo bere… senza insospettirlo… - mormorò titubante la ragazza.

- O spruzzarglielo sul viso… come un profumo. Ne bastano poche gocce, anche vaporizzate… semplicemente da respirare. – mormorò subdolamente Malfoy - … Piton non è certo l'unico esperto di pozioni nel mondo dei maghi! –

Selene lo guardò con rinnovata ammirazione… sì, avrebbe trovato il modo.

- E poi? –

- Poi, poi? – sibilò stizzito Lucius – Poi saprai bene cosa fare… o no? –

- Certo che so cosa fare io…. Ma qual è l'esatto effetto dell'Infuso? – ribatté Selene.

- Induce un primo, forte effetto di stordimento e confusione, alterando le percezioni sensoriali. Contemporaneamente sollecita ed amplifica il desiderio sessuale. Piton crederà di avere tra le braccia la sua donna… - spiegò mentre un perfido sorriso si dipingeva sulle sue labbra - e quando si renderà conto che sei tu… sarà troppo tardi per tornare indietro, anche per lui… ed anche se è realmente innamorato. A patto che tu sappia fare la tua parte, fino in fondo. – aggiunse velenosamente.

- Su questo non devi avere dubbi, Lucius. Voglio Severus, ad ogni costo. Ormai è diventata una questione d'orgoglio. Lo voglio… e basta. – esclamò esasperata - Se il tuo infuso lo porterà tra le mie braccia… stai tranquillo che non ne uscirà indenne. So perfettamente come usare il mio corpo… e come fargli usare il suo…. E dopo avermi assaporata una volta… non potrà più fare a meno di me! – sibilò con assoluta convinzione.

- Ad ogni modo… - mormorò viscidamente Lucius - … provvederò io affinché Rhoxane possa … gustarsi la scena fino in fondo. E poi, sarà lei che finirà tra le mie braccia! –

- Per quel che me ne importa… fai pure! – esclamò la ragazza stringendosi nelle spalle.

*    *    *

Severus, con gli occhi chiusi, stava assaporando l'intensa estasi che il movimento della donna gli procurava… ma ora voleva baciare quelle labbra meravigliose, accarezzare quei lunghi capelli castani… adorare quei meravigliosi occhi verdi….

Abbracciò la donna, stringendola al suo corpo e sussurrando con amore, mentre riapriva gli occhi:

- Ti amo… ti amo… Rhoxane… -

Rimase bloccato… attonito… incredulo di quanto stava accadendo. Quella non era la sua Rhoxane… quella… quella era Selene! E lui stava facendo… l'amore con Selene!

Lei gli stava sorridendo, con aria orgogliosamente soddisfatta e compiaciuta, mentre col peso del suo corpo lo teneva premuto contro il letto.

- Selene… - mormorò, mentre i movimenti della donna gli carpirono un altro gemito di piacere.

- Sì Severus… sono io… sono Selene. Ed ora tu sei mio, mio… finalmente mio! – esclamò la ragazza continuando a ruotare il bacino, con movimenti sensuali, premendolo forte contro il pube.

- No, no… - mormorò Severus - … io non voglio… non… -

Selene gli chiuse la bocca con una bacio… un bacio focoso, impetuoso, famelico… invadente. Severus cercò di sottrarsi… al bacio ed al corpo di lei…. Ma il suo corpo non voleva collaborare… il suo corpo, terribilmente eccitato, così sapientemente stimolato, anelava ancora a lei… la voleva… non intendeva rinunciare all'intenso piacere che quell'amplesso, estorto contro la sua volontà, gli stava elargendo.

Severus tremava, nello sforzo di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo, mentre Selene fluttuava, nuda e sinuosa, davanti ai suoi occhi, terribilmente provocante ed eccitante, con quelle movenze sensuali che lo avvolgevano in malefiche e travolgenti spire di sfrenata voluttà.

Lei rideva sommessamente mentre mormorava:

- E' inutile Severus… non cercare di resistermi. Tu mi vuoi… mi hai sempre voluto, anche quando ero solo una giovane studentessa. Prendimi adesso, prendimi… sono tua… solo tua… -

- No… no… Rhoxane… - sospirò Severus, lottando con se stesso, contro quell'inspiegabile desiderio che si era impadronito del suo corpo - … non voglio… no… -

Il dolce volto di Rhoxane era nei suoi occhi, nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi desideri… nel suo cuore…. Con un sublime sforzo si sollevò e spinse via Selene, brutalmente, quindi esclamò, ansimante:

- No, non ti voglio… non voglio il tuo corpo. Né ora né mai. -

Quindi afferrò il tubetto che Selene gli aveva precedentemente spruzzato in faccia e lo annusò. Se ne spruzzò un velo sul dito e lo tastò con la punta della lingua.

- Strano… forti eccitanti mischiati ad oppiacei. E sotto… una preparazione base per un Infuso d'Innamoramento dell'ultima generazione. Non so dove ti sia procurata questa roba… ma ora la prendo io. -

Selene era tornata vicino a lui e, nuovamente, stava cercando di irretire i suoi sensi.

- Il tuo corpo mi vuole Severus… è ancora eccitato… – sussurrò con voce roca, scivolando in ginocchio davanti a lui - …guarda come è ancora eretto… nell'attesa dei miei baci e del mio corpo…-

Lui la scostò in malo modo:

- La mia eccitazione è solo frutto di ciò che mi hai spruzzato in faccia prima… a conclusione di tutta la tua finzione… tosse, soffocamento, allergia. – sibilò Severus furente. - Ed io sono stato uno stupido idiota a cascarci… roba da non credere! -

Si era alzato ed aveva afferrato i pantaloni per rivestirsi, quando una forza invisibile lo spinse di nuovo contro il letto. Cercò d'opporsi… ma subitaneamente funi invisibili gli immobilizzarono i polsi e le caviglie, bloccandolo sul bordo del letto.

Un sottile riso maligno si dipinse sul volto eccitato di Selene che mormorò nell'aria:

- Grazie… -

Cercò di divincolarsi, di liberarsi da quell'Incantesimo Bloccante, ma una forza potente si stava opponendo a lui…e non poteva certo essere Selene.

La donna si stava nuovamente avvicinando, sempre bella, sempre sensuale e desiderabile… e lui era alla sua mercé, con quel maledetto… affare sempre stupidamente rizzato, indifferente ad ogni suo comando.

Selene s'infilò in mezzo alle sue gambe ed avvicinò i seni al suo viso… alle sue labbra, mentre con altre… labbra tornava ad avvolgere ancora quella parte di lui che non rispondeva più alla sua volontà.

Severus voltò il viso di lato e si morse a sangue le labbra, mentre cercava ancora di liberarsi… di impedirle di farlo penetrare in lei…. No, non voleva, non voleva…. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò:

- Rhoxane… Rhoxane… amore… -

Selene aveva ripreso a muoversi audacemente su di lui ed ora cercava anche le sue labbra… e sussurrava:

- Ti voglio… voglio godere con te… -

Rhoxane… Rhoxane… nella sua mente ora c'era solo lei… lei e tutto l'immenso amore per la sua donna meravigliosa. L'unica donna che voleva amare… l'unica donna che voleva desiderare… l'unica donna… Rhoxane.

Il suo labbro sanguinava mentre la lingua di Selene gli invadeva la bocca… e gocce di sangue sporcavano le immacolate lenzuola uscendo dai palmi delle mani lacerati dalle unghie…. I movimenti di Selene stavano diventando convulsi… eccessivi e sfrenati, ma la sua eccitazione era ormai del tutto svanita… come la sua erezione… e a Selene non rimase che l'ira furiosa della sconfitta più totale.

Ora era Severus che le sorrideva con beffarda cattiveria, mentre sentiva che l'Incantesimo Bloccante si dissolveva e lo lasciava libero. Si alzò, senza degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo o di una parola, mentre lei scivolava a terra singhiozzando. Si rivestì velocemente, prese il tubetto con l'Infuso ed uscì.

Lucius Malfoy si liberò della copertura del Mantello dell'Invisibilità e guardò con scherno la ragazza, sibilando a denti stretti:

- Piccola stupida incapace… te lo sei lasciato sfuggire! Ma su una cosa avevi perfettamente ragione: è innamorato, follemente e perdutamente innamorato di Rhoxane. -

Si infilò la Memo Bolla in una tasca nascosta del mantello e ne fece invece uscire una rara Clessidra GiraTempo: guardò l'orologio, valutò un attimo la situazione… e le fece compiere un giro e mezzo a ritroso…

*    *    *

Lucius lasciò la seduta del Consiglio Direttivo con alcuni minuti d'anticipo e si diresse velocemente verso le stanze di Severus e Rhoxane. Si tastò la tasca e sorrise, sentendo il rigonfiamento della Bolla Memorizzante. Certo, avrebbe dovuto interrompere con un certo anticipo la trasmissione delle immagini, cancellando il resto, ma sarebbe stato più che sufficiente per convincere Rhoxane del tradimento perpetrato da Severus.

Si presentò davanti a Rhoxane con una bottiglia d'idromele ghiacciato in mano… ed uno smagliante sorriso.

Il sorriso di Rhoxane, invece, era piuttosto freddo:

- La riunione è già finita Sig. Malfoy? Allora anche Severus sarà qui fra un attimo… -

- No, ha un altro appuntamento… galante. Anche se poi affermerà che è stato Silente a trattenerlo.– disse con tono mellifluo, guardandola a fondo negli occhi. – Silente è sempre una buona scusa per i ritardi e le assenze di Severus… vero Rhoxane? –

Lei lo guardò sospettosa… ma non disse nulla.

Lucius ne approfittò per entrare nella stanza:

- Povera Rhoxane… tu non lo conosci… lo ami e ti fidi di lui. – sospirò con uno sguardo di compatimento, allungando una mano per carezzarla.

Lei si sottrasse a quel gesto indesiderato e rispose bruscamente:

- Amo Severus e lo conosco bene. Non c'è nessun'altra donna, oltre a me. –

- Povera piccola…. E che cosa ti racconta quando se ne va via per giorni interi… o per tutta la notte? –

- Questo non ti riguarda Malfoy… ed ora esci da qui… perché io non ti ho invitato ad entrare! –

- Peccato… io volevo solo essere gentile… ed aiutarti a capire chi è veramente Severus…. - così dicendo estrasse la Memo Bolla. – Non t'interessa sapere chi è la sua ultima… infuocata passione? -

Rhoxane rimase in silenzio. Era ovvio che Malfoy avesse qualche scopo recondito e quel suo maledetto sorriso beffardo era lì a dimostrarlo con chiarezza. Era indecisa se buttarlo fuori della stanza in malo modo… o dargli corda. Forse Severus avrebbe preferito questa seconda ipotesi. Anche se lei… avrebbe preferito prenderlo a calci. Severus… strano, ma in quel momento non riusciva a percepire alcun'emozione o sensazione proveniente da lui. Severus che aveva un'altra donna… ridicolo! Se solo avesse creduto, anche per un solo istante, a quell'affermazione… sarebbe diventata pazza. Ma era solo una maledetta insinuazione di Malfoy. No, aveva deciso… ora l'avrebbe buttato fuori a calci… quello era il solo modo di trattare quell'essere viscido e immondo!

Ma Malfoy aveva già fatto partire le scene memorizzate sulla Bolla che si materializzarono, a grandezza naturale, davanti a Rhoxane.

- Devo fare le presentazioni, Rhoxane, o conosci già la tua giovane e bella rivale? – bisbigliò ipocritamente Malfoy.

La tangibilità di quelle immagini la colpì come un potente pugno allo stomaco.

Sapeva perfettamente che l'incantesimo di funzionamento della Bolla impediva ogni contraffazione delle immagini contenute.

Rimase per un attimo senza fiato vedendo Severus disteso sul letto di Selene… che la baciava con passione. E poi… poi… ora era nudo e la stava spogliando… Rhoxane barcollò… indietreggiò cercando qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. E Lucius era lì, pronto a sostenerla tra le sue forti braccia…. No, no, no… non era possibile, non era vero… non poteva essere vero… eppure stava facendo l'amore con Selene… e lei si muoveva sensualmente sopra di lui. Quelle immagini… erano così crudeli, ma così concrete e reali…. Severus parlava… ma non riusciva a capire bene cosa diceva… però la baciava ancora… e l'estasi del piacere era chiaramente dipinta sul suo volto. Si sentiva morire….

Le immagini svanirono all'improvviso.

- Nooo! – esclamò disperata – No, non è vero, non può essere vero. Non Severus… non Severus… -

Singhiozzava coma una bambina, disperata, mentre Lucius l'abbracciava e cercava di consolarla:

- Mi dispiace Rhoxane… mi dispiace… -

- Lasciami… lasciami! – gridò Rhoxane liberandosi dalla stretta di Malfoy. - Riprenditi quella tua maledetta Bolla e vattene. Ci dev'essere una spiegazione per quelle odiose immagini… e Severus saprà darmela! –

- Povera illusa… c'è un'unica spiegazione: ti sta ingannando e ti ha sempre ingannato. Non ti ama Rhoxane… non ti ha mai amata. – sussurrò con un perfido sorriso.

- Fuori… fuoooori di qui, verme maledetto. Non voglio più sentire neppure una parola uscire da quella tua bocca odiosa. – urlò ancora Rhoxane, spingendolo con violenza verso la porta.

- Severus mi ama. Ne sono certa. Non so come tu abbia fatto a manomettere quelle immagini… ma io non credo a nulla di tutto ciò che ho visto. Perché non può essere vero. – 

S'interruppe un attimo. Per calmarsi e per riprendere fiato:

- Conosco bene Severus… il suo modo di fare l'amore, la sua dolcezza. Quelle immagini sono false. Non è lui… oppure non sta agendo di sua volontà. –

- Sei una donna oltremodo testarda Rhoxane! – sbuffò infine Malfoy, puntando i piedi per non farsi buttare fuori della camera. – Ed ora ho veramente perso la pazienza. Vedo che non mi lasci altra alternativa… - ed estrasse rapidamente la bacchetta puntandogliela contro.

Rhoxane rimase un attimo interdetta, mentre Lucius pronunciava uno strano incantesimo ed un sottile fumo nero usciva dalla sua bacchetta… avvolgendola in una tenebra oscura.

Passò ancora molto tempo prima che Lucius Malfoy uscisse dalla stanza di Rhoxane. Ora lei stava dormendo. E la Bolla Memorizzante era appoggiata sullo scrittoio. E Lucius era stanco, molto stanco… ed aveva consumato un'incredibile quantità d'energia!

*    *    *

Severus si stava dando dell'idiota per essere caduto così stupidamente in quella trappola. Ma certamente Selene doveva avere un complice… e poteva essere solo Lucius.

Ora… ora doveva raccontare tutto a Rhoxane. Non sarebbe stato facile. Ma doveva farlo… raccontarle tutto, fino in fondo… tutta la sua stupidità… e la sua debolezza. 

Se ne vergognava immensamente… e l'avrebbe fatta soffrire. Idiota, stupido imbecille…. 

Ma non aveva alcuna alternativa: doveva farlo, prima che ci pensasse quel bastardo di Malfoy…. Perché era lui che aveva architettato tutta quella messa in scena, lui aveva procurato quell'Infuso, lui gli aveva lanciato l'Incantesimo Bloccante. Ma gliela avrebbe fatta pagare… e se lo sarebbe ricordato per un pezzo….

Era tutto buio e silenzioso in camera. Nonostante fosse ancora presto Rhoxane stava già dormendo. Che strano. Ma non se la sentiva proprio di svegliarla…. Domani… domani mattina. Si chiuse in bagno e fece una lunga, lunghissima doccia: sentiva ancora sulla pelle quel nauseante profumo dolciastro di Selene… e gli dava il voltastomaco!

CAPITOLO XI L'incubo dei ricordi 

Severus fu svegliato da un urlo, un urlo di terrore. Rhoxane, nel letto di fianco a lui, lo guardava con un'espressione di profondo orrore dipinta sul volto ed era con le spalle premute contro il muro nel disperato tentativo di mettere quanto più spazio possibile fra di loro. Dopo il primo urlo, ora c'era solo un gemito indistinto sulle sue labbra:

- No… no… ti prego… non ancora… non ancora… -

Severus fece per avvicinarsi ma il terrore sul viso di Rhoxane aumentò ancora di più, trasformando il suo bel volto in una maschera d'infinito orrore.

- Amore, amore mio… cosa ti succede? E' stato un brutto sogno, solo un incubo. E' tutta la notte che ti agiti… ti lamenti nel sonno. – sussurrò con un sorriso dolce avvicinandosi per stringerla a sé – Lascia che ti consoli…-

Rhoxane prese a tremare in modo inconsulto. E lui, di nuovo, si fermò.

- Sono io amore, amore mio… Severus, il _tuo _Severus… -

Lei lo fissava inorridita. Poi mormorò, con un filo di voce, quasi inaudibile: 

- Ti prego… non farmi ancora del male… ti prego… farò tutto ciò che vuoi…. Ma non torturami più… non… non in quel modo… -

Severus non riusciva a capire. Lei, la sua donna, la persona che più amava al mondo… era terrorizzata da lui… lo stava implorando di non torturala più. Torturarla? Torturarla? Ma cosa stava dicendo? Voleva abbracciarla, ma aveva ben compreso che anche il più piccolo movimento avrebbe fatto aumentare la sua terribile angoscia. Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire… non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo.

- Io ti amo Rhoxane… non ti farei mai… del male. Lo sai. Mai! – e la sua voce era dolce, ma piena di dolore per lei.

Lei continuava a tremare ed a fissarlo con gli occhi pieni… di ricordi orribili.

Un agghiacciante sospetto attraversò la sua mente. Si alzò di scatto dal letto… e lei urlò, urlò di nuovo il suo enorme sgomento.

Si precipitò al caminetto e vi buttò dentro un po' di polvere azzurra: il volto di Silente comparve in un istante. 

- Ti prego Albus, vieni da me… subito. – lo implorò.

Quindi disse a Rhoxane:

- Stai calma amore. Non ti farò alcun male. Ora arriverà Silente e cercheremo di capire cosa ti è successo: temo che qualcuno ti abbia sottoposto ad una terribile forma d'_Oblivion_. –

Lei lo guardò, quasi incapace di comprendere le sue parole.

Silente arrivò in un istante. La sua presenza sembrò improvvisamente rincuorare Rhoxane che gli si gettò fra le braccia piangendo disperatamente.

Silente squadrò Severus con espressione attonita:

- Ma cosa diavolo le hai fatto? –

- Nulla Albus, assolutamente nulla. Si è svegliata così… urlando di terrore… e supplicandomi di non torturala più… - Severus, quasi, non aveva più voce. – … e non lascia che io mi avvicini a lei… -

Silente guardò la donna e percepì chiaramente il suo immenso terrore. Glielo leggeva negli occhi, enormi, dilatati, affacciati su immagini orrende.

- Oblivion… - mormorò Silente.

- Non l'_Oblivion_ che tanti conoscono Albus… -

- _Oblivion Fraudem_… ne ho visti pochi… -

Severus rimase in silenzio. Lui sì, lui ne aveva visti molti, invece. Ne conosceva la terribile forza. Sapeva dell'impossibilità di scioglierlo…

- Sono sicuro che c'è un modo per… per…. Vedrai, troveremo un modo per liberarla dai falsi e terribili ricordi che le hanno radicato nella mente. –

- Non c'è Albus… non esiste. Se cercassi di forzarle ulteriormente i ricordi… otterrei solo di farla impazzire! – mormorò Severus, con la voce incrinata dal pianto.

Rhoxane continuava a singhiozzare nell'abbraccio rassicurante di Silente.

- Vieni. – le sussurrò dolcemente il Preside – Non aver paura. Severus non ti ha mai fatto del male. Né mai te ne farà. Ora ti porto in infermeria. –

Quando passarono vicino a Piton, uscendo dalla stanza, Rhoxane riprese a tremare.

E lui si accasciò in ginocchio, stremato… disperato… mormorando il suo nome tra le lacrime:

- Rhoxane… amore… amore mio… -

*    *     *

Per tre interi, lunghissimi ed interminabili giorni, Silente gli impedì di vedere Rhoxane. Gli aveva chiesto di trovare un sostituto per le lezioni di Pozioni e passò quei tre giorni, e le tre notti, nel suo studio ed in biblioteca, senza dormire, senza mangiare…. Solo a cercare… cercare… cercare ciò che non esisteva. 

Alla sera del terzo giorno, Silente e la McGranitt entrarono nel suo studio.

- Severus… - esclamò Minerva, sconvolta nel vederlo in quelle miserabili condizioni – ma come… come ti sei ridotto… -

- Come sta? – chiese con voce atona.

- Meglio di te. – sussurrò dolcemente Silente avvicinandosi.

Una scintilla brillò per un istante negli occhi spenti e disperati di Severus. Che subito svanì, quando vide Minerva scuotere la testa, sconsolata.

- Abbiamo fatto tutto quanto era in nostro potere Severus. Le abbiamo spiegato, raccontato tutta la verità. Lei ha capito. Ma la sua mente è stata violata in modo troppo profondo. Sa che i suoi ricordi su di te sono falsi… ma non è in grado di distaccarsene… perché non riesce, non vuole, non ha la forza di riviverli. -

- Lo so… lo so. – mormorò Piton – E mi odia… ed ha terrore di me…. Ma quali ricordi le hanno impresso? Quali terribili colpe avrei commesso contro di lei? –

- Ci ha detto pochissimo. Solo che sei un crudele Mangiamorte, che la hai rapita circa cinque mesi fa… e la hai torturata e violentata in modo orribile per tutto questo tempo. Hanno completamente sostituito i suoi ricordi, da quando è arrivata a Hogwarts, gli ultimi d'agosto, fino ad oggi. Tutti i suoi ricordi di questi ultimi cinque mesi. –

Piton chiuse gli occhi… e sospirò, mentre una lacrima di disperazione scese a rigargli il volto tirato dal dolore e dalla stanchezza.

- Non ho trovato nulla… nulla. Nessun incantesimo… nessuna pozione. – con rabbia si asciugò quella maledetta lacrima, l'ultima di una lunga serie. - Non posso rimuovere quei ricordi senza danneggiare irrimediabilmente la sua mente. –

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, gli occhi spenti, fissi nel vuoto della sua disperazione.

- Ed ho perso la mia unica ragione di vita. –

- NO! – gridò Silente, quasi con furia. – Rhoxane ha un incredibile coraggio, un'indomita speranza nel futuro. I suoi ricordi le impongono il terrore per te… ma ha capito che solo tu puoi liberarla. E tu non DEVI deluderla! –

- IO? – urlò Piton – Cosa diavolo posso fare io se lei trema solo al pensiero di me? –

- Tu puoi riconquistare il suo amore, Severus. – disse dolcemente Silente – Giorno dopo giorno… lentamente… progressivamente… -

Piton alzò gli occhi, quei suoi profondi e disperati occhi neri. Avesse anche dovuto impiegare tutto il resto della vita… ma, almeno, la sua vita avrebbe avuto ancora uno scopo… E nei suoi tristi occhi neri… ora brillava nuovamente la scintilla della speranza.

- Rhoxane è una donna meravigliosa… forte… non abbandona mai la speranza… e la fiducia. Ed io avrei dovuto credere di più in lei… e non lasciarmi abbattere così. –

E Piton sorrise, sorrise nuovamente dopo tutta la disperazione di quei tre giorni. 

*    *     *

Il pomeriggio successivo Piton sembrava un altro uomo. I suoi occhi rilucevano d'amore. Ma era terribilmente agitato. Misurava a lunghi passi la loro camera, illuminata dal gelido sole di fine gennaio.

- Stai calmo Severus, stai calmo! – lo implorò Minerva.

La porta della stanza si aprì, lentamente, e Silente introdusse Rhoxane, tenendole un braccio sulle spalle. 

Dopo i primi passi, quando i loro sguardi s'incontrarono, Rhoxane ebbe una lunga esitazione. Si fermò ed abbassò gli occhi. Silente la sospinse dolcemente. Poi lei alzò di nuovo gli occhi, ma evitò lo sguardo di Severus. Guardò la stanza, come se la vedesse per la prima volta, e chiese, con voce tremula:

- Sono sempre stata qui… da quando sono arrivata a Hogwarts? –

Piton chiuse gli occhi… un dolore lancinante gli stava incrinando il cuore… quel cuore che aveva scoperto d'avere solo… solo grazie a lei. Strinse i denti… e si fece forza. 

- No, Rhoxane. – sussurrò con voce dolce – Viviamo qui, insieme, solo da metà novembre. Poco dopo l'inizio del nostro… amore. –

Rhoxane sussultò, udendo quella voce… e quelle parole. Si forzò ad alzare gli occhi, nonostante il gran terrore che la stava, di nuovo, invadendo. Ed infine riuscì a guardare negli occhi… il suo torturatore. Fu solo per un istante… un istante brevissimo…. Poi abbassò di nuovo gli occhi, sgomenta.  Ma in quell'istante… aveva avuto un'imprevista sensazione… c'era una strana luce nei suoi occhi….

Silente le strinse la mano e la guardò, preoccupato.

- Va bene… va tutto bene… – mormorò, più a se stessa che agli altri - … ce la posso fare. Andate ora… - e sollevò con decisione la testa – So che non mi farà più del male. -

Un'altra stilettata colpì il cuore di Piton: quanto avrebbe potuto resistere?

Silente le strinse forte la mano, un'ultima volta, e poi uscì seguito dalla McGranitt.

- Avevi insistito tanto, con Albus, per avere questa stanza… nella torre sud. L'amavi perché era piena di luce… e tu ami tanto il sole… - disse con voce incrinata dall'emozione.

- Non c'era luce… in quel sotterraneo. Solo tenebre, tenebre infinite… e dolore… e disperazione… – la sua voce era solo un sussurro, e gli occhi erano di nuovo rivolti a terra - … e tu ne eri l'unica causa… -

Silenzio, solo silenzio. Il silenzio angosciato e straziato del cuore di Piton.

Un silenzio intollerabile per lei, quel silenzio di tomba che per tanto, troppo tempo, aveva disgiunto una tortura da quella successiva. Doveva guardarlo, doveva guardarlo negli occhi e credere alla verità di Silente, e di tutti gli altri, non doveva ascoltare i suoi ricordi…. Lui, lui… stava piangendo. La guardava, con quella strana luce negli occhi… che non c'era, là nel sotterraneo, ad illuminare così i suoi occhi… mentre le lacrime scendevano, lente, sul viso.

"Ucciderò chi ti ha fatto questo, amore mio, … lo ucciderò fra mille torture… lentamente, crudelmente… e pagherà, pagherà fino in fondo per il tuo dolore…". Erano solo pensieri… pensieri da Mangiamorte. Ma lui non era più uno di loro. Lui non era più un assassino ed un torturatore. Lui voleva solo la sua Rhoxane… la sua donna… la sua vita!

Si avvicinò lentamente, controllando bene la sua reazione, pronto a fermarsi al minimo segnale che il terrore di quei ricordi la assalisse nuovamente. Ma lei era concentrata sulle sue lacrime, ora.

- Amore mio… -

Lei sussultò.

- Non vuoi che ti chiami così? – sussurrò lui, timoroso.

Lei scosse appena la testa. Lui sospirò profondamente.

- Perdonami, non mi sfuggirà più. Te lo prometto. – Una promessa… dolorosa. -

 Ancora silenzio. Si stava avvicinando ancora… troppo. Nella sua mente delle immagini terrificanti si stavano sovrapponendo alla realtà… ed improvvisamente alzò un braccio per difendersi il volto.

Piton s'immobilizzò. Il suo più intenso desiderio era stringerla forte tra le braccia e gridarle l'immenso amore che provava per lei, ma non poteva farlo… c'era di nuovo un terrore incontrollato nei suoi begli occhi verdi.

- Io credo… io vorrei… io penso che… - Piton non sapeva come chiederglielo – se tu volessi… se tu potessi… raccontarmi… forse riusciresti a liberarti… in parte… da quei tremendi ed ingannevoli ricordi…-

Lei lo fissò, spaventata da quella terrificante eventualità.

- No, no, no… io non voglio ricordare… già così quelle immagini, quei suoni, quegli odori… ogni tanto mi assalgono nonostante io cerchi di cancellarli dalla mia mente! Ricordare? Noooo… non ce la faccio! –

- Ma tu sai, coscientemente, … che sono solo ricordi… fasulli? – le chiese con voce triste.

- Sì. – rispose lei sottovoce, lo sguardo sempre fisso a terra. – Tu dissolvevi le cicatrici sul mio corpo… ma solo quando il segno delle frustate, od i tagli, o le bruciature che m'infiggevi… ormai non mi procuravano più dolore. Ed io… invece… non ci sono segni, ancora sanguinanti, su di me. –

Ora era Piton che tremava… d'orrore. Si era portato le mani sul viso:

- Io… io… io non ho mai torturato o violentato nessuno! – gridò disperato – Neppure in quei tre maledetti anni in cui sono stato un Mangiamorte. Ho ucciso… sì… ma pietosamente, senza infliggere alcun ulteriore dolore, le vittime delle torture altrui! Io… io non sono così…. Mai potrei farlo… a nessuno! –

Lei lo guardò… incredula dell'orrore che traspariva dalle parole del suo aguzzino.

- Io non voglio… non posso sopportare che tu abbia terrore di me. – esclamò infine.

- Dovresti augurarti, invece, che il mio terrore continui. Perché quando cesserà… rimarrà solo l'odio. L'odio immenso contro di te, l'odio di cui mi sono nutrita e che mi ha permesso di sopravvivere in questi mesi! – disse lei con voce spietata.

Piton pensò… sperò… che il suo cuore non reggesse al dolore…. Desiderò di morire… in quell'istante. Rhoxane lo odiava… come poteva continuare a vivere… che senso poteva mai avere la vita in quelle condizioni? 

- Però… vorrei farti una domanda. – mormorò lei, all'improvviso.

Lui la guardò con meraviglia, coi suoi dolci occhi neri, colmi di un amore disperato… ed annuì.

- Nei miei ricordi… tu hai ucciso mio padre. Ma so che non è vero. Perché lui è venuto da me… e mi ha detto di aver fiducia i te. Ecco perché io sono qui… ora. Ma la mia… è una domanda che… che volevo farti da… da quindici anni… -

Piton sorrise dolcemente:

- Mi hai già fatto questa domanda… e da lì è nato il nostro amore. –

Lei lo studiò, incredula.

- Chi ha cancellato i tuoi ricordi non poteva sapere quanto fosse importante per te… sapere perché quella sera io, supposto Mangiamorte, mi materializzai nel tuo giardino… con tuo padre fra le mie braccia… vivo! –

Rhoxane continuava ad osservarlo, silenziosa.

- Ti raccontai che tuo padre era caduto in una mia trappola magica poco dopo il mio ripudio di Voldemort e delle sue idee. Non potevo accettare che morisse… a causa mia. I miei confratelli stavano arrivando… e mi smaterializzai con lui… dopo averlo schiantato. – mormorò Piton con un filo di voce.

– E tu mi ringraziasti… e posasti un lieve bacio sulla mia guancia… che ancor mi brucia… - Un'altra lacrima scivolò, lenta, proprio su quella gota. 

- Da quel giorno, lentamente, cominciai ad innamorarmi di te… una donna meravigliosa… che sapeva capirmi con un solo sguardo… - disse Piton con una dolce voce suadente, mentre i suoi profondi occhi neri splendevano di un amore intenso.

– Perché solo tu hai capito la mia sofferenza, i miei rimorsi… solo tu hai capito quali terribili ricordi, di colpe commesse quindici anni prima, ancora torturavano la mia anima… - Piton, ancora una volta, si nascose il viso tra le mani.

Com'era diverso… pensava Rhoxane, com'era diverso il mago di fronte a lei, adesso, dal ricordo del suo carceriere. Lo stesso corpo… ma un'altra anima!

- Ed una sera meravigliosa, lì nel parco, mi urlasti il tuo amore. Io non lo volevo… non mi sentivo degno. Ma tu mi obbligasti ad accettarlo. Mi dicesti che volevi amare l'uomo che non sapeva più piangere… e mi hai insegnato nuovamente a piangere Rhoxane… e queste mie lacrime sono opera del tuo amore. Volevi amare un uomo che credeva di non sapere più amare… e mi hai insegnato ad amare nel modo più intenso che esiste…. Hai saputo amare un uomo che aveva cessato di vivere… e mi hai restituito la meravigliosa gioia di vivere…. Quello che io sono oggi… lo devo solo a te. E vorrei gridarti il mio amore… e stringerti forte a me… -

Piton la contemplava… completamente sconvolto, mentre con tutte le sue forze si obbligava a rimanere immobile… invece di correre ad abbracciarla… e baciarla con tutta la passione e l'amore che lo stavano travolgendo come un mare in tempesta.

E nella mente di Rhoxane, lentamente, molto lentamente, la figura del suo torturatore cominciava a separarsi da quella dell'uomo che stava proclamando, disperato, il suo profondo amore per lei.

- Ora sono io che vorrei farti una domanda. – disse a sua volta il mago.

Lei annuì debolmente.

- Tu mi odi, in virtù di ricordi distorti, dei quali hai così tanto sgomento da non riuscire a liberartene. Mentre io ti amo, più di me stesso. Mi darai la possibilità di dimostrarti chi sono io… veramente? Mi permetterai di provare a riconquistare il tuo cuore? –

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Severus si era avvicinato e le aveva preso le mani fra le sue…

Un urlo di terrore sfuggì nuovamente a Rhoxane, che si ritrasse di scatto. Anche Piton fece un improvviso balzo all'indietro.

- Non... non mi toccare… non ce la faccio! – gridò lei atterrita.

- Perdonami… perdonami… - esclamò Piton – Non succederà più… -

Voleva piangere… piangere disperatamente. Non poteva neppure sfiorare la sua donna senza che lei ne fosse sconvolta. Mentre lui non anelava altro che stringerla a sé.

- Mi dispiace… - mormorò Rhoxane, sconsolata - … sono così confusa, non capisco più nulla. Ho paura, perfino di me stessa.  Ma l'ho promesso a mio padre e a Silente. E quindi anche a te. Io _voglio _che tu mi dimostri chi sei in realtà. E, se ti amavo… vorrei… poter tornare ad amarti. E solo tu, solo tu… puoi dissolvere i miei incubi… se veramente mi ami…. Solo, ti prego, non mi forzare. -

Stava tremando… stava tremando… Rhoxane stava tremando. E non poteva neppure sfiorarla. Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere silenziose sul suo volto, scavato dall'angoscia di quegli ultimi giorni, mentre sussurrava, con quanto più amore gli potesse suggerire il suo cuore straziato:

- Se ti amo? Più della mia vita stessa. Perché tu mi hai restituito la vita. E la mia vita non ha alcun senso senza di te, senza il tuo amore. Ma non ti chiamerò amore mio, se non vuoi; non sfiorerò il tuo corpo se questo ti terrorizza. Ma continuerò ad amarti, immensamente e irrimediabilmente… in silenzio. –

Un debole sorriso attraversò fugacemente il viso di Rhoxane mentre contemplava gli ardenti occhi neri di Severus… così differenti… così discordanti dai suoi incubi!

Il fuoco nel caminetto crepitò, le fiamme divennero verdi mentre appariva il viso di Silente:

- Buonasera. – esclamò con un sorriso incerto guardando i loro volti provati da quelle prime ore trascorse insieme. - Vi avvertivo che è ora di cena. –

- Non credo che Rhoxane se la senta di scendere in Sala Grande. – affermò Piton esaminando la donna. – Perché non vieni qua a tenerle compagnia per cena… credo che… entrambi abbiamo bisogno di una pausa. – sospirò infine.

Era sicuro che anche Rhoxane fosse d'accordo.

Non appena Silente arrivò, immancabilmente seguito dalla McGranitt, Piton lasciò la stanza senza proferire parola. Solo un languido sguardo, con tutto il suo amore, per la sua donna.

*    *     *

Minerva dovette insistere parecchio per farlo tornare da Rhoxane, dopo la cena.

Lei era sulla terrazza… senza neppure il mantello. Ne prese uno dall'armadio e la raggiunse. Lei sussultò vedendolo arrivare. Lui fece per metterglielo sulle spalle… ma si fermò in tempo: stava cominciando a prevenire gli assalti dei suoi incubi. Le allungò il mantello, rimanendo ad un'adeguata distanza. Lei apprezzò quella comprensione, se lo sistemò sulle spalle e tornò a guardare il cielo nero, trapunto da tutti quei minuscoli brillanti.

Silenzio. Profondo come il suo dolore. Infinito come il suo amore. La contemplava, così bella nella notte, e la desiderava… intensamente. Sognava di averla di nuovo tra le braccia… e lei gli sorrideva… e lo baciava… nuovamente felice…

- Perché stai sorridendo? – chiese lei, all'improvviso.

- Ti guardavo… sei così bella. E stavo sognando… una dolce, meravigliosa illusione: tu che sorridi, felice, tra le mie braccia. – sussurrò Severus a bassa voce, per non incrinare l'incanto del suo sogno.

- Un sogno… solo un'improbabile visione. – disse lei, bruscamente.

- Improbabile non vuol dire impossibile…- sussurrò il mago dolcemente.

- Ma non vuol neppure dire possibile. – ribatté lei duramente.

- Sei crudele… - sospirò.

- Tu lo sei stato, con me. – replicò aspramente.

- Non ero io…Rhoxane. Solo un ricordo manipolato. Non io… - mormorò sommessamente.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo. Poi rientrò nella stanza, seguita dal mago.

Ci fu un attimo d'imbarazzo poi lui si apprestò a salutarla.

- Buonanotte Rhoxane. Spero che i tuoi incubi non ti tormentino troppo la notte. Se vuoi, posso darti una pozione che, almeno nel sonno, li tenga lontani da te. –

- Grazie. Ma Silente me l'ha già data. –

- Bene. Allora vado. –

- Dove? –

- A dormire. Nella via vecchia stanza. Domani farò spostare le mie cose. –

- Non puoi. –

Piton era già vicino alla porta. Si girò.

- Cosa vuol dire… che non posso? – chiese stupefatto.

- La tua vecchia camera… non c'è più. L'ha detto Silente. – 

- E con questo? Dormirò da qualche altra parte allora… - ribatté pacatamente.

- No. –

- No? – 

- Silente ha affermato che dormirai qui. –

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio. Lo scintillio dei suoi occhi neri era molto intenso:

- Non m'importa di ciò che ha detto Silente. Io non dormirò qui. – e si girò per uscire, definitivamente.

- Io sono d'accordo con lui. – precisò Rhoxane sottovoce.

Il mago si fermò… e richiuse la porta. Esitò un attimo, prima di girarsi.

- Dovrei dormire in quel letto? Con te? Che sussulti se solo mi avvicino a meno di un metro ed urli di terrore se ti sfioro una mano? – l'espressione sul suo volto era indecifrabile.

- Ovviamente… non è possibile. Neppure io, d'altro canto, riuscirei a dormire… vicino al tuo corpo… - 

I suoi profondi occhi neri dissero tutto ciò che le parole avevano taciuto. Poi scrollò il capo. Infine, le sorrise teneramente:

- Dormirò sul divano, di fronte al caminetto. E ora vado a cercare di ragionare. – ed uscì nuovamente nell'aria fredda della notte.

*    *     *   

Quella notte per Severus fu un susseguirsi d'incubi angoscianti in cui il suo passato tornò di nuovo a tormentarlo come un tempo. E lo stesso fu nelle notti seguenti. Ma anche i giorni successivi non gli lesinarono le sofferenze. Rimaneva quasi sempre con Rhoxane, prevalentemente da solo. Lei gli aveva chiesto di raccontarle del loro amore. Ma era terribile rievocare quei giorni meravigliosi mentre lei lo guardava freddamente, a volte incredula, in certi momenti persino con odio. Lei, invece, non riusciva a raccontargli nulla. Camminavano per il castello o per il parco, rifuggendo studenti e professori… e le loro occhiate compassionevoli.

Lei era bella, bellissima… e tremendamente desiderabile. Quante volte, la notte, svegliato da un incubo, era rimasto a guardarla mentre dormiva…. Nel sonno la sua espressione tesa e corrucciata svaniva e lei tornava la sua dolce e bellissima Rhoxane di sempre. Ed il suo desiderio cresceva a dismisura… sfiorare quelle labbra… accarezzare quei capelli… stingere quel corpo… possederlo di nuovo… ancora e ancora…. Un sogno, dolce e terribile… così vicino e così lontano!

Presto scoprì che Rhoxane era sempre interessata alle Arti Oscure. Così le raccontò cos'era accaduto nel passato… quello reale. Scoprendo subito che aveva dimenticato ogni incantesimo, ogni pozione che le aveva insegnato. E, con infinita pazienza, ricominciò tutto da capo.

Quando arrivarono all'Incantesimo d'Avviluppo, sorrise apertamente al ricordo del suo grande imbarazzo, quando erano rimasti strettamente legati assieme. 

- Perché sorridi così? – gli chiese. – E' strano vederti sorridere così apertamente, quasi felice. Non lo fai mai. Ma hai un sorriso bellissimo. L'altro, nel sotterraneo, aveva solo un sorriso terribile… e crudele. –

Le sorrise ancora, dolcemente, sussurrandole:

- Grazie. Grazie per non aver più affermato che ero io, nel sotterraneo, ad avere quel sorriso crudele. Ma… l'altro. – 

- E' bella la luce che c'è nei tuoi occhi, Severus, quando mi sorridi così. –

- Oggi vuoi proprio lasciarmi senza fiato Rhoxane. Comincio a pensare che questo Incantesimo mi porti proprio fortuna! – esclamò.

- Non mi hai ancora spiegato perché sorridevi in quel modo. –

- Sbagliasti il movimento dell'incantesimo e finimmo strettamente legati l'uno all'altra… labbra contro labbra… ed io provai un'irresistibile bramosia di baciarti… - Piton notò che l'espressione di Rhoxane era nuovamente cupa - Ma non lo feci… - aggiunse velocemente – e provvidi a liberarci subito dall'incantesimo. -

- Voglio imparare quest'incantesimo. Ma non ci dovranno essere errori, questa volta. – il suo tono di voce era chiaramente isterico - Legata… e con le tue labbra sulle mie… - ora il terrore era nuovamente dipinto sul suo volto – NOOOOOO… - urlò disperata.

Piton strinse i pugni, forte, sempre più forte, conficcandosi le unghie nella pelle, mentre l'urlo di Rhoxane continuava… interminabile, martellante, ossessionante. Non poteva toccarla. Doveva aspettare che si riprendesse da sola. Se solo qualcuno fosse stato nei paraggi. Ma era domenica pomeriggio, non c'era quasi nessuno al castello. L'urlo continuava, incessante e straziante, e Rhoxane si era accasciata a terra. Le sue unghie avevano lacerato la carne…. Non resisteva più… ancora un istante e sarebbe impazzito…

Poi, improvviso, tornò il silenzio. Solo il battito del suo cuore impazzito. Ed i gemiti sommessi di Rhoxane.

S'inginocchiò vicino a lei:

- Ti amo. – sussurrò teneramente – Sono stato un idiota a dire quelle parole… senza immaginare quello che avresti provato… -

Gli occhi di Rhoxane, ancora invasi dal terrore, stavano osservando il sangue sulle sue mani.

Ma questa volta il mago capì al volo.

- E' mio, il sangue. Mi sono graffiato con le unghie. Per impedirmi di venire ad abbracciarti. Tu non puoi immaginare il mio tormento, quando ti vedo in questo stato… e non posso fare nulla. Vorrei prenderti dolcemente tra le braccia, stringerti, consolarti. Ti amo da impazzire Rhoxane… e non posso neppure sfiorarti… -

- Una volta… riuscii a ferirti il viso con una pietra aguzza. Mi obbligasti a succhiare il tuo… sangue. –

- Non sono stato io, non io… maledizione. Non riesci a vedere la mia sofferenza, vera e reale, qui nel presente? –

- Me ne hai dato troppo di dolore… fisico… -

- Dolore fisico? Come lo vorrei io, qui, in quest'istante. Al posto di quest'insopportabile tortura psicologica! - Quindi le tese bruscamente la bacchetta. – Avanti, lancia quell'incantesimo: mi avrai in tuo potere e potrai vendicarti. Fallo! –

C'era una luce di follia negli occhi di Rhoxane mentre gridava: 

- _Obvolvius!_ –

Questa volta tutto fu perfetto e Severus si trovò completamente immobilizzato dalle invisibili funi magiche: nessun movimento gli era permesso. Lei lo stava osservando con un ghigno beffardo. Poi gridò: 

- _Crucio!_ –

Piton spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, mentre il dolore lo assaliva come un fuoco improvviso. Rimase immobile, guardandola negli occhi. Non era possibile… non riusciva a crederci. Rhoxane lo stava squadrando con aria crudele… cercando di riconoscere il suo dolore. Ma non appariva soddisfatta. Ed il dolore cessò subito.

- Non è solo questo che voglio. – bisbigliò.

- Vuoi infiggermi il dolore con le tue mani? E' così che vuoi la vendetta? – la stava volontariamente provocando. – Brandisci quel pugnale allora, là nella vetrinetta. E' il pugnale di un Mangiamorte. Usa quello contro di me. –

Rhoxane squadrava lui e l'arma, ma non si risolveva a muoversi.

- _Alohomora!_ – ordinò Piton rivolto alla vetrinetta dell'armadio, che si spalancò di colpo – _Accio pugnale! – e l'arma si avviò verso di lui, rimanendo poi ad aleggiargli vicino._

Rhoxane contemplò a lungo la lama, con bramosia, quindi l'impugnò ed indirizzò la punta perpendicolarmente alla gola, chiedendo beffardamente: 

- Cosa accadrebbe se inserissi la lama fino all'elsa? –

- Il mio sangue ti schizzerebbe in faccia… e nessuna magia potrebbe salvarmi. Sarebbe una morte relativamente veloce, neppure troppo dolorosa… -

Rhoxane ritrasse il pugnale. Aveva come un velo, di odio, negli occhi. Quindi cominciò a passare, lentamente la lama sul viso di Piton, lasciando delle striature rosse sulla fronte e sulla guancia. 

- Era solo questo che ti facevo? – continuò a provocarla.

L'odio brillò più intenso nel suo sguardo e Rhoxane premette con forza, tagliando trasversalmente la guancia sinistra. Il mago trasalì appena… il dolore fisico era nulla… rispetto al resto. Sentì che il sangue, caldo, usciva dalla ferita profonda e gli colava in bocca e sul collo e sussurrò, con infinita ed amorevole dolcezza:

- Ti amo. –

Rhoxane si ritrasse, repentinamente, stringendo il pugnale con angosciato spasmo. Sembrava come se si fosse riscossa in quell'istante dal suo incubo.

- Cosa… cosa ti ho fatto? – mormorò con gli occhi sbarrati, fissi sul sangue che colava dal viso del mago.

- Nulla, _tu non mi hai fatto nulla._ – disse Piton dolcemente - E' stato il demone di quell'incubo maledetto che ha guidato la tua mano. Non la tua volontà. – aggiunse sommessamente. – Così come io non ti ho mai fatto nulla… -

Rhoxane rimaneva immobile, incapace di reagire e di staccare lo sguardo dal sangue che stava gocciolando sull'immacolata camicia. Piton si liberò rapidamente dall'Incantesimo d'Avviluppo e, delicatamente, le tolse il pugnale dalla mano. Lei si lasciò toccare senza neppure sussultare. I suoi occhi verdi ora erano smarriti e confusi. Severus vide ancora una volta la sua adorata bimba spaventata.

- Non volevo… io non… - piagnucolò.

- Lo so, lo so mio dolce amore. Non aver paura, non è nulla, nulla. – le sussurrò con un dolce sorriso.

La ferita gli bruciava, ma il suo cuore cantava di felicità perché stava ancora stringendo la mano di Rhoxane tra le sue. Con interminabile lentezza sollevò la mano di Rhoxane, sempre guardandola negli occhi, sorridendole dolcemente, fino a portarla all'altezza del suo viso. Con una manica si pulì un poco le labbra dal sangue, quindi baciò teneramente la mano che lo aveva ferito.

CAPITOLO XII Riconquista 

Piton stava discutendo animatamente con Madama Chips, in infermeria.

- Ho detto che voglio una normale medicazione…. Sì, proprio come uno stupido babbano. E voglio che il taglio rimanga bene in evidenza. –

- Non riesco proprio a comprendere perché un mago intelligente, come lei Professore, possa anche essere così cocciuto… e deciso a stare male! –

Il sorriso di Piton era raggiante di felicità, mentre usciva dall'infermeria con il suo taglio, ancora fresco, ben evidente sulla guancia. E sorrideva a chiunque, incontrandolo, lo guardasse stupito. Si sarebbe fatto tagliuzzare tutto il corpo se solo avesse pensato che potesse essergli utile. Un taglio su una guancia… e lei si era lasciata baciare una mano. Era disposto a tutto… per un bacio appassionato.

L'atteggiamento di Rhoxane era molto cambiato: ora gli permetteva di avvicinarsi e non tremava più se, casualmente, la sfiorava. Col lento trascorrere dei giorni erano perfino scesi, a braccetto, per recarsi a cena nella Sala Grande. Silente doveva aver parlato chiaramente a tutti gli studenti, perché non furono oggetto di particolari mormorii od attenzioni. Ma era bello, meravigliosamente bello, essere di nuovo là, quasi nella normalità. Presto ripresero anche a tenere le loro lezioni: aveva spiegato chiaramente il problema agli allievi. E nessuno di loro, ne era certo, avrebbe fatto domande sbagliate alla Prof. Delair. Neppure il giovane Malfoy.

Passavano insieme ogni istante lasciato libero dalle lezioni, salvo quelle rare volte che Voldemort lo chiamava. Erano solo brevi incontri, per discutere di qualche incantesimo, preparare una pozione, portargli dei libri…. Gli aveva anche raccontato dell'_Oblivion _Fraudem_ su Rhoxane: la sua reazione era stata, come sempre, imperscrutabile… ma gli era parso d'intravedere… come del fastidio… _

Anche Selene aveva cercato più volte di parlargli. Ma dopo quello che era successo… lui l'aveva sempre gelidamente ignorata, senza neppure permetterle di rivolgergli una sola parola. Aveva anche sospettato che lei potesse essere responsabile di quanto era accaduto a Rhoxane. Ma aveva presto scartato l'idea: quello era un complesso incantesimo oscuro e Selene, benché gelosa, non era certo in grado di lanciarlo!

Le vacanze di Pasqua si stavano avvicinando. Il tempo era ancora inclemente, ma l'amore di Rhoxane per il volo era di vecchia data… così ripresero a volare insieme. Naturalmente Piton le raccontò di quel loro primo volo, della sua caduta e dello spettacolare salvataggio. Lei sorrise… uno splendido ed allegro sorriso. Se ne rese conto all'improvviso: Rhoxane aveva ripreso a sorridere. Glielo fece notare, felice di quel nuovo progresso.

- E' difficile non sorridere, quando sono con te. –

Severus era senza parole: sulla scopa, di fianco a lei, in alto nel cielo… si sentiva in Paradiso! Lei gli sorrideva… ed anche la vita gli arrideva nuovamente. 

Avevano appena rimesso i piedi a terra quando lei gli domandò, a bruciapelo:

- Posso chiederti un favore? –

- Certo. – sorrise Severus inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio – Non saprei negarti nulla… - ed i suoi splendidi occhi neri brillavano di felicità.

Rhoxane sembrava imbarazzata.

- E allora? – la spronò.

- Quella cicatrice… non potresti… farla sparire? –

Severus si toccò la guancia ed esclamò:

- Adoro questo segno. Ogni mattina, radendomi, ringrazio che ci sia. – 

Rhoxane arrossì lievemente mentre lui si avvicinava e le prendeva una mano per portarla, lentamente, alle labbra. Labbra brucianti di desiderio che, delicatamente, sfioravano la mano della sua donna.

- E' così strano, ma così bello… poterti corteggiare. Non ho potuto farlo, prima. Il nostro amore è stato così… improvviso! –

Lei continuava a sorridere, imbarazzata. Ma lasciava che lui continuasse a baciarle la mano. Un bacio dolce, languido… sulla punta delle dita, all'interno delle dita, sul palmo della mano…. Ora premeva la sua mano sulla guancia ferita, la guardava teneramente… e sospirava. Desiderava continuare quel bacio, scendere sul polso, lungo il braccio, risalire alla spalla, quella spalla nuda che faceva capolino dalla scollatura, sotto il mantello. Quella tunica bianca, come un'antica dea, che scopriva appena le spalle e le scapole, chiusa da due lucenti fermagli di corallo, all'inizio dell'omero…. Era così bella! Ma non era ancora tempo, non era ancora tempo di soddisfare quei suoi languidi deliri…. Con un ultimo sospiro, le lasciò la mano sussurrando:

- Mi stai facendo impazzire… di desiderio! -

Poi, con un gesto deciso, si passò la mano sulla cicatrice, per dissolverla in un rapido bagliore.

*    *     *   

Arrivarono anche le vacanze di Pasqua ed il castello si stava svuotando.

Quella sera erano sulla terrazza della loro torre. Il vento scompigliava i capelli di Rhoxane e, all'improvviso, le fece volare via il mantello. Severus lo agguantò al volo, poi glielo posò nuovamente sulle spalle, tenendoglielo fermo con le mani. Ora era dietro di lei, sentiva il profumo del suo corpo ed i capelli mossi dal vento gli accarezzavano il viso. E la desiderava. Il suo tocco sulle spalle era lieve, giusto per tenerle fermo il mantello. Ma la sua voglia di affondare il viso nei capelli e di stingere quel corpo meraviglioso… era quasi irrefrenabile. Lei si girò verso di lui. Era bella, bella, troppo bella… e troppo vicina. Lei sorrideva, quasi fosse inconsapevole dell'effetto che scatenava in lui:

- Mi piace il vento… ma il vento caldo del sud… -

- E ti piace il mare, il mare caldo del sud. – sussurrò liberandole il viso dai capelli.

- Mi conosci così bene tu! Ed io invece… -

- Anche tu mi conosci altrettanto bene… -

- Ti conoscevo… -

- Mi conoscerai di nuovo… - sospirò preoccupato - … e ti piacerò ancora? –

Rhoxane sorrise maliziosa:

- Mi ami… mi conosci bene… mi corteggi in modo superbo… difficile resistere al tuo fascino! –

- Eppure… sono sicuro che se ora ti stringessi fra le braccia… fuggiresti via, ancora terrorizzata da me. -

- Non ho più paura di te, Severus. Sei troppo diverso da quell'orrido incubo… per poterti ancora confondere con lui. – mormorò sorridendo.

- Però… fuggiresti? – sussurrò dolcemente, appoggiandole di nuovo le mani sulle spalle.

- Sì… credo di sì. – rispose tormentandosi il labbro inferiore – So che uomo sei e quanto mi ami. So quanto ti costa starmi vicino… senza potermi avere. Mi dispiace… ma non sono ancora pronta. -

Severus sospirò ancora una volta: 

- Mi chiedo se non mi racconterai mai … -

- A cosa servirebbe? – chiese lei nervosamente.

- A capire… a capire fino in fondo le tue paure. Ora posso solo immaginarle. –

- L'uomo dei miei ricordi mi ha torturato in ogni più crudele modo. Mi ha reso sua schiava, in ogni accezione del termine…. Che serve ricordare una tortura specifica o la violenza di una notte? –

- Forse… a capirne la falsità. L'_Oblivion _Fraudem _non cancella i ricordi ma sovrappone delle allucinazioni alla realtà. Ma per coprire cinque mesi di ricordi ci vuole un'enorme mole d'allucinazioni: io stesso non sarei in grado di fare un incantesimo di quel tipo. A meno che non sia stata inserita una serie di singole allucinazioni che si ripetono poi più o meno casualmente. –_

Per un bel pezzo lo sguardo di Rhoxane gli sembrò perso nel vuoto, poi lo guardò smarrita: 

- Forse… hai ragione. Sembrano tanti ricordi spezzati… tra l'uno e l'altro ci sono solo delle oscure tenebre ed un mortale silenzio. Ma devo proprio… ricordare? –

- Ti rimarrò vicino… vuoi? Sei una donna coraggiosa… è anche per questo che ti amo! –

- Promettimi che non mi lascerai catturare ancora dall'orrore… -

- Aggrappati a me… ed io ti sosterrò. –

Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi. Sapeva d'averle chiesto… quasi l'impossibile. Poi cominciò, lentamente, a parlare, prima con frasi confuse ed incoerenti, vittima di un forte turbamento e scossa da lievi fremiti. Poi sempre più precisa e risoluta, quasi irretita ed affascinata dalle sue stesse parole. La sua fronte era imperlata di sudore.

Fu Severus che, presto, si trovò avvolto in un antico orrore. Lei gli stava descrivendo minuziosamente le torture e le violenze subite e raffigurava con precisione l'uomo che le perpetrava: incarnava il volto, le mani, i gesti, le parole, le sensazioni ed i pensieri di un Severus di tanti anni fa. Un Severus che credeva morto… ma che qualcuno, che lo conosceva bene, troppo bene… aveva fatto rivivere, esasperato, deformato e reso ancor più perverso, nei ricordi della sua donna. Erano i suoi orribili ed insostenibili ricordi che tormentavano ora la donna che amava, era tutto ciò che aveva visto fare durante quei tre maledetti anni da Mangiamorte…

Rhoxane taceva… e tremava. Lo guardava, quasi senza vederlo, come se si vergognasse:

- Ecco… ora ti ho raccontato tutto. -

Severus la afferrò per mano e la riportò in camera. La fece sedere sul divano e le s'inginocchiò davanti, appoggiandosi a lei. Poi le disse, con un triste sorriso:

- Perdonami, mio dolce amore. E' tutta colpa mia… unicamente mia. Quelli sono solo i miei ricordi, alcune delle atroci immagini che mi hanno tormentato per tanti anni… fino a quando tu sei venuta a liberarmene… -

- Tu… tu hai veramente fatto… -

- No, te l'ho già detto. Non ho mai torturato… o violentato. Ma l'ho visto fare. E non sono intervenuto. Questo non rende certo il mio crimine diverso, o meno grave, di quello di coloro che hanno agito. Non ho mai potuto perdonare le mie colpe, né mai potrò farlo. Ho sofferto a lungo, in silenzio, odiandomi e disprezzandomi. Ed avevo smesso di vivere… -

I suoi occhi erano lucenti… e limpidi, mentre la rimirava con intenso amore:

- … fino a quando, quella sera, tu mi dicesti delle meravigliose ed indimenticabili parole… -

La sua voce, ora, era solo un delicato sussurro:

- Voglio amare fino in fondo il tuo dolore… voglio che i tuoi ricordi siano i miei ricordi… che il tuo passato sia il mio passato… questo è il mio amore accettalo, ti prego…. Queste sono le parole che mi dicesti… questo era il tuo immenso amore per me. –

Rimase in silenzio a contemplarla, ancora per un istante, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scendere dai suoi nerissimi occhi innamorati, poi sussurrò:

- Mi manca quel tuo immenso amore, Rhoxane… ancora più di quanto mi manchino i tuoi baci… ed il tuo corpo… -

Lei gli stava sorridendo dolcemente, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava i lunghi capelli neri. Poi scivolò giù dal divano, al suo fianco e mormorò teneramente:

- Ora so perché mi sono innamorata di te, Severus… e perché m'innamorerò ancora, perdutamente, appassionatamente, intensamente…. Perché tu hai bisogno di me… come io ho bisogno di te. Nessuna magia… nulla al mondo potrebbe separarmi da te… dal nostro comune destino. –

Lui la guardava, estasiato come… forse, non era stato mai, con un caldo sorriso radioso dipinto sul volto, dove due luminosi occhi neri sfolgoravano di felicità.

- Rhoxane… oooh Rhoxane, mio dolce amore! –

Lei gli era così vicina che poteva sentire battere il suo cuore impazzito… e si rifugiò tra le sue braccia.

Severus le cinse delicatamente le spalle, mentre lei reclinava il capo sul suo petto, e le accarezzò dolcemente i lunghi e morbidi capelli… senza parlare, senza respirare… quasi, per non rischiare di infrangere quell'attimo d'incanto. Mentre i minuti passavano, percepiva che il corpo di Rhoxane si rilassava e si abbandonava sempre più contro il suo… e, finalmente, l'avvolse in un tenero e completo abbraccio, mentre le sue labbra, impercettibilmente, cominciavano a sfiorarle i capelli.

Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo immemorabile… mentre il fuoco languiva nel camino… e poi si spense. Severus non avrebbe mai voluto interrompere quel momento di sogno… ma si rese conto che Rhoxane tremava… per il freddo:

- _Accio_ mantello! –

Il mantello arrivò… ma l'incanto si ruppe. Rhoxane si avvolse nel mantello e si accoccolò sul divano, facendogli cenno di seguirla. Con un raffinato movimento della mano Severus riaccese il fuoco.

- Ora che ti ho raccontato tutto… vorrei tanto poter, finalmente, dimenticare. - sospirò guardandolo con i suoi limpidi occhi verdi.

- No, amore. Per dimenticare questi… devi recuperare i tuoi veri ricordi. –

- Cosa non darei… -

- Li ricostruiremo insieme, vedrai. Magari con l'aiuto della nostra pozione… -

Lo sguardo di Rhoxane era, ovviamente, interrogativo.

Ancora una volta, con tanta infinita pazienza, che non sapeva proprio di possedere, Severus le spiegò tutto riguardo alla pozione "empatica". Lei accettò immediatamente di provarla e fu subito pervasa dall'amore intenso di Severus… e dal suo bruciante desiderio.

Un po' imbarazzata, si allontanò un poco da lui.

- Qualcosa non va? – domandò lui, preoccupato.

- No… nulla. Solo… sono sensazioni molto forti… e mi sembrano anche… chiarissime… -

- E' strano. Di solito ci vuole un po' di tempo per riuscire ad interpretare le sensazioni altrui. –

Poi si batté la mano sul capo:

- Che stupido! Hanno coperto i tuoi ricordi, ma non le esperienze e le capacità che ne sono derivate. Nei mesi in cui avevi preso la pozione avevi imparato a riconoscere le mie emozioni alla perfezione… e questo non è cambiato. –

- Uhmm… capisco…. In pratica, allora interpreto…bene… – mormorò lei, ancora più imbarazzata.

Severus le stava sorridendo dolcemente, con i luminosi occhi neri che riflettevano la luce del fuoco… ed il suo desiderio per lei:

- E cosa percepisci? –

Lei deglutì a fatica:

- Amore, amore, amore… -

- Null'altro? - ed il sorriso del mago era molto impertinente.

Silenzio imbarazzato.

Severus le prese la mano e, dolcemente, con squisita lentezza, cominciò a sfiorarla con le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi per assaporare meglio il profumo della sua pelle… ed il suo sapore. Ogni dito ricevette pari attenzione dalle morbide labbra, dalla lingua calda e dai denti gentili. Il dorso ed il palmo ricevettero mille carezze, mille sfioramenti, mille baci… e furono avvolti dai suoi languidi sospiri mentre, baciandola, se la faceva scorrere sul viso.  L'infuocato e passionale desiderio di Severus stava esplodendo nella mente di Rhoxane, mentre lui perpetuava quella sensuale ed inebriante danza di incantevoli baci sulla mano. Quando Severus riaprì gli occhi… lei si sentì trafiggere dal suo sguardo, mentre la travolgente eccitazione racchiusa nelle fiamme di quegli occhi splendenti irrompeva in lei pervadendola completamente.

Finalmente Severus, con un ultimo, casto bacio sulla punta delle dita… interruppe quella meravigliosa tortura, trattenendo però la mano di Rhoxane nelle sue.

- Null'altro che amore? – sussurrò teneramente.

Lei arrossì mormorando:

- Ardente desiderio, travolgente passione, incontrollabile eccitazione… -

- Saprò attendere… mio meraviglioso amore… non temere. –

- Mi… dispiace… ma io non… -

- Non parlare, non ce n'è bisogno. Comprendo le tue paure. Passeranno… ed il mio desiderio, allora, sarà il tuo… -

Rhoxane sorrideva, mentre contemplava quell'uomo meraviglioso, che già aveva cominciato ad amare… ed a desiderare. Se solo… se solo fosse riuscita ad annullare quei ricordi che l'inibivano… che la tenevano legata con lacci mentali che non riusciva a sciogliere…

- Ma tu sai che anch'io… ti desidero? –

Il compiacimento, nel sorriso di Severus, non avrebbe potuto essere maggiore:

- Certo che lo so! Ma non mi sembra… una gran consolazione. – esclamò mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. – Ma ora è notte fonda… e voglio che tu riposi. –

Si alzò e le tese la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

- Preparati per la notte… io esco in terrazza a… raffreddarmi… -

Rhoxane sorrideva, molto maliziosamente, mentre diceva:

- Uhmm… sì, è necessario. Sì, improrogabile ormai… -

Severus inarcò lievemente un sopracciglio, con aria interrogativa.

- Mmmm… tu comincia a raffreddarti… poi ti dico… - e lo spinse fuori.

Era felice… ed aveva voglia di giocare con lui…

Non c'era la luna, quella notte. La luce delle stelle arrivava offuscata dalle nuvole leggere che ingombravano il cielo. Il vento era freddo e fastidioso. Ma era una delle notti più belle della sua vita. Si sentiva ad un passo dal riconquistare la sua Rhoxane… il suo immenso amore, il suo corpo incantevole…

E poi avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta. Lucius Malfoy! Poteva essere stato solo lui. Erano pochi i maghi abbastanza potenti da lanciare quell'incantesimo. E Malfoy era l'unico che conoscesse, sufficientemente bene, la sua personalità ed il suo passato in modo da poter creare quelle particolari allucinazioni. E quell'efferata, sottile e raffinata crudeltà… era il suo marchio: anche lui conosceva bene Lucius, ed il suo passato…

Si riscosse improvvisamente dai suoi cupi pensieri di vendetta: Rhoxane lo stava chiamando. Fu lieto di costatare che l'infausto pensiero di Malfoy… era perfettamente riuscito a raffreddare, completamente, il suo desiderio. 

Rhoxane era incantevole, adagiata sul letto, solo parzialmente coperta dal lenzuolo. Una semplice camicia da notte, bianco perla. Le spalle coperte solo dai lunghi capelli. Cercò di concentrarsi ancora sulla vendetta contro Malfoy… inutilmente!

Ormai rassegnato ad ardere dal desiderio ogni volta che la guardava, si avvicinò al letto per darle un casto bacio sulla fronte. Ma lei lo trattenne per una mano, con un sorriso inebriante sulle labbra, ed esclamò:

- Dove stai andando? –

Il sopracciglio di Severus fremette leggermente, prima di inarcarsi:

- A dormire… sul divano. Come sempre. – mormorò incerto.

- Non è _sempre_ stato così… prima. – sussurrò lei, vaga.

- No. Non lo era… un tempo… - bisbigliò mordicchiandosi le labbra. – Dove vuoi andare a parare Rhoxane? – chiese infine, rompendo gli indugi.

- Voglio che tu dorma qui, nel letto. –

- Sicura? –

- Si! Molto sicura. E' questo il tuo posto… mi pare… -

Le regalò un ammaliante sorriso… la sua donna voleva giocare, deliziosamente, con lui. Non l'avrebbe certo delusa!

- Sì, mi pare di ricordare… - 

E cominciò a spogliarsi, senza fretta, mentre lei ammirava il suo corpo che si svelava gradualmente e completamente ai suoi occhi. Il suo bel corpo nudo, attraente e scopertamente eccitato.

- Ricordi, vero, che dormo… nudo? –

- A dire il vero… no, non ricordavo… - mormorò, mordicchiandosi ancora le labbra - … ultimamente ho avuto un po' di problemi… con la memoria. – ma il sorriso nei suoi occhi era limpido.

- Non sarà un problema… vero? –

- Se non lo è per te… -

- Non lo è per nulla. – assicurò lui scostando le coperte per entrare nel letto - … fin che sei vestita tu… -

La ammirò a lungo in silenzio, sorridendole estasiato, quindi si avvicinò, con languida lentezza: 

- Buona notte mio adorato amore. Ti amo, ti amo immensamente… e sono felice! – sussurrò sfiorandole appena le labbra con un piccolo, lievissimo, delicato bacio.

Rhoxane tremò. Ma Severus sapeva che non era più il terrore che percorreva il suo corpo… ma il desiderio. Le sorrise un'ultima volta, prima di girarsi dall'altro lato, spegnendo le candele con un languido movimento delle dita.

*    *     *

Rhoxane dormiva ancora mentre lui era sveglio da molto tempo. Non era per niente sicuro di aver dormito. Ma non gliene importava assolutamente nulla. Stava guardando la sua donna e, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto perfino abbracciarla. Ma non voleva svegliarla. Voleva ancora contemplare quei lunghi capelli castani, sparsi sul cuscino, ed i riflessi ramati che il sole ne traeva; rimirare la spalla nuda, dove la spallina sottile della camicia da notte era scivolata via; sentire il suo respiro lieve uscire da quelle belle e sensuali labbra rosse, lievemente dischiuse…

Si sarebbe svegliata a momenti. Si girò verso di lui… ora la spallina aveva ceduto e dalla scollatura faceva capolino un seno, pieno e sodo, col capezzolo reso rigido dall'aria fresca del mattino. Severus sospirò. Avrebbe voluto… ricoprirlo con la camicia da notte… ma temeva di svegliarla e che si spaventasse sentendosi toccare…

Il sole, ora, baciava con i suoi raggi gli occhi chiusi di Rhoxane… come l'invidiava…

Infine aprì gli occhi, subito richiudendoli e proteggendoli dalla luce con una mano.

- Buongiorno amore mio… come sei bella! – sussurrò con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra – Anche il sole la pensa come me… e ti rende onore! –

Lei sorrise, stropicciandosi gli occhi:

- Tu… sei bellissimo. E stanotte ti ho sognato… -

- Devo preoccuparmi? –

Allungò una mano ad accarezzargli i lunghi capelli neri:

- No… direi proprio di no. –

Severus trasse un sospiro di sollievo.

Rhoxane si accorse che la camicia da notte non era al suo posto… e lo guardò:

- Anche quello fa parte della tua bellezza… e dei miei desideri… -

Rhoxane inclinò il capo e lo osservò, pensosa. Poi sollevò le coperte… e curiosò. I suoi occhi verdi brillavano quando incontrò nuovamente le nere fiamme dello sguardo di Severus.

- Se osi aprire bocca… ti bacerò! – la minacciò lui ridendo.

- Ma è sempre in quello stato? – rise lei – Da ieri sera? –

- Ti avevo avvertita! - e si chinò a baciarla, lentamente, un lieve bacio sulla guancia.

- Temo di aver parlato troppo poco… - sussurrò la maga.

Un dolce bacio sulla fronte.

- Ma se tengo una conferenza che succede? –

- Sarò troppo occupato ad applaudire, per poterti baciare! –

- Per avere un bacio… cosa devo fare? –

- Un bacio? Un bacio vero? –

- Sì! –

Un fremito gli percorse la schiena. Severus chiuse gli occhi… no, non gliel'avrebbe mai fatta… non sarebbe riuscito a limitarsi ad un bacio.

- Non mi tentare … amore… - e le sfiorò appena le labbra prima di rifugiarsi, velocemente, in bagno.

Lei rimase a guardarlo. Lo desiderava… ma aveva ancora paura. E lui lo sapeva bene. E la desiderava troppo… per fermarsi ad un bacio.

Quando Severus uscì dal bagno, vestito di tutto punto, Rhoxane stava scegliendo un abito dal guardaroba.

- Quale preferisci? -

- Tutti i tuoi abiti mi piacciono… o meglio, tu sei bellissima e seducente in ogni modo ti vesta… anche con un sacco! -

- Ma non ho abiti-sacco nel mio armadio! Dovrai scegliere solo tra qualcosa di colorato e molto seducente…. Del resto tutto il mio vestiario era stato studiato apposit… - le parole le morirono sulle labbra.

Severus rimase immobile, fortemente colpito.

- E' come… se avessi già pronunciato queste parole… - mormorò Rhoxane - … tanto tempo fa… -

- Sì… le hai già dette… - sussurrò, quasi senza fiato. – Forse alcuni tuoi ricordi stanno riemergendo… -

- Cosa non darei… - 

- Sono ancora in tempo… per quel bacio? – sussurrò Severus.

- E saprai fermarti… ora? -

- Dovrò farlo… - 

Rhoxane sorrise, mentre lui si mordicchiava nervosamente il labbro.

- Non hai bisogno di chiedermi il permesso… -

- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - bisbigliò Severus mentre l'abbracciava e la stringeva forte a sé - … e ti amerò per sempre… - 

- Severus… -

- Ti desidero… - sussurrò mentre le baciava i capelli - … da impazzire… - e le sfiorava il viso con labbra appassionate - … ed impazzirò… adesso… -

E le sue labbra, finalmente, scesero su quelle di Rhoxane.  Lei sentì labbra ardenti che la sfioravano delicatamente, mentre il desiderio di Severus, ancora una volta, erompeva con forza imprevista nella sua mente. Voleva essere sua… di nuovo. Voleva baciarlo con passione…. Le labbra di Severus, solo lievemente dischiuse, indugiavano timorose, mentre il corpo, strettamente allacciato al suo, confessava ancora una volta l'imperioso ed irrefrenabile desiderio che lo possedeva. Perché non riusciva a lasciarsi andare… perché? Lo sentiva fremere contro di sé, mentre la lingua s'insinuava, squisitamente morbida e dolce, tra le sue labbra… per un istante, solo un indimenticabile istante…. Il suo respiro, anelante… le sue labbra incantevoli… che si allontanavano. Perché non lo stringeva… perché non lo fermava… perché non aveva risposto al bacio…dell'uomo che amava… perché??? 

Era stata muta, quella domanda terribile. Ma lui, come sempre, l'aveva compresa. Continuava a stringerla, dolcemente, e le sorrideva con tanto amore mentre le sussurrava:

- Ti amo Rhoxane, ti amo immensamente. Va tutto bene amore mio… è tutto a posto… -

- No che non lo è! – esclamò lei con rabbia - … guarda cosa ti ho fatto… -

- Nulla amore… nulla tesoro mio… nulla che tu non abbia fatto anche a te stessa. – le sussurrò dolcemente. – Sento anch'io il tuo desiderio… è nella tua mente e nel cuore. Ma il tuo corpo è ancora bloccato… ma troveremo il modo… presto. Ed ora sorridimi, ti prego… -

- Ti amo Severus… ti amo! – mormorò fra le lacrime – Perdonami! -

- Non c'è nulla di cui debba perdonarti, mio grande, dolce, meraviglioso amore. Nulla. – sussurrò, continuando a stringerla a sé. – Sei tu… che devi perdonare l'impazienza di questo mio stupido corpo! -

Finalmente la parvenza di un sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra di Rhoxane.

- Ecco, così. Voglio vedere ancora il tuo delizioso sorriso… anche nei tuoi splendidi occhi. – esclamò Severus, cominciando, per primo, a regalarle la luce incantata dei suoi occhi sorridenti - … Sì… così amore… così! –

CAPITOLO XIII Incanti d'amore 

- Visto che siamo in vacanza… vuoi venire nel mio castello? Ti ho già portata… tempo fa… -

- Sì, sì, sì… che bello. Andiamo, andiamoci subito! –

- Vieni! Abbracciami e ci smaterializzeremo… -

Rhoxane si bloccò:

- Ma io posso smaterializzarmi… io so dov'è! Me lo ricordo… la terrazza, il vento impetuoso, il mare… il sole dietro le colline… -

Severus l'abbracciò, felice.

- Andiamo allora! –

Furono di nuovo sulla terrazza posteriore del castello. Quel giorno il vento era tiepido ed il mare brillava sotto il sole caldo. Gli occhi di Severus scintillavano illuminati dal sole, mentre gettava il mantello sul muretto e le porgeva la mano per scendere sulla spiaggia tramite la vecchia e consumata scaletta scavata nella roccia.

Le chiese, ammiccando:

- Vuoi fare il bagno? –

- Ooooh sì, sì! Mi piacerebbe tanto… ma è ancora troppo freddo! –

- Non per te, amore mio! –

Severus estrasse la bacchetta e si avvicinò al bagnasciuga. Si concentrò a lungo, mormorando incomprensibili parole che sembravano dirette al sole stesso. E ben presto… il sole rispose dirigendo i suoi raggi sul mago che fu avvolto da una luce intensa. E Severus riverberò i suoi raggi sul mare, sulla sabbia e nell'aria intorno a lui. Improvvisamente Rhoxane sentì il sole bruciare sulla pelle e l'aria divenne tiepida e profumata… il profumo del suo lontano mare… il caldo Mediterraneo.

Severus era rimasto in piedi, ansimante: quell'antica magia aveva consumato una notevole quantità della sua energia, più di quanto avesse previsto… ma era un regalo, speciale, per la sua Rhoxane.

- Severus… non ho mai conosciuto un mago potente come te… - esclamò mentre rimirava estasiata la sua figura che ancora brillava di quell'intensa e calda luce – e che conoscesse questi… antichi incanti! –

- Per te, solo per te… questa remota e quasi dimenticata magia. Per te… che sai apprezzarla!–

Mentre parlava si liberava completamente delle vesti e l'invitava, con i gesti, a fare altrettanto.

- Nessuno ci disturberà! – gridò tracciando con la bacchetta aulici movimenti nell'aria, per proteggere lo spazio intorno a loro da ogni possibile violazione.

Pochi istanti dopo stavano correndo, mano nella mano, incontro alle calde onde del mare.

I raggi del sole infiammavano la sua pelle mentre l'aria calda l'accarezzava. Semi disteso sulla sabbia, Severus la stringeva dolcemente fra le braccia mentre l'imboccava: dolcissime e fresche ciliegie comparivano tra le sue mani, mentre i suoi teneri baci si insinuavano tra un frutto ed il successivo. 

- Sono golosa… potrei non smettere mai… -

- Ti amo… certamente non smetterò mai… di baciarti! – mormorò chinandosi ancora a sfiorarle le labbra.

- Dimmi, cos'altro desideri ora? – sussurrò Severus, con gli occhi che sfolgoravano di un amore intenso.

- Fermare il tempo… per sempre… nell'istante in cui le tue labbra sfiorano le mie… -

- Una magia difficile… ma non escludo, non escludo di poter un giorno scoprire quest'arcano segreto… - sussurrò continuando a sfiorarle le labbra – per ora potrei creare un dolce inganno… e non levare più le mie labbra dalle tue… facendoti credere d'aver sospeso lo scorrere del tempo! –

- Non hai bisogno di concepire alcun'illusione, mio dolce Severus. Il tempo non può trascorrere… mentre io ricambio il tuo bacio… -

Un bacio…. Un bacio per trattenere il tempo fra le dita e mescolare il passato col futuro in un eterno presente. Un bacio per dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa. Un bacio per trasformare la realtà in un sogno. Un bacio affinché la splendida illusione diventi l'unica e vera essenza d'amore. Un bacio… dolce, tenero, appassionato, sensuale. Un bacio di Severus… carico di promesse… colmo d'amore… indimenticabile… ammaliante. Un bacio, solo un bacio. Ed intorno solo il nulla. Perché l'intera esistenza è racchiusa in quel bacio, puro ed innamorato. Quel bacio… unico ed ineguagliabile. Nel suo ricordo, nella sua attesa, nella sua reiterazione… all'infinito.

- Ti amo… -

- Ti amo… -

Dolci parole… solo per riprendere fiato, prima che la realtà, nuovamente, svanisca nella profonda intensità di quel bacio interminabile, ardente ed infuocato, impetuoso e travolgente, eccitante, estasiante ed inebriante. Troppo, troppo per un bacio… un bacio di Severus che era riuscito a scatenare in lei un orgasmo intenso e voluttuoso, prolungato ed esaltante.

E mentre ancora sussultava tra le sue braccia, godendo di quegli ultimi rivoli di piacere, i meravigliosi occhi neri di Severus, dolci e sfolgoranti di luce, le sorridevano, pieni d'amore e di felicità.

- Severus… io… -

- Sssst… taci amore mio! Lascia che io ti guardi… sei così bella … mentre godi tra le mie braccia! –

- No, no… io mi vergogno! Eri tu che mi desideravi, eri tu che volevi… -

- Che volevo baciarti e stringerti tra le mie braccia. Nulla di più. Ed è quello che ho fatto. E sono felice! – E le sfiorò ancora delicatamente le labbra – Tu non puoi neppure lontanamente immaginare quanto ho desiderato questo momento, in questi ultimi due mesi e mezzo…. Quante volte ho sognato di stringerti a me, quante volte ho ammirato il tuo corpo e bramato le tue labbra… dolci, la tua lingua… morbida. Non pensavo… non credevo di poterti desiderare fino a questo punto… così dolorosamente…. Non puoi comprendere che tortura sia stata doverti rimanere vicino… senza poterti neppure sfiorare… quando gli incubi ti assalivano… ed ero io il tuo incubo… io, solo io…. Avrei voluto morire… -

- Ma… -

- Non ci sono ma… quando sei tra le mie braccia. Ti amo! – e si chinò ancora una volta su di lei per un altro interminabile e dolce bacio. 

– Ed ora voglio mostrarti la mia dolce magia… -

*    *     *

- Vieni, vieni nel mio giardino segreto… - esclamò, con gli occhi ridenti, mentre la trascinava correndo per il prato.

- Io… io me lo ricordo… il bosco, il piccolo tempio… -

La prese tra le braccia… ed in un istante furono nella radura, davanti al tempio. Estrasse la bacchetta indirizzandola verso le antiche statue degli dei… che presero vita…. Le corde di marmo dell'arpa vibrarono delicatamente ed una melodiosa musica pervase l'aria. Sul corpo di Rhoxane, sfiorato dalle raffinate mani di Severus, apparve un vaporoso abito, fresco come il prato e forte come il bosco, intessuto di fili d'erba e foglie. Le mani del mago ancora si muovevano, con gesti squisiti, ed un diadema di preziosi e profumati fiori si formò tra le sue mani. E lui le recinse la testa. Quindi s'inchinò alla sua bellissima dea e la prese tra le braccia iniziando a condurla in una strana ed incantata danza: nuvole di fiori si libravano a mezz'aria, unite le une alle altre, da fragili percorsi tracciati dalle liane e dai rampicanti. E Severus e Rhoxane volteggiavano tra quelle nubi fiorite che ondeggiavano, fragili e tenui, nell'aria pervasa dall'intenso profumo dei fiori e dalla fragranza dell'erba bagnata.

Un nuovo abbraccio e l'istante successivo ammiravano l'arcobaleno davanti alla cascata.

Di nuovo, Severus estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò sull'arcobaleno che cominciò a diventare sempre più luminoso. Quindi il mago roteò elegantemente la bacchetta e l'iride, come uno straordinario nastro colorato, seguì la direzione indicatagli da Severus ed avvolse Rhoxane, come un impalpabile abito di luce e di colori. E la luce ed i colori furono ovunque nell'aria. Ed ogni colore emanava il suo profumo unico e suonava la sua dolce melodia, in una grandiosa sinfonia.

Rhoxane, affascinata da quanto le accadeva intorno, aveva smesso di parlare e di pensare ed ora, semplicemente, si perdeva nei profondi occhi innamorati del suo Severus e ne cercava le labbra appassionate. Per un bacio, ed un altro ancora… e un altro… sempre più dolce, più languido, in una sequenza infinita… mentre le sfumature di luce li avvolgevano e li pervadevano…

*    *     *

Dopo la cena, che ancora una volta aveva reso felici gli elfi domestici dell'antico maniero, Severus la portò sulla torre più alta, a godere la luce delle stelle.

- Quante meravigliose magie hai compiuto per me oggi! – mormorò dolcemente Rhoxane –Incantesimi che solo un mago potente come te conosce e sa realizzare! La tua energia magica è sparsa per ogni dove… eppure sembra che non sia stata neppure intaccata! – e la sua voce vibrava d'orgoglio per l'uomo che la stringeva teneramente fra le braccia.

- Ho avuto così tanto tempo per studiare in questi ultimi quattordici anni… - sospirò Severus alzando le spalle - … ed ho ritrovato anche questi arcani incanti, ormai dimenticati…nella loro totale inutilità per il nostro mondo! – 

Era dolce il sorriso di Severus mentre sussurrava: 

- A cosa possono mai servire nuvole di fiori… aerei sentieri di foglie… abiti d'arcobaleno…. A cosa serve rubare la luce del sole… se non per donarla a te, amore mio? –

Un bacio, un altro meraviglioso bacio, stretta al suo corpo che, sempre, la desiderava con impeto.

- Ma ho ancora in serbo un'ultima magia per te… in questa notte incantata… -

Severus estrasse la bacchetta e si concentrò fissando le stelle. Mormorò poche e musicali parole in una lingua misteriosa e disegnò ricercati simboli nell'aria. Poi protese la mano e, con gesto squisito, cominciò a… cogliere le stelle, splendidi fiori luminosi che si congiungevano tra le sue braccia per creare uno sfolgorante velo di luce col quale avvolse morbidamente il corpo di Rhoxane. Ed ancora, con gesti eleganti e fatati, le sue mani indussero le luminose spirali di stelle a scendere dal cielo e ad avvolgere la sua donna. Ed in mezzo a quella suggestiva pioggia di luce… gli occhi di Severus brillavano d'amore più intensamente di qualsiasi stella.

- Per te Rhoxane, mia Regina di Luce, che hai saputo vincere le tenebre che erano in me… solo per te … -

Non c'erano parole… non potevano esistere parole… solo sguardi… pensieri… desideri… e lacrime, dolci lacrime di felicità mentre Severus la stringeva e le sfiorava le labbra. 

Poi, lentamente e serenamente, l'incantata pioggia di luce… svanì e rimase solo lo splendore dei loro occhi e del loro amore.

E tutti i ricordi, integri e vividi, furono di nuovo nella mente di Rhoxane.

- Ti amo, ti amo immensamente mio splendido e potente mago…. Il tuo amore ha compiuto l'incanto più meraviglioso… - e gli sorrise dolcemente - … i miei ricordi… sono tornati amore mio! – esclamò stringendosi forte a lui. 

Severus ammirava la sua donna meravigliosa, ancora avvolta dalla luce, dalla luce dei suoi veri ricordi… e sorrideva.

– Ed ora mi ritrovo due volte perdutamente innamorata… dello stesso uomo.  La prima volta ho amato il dolore che proveniva dal tuo misterioso ed oscuro passato… ho amato i tuoi begli occhi tristi, velati da quei ricordi che volevo condividere per comprendere ed accettare fino in fondo le tue colpe. Ed ora che anch'io ho sofferto nei tuoi ricordi… ora ho compreso, veramente, la grande forza ed l'inesauribile coraggio coi quali, in tutti quei lunghi anni, hai affrontato la terribile angoscia dei tuoi rimorsi, giorno dopo giorno, in totale solitudine… -

Calde lacrime rigavano il volto felice e sereno di Rhoxane, mentre Severus le sorrideva accarezzandole delicatamente i capelli:

- Ma ora… io sono qui, stretta indissolubilmente a te per darti anche il mio coraggio, la mia fiducia … e il mio immenso amore. -

Severus stava tergendo con i suoi teneri baci le lacrime che ancora scendevano dagli splendidi occhi verdi della sua donna.

- Ed ora è un altro l'uomo di cui mi sono nuovamente innamorata. L'uomo che ha saputo, con coraggiosa dignità, accettare fino in fondo i suoi errori. Non perdonarli… questo no. Ma accoglierli e riconoscerli, come parte di sé e delle sue debolezze. L'uomo orgogliosamente determinato a costruire un nuovo futuro, per sé e per gli altri, a combattere affinché gli orrori del passato non debbano più ripetersi. L'uomo che, a testa alta, con nobile fierezza ed occhi finalmente limpidi, spera e lotta per un domani migliore. L'unico mago sufficientemente potente da affrontare Voldemort… per distruggerlo in modo definitivo. Ed io sarò al tuo fianco… per sempre! -

Ora gli occhi di Rhoxane sfavillavano d'orgoglio per l'uomo che, anche lei, aveva contribuito a creare. L'uomo che amava immensamente.

Severus la sollevò tra le braccia e, lentamente, senza parole, s'incamminò verso il salone centrale del castello. Maestosamente discese lo scalone ed infine depose Rhoxane vicino al seggio ducale.

Quindi s'inginocchiò davanti a lei.

- Severus… cosa stai… -

- Rhoxane… vuoi sposarmi? - 

Lo stupore sul volto di Rhoxane si trasformò in immensa gioia. Non… non riusciva quasi a respirare… il cuore sussultava impazzito… e la voce… la voce non voleva uscire!

- Severus… amore mio! Certo, certo che voglio sposarti… con tutto il cuore. Sì, sì… lo voglio! Ma ora alzati da lì… non ti voglio in ginocchio davanti a me! -

Lui si alzò, sempre guardandola negli occhi, raggiante di felicità. Tolse di tasca un minuscolo scrigno, lo aprì e ne trasse un anello. Uno splendido opale "nero", animato da un raro e pregiato gioco di luci cangianti sul fondo scuro: intensi riflessi blu, verdi e rossi risplendevano nella pietra percorrendola come un fuoco nascosto. Ai due lati della pietra centrale, a forma di ellisse, vi erano altri due opali, più piccoli e tondi, legati alla prima da minuscole foglie di smeraldi, un intrico di rampicanti che si mutavano in serpenti: un opale "di fuoco", in basso sul lato destro, col fondo rosso-arancione attraversato da superbi bagliori rossi dall'effetto fiammeggiante ed un opale "nobile", in alto a sinistra, dal fondo chiaro percorso da tutte le rutilanti rifrazioni dell'iride. 

- Questo è l'anello che, per tradizione, il nobile duca della famiglia Piton infila al dito della sua sposa… - sussurrò Severus con un dolce sorriso, i profondi occhi neri limpidi e luminosi - …prendilo, come pegno del mio eterno amore ed infinito rispetto… - e delicatamente le infilò l'anello chinandosi poi a baciarle la mano, con dolcezza, con passione, con desiderio.

- Severus… amore! –

Rhoxane guardava estasiata l'anello.

- Veramente… ho fatto alcune modifiche all'originale. Affinché questo anello sia unico… come è unica la donna che lo porterà. – spiegò Severus sorridendo dolcemente. – Alla pietra centrale, fredda e scura come le tenebre che imprigionavano il mio cuore, ho aggiunto le due laterali, che rappresentano il fuoco dell'amore e la luce della speranza coi quali hai saputo liberare il mio cuore. -

Ed il bacio continuò, lentamente, salendo lungo il braccio, fino alla spalla ed al collo… labbra sempre più appassionate le percorrevano la pelle, che fremeva e sussultava al loro passaggio, mentre le mani le accarezzavano i seni e stringevano con ardore il suo corpo. Infine le labbra arrivarono alla bocca che, già dischiusa, le attendeva trepidante. Un nuovo bacio, colmo d'amore e di dolci promesse, pieno di passione e di desiderio. Severus la strinse forte a sé chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto dominare la sua imperiosa eccitazione… e si materializzò nella loro camera.

Cominciò a spogliarla, lentamente e delicatamente all'inizio, poi sempre con maggiore impeto e frenesia, mentre anche lei lo aiutava, con impazienza, a togliersi le vesti. Poi l'adagiò sul letto e riprese ad accarezzare e baciare quel corpo sinuoso ed invitante, che si fletteva sotto le sue mani e si offriva a lui, irresistibilmente provocante. La strinse forte a sé, affondando il viso tra i seni e premendo forte il suo membro, follemente eccitato, tra le cosce. Due mesi… oltre due mesi che desiderava quell'istante… stava per perdere completamente il controllo di se stesso… e non voleva, non voleva…. Si morse forte le labbra… dov'era… dov'era finita la sua lucidità… dov'era il suo rigoroso ed implacabile autocontrollo, ora che gli serviva come non mai… ora che il corpo di Rhoxane si era improvvisamente irrigidito tra le sue braccia… Severus percepiva quanto fosse forte il desiderio nella mente della donna… ma il suo corpo… sembrava non appartenerle più ed il contatto col suo membro in quell'iniziale atto di penetrazione… l'aveva completamente bloccata ed agghiacciata. Con incredibile sforzo Severus si ritrasse dal corpo di Rhoxane e, ansimando, si adagiò al suo fianco, stringendola con gentilezza e tornando a sfiorarle il viso ed i capelli con languidi e soavi baci, fino a quando sentì che nuovamente, si abbandonava tranquilla nel suo abbraccio.

- Ti amo… mia stupenda promessa sposa, ti amo! – le sussurrò con un dolce sorriso.

C'era tristezza e dolore in quei meravigliosi occhi verdi, colmi di lacrime di sconforto.

- Non voglio più vedere lacrime nei tuoi occhi, mia dolce sposa. Ma solo felicità… e amore. E questa notte, se tu voi, sarà fatta solo di dolci baci e delicate carezze. Nulla di più… nulla di meno…. Carezze fatate e baci ammalianti per l'adorabile maga che ha irrimediabilmente incantato il mio cuore, fatalmente stregato la mia mente e perdutamente irretito i miei sensi…- 

Rhoxane rimirava l'intenso scintillio di quei profondi e sinceri occhi neri e, mentre si perdeva completamente nella magia di quelle dolci parole, si chiedeva cosa non aveva mai fatto per meritarsi un uomo come Severus… così dolce e comprensivo, così ardente ed appassionato, così romantico e sensibile… così assolutamente perfetto….

- Ti amo, Severus. Amo quell'uomo straordinario ed incredibile che sei… oltre ogni mio sogno ed immaginazione… -

- Solo baci e carezze… amore mio…. Cancella le parole, dimentica la realtà… ci sono solo i miei baci per sognare e le mie carezze per vagheggiare… - 

La voce di Severus era solo un incantato sussurro che si stemperava tra soavi baci e tenui carezze e Rhoxane sentì che il suo corpo tornava ad appartenerle mentre, ancora una volta, la dolce e potente emozione dell'orgasmo s'impadroniva della sua carne e della sua mente e lei sussultava e fremeva fra le calde e rassicuranti braccia del suo splendido mago.

- Sì amore, sì… voglio godere del tuo piacere… - le sussurrava con passione, stringendola forte a sé - … ancora… ed ancora… - mentre dolcemente, e finalmente, entrava in lei, con tutto il suo innamorato desiderio ed il suo travolgente amore. Per un breve ed impetuoso amplesso, pieno del fuoco della passione così a lungo repressa, che li inebriò di un estasiante piacere… lasciandoli poi completamente senza fiato e strettamente intrecciati.

*    *     *    

Il mattino seguente il sole splendeva nel cielo, luminoso come gli occhi di Severus e caldo come il suo sorriso. Finalmente non c'erano più stati incubi nel suo sonno e gli sembrava di non essere mai stato così felice. Rhoxane era di nuovo al suo fianco e la vita era meravigliosa. 

Se solo avesse potuto dimenticarsi di Voldemort… e di quel maledetto bastardo di Lucius….

Presto avrebbe chiuso i conti con entrambi… ed avrebbe presentato loro un conto molto salato… molto.

Ma per ora non voleva pensarci… voleva continuare a sognare, stringere Rhoxane tra le braccia e baciarla.

E così fu. Si concessero cinque lunghi, meravigliosi ed indimenticabili giorni di sogno, al di fuori d'ogni realtà e lontano da quel loro freddo mondo. Rhoxane era voluta andare a sud, dove non erano necessarie le magie di Severus per bagnarsi nelle acque calde e cristalline del mare….

Ma anche i sogni finiscono, insieme con le vacanze, ed arrivò presto il momento del ritorno a Hogwarts.

La vista delle torri del castello li riportò alla realtà, con tutti i suoi problemi. Ed il primo problema sulla lista era Lucius Malfoy. In tutti quei giorni non avevano mai parlato di quanto era successo.

- Sono sicuro che sia stato Lucius a gettare su di te l_'Oblivion Fraudem. E' un mago sufficientemente potente per quell'Incantesimo, mi conosce abbastanza per aver potuto costruire in modo credibile quei ricordi… ed io conosco lui quanto basta per aver ampiamente riconosciuto la sua sottile ed efferata crudeltà. -_

Rhoxane annuiva, convinta.

- Solo, mi chiedo quando ti ha gettato l'incantesimo… siamo sempre stati insieme… - all'improvviso Severus si rabbuiò - … ad eccezione di… -

- … della sera in cui si è tenuto il Consiglio Direttivo della Scuola. – terminò Rhoxane al posto suo, mentre un altro ricordo, molto spiacevole, si affacciava alla sua mente. La Bolla Memorizzante era appoggiata in bella vista sullo scrittoio.

Lo stesso ricordo che ora aveva colpito anche Severus: l'inganno di Selene! Avrebbe dovuto parlargliene il mattino successivo… ma quel giorno Rhoxane si era svegliata urlando di terrore… e lui non glielo aveva ancora detto. Si passò una mano sugli occhi… e sospirò. Perché era così difficile essere felici… perché doveva sempre accadere qualcosa che rendeva così difficile vivere…

Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, Rhoxane stava ritirando qualcosa nel secrétaire dello scrittoio:

- Quella sera Lucius è venuto qui… - mormorò Rhoxane, con voce spenta, voltandosi verso di lui.

- … quella sera… deve essere stata molto impegnativa per Lucius… - Severus sembrava quasi parlare tra sé e sé, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. - Io… io dovevo dirti una cosa molto importante quella sera. Ma stavi già dormendo quando sono tornato. Ed il mattino dopo… il mondo ci è crollato addosso. Così non ti ho mai detto nulla… - 

La voce di Severus era solo un sommesso sussurro:

- … ma ci aveva già pensato Lucius… vero? Prima di gettarti l'_Oblivion… -_

Rhoxane annuì. – Ma io non gli ho creduto. –

Un lampo di luce passò negli occhi di Severus.

- Non so cosa ti abbia detto… ma non ti ha mentito. Non del tutto… almeno. –

Sul viso di Rhoxane stava diffondendosi il panico.

- Credo che ti abbia detto solo una parte della verità… tacendoti la conclusione. – sussurrò molto imbarazzato.

- Smettila! – gridò Rhoxane – Ciò che mi ha detto Lucius lo so benissimo. E' la tua versione che voglio ascoltare… adesso. – esclamò alzando gli occhi imploranti - … la verità… -

Severus si avvicinò e l'abbracciò stretta.

- Perdonami amore… perdonami. Sono stato uno stupido… e me ne vergogno immensamente! –

- Voglio sapere tutto… tutto… - mormorò lei con un filo di voce.

Lui annuì, continuando a stringerla, sempre più forte.

Poi la guardò negli occhi, profondamente, e le strinse le mani fra le sue:

- Sono stupidamente caduto in una trappola tesami da Lucius e Selene. Lei mi ha propinato un Infuso d'Innamoramento molto particolare e potente… ed io… io… io non ho capito più nulla. Ho completamente perso il controllo di me stesso e… e… - Severus chiuse gli occhi per un istante e sospirò profondamente.

- Mi vergogno terribilmente di quello che ho fatto sotto l'influsso di quell'Infuso… e dei baci e delle carezze di Selene. Ma l'ho baciata e l'ho spogliata… l'ho desiderata…. Non ho nessuna scusante Rhoxane. – sussurrò amaramente, stringendole forte le mani - … ma mi sono ritrovato a fare l'amore con lei… senza quasi neppure sapere chi era, all'inizio. –

Un altro lungo e doloroso sospiro di Severus interruppe ancora il suo racconto. Sul volto di Rhoxane si poteva leggere solo… l'attesa.

- Poi mi sono reso perfettamente conto che si trattava di Selene… e che non eri tu, come confusamente mi era sembrato. Io… io non volevo… ma… ma il mio stupido corpo, invece, voleva continuare a godere con lei. – mormorò con voce spezzata. – Mi sono sentito come un animale… non riuscivo più a tenere sotto controllo i miei istinti…. Il mio corpo era dolorosamente distinto dalla mia volontà. Poi… poi, finalmente, tu sei tornata con forza nei miei pensieri… ed il mio desiderio è stato solo per te… -

Ora c'era un timido ed imbarazzatissimo sorriso sul volto, ancora teso, di Severus. Ed aveva smesso di stringerle forsennatamente le mani.

- Così sono finalmente riuscito a staccarmi da lei… a capire cosa mi stava succedendo. A valutare l'effetto di quell'Infuso particolare… e quindi il motivo di quella mia inspiegabile eccitazione sessuale. – Ora il tono di Severus era più sicuro. - Stavo per andarmene quando un forte Incantesimo Bloccante, presumo di Lucius, mi ha nuovamente immobilizzato sul bordo del letto. E Selene ha nuovamente potuto… oooh quanto mi sento ridicolo a dirlo… ha potuto "approfittare" di me, visto che, ancora, non riuscivo a controllare niente di niente… -

Rhoxane gli stava sorridendo con dolcezza, carezzandogli il viso leggermente sudato. Lui aveva un'espressione terribilmente contrita.

- Ma poi ho nuovamente pensato a te… l'unica donna che voglio amare… l'unica donna che voglio desiderare… l'unica… la sola… - sussurrò Severus, ed i suoi occhi erano nuovamente sfolgoranti di luce e di amore. – E, finalmente, quello stupido "affare" ha deciso di darmi retta. L'Incantesimo Bloccante è svanito… e me ne sono immediatamente venuto via. –

Ora era Rhoxane che lo stava abbracciando.

- Ecco, questo è tutto. – le disse sorridendo imbarazzato. – E non so dirti altro che… mi dispiace, mi dispiace immensamente. E mi vergogno di me. Come uomo, prima di tutto, visto che ho avuto la stessa reazione di un animale. E come Professore di Pozioni… se i miei allievi lo venissero a sapere…. Non oso immaginare Draco… e Lucius è suo padre… - E Severus scuoteva la testa, scoraggiato. – Vorrei solo che tu potessi dimenticare questo mio vergognoso comportamento. –

Rhoxane gli sfiorò dolcemente le labbra, stingendosi ancora a lui:

- Ho già dimenticato tutto amore mio. E di cosa ti vergogni poi? Sei un essere umano, semplicemente, con i tuoi normalissimi impulsi ed istinti. Che quell'infuso ha sfruttato ed amplificato. E Selene ne ha bassamente approfittato. – Gli stava sorridendo amorevolmente. - Sei sempre impietoso ed implacabile quando giudichi i tuoi errori. Vedi sempre solo le tue colpe. Ma non apprezzi mai la tua forza ed il tuo coraggio. Hai saputo resistere a lei ed all'infuso. Ed hai avuto il coraggio di raccontarmi tutto… e non era facile. –

- Un coraggio che potrai valutare ben poco… visto che Lucius mi ha preceduto. Anche se non so come ha fatto… con un Incantesimo Temporale, credo. –

- Tu non sapevi che lui me l'aveva già detto. Ma, in ogni modo, hai affermato che intendevi dirmelo. –

- E' bello… essere creduti sulla parola. – le sorrise Severus abbracciandola e stemperando, finalmente, tutta la sua tensione in un lungo, dolcissimo bacio.

Rhoxane si avvicinò quindi allo scrittoio e prese la Bolla Memorizzante. 

- Me l'ha data Lucius quella sera. –

Severus impallidì e deglutì a fatica.

- E… e… -

- Me l'ha fatta vedere, quella sera. Ma solo la prima parte, evidentemente. –

- E tu non… non hai creduto a quelle immagini? – esclamò Severus incredulo.

- No. Cioè sì…. Ma… tu sei diverso. E diverso è il tuo modo di fare l'amore. Questo non vuol dire che non apparisse chiaro che… ti piaceva… -

Severus strinse i denti ed abbassò lo sguardo.

- Del resto… Selene ci sapeva fare... mi è parso… -

- Non hai certo nulla da imparare da lei, amore… anzi… -

- Ma c'era qualcosa di strano… non sembravi tu, non era il tuo modo di fare… -

Quindi gli porse la Memo Bolla dicendo:

- Fanne ciò che vuoi. Io, di certo, non intendo mai più rivedere quelle immagini. –

Gli occhi di Severus scintillarono pericolosamente… e ridussero la Bolla in una nuvola di fumo nero.

Quindi strinse Rhoxane tra le braccia e la baciò con passione. Poi le sorrise maliziosamente sussurrandole:

- I tuoi baci hanno risvegliato… il mio istinto animale. –

- … non preoccuparti… ci penso io… - sussurrò dolcemente lei.

*    *     *    

L'indomani mattina le lezioni riprendevano dopo il lungo intervallo delle vacanze pasquali. Stavano per scendere a fare colazione in Sala Grande quando Severus si strinse con forza il braccio sinistro. Era quasi rimasto senza fiato per il dolore: non gli era mai capitato prima che bruciasse a quel modo.

- Sembra che Voldemort sia particolarmente impaziente di vedermi… oggi. – spiegò a Rhoxane. – Dovrai scusarmi tu con Silente… ma devo andare. –

Un ultimo bacio e Severus si diresse velocemente alla Foresta Proibita per smaterializzarsi.

*    *     *    

Il sole stava avviandosi a tramontare e Severus non era ancora tornato. Rhoxane era molto preoccupata perché le sensazioni che riceveva da Severus erano molto contrastanti e non riusciva ad interpretarle bene.

Decise di dirigersi verso la Foresta Proibita, nel caso fosse già sulla via del ritorno… di solito non stava mai via così a lungo!

Non erano passati più di dieci minuti che vide delle ombre in lontananza che si stavano avvicinando velocemente… erano almeno tre uomini… forse quattro. Erano dei Mangiamorte, col volto coperto da un cappuccio… e si dirigevano verso di lei. 

Estrasse la bacchetta per difendersi… lampi di luce attraversarono la foresta. Ma fu solo una breve ed intensa lotta. Pochi minuti dopo era a terra schiantata.


	4. Antica Magia Quarta e ultima parte

CAPITOLO XIV Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte 

Quando le levarono il cappuccio dalla testa, il sole era ormai tramontato da un pezzo. Aveva freddo, anche se un gran fuoco crepitava tra l'erba diffondendo intorno lunghe ombre minacciose.

Rhoxane alzò gli occhi, ma solo per avere la conferma che uno dei suoi peggiori incubi si stava avverando: il cerchio dei Mangiamorte di Voldemort si stava chiudendo, opprimente, intorno a lei.

Sentì che la paura, che fino ad allora era rimasta ad uno stato di latenza, ora stava per attanagliarla inesorabilmente.

"Severus… Severus dove sei?" pensò. Sentiva il persistere del contatto con Severus, che non si era mai allentato e che ora si era fatto ancora più forte. Severus doveva essere lì, vicino a lei e, come sempre, l'avrebbe protetta. Dietro ad una di quelle lugubri e impenetrabili maschere d'argento gli occhi di Severus scintillavano mentre la stavano di certo osservando. Ma quale, quale di loro?

Un uomo venne lentamente verso di lei… e si tolse la maschera.

Voldemort la guardò a lungo e poi disse, con un tono quasi triste:

- Allora sei tu la donna che Piton ama... -

E la guardò intensamente, scorrendo con gli occhi tutto il corpo ed avvolgendola e stringendola nel suo sguardo. Il corpo di Rhoxane fu percorso da un fremito… inspiegabile.

- E' vero, sei molto bella. Sì, posso perfettamente capire Severus. - 

Voldemort le girò intorno, si fermò proprio alle sue spalle e le sibilò all'orecchio:

- Del resto, era rimasto per troppo tempo senza una donna, io glielo avevo detto…. Sarà stato fin troppo facile per te farlo capitolare. Perché non sei solo bella… devi essere anche intelligente… e… cos'altro? -

Voldemort aveva completato il giro ed era di nuovo di fronte a Rhoxane il cui terrore cresceva ad ogni istante che passava. Il suo tono ora si era fatto duro e tagliente.

- E così Severus mi ha tradito… per te, per l'amore di una donna. Severus Piton, uno dei miei migliori servitori, la mia fidata spia presso Silente… no, questo "tipo" di tradimento non l'avevo proprio previsto da parte sua. -

Uno spiacevole sorriso comparve sul volto di Voldemort e la sua voce divenne un acuto stridio metallico.

- Ma io non posso permetterlo; io voglio tutto dei miei devoti servitori: corpo, mente, anima e cuore! Piton invece ha regalato il suo cuore ad una donna… senza chiedere il mio consenso, prima. E pensare che, se solo me l'avesse chiesto… certo non glielo avrei negato! -

Voldemort avvicinò ulteriormente il suo viso, privo di alcun'espressione, a Rhoxane e le sussurrò:

- Ed ora che tu sei qui… ora io voglio anche te. -

Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi; uno smisurato terrore si stava impadronendo completamente di lei: ma doveva resistere. Sentiva che Severus era lì, da qualche parte… vicino.

- _Imperio!_ - gridò improvvisamente Voldemort puntando la bacchetta contro Rhoxane, mentre arretrava di qualche passo. – Vieni, vieni e inginocchiati davanti a me. - le ordinò.

Rhoxane lo guardò attraverso la nebbia che si era diffusa nel suo cervello. Mosse un passo… e poi si fermò, salda nella sua determinazione, mentre i pensieri affioravano lentamente nella mente.

"No, io non ti ubbidirò. Io sono forte. Mio padre mi ha insegnato a resistere all'Imperio fin da quando ero solo una ragazzina". Infine esclamò con decisione:

- No, io non mi inchinerò davanti a te! -

Stizzito dalla resistenza vittoriosa della maga, Voldemort la liberò dalla maledizione e sibilò con voce minacciosa:

- Tu credi di potermi contrastare…. Illusa! Anche tu t'inchinerai davanti a me, e bacerai l'orlo della mia veste. -

Mentre si allontanava, lasciando il cerchio dei suoi Mangiamorte, Voldemort fece un cenno a due di loro.

Immediatamente un uomo fu trascinato nel centro del cerchio: indossava l'abito nero dei Mangiamorte, aveva il volto interamente coperto dal cappuccio e le mani strettamente immobilizzate dietro la schiena. Come lo lasciarono l'uomo cadde a terra contorcendosi dal dolore, mentre i suoi deboli gemiti erano soffocati dal bavaglio che aveva sulla bocca. Rhoxane riconobbe subito gli effetti della Maledizione Cruciatus e capì anche che l'uomo era ormai allo stremo delle sue forze.

In quel preciso istante, Rhoxane si rese conto che il contatto con Severus era debole, sempre più debole: da quanto tempo aveva cominciato ad affievolirsi?

Quell'uomo… Severus… stava morendo!

- Severus…… noooooo! -

L'urlo di Rhoxane lacerò la notte mentre le lacrime scendevano irrefrenabili sul suo volto.

Dopo un ultimo spasimo di dolore, l'uomo cessò di contorcersi.

Ed anche il contatto di Rhoxane cessò di esistere.

Ora non piangeva più. Era ferma, immobile, curva su se stessa, sola nella sua immensa disperazione.

Sola con la sua enorme paura.

Sola.

Voldemort improvvisamente fu di nuovo vicino a lei e con voce languida le sussurrò:

- Vieni Rhoxane, vieni da me, io saprò consolarti e tu non sarai più sola. -

Lei si raddrizzò e guardò il freddo scintillio di quegli occhi rossi.

- No. - rispose lentamente Rhoxane, scandendo bene ogni singola parola, quasi come per convincersene meglio. – Non cederò e non verrò da te. Severus non avrebbe voluto che io mi piegassi. E io non mi piegherò. -

Ancora una volta una lacrima silenziosa luccicò nei suoi occhi che, ancora, stavano fermamente sostenendo lo sguardo di Voldemort. Ma questa lacrima non scese.

Fu Voldemort a distogliere lo sguardo per primo e, stizzito, alzò la bacchetta ordinando:

- _Mobilcorpus!_ - 

Il corpo di un altro uomo fluttuò a mezz'aria, sotto l'effetto dell'incantesimo di Voldemort, fino a adagiarsi ai piedi di Rhoxane. L'uomo sembrava morto.

Lei abbassò gli occhi, poi li rialzò sbarrati e spalancò la bocca per parlare. Ma la voce non uscì.

Solo un pensiero bruciava nella sua mente e nel cuore: quell'uomo era Severus.

La gelida risata di Voldemort echeggiò nella notte senza stelle.

- Quanta poca fede hai, donna. Già l'avevi creduto morto una volta. Ed ora… no, Severus non è morto, è solo l'effetto di Morte Apparente dovuta ad una pozione… una formidabile invenzione di Piton. Non la trovi divertente anche tu… questa strana combinazione? Ma morirà tra poco, se non gli darò l'antidoto in tempo. -

Voldemort si avvicinò ancora a Rhoxane e le prese la mano sinistra. Scostò l'ampia manica dell'abito e scoprì il braccio della donna. Quindi mormorò sommessamente:

- Sii mia Rhoxane, accetta il mio Marchio e lui sarà salvo… giurami fedeltà e, quando sarete entrambi miei… potrete continuare liberamente ad amarvi…. Perché io, in fondo, sono generoso e so anche… perdonare un piccolo errore di un servo… fedele! -

"E' vivo, è vivo… Severus è vivo." Questo era l'unico pensiero di Rhoxane, l'unica cosa che riusciva a comprendere, l'unica cosa che realmente contava.

Voldemort le strattonò il braccio, impaziente di ottenere la sua risposta e sibilò velenosamente:

- E' vivo semplicemente perché _io ho voluto che restasse vivo. Anche se mi aveva taciuto la reale importanza del suo rapporto con te. Ma qualcun altro ha invece __voluto raccontarmelo… in ogni particolare. - ed additò l'uomo che era morto poco prima davanti a loro._

- Avanti!  - ordinò Voldemort – Dammi il tuo braccio… in cambio della vita di Severus Piton! -

Rhoxane guardò l'uomo che amava sopra ogni altra cosa, che era ai suoi piedi, sospeso fra la vita e la morte, con gli occhi sbarrati nel nulla. Eppure quei profondi occhi scuri sembravano guardarla, sembravano implorarla…. Lentamente, cominciò ad avanzare verso Voldemort, tendendo il braccio.

Voldemort l'attendeva, pregustando la sua piccola, banale, inutile vittoria su quella donna.

All'improvviso Rhoxane si fermò: qualcosa era risuonato nella sua mente… una voce, un pensiero estraneo… il contatto empatico con Severus. Si voltò repentinamente a controllare quegli occhi: ora era sicura che la stessero guardando… e l'imploravano di non cedere a quel ricatto. 

"No, no, no, lui non vuole che io ceda."

- Vai al diavolo Voldemort… che tu sia maledetto. Non avrai nulla da me, neppure il mio braccio! -

Un'ira furente si dipinse sul volto cadaverico di Voldemort.

- Se non vuoi cedere a me… allora qualcun altro mi aiuterà. E tu cederai… o se cederai! - così dicendo Voldemort sollevò un braccio. 

E le tenebre si fecero ancora più buie. Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte sembrò dilatarsi fino quasi a scomparire. 

- Ecco il tuo uomo allora… quello che credi sia _ancora un uomo. Ora è libero dal maleficio di morte. - _

Così dicendo anche Voldemort sembrò dissolversi. 

E rimase solo il silenzioso nulla intorno.

E poi quella voce.

- Smettila di pensare a me in quel modo. Perché _quello non sono io. Non è quello che __vorrei io. -_

La voce avanzava lentamente alle sue spalle.

- _Io vorrei fare a pezzi te e quel poco di anima che ti ritrovi. -_

La voce, quella voce, quel particolare timbro di voce. Era sempre stata molto brava a riconoscere le voci… ma quella voce… non poteva essere la sua. Non se pronunciava quelle parole… non con quel ghigno sprezzante e malevolo sulle sue meravigliose, morbide labbra.

- Girati e guardami! - ordinò seccamente la voce.

No, non voleva girarsi. Non voleva guardarlo. Non voleva perdere la speranza.

Ma poi si girò, e lo guardò. Solo per un breve istante.

Suo fratello gemello: ecco Severus aveva un gemello. Un gemello orribile che aveva pronunciato quelle atroci parole. Sì, era così… _doveva essere così… doveva…._

- Ti ho ordinato di guardarmi.- ripeté freddamente la voce mentre la sua mano sgarbata sollevava il mento della donna. E poi continuò, sempre più dura e tagliente.

– Guardami negli occhi Rhoxane… sono io, Severus. Mi riconosci ora? -

Lei alzò gli occhi… nello sguardo duro, sprezzante e pieno d'odio dell'uomo… nello sguardo di Severus.

Una lacrima tracimò dai suoi occhi, contro la sua volontà, e scese a rigarle il volto. Una delle tante lacrime che si affollavano nei suoi occhi e che le inondavano i pensieri… che non le permettevano più di ragionare.

Ma cosa stava succedendo… com'era possibile che… Severus…. Non riusciva neppure a formularlo… quel pensiero folle.

- Sei testarda. – sibilò allora Severus – Sei sempre stata maledettamente testarda! - e si avvicinò ancora di più, attirandola a sé con una luce maligna negli occhi che scintillavano nel buio totale.

- Non vuoi proprio capire! Non vuoi ammettere che finora io ti abbia ingannato. Ma io sono un ottimo attore… il migliore. Non ho mai tradito Voldemort… anche se tanti l'hanno creduto, tu… soprattutto tu! -

Mentre parlava Severus la stringeva strettamente a sé, fino a farle veramente male.

- Ma mi piaceva il tuo corpo… e lo bramavo, lo volevo solo per me. Ma dovevo avere anche il tuo cuore e la tua anima. Dovevo possedere tutto di te, come mi ha sempre insegnato il mio Oscuro Signore. – 

C'era una sconosciuta luce nera, adesso, negli occhi di Severus. Quegli occhi meravigliosi nei quali lei si era perduta e dove, un tempo, aveva letto l'amore, la passione, la dolcezza ed il rispetto.

Le lacrime ora scendevano copiose a bagnare il suo volto disperato.

- Ma ho commesso un errore ed ho grandemente offeso il mio Signore tenendoti solo per me, nascosta a lui. Ma l'Oscuro Signore è grande ed ha concesso al suo umile servo di riscattarsi. Io ora ti donerò al mio Signore e poi, dopo, potrai essere nuovamente, e solamente, mia. -

Così dicendo Severus si chinò sulle sue labbra… e la baciò.

Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi. Ora non piangeva più. Non oppose alcuna resistenza alle sue labbra, lasciò che la lingua dell'uomo le invadesse, famelica e irrispettosa, la bocca, come a cercare di succhiarle via l'anima in un bacio brutalmente appassionato.

Poi Severus, l'uomo che lei un tempo aveva amato, fu travolto dal desiderio impetuoso per il corpo di quella donna… quella donna che ancora lo amava.

Le mani del mago corsero a frugare il suo corpo ed a stracciarle furiosamente le vesti. Poi la spinse a terra e le s'inginocchiò a lato. Estrasse il suo pugnale di Mangiamorte e glielo puntò alla gola dicendo con freddo disprezzo:

- Ecco, questo è quello che ho sempre anelato farti, questo è il modo in cui voglio possederti! -

Il corpo di Rhoxane fu percorso da un brivido… quegli occhi pieni di fiamme nere, quelle labbra che fremevano, quelle mani che frugavano voracemente ovunque…. Se quel pugnale le avesse trafitto il cuore… ora, subito, immediatamente, prima… prima che… prima che il suo amore per Severus venisse meno!

Severus fece scorrere con decisione la lama sulla delicata pelle del collo, poi scese tra i seni ed infine sul ventre, sempre più giù… lasciandosi dietro una sottile, calda, fremente striatura rossa. Poi chinò il suo viso sulla donna e, con la punta della lingua, seguì quella graffiatura… fino in fondo.

- No, no, no… uccidimi, ti prego uccidimi ora… - gemette lei.

- Non ho nessuna intenzione di ucciderti! - ghignò Severus – Io ti voglio _amare_… adesso! -

Così dicendo Severus si liberò velocemente dei suoi abiti e in pochi istanti le fu sopra: le aprì rudemente le gambe, poi pose le sue mani ardenti di desiderio sui seni e li strinse forte, fino a strapparle un gemito di dolore; frugò ancora per un istante il suo corpo con mani irriverenti e gesti svergognati e, poi, noncurante di tutto, entrò violentemente in lei col perfido appagamento di chi sta profanando una cosa sacra.

Rhoxane sussultò e aprì gli occhi. Guardò l'uomo che, come un animale, stava ritraendo piacere dal suo corpo.

Non c'erano più lacrime, ora, nei suoi occhi. Nella sua mente c'era il vuoto: solo il nulla della disperazione. Severus, l'uomo che lei amava immensamente; l'uomo che per amor suo, e con il suo aiuto, aveva saputo tornare bambino e riconquistare l'innocenza anteriore alla colpa; l'uomo che sapeva amarla a lungo con dolce e tenera passione; l'uomo nei cui profondi occhi scuri ardeva il fuoco della passione d'amore per lei; l'uomo le cui mani eleganti e delicate l'avevano tante volte languidamente accarezzata; l'uomo che la rispettava e sapeva prevenire ogni suo desiderio; l'uomo che per tutta la vita aveva desiderato… quell'uomo ora la stava brutalmente violentando sotto gli occhi dei Mangiamorte e di Voldemort, occhi perversi, che la deridevano e la disprezzavano.

E lei lo amava ancora. Sì, innegabilmente e inspiegabilmente… ma continuava ad amarlo

Com'era possibile tutto questo, come… come?

Allora era stato tutto inutile… vana era stata la sua resistenza; tanto valeva avere accettato subito il marchio di Voldemort….

Un movimento di Severus, un po' più brutale dei precedenti, le strappò ancora un altro lamento… e la riportò alla realtà.

No, non era possibile, non era assolutamente possibile.

NO, NO, NO.

La sua mente dichiarava la ferma opposizione a credere ai messaggi che i suoi sensi, così profondamente turbati e scossi, le stavano trasmettendo. 

Lei conosceva Severus, lo aveva conosciuto in profondità in quei pochi mesi del loro meraviglioso amore, aveva percepito bene la sua intima essenza, era quasi riuscita a sfiorarne l'anima. E l'anima di Severus era pura, era sempre rimasta integra ed incontaminata nonostante il suo terribile passato.

No, quello che stava accadendo era come in quei terribili ricordi che Malfoy le aveva inserito… erano le stesse tenebre di quel sotterraneo… lo stesso freddo. Lucius aveva alterato i suoi ricordi e Voldemort, ora, stava alterando, terribilmente, il suo presente. 

Ma lei ne era più che certa: Severus non aveva mai fatto, né avrebbe mai fatto quello che le stava facendo. Né a lei… né ad un'altra qualsiasi donna.

No, o quello non era Severus, oppure quello che stava accadendo, era un incubo, _doveva_ essere un'allucinazione, una visione indotta da qualche maleficio di Voldemort. Non c'erano altre spiegazioni.

Lei, ad ogni modo, non intendeva più prestare fede a ciò che stava accadendo.

All'improvviso la tenebra profonda di quella notte senza stelle, la cupa oscurità che l'aveva avvolta fino a quel momento si dissolse e Voldemort era di nuovo davanti a lei, opprimente e pieno di un'ira furiosa, a stento repressa. Le sua voce era un sibilo sottile e freddo.

- Sei una donna molto forte, vedo. Del resto se Severus ha scelto te… un motivo doveva ben esserci. Sei riuscita a comprendere il mio artificio e sei stata in grado di liberartene. Ma io voglio ancora apporre il mio marchio su di te, ora lo voglio più di prima. –

Il volto di Rhoxane era completamente sconvolto, così come la sua mente era confusa e disorientata. Guardò Voldemort quasi senza capire, poi notò il corpo di Severus a terra, ancora sospeso in quella morte apparente: era veramente stata tutta un'illusione, un terribile inganno dei sensi e della mente….

Fece per avvicinarsi a Severus, al _suo adorato Severus, ma il gesto imperioso di Voldemort glielo impedì._

L'Oscuro Signore estrasse una minuscola provetta dalle pieghe del suo lungo mantello e versò alcune gocce del liquido color cremisi tra le labbra di Piton.

Quindi borbottò alcune incomprensibili parole ai due Mangiamorte più vicini e si smaterializzò.

Rhoxane si precipitò vicino a Severus e gli sollevò delicatamente il capo da terra: l'uomo muoveva le labbra in un rantolo incomprensibile, che mano a mano diventava sempre più chiaro. Infine aprì gli occhi e le sorrise: un sorriso dolce e rassicurante, che, all'improvviso, illuminò quella notte interminabile e riscaldò il corpo e l'anima di Rhoxane.

La sua voce era quasi un sussurro, ma era una musica sublime per la donna.

- Amore mio… mi dispiace, non ho potuto fare nulla per te, per proteggerti. Non ho saputo mantenere la mia promessa…. Ho visto e sentito tutto quello che è accaduto… ma non potevo, non riuscivo a fare nulla! -

- Severus, amore, amore mio! Non parlare, non sprecare energie. -

E mentre parlava ricopriva il volto di Severus di piccoli e delicati baci.

Lui si sollevò lentamente e faticosamente a sedere, la guardò con amore e le sorrise ancora, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. Quindi avvicinò le sue labbra, delicatamente, a quelle di lei, la baciò con tenera passione e poi sussurrò:

- Ti amo Rhoxane, ma non ho neppure la forza di baciarti come vorrei. -

- Perché il contatto tra noi era cessato Severus, perché? Proprio quando quell'uomo stava morendo… non ho potuto fare altro che pensare che fossi tu! - chiese Rhoxane tra i singhiozzi.

- Credo che sia stato a causa della pozione: inizialmente ho perso completamente conoscenza ed il contatto si deve essere interrotto.  Poi ho ripreso coscienza di me e di ciò che mi stava attorno. Vedevo tutto ciò che accadeva ma ero completamente impotente. Potevo solo pensare, intensamente, a te. Questo deve avermi permesso di ripristinare il contatto mentale, credo… - rispose lui.

- Chi è il morto allora? -

- Non so... un uomo qualunque. Credo si sia trattato solo di un loro macabro, casuale, divertimento che hanno poi utilizzato per confonderti. - rispose Severus stringendola a sé.

- E' stato Malfoy a spiegare a Voldemort di noi… con l'aiuto di Selene, credo. - mormorò Severus accarezzandole delicatamente il viso.

- Perché Voldemort ci sta facendo questo? - chiese ancora Rhoxane mentre si abbandonava all'abbraccio forte e rassicurante dell'uomo che amava.

- Voldemort non vuole solo controllare ed indirizzare la volontà dei suoi adepti… lui vuole condividere tutto di loro. L'Oscuro Signore non ha alcun'espressione sul suo volto, oppure le ha tutte, o, ancora, ne ha solo una… ma indecifrabile. E allora i suoi servi devono usare maschere dall'espressione imperscrutabile perché lui li vuole simili a sé. Voldemort sembra non avere una sua, propria, vita umana ed allora vive le vite di tutti i suoi servi… e le modifica e guida a suo piacimento. Quasi come una madre, che trattiene i suoi figli in uno stadio d'eterna adolescenza e non li lascia mai crescere, non li lascia allontanare da sé perché teme che non tornino più a lei… e lei li avrà perduti. No, io non riesco proprio a comprendere Voldemort! - 

La strinse forte fra le braccia e poi continuò:

- Certo Voldemort sapeva di noi due, ma non gli avevo mai confidato il valore che tu avevi per me, cosa realmente tu significassi per me. Gli avevo solo raccontato che bramavo di possedere il tuo corpo, che questo avrebbe anche potuto fornirmi un ottimo schermo per continuare ad avere la fiducia di Silente. -

- Ma ora dov'è Voldemort? - chiese Rhoxane.

- Mi fai domande alle quali solo lui può rispondere. - rispose Severus accarezzandole con tenerezza il viso e tornando a baciarla con delicata passione. 

- Non so, potrebbe anche aver deciso di lasciarci parlare tranquillamente per un po', mentre magari sta architettando qualche macabro modo per ucciderci dolorosamente. Non so, ma lui lo sa: ogni sua singola azione ha sempre una profonda motivazione, che sfugge ai più. In ogni caso non intendo sprecare il tempo che ci sta benignamente concedendo. -

E tornò a stringere ed a baciare appassionatamente la sua donna.

Improvvisamente Voldemort fu ancora tra loro.

Piton si frappose tra lui e Rhoxane. I suoi occhi, ora, fiammeggiavano fieramente ed un furore inimmaginabile animava ogni fibra del suo essere mentre urlava:

- Non ti permetterò più di toccare la mia donna! -

Voldemort sghignazzò con disprezzo.

- Sei patetico Severus. Guarda in che stato ti ha ridotto quella tua pozione: quasi non sei in grado di reggerti in piedi ed hai l'ardire di difenderla? - 

Quindi si rivolse a Rhoxane con tono secco e minaccioso.

- Non hai voluto accettare il mio marchio? Bene, allora adesso io mi divertirò a torturare il tuo uomo. Se lo conosco bene, ed io lo conosco, resisterà a lungo! Ma io lo porterò lentamente e dolorosamente alla morte. Salvo che tu decida di porgermi il tuo braccio. Oppure… - e si volse verso Piton con fare glaciale – Visto che hai deciso di difenderla a tutti i costi… te ne darò la possibilità: finché la tua fronte resterà alta… io non toccherò la tua donna. Ma quando abbasserai la fronte… tu la perderai! E farò in modo che tu sia ancora vivo per vedere quello che le farò! -

Quindi Voldemort estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò su Piton:

- _Crucio!_ -

Ad un cenno di Voldemort anche gli altri Mangiamorte si unirono in quella maledizione levando alte le loro bacchette.

Severus chiuse gli occhi ed alzò la fronte preparandosi ad affrontare, ancora una volta, ciò che già alcuni mesi prima aveva a lungo sopportato per convincere Voldemort della persistenza della sua fedeltà. Si chiese quanta energia gli era mai rimasta dopo quella dannata pozione: ma questa volta la vita di Rhoxane dipendeva solo da lui… e lui non avrebbe mai chinato la fronte, per nulla al mondo… mai!

Migliaia d'invisibili venature stavano propagandosi per il suo corpo, diffondendosi in ogni singola fibra del suo essere. Erano le infinite strade che il dolore avrebbe percorso.

Ed il dolore, come sempre, arrivò all'improvviso: una moltitudine di taglienti cristalli di ghiaccio era ovunque nel suo corpo e lo straziava, lo lacerava, lo squarciava, lo tagliava e lo incideva profondamente… mentre il freddo inesorabile congelava poi la sofferenza in ogni singola cellula, ognuna divisa, dolorosamente, dalle altre; poi era il tempo del calore devastante del fuoco che bruciava tormentosamente ed in profondità la sua pelle e la sua carne e che lo privava dell'aria, impedendogli di respirare a poco a poco, lentamente… opprimendolo e soffocandolo; infine arrivava la più profonda disperazione che portava con sé l'angoscia ineluttabile dei suoi ricordi, il tormento ossessionante dei suoi rimorsi e lo sconforto estremo dell'impossibilità del perdono. Ecco, questa era la parte peggiore, quella che ancora non aveva imparato a contrastare, ciò dal quale non riusciva minimamente a difendersi, ciò che lo abbatteva, lo prostrava, lo distruggeva lentamente e progressivamente. Il suo passato tornava vivido ed attuale davanti ai suoi occhi e lui continuava a replicare e reiterare, impotente e stremato, quei terribili gesti di orrore e di morte… ed il sangue di quegli innocenti scorreva di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi, lordandogli le mani, e scendeva come lacrime immonde sul suo volto impuro. 

Severus scivolò lentamente in ginocchio e un lamento pieno d'infinita sofferenza sfuggì dalle sue labbra strettamente contratte.

Rhoxane era rimasta immobile per tutto il tempo, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Ma quanto tempo? Da quanto tempo Severus stava resistendo alla Maledizione Cruciatus? Suo padre le aveva spiegato che era possibile resistere al dolore, che era possibile opporsi e contrastare la maledizione… ma le aveva anche detto che non era possibile vincerla!

Troppo tempo era passato ormai ed il sole stava quasi per sorgere, là in fondo, dietro gli alberi neri.

Il corpo di Severus scivolò gradualmente verso terra, lui si sostenne faticosamente sulle braccia… ma la sua fronte era ancora fieramente alta. 

Voldemort si avvicinò al viso dell'uomo che stava strenuamente combattendo contro il suo passato e gli disse, mentre un ghigno beffardo si spandeva sul suo volto senza espressione:

- Oggi voglio dimostrarti che posso piegarti, completamente. China la fronte Severus e chiedimi pietà.  -

- NO! – ruggì il mago.

- Sei sempre stato un ottimo allievo Severus, il migliore, forse. Ma nonostante la tua intollerabile resistenza… oggi io ti umilierò! - 

Rhoxane assisteva alla scena sempre in piedi, assolutamente immobile, a pochi passi da Severus. L'atroce tormento dell'uomo che amava si riversava continuamente nella sua mente, con grandi e distruttive ondate alle quali era impossibile resistere.  E lei percepiva che lui era allo stremo delle forze, che non avrebbe potuto resistere oltre, che non ce la poteva più fare da solo. Così si avvicinò lentamente a Severus, s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Voldemort, gli prese una mano e la strinse forte tra le sue.

Un vortice di luce e di tenebra la avvolse e Rhoxane fu sommersa dall'immenso dolore che stava devastando e piegando Severus. Tormento, angoscia, disperazione e desolazione furono intimamente condivisi e, per un lungo, indimenticabile e sconvolgente istante, furono una persona sola. Poi lei vide il dolce viso di Severus, rigato da innumerevoli lacrime, che si apriva in un soave sorriso rassicurante mentre le sue braccia l'avvolgevano con tenerezza.

Il sole stava sorgendo dietro gli alberi e la luce dorata dei suoi primi raggi illuminò le due figure abbracciate…che avevano trovato l'unico modo per vincere la maledizione: saper condividere, fino in fondo, il dolore dell'altro.

Le bacchette dei Mangiamorte sfrigolarono, bruciando loro le mani che si aprirono lasciandole cadere a terra. La bacchetta di Voldemort tremò tra le sue mani ma lui la tenne salda e disse, con tono sinistro:

- Oggi avete vinto. Ma io tornerò a distruggervi. E' la _mia promessa! -_

Improvvisamente Rhoxane e Severus si ritrovarono ai confini di Hogwarts.

- Ma che gentile… ci ha rimandato a casa! - cercò di sdrammatizzare Rhoxane.

Era ancora tra le braccia di Severus, che era però totalmente esausto e quasi del tutto privo d'energia.

"Grazie amore mio. Grazie. Volevo difenderti ed invece tu hai salvato me" pensò il mago senza neppure avere la forza per tradurre il pensiero in parole.

Ma all'improvviso fu chiaro ad entrambi che le parole non servivano… non più, fra di loro. Nel momento di completa fusione che c'era stata quando lei gli aveva preso la mano… era successo qualcosa, qualcosa che andava oltre ogni magia da chiunque conosciuta, oltre ogni inimmaginabile desiderio di due persone che si amano: non avevano più bisogno di parlare perché ognuno leggeva il pensiero dell'altro e lo poteva comprendere a fondo, senza più alcun fraintendimento… bastava loro sfiorarsi e l'incanto si sarebbe ripetuto per sempre!

Per un interminabile istante si guardarono… e l'uno conobbe tutto dell'altro… lo comprese e lo accettò.

Poi Severus sorrise allarmato e disse:

- No, non ci provare. Volare in due su una scopa fino alla finestra dell'infermeria??? Ma tu voli come una pazza ed in due ci schianteremo! -

- _Accio _Nimbus 2001! - e la scopa fu tra le mani di Rhoxane che rideva gioiosamente.

Poco dopo Madama Chips li vide entrare dalla finestra dell'infermeria mediante una spericolata sterzata. 

Madama Chips fece tutto quanto possibile per rimettere in sesto, al meglio, Severus.

Quando finalmente se ne fu andata Rhoxane si sedette sul bordo del letto dove giaceva Severus: il suo viso denotava ancora una grande stanchezza ma ora sorrideva. Ed era il sorriso più radioso e spensierato che Rhoxane non gli avesse mai visto.

Lui le prese la mano per ristabilire il contatto tra i loro pensieri… e le permise di entrare nei ricordi del suo passato. E lei vide tutto… tutto: le azioni, i pensieri ed i sentimenti che lo avevano animato in quel suo oscuro e lontano passato; osservò i rimorsi che lo avevano tormentato ed angosciato nel recente passato. Scoprì che, finalmente, il passato era solo… passato. Ma non dimenticato. No, era stato finalmente accettato ed assimilato, quindi interrato per costruire e sostenere le fondamenta di un nuovo presente. Il loro presente.

Severus le passò una mano davanti agli occhi per riportarla alla realtà e le disse amorevolmente:

- Quello che ci è stato dato oggi è un dono inestimabile: non solo riusciamo a leggere reciprocamente i nostri pensieri ma possiamo anche entrare nei più reconditi meandri della mente. Ma un conto è leggere i pensieri invece di ascoltare le parole, altro è invece entrare nell'anima di una persona. Per questo occorre un reciproco consenso, nel profondo rispetto l'uno dell'altro… -

- Sì Severus… sarà necessario chiederci il mutuo permesso. E questa è la mia promessa: quando me lo chiederai io te lo consentirò. -

- Amore, ti giuro che non abuserò mai di questo privilegio! Ed io altrettanto prometto a te. -

Severus si abbandonò sui cuscini dicendo debolmente:

- Sono stanco… molto stanco. Credo proprio che dormirò ora.-

Ma non era quello il suo vero pensiero.

Rhoxane sorrise avvicinandoglisi ancor di più:

- Pazzo insensato… io vedo cosa c'è nei tuoi pensieri… tu vuoi fare l'amore con me! -

- Le tue capacità di lettura del pensiero devono ancora essere affinate mio dolce amore. Leggi bene: io _vorrei fare l'amore con te per tutto il giorno… ma, visto che sono a pezzi, più sensatamente mi accontenterò di un semplice bacio. -_

Però fu un interminabile bacio… indimenticabile, come sempre.

Poi Rhoxane gli accarezzò la fronte e rimase con lui aspettando che si addormentasse. Non dovette aspettare a lungo. Rimase a guardarlo mentre dormiva. Poi gli prese una mano e gliela strinse… come davanti a Voldemort. E la sua felicità fu completa. Finalmente potevano essere una persona sola: bastava che lo volessero!

CAPITOLO XV Via la maschera! 

Nella Sala d'Ingresso c'era una gran confusione. I ragazzi si stavano accalcando intorno alla bacheca dove erano esposti, come sempre, gli articoli della Gazzetta del Profeta e di altri quotidiani. Nel vociare indistinto si potevano cogliere solo spezzoni di frasi, ma una cosa era chiarissima: il terrore si era ormai propagato tra gli studenti. Perché Voldemort era tornato! 

Nonostante il Ministero si affannasse, con ogni mezzo, ad affermare che non c'era nessuna certezza in merito. Nonostante cercasse di sviare l'attenzione, di dare spiegazioni alternative, di camuffare e nascondere… i fatti ormai parlavano da soli: Voldemort era tornato alla guida dei suoi Mangiamorte ed il Marchio Nero era tornato a troneggiare nel cielo, portando il terrore dovunque apparisse. E continuava ad apparire, ripetutamente, nei posti più disparati, sempre più spesso… portando con sé l'orrore di morti agghiaccianti. 

E portando con sé anche il tremendo ed insopportabile peso dei suoi errori di tanti anni prima.

Piton era solo, in Sala Professori. Aveva appena finito di leggere la sua copia della Gazzetta del Profeta, che ora giaceva malamente accartocciata sulla poltrona. Era in piedi, rivolto verso la finestra socchiusa: era una splendida giornata di sole e l'aria tiepida della primavera ormai inoltrata entrava nella stanza. Ma i suoi occhi neri erano cupi ed il suo sguardo era velato. La sua mente era tornata a vagare nel passato… e nel dolore. Sapeva che sarebbe successo… eppure, eppure aveva tanto sperato di poter riuscire ad impedirlo. Ma non c'era riuscito. Ed ora tutto stava ricominciando di nuovo… tutto quell'orrore… ancora. Si sentiva impotente… tutti i suoi sforzi, i rischi che aveva corso… inutile, tutto inutile. Caramell non aveva mai creduto né a lui, né a Silente. Ed ora… l'inevitabile era accaduto: i Dissennatori si erano uniti a Voldemort ed i Mangiamorte imprigionati ad Azkaban erano di nuovo liberi e stavano dando ampio sfogo al loro odio. Una nuova era di terrore stava abbattendosi sul loro mondo… e sui Babbani che, per primi, stavano nuovamente cadendo quali vittime innocenti ed inconsapevoli. resto sarebbe toccato anche ai maghi… non solo a coloro che si opponevano a Voldemort… ma anche a chiunque sarebbe piaciuto a lui, o ai suoi Mangiamorte. Le prime vendette erano già avvenute… già i primi Auror erano caduti. Lui sapeva bene in quale atroce modo erano morti quegli uomini… e ne sentiva di nuovo la terribile responsabilità sulle spalle: la sua pozione, la sua perfetta e calibrata pozione, il maledetto filtro che tanti anni prima aveva distillato per Voldemort… stava di nuovo seminando strazianti sofferenze, al cui confronto la morte poteva solo apparire come una liberazione. 

L'aveva creata su precisa richiesta di Voldemort: una pozione che fosse in grado di ottenere gli stessi effetti della Maledizione Cruciatus… ma col vantaggio di poter essere usata da chiunque… con nefasta leggerezza. Quella, forse, era stata la sua colpa più grave. La pozione, infatti, non aveva alcun costo in termini d'energia magica: non richiedeva, come invece la Maledizione Cruciatus, alcun dispendio d'energia, né per scagliarla né, soprattutto, per mantenerla in essere a lungo. Non richiedeva, in chi la somministrava, alcuna feroce determinazione a voler infliggere dolore… e neppure era necessario trarne piacere…. Ecco, quella pozione aveva messo la Maledizione Cruciatus a comoda disposizione di tutti: proprio quello che voleva Voldemort.

Il suo filtro, poi, andava anche oltre: non si limitava ad infliggere dolore… ma portava anche la morte. L'effetto era strettamente collegato alla quantità: poche gocce per torturare ed estorcere segreti… mezzo bicchiere per una lenta e straziante morte…. Il destino degli Auror che venivano catturati… il destino del padre di Rhoxane se lui….

E non esisteva alcun antidoto.

Troppo grave la sua colpa, troppo pesante la sua responsabilità… così lacerante il tormento del suo rimorso. Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò allo stipite della finestra, quasi come se gli fosse impossibile, da solo, riuscire a sostenere tutto quel peso.

Ma Rhoxane fu presto al suo fianco. Ne avvertiva la presenza, anche senza vederla. Allungò un braccio dietro di sé… cercando, alla cieca, la sua mano. Una stretta discreta, eppure rassicurante, di chi sa sempre essere al tuo fianco… quando ne hai disperatamente bisogno. Un lungo e silenzioso abbraccio, seguito da uno sguardo intenso e doloroso.

Una domanda muta bruciava nella mente della sua donna.

"Lasciami entrare nei tuoi pensieri… "

Ma lui non voleva… era troppo… troppo…

"Ti prego… "

Una promessa fatta da così poco tempo… ma una responsabilità così pesante da condividere… troppo pesante…

Le sorrise, faticosamente, ed infine permise che la mente della maga si confondesse, e si unisse completamente, con la sua.

Un lungo attimo di intima e suprema condivisione: ora lei conosceva anche questa sua altra colpa. Quante altre, ancora, avrebbe dovuto confessargliene?

Le mani di Rhoxane tremarono lievemente per un solo, brevissimo istante. Poi lei gli strinse ancora, con fermezza, le mani… e gli sorrise. Era al suo fianco, a condividere la colpa ed il peso insostenibile dei rimorsi. Era lì a condividere la sua paura per il futuro… ed a costruire con lui la speranza per un futuro diverso.

Non esistevano parole per ringraziarla… così continuò a guardarla in silenzio, con quell'unica promessa luminosa nella mente: un futuro diverso, un futuro libero, un futuro felice. L'avrebbe costruito con lei… e per lei.

Le sorrise e la strinse forte a sé.

*    *     *

- Sì Albus, hai capito benissimo. – ribadì Piton, seccamente - O trovi un supplente, oppure sospendi le lezioni di Pozioni. Io devo trovare un antidoto per quella maledetta pozione che ho creato per Voldemort. Sono a buon punto… ma non posso più perdere neppure un minuto. –

Ed il mago se n'andò, sbattendo la porta, diretto al suo studio.

Silente si rivolse a Rhoxane con sguardo interrogativo.

- Lo conosci Albus… non avrà pace finché non avrà trovato quell'antidoto… e ne avrà consegnata una fialetta ad ogni oppositore di Voldemort. –

Silente scrollò le spalle: era stanco, molto stanco. E cominciava a sentirsi… vecchio.

Fu così che le lezioni di Pozioni furono temporaneamente sospese, con gran gaudio degli studenti.

*    *     *

La notte era ormai inoltrata e la luna era già tramontata. Rhoxane aveva perso la speranza che Severus venisse a dormire: quella sarebbe stata la terza notte consecutiva. Ed era veramente troppo. Non avrebbe concluso nulla pretendendo, come il solito, l'impossibile da se stesso.

Decise quindi di scendere nei sotterranei, nel suo studio.

La porta era socchiusa e lei entrò senza far rumore. Severus era chino su un calderone, ad annusarne attentamente il contenuto, prendendo nota su una pergamena. Un altro paiolo sobbolliva lentamente di fianco al primo, mentre da un terzo sprizzavano scintille violacee. Una fila di provette era allineata in bell'ordine sulla scrivania, insieme a diversi rotoli di pergamena. Molti libri erano aperti su due nuove scrivanie comparse da un paio di giorni nello studio del mago. A terra, fra le scrivanie, vi era il vassoio col cibo che lei stessa gli aveva portato diverse ore prima: non lo aveva neppure toccato, se non per spostarlo in modo da far posto ai libri.

Era troppo intento nel suo lavoro per rendersi conto che lei lo stava osservando. Aveva il volto stanco e tirato. I capelli erano in disordine e gli scendevano sugli occhi, la fronte era sudata. Ora stava rimestando il contenuto del secondo calderone, mentre con occhio attento valutava la tonalità di colore delle scintille che uscivano dal terzo. Tornò a dare una scorsa ad un libro, verificò qualcosa su una pergamena, quindi prese una provetta e si avvicinò al calderone con le scintille: versò goccia a goccia l'intera provetta mentre un fumo acre e denso si sprigionava e lo avvolgeva, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi. Appuntò altre note sulla pergamena. Infine travasò il contenuto del primo calderone, filtrandolo, nel secondo: era stanco e le mani gli tremarono leggermente mentre sollevava il pesante paiolo. Uno schizzo del liquido bollente gli finì su un braccio e lui imprecò con rabbia. 

Rhoxane aveva visto abbastanza. Il mago era troppo concentrato per prestare attenzione alle percezioni della sua mente, quindi lei urtò intenzionalmente una sedia per rendergli avvertibile la sua presenza.

Severus alzò il capo, di scatto.

- So che non uscirai da qua finché quell'antidoto non sarà perfetto. – disse Rhoxane – Spiegami quindi, esattamente, che cosa posso fare per aiutarti. -

Un lieve sorriso rasserenò, per un attimo, il suo volto teso. 

- Comincia a fare un po' d'ordine, per favore. – e si chinò nuovamente sul calderone fumante.

Poco dopo, lo studio di Piton aveva ripreso il suo perfetto aspetto pulito ed ordinato e Rhoxane era di fianco a lui.

- Questa volta ci sono… credo proprio di esserci riuscito… finalmente! – esclamò Severus passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte, per asciugarsi il sudore e scostare i capelli. – Sono due antidoti diversi, il cui effetto si cumula e riesce ad annullare, quasi completamente spero, l'azione di quella mia pozione… ma anche l'effetto della Maledizione Cruciatus. –

C'era orgoglio ed ammirazione negli occhi di Rhoxane, mentre gli sorrideva stringendogli una mano.

- Ora devo testarlo… per l'ultima volta, spero! –

Rhoxane lo guardò spaventata.

- Stai tranquilla… non mi sono mai avvelenato! – mormorò con un sorriso tirato.

- Ma… se non funzionasse? –

Gli occhi di Severus erano molto stanchi… e tristi:

- Ricomincerò tutto da capo… finché non ci riuscirò! – esclamò con voce roca, stringendo poi le labbra.

- Non intendevo questo… non solo, almeno! Se non funzionasse… l'effetto di quella tua pozione si manifesterebbe in pieno su di te! – esclamò Rhoxane preoccupata.

Severus le sorrise. Un sorriso molto stanco, quasi sofferente.

- Già… uno spiacevole effetto collaterale… che si è verificato molto spesso in questi giorni. – mormorò a denti stretti. – Per questo ho ridotto il tempo d'effetto della Pozione del Dolore… così me la cavo con pochi minuti. –

Rhoxane rabbrividì, gli strinse la mano e chiuse gli occhi.

- Ma questa volta funzionerà amore mio… funzionerà! Non so quante ne ho provate in questi tre giorni… ma adesso funzionerà. E vincerà anche la Cruciatus. – ed ora i suoi occhi sprigionavano scintille d'orgoglio.

Immerse una pipetta nel primo calderone e ne sorbì tre gocce. Quindi prelevò una goccia dall'altro paiolo.

- Ecco… ora sono invulnerabile al dolore… spero! –

Si diresse alla scrivania ed aprì una fialetta, bevendone l'intero contenuto prima che Rhoxane potesse fermarlo. Poi rimase in attesa… un minuto… due minuti… tre… quattro….

Infine sorrise, pienamente soddisfatto di sé.

- Perfetto… il dolore indotto da quella mia maledetta pozione è ora così lontano e soffocato da essere sopportabilissimo per un Auror, anche per ore. E nessuno morirà più per mano mia! – sospirò Severus. 

- Ora passiamo alla Cruciatus. – disse, facendole cenno di prendere la bacchetta.

- Non vorrai che… - Rhoxane non riuscì neppure a concludere la frase, tanto le appariva assurda quella richiesta.

- Non posso lanciarmi quella maledizione da solo. Ma devo testare la pozione. E non vedo proprio su chi altro potrei testarla… –

Un sorriso divertito balenò per un istante sul suo volto:

- Mmmm, un'idea ce l'avrei… ma non credo che Lucius sia disposto a collaborare. –

- Ma io… non sono in grado… non su di te… - mormorò la maga, gli occhi sbarrati all'orrore di quel pensiero.

Severus la guardò con grande serietà.

- So che sei in grado di scagliarla. – affermò lentamente. – L'hai già fatto. E poi… sarà solo per un breve istante… -

Rhoxane continuava a scuotere la testa… inorridita.

- Ad ogni modo, se non lo farai tu… lo chiederò a Silente. – concluse con tono che non ammetteva replica.

Rhoxane scosse ancora il capo, ma estrasse la bacchetta: Severus era terribilmente testardo… ma in quel momento aveva anche pienamente ragione. Puntò la bacchetta su di lui, raccolse con indicibile sofferenza tutta la sua determinazione e, con voce tremante, ordinò:

- _Crucio!_ –

Severus le stava sorridendo, rassicurante.

E continuò a sorriderle… sempre più faticosamente.

Levò subito la bacchetta per togliere la maledizione.

- Aspetta un momento… lasciami valutare bene… - mormorò stentatamente Severus, indicando la seconda pozione - … forse le dosi… vanno aumentate. – 

Rhoxane volò al calderone ed intinse la pipetta, passandola quindi immediatamente al mago che ne sorbì un'altra goccia.

Passarono ancora altri lunghi ed interminabili minuti. Mantenere attiva la maledizione era ancora più difficile e le costava sempre più angoscia ed energia. Vedeva Severus rimanere immobile, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e le labbra contratte nello sforzo di trattenere i gemiti di dolore…. Quindi lo osservò sorbire ancora altre gocce dalla pipetta… altri istanti interminabili… le sue labbra sempre strettamente contratte…

- Basta… basta… ti prego… - implorò Rhoxane alzando la bacchetta.

Lui la fermò ancora, con un deciso cenno della mano, mentre un lieve sorriso si disegnava a fatica sul suo volto sofferente:

- Questa volta funziona… non è affatto perfetta… ma adesso so esattamente cosa devo fare. Levami la maledizione ora. –

Rhoxane eseguì, con un prolungato sospiro, e si gettò quindi tra le sue braccia… che la accolsero, forti e protettive come sempre.

E, finalmente, Severus lasciò il suo studio.

*    *     *    

Il Prof. Piton aveva ripreso a tenere le lezioni di Pozioni. Ma gli allievi avevano ben altro cui pensare e così non si rammaricarono neppure che la sua assenza fosse durata solo poco più di una settimana. Perché quello era stato un periodo di terrore. Ogni giorno i quotidiani riportavano notizie agghiaccianti. Loro si trovavano al sicuro, protetti nel caldo guscio delle possenti mura di Hogwarts… ma fuori del castello, di là dai suoi potenti incantesimi protettivi… la tranquilla quotidianità del loro mondo era stata tragicamente incrinata da Voldemort.

Anche il Prof. Piton aveva difficoltà a continuare le sue normali lezioni, in quel clima così agitato e continuamente turbato dalle notizie provenienti dall'esterno. Silente aveva rassicurato tutti quanti in merito alla loro sicurezza, grazie all'inviolabilità del castello. Ma non era solo questo che preoccupava gli studenti: i loro genitori, i loro fratelli, i loro amici… erano fuori, erano là in quel mondo dove tutte le certezze ed i punti fermi stavano crollando in un mare di sangue. E non erano più solo i Babbani a morire, ma anche Auror, uomini del Ministero… e maghi qualsiasi… senza alcun ruolo, senza alcun nome… senza alcuna colpa. Uccisioni senza alcun motivo, se non creare il terrore ed alimentarlo sempre più al fine di destabilizzare il loro mondo.

Era difficile tenere le normali lezioni in quel clima… con gli studenti che non aspettavano altro che l'arrivo dei gufi con la posta, il mattino, per sapere se i loro cari erano ancora in vita!

Piton doveva riuscire ad essere dovunque, vedere contemporaneamente tutte quelle mani che affettavano, sminuzzavano e polverizzavano gli ingredienti, intervenire qua e là affinché l'introduzione dei vari componenti avvenisse nel corretto ordine, badare che il fuoco sotto i calderoni non fosse né troppo alto, né troppo basso. Ma quel giorno era un'impresa veramente impossibile e, nonostante avesse assegnato una pozione di semplicissima esecuzione, la distrazione dei suoi allievi continuava a causare piccoli disastri, con pozioni che spesso fuoriuscivano dai calderoni, mentre piccole esplosioni costellavano ogni angolo dell'aula ed improvvisi sbuffi di fumo denso e puzzolente ammorbavano l'aria in punti sempre diversi. E lui doveva continuare ad intervenire per riparare i danni e prevenire guai peggiori. Ma ora la situazione stava cominciando a sfuggirgli di mano…. Con la coda dell'occhio notò un movimento dall'altro capo dell'aula:

- Signorina Granger! – tuonò Piton all'improvviso precipitandosi verso di lei – Non aggiungere le radici di _Euphorbia Handiensis _adesso, o la tua pozione esploderà! –

Ma era troppo tardi. Con un boato sordo, il liquido nel calderone di Hermione, dove la temperatura era salita troppo rapidamente, cominciò a sollevarsi verso l'alto non appena venne in contatto con l'ultimo ingrediente, sprizzando scintille incandescenti per ogni dove. 

- Via di lì Granger… subito! – urlò Piton.

Con un gran balzo si piazzò tra Hermione ed il suo calderone, mormorando velocemente a fior di labbra un Incantesimo di Scudo. L'esplosione del liquido incandescente s'infranse contro lo scudo di luce tremolante che, all'ultimo istante, era apparso davanti a Piton ed Hermione.

Lo sguardo del Professore si posò, indagatore e preoccupato al tempo stesso, sulla ragazza che era finita in ginocchio al suo fianco.

- Tutto a posto Signorina Granger? – e la sua voce era gentile.

- Mi… mi dispiace Prof. Piton! Non so cosa… cosa… - balbettò Hermione, spaventata dall'esplosione ma, soprattutto, dall'aspettativa della reazione del Professore… e di conoscere il numero dei punti che avrebbe tolto ai Grifondoro.

Ma Piton, incredibilmente, le stava sorridendo e le porgeva la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi. Hermione non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.

Quindi Piton fece un ampio gesto con la mano… ed il fuoco si spense istantaneamente sotto ad ogni calderone. Non ce la faceva proprio più a star dietro, contemporaneamente, a tutti quanti… né poteva permettere che qualcuno si facesse del male. Se anche la Granger era così distratta dagli avvenimenti esterni da sbagliare tanto grossolanamente… non c'era proprio possibilità alcuna di continuare la lezione in modo proficuo.

Nel totale silenzio, carico d'attesa, che era calato improvviso sull'aula, Piton si diresse lentamente verso la cattedra, approfittandone per sistemare pazientemente i piccoli disastri che incontrava sul suo cammino. I suoi allievi non l'avevano mai visto così… tranquillo. Si sedette dietro la cattedra ed ammise, più con se stesso che con gli studenti:

- Oggi è impossibile tenere lezione: è troppo pericoloso a causa della vostra distrazione. Ci rinuncio! –

La classe continuò a rimanere in silenzio e nessuno si mosse.

Piton guardò i suoi studenti e ripeté, con calma:

- Ho appena annunciato che la lezione è finita. Potete andare. Capisco le vostre paure e preoccupazioni… e le condivido. E ciò rende del tutto inutile, per ora, continuare questa lezione. –

Quindi il Professore di Pozioni si alzò e, volgendo loro le spalle, cominciò a riordinare la cattedra. In completo ed incredulo silenzio, gli allievi uscirono alla spicciolata, lentamente, dall'aula.

*    *    *

- Non capisco proprio perché insisti ad affermarlo, Neville! – esclamò Hermione.

- Ti ripeto che il Prof. Piton non è per nulla preoccupato. – affermò ancora Paciock con voce stridula. – Altro che paura… lui è contento! –

- Ti sbagli… è palesemente teso e preoccupato anche lui… come tutti noi del resto! – rispose nervosamente Hermione.

- No! Ti dico di no. Io lo so! – strillò Neville con voce sempre più acuta, attirando l'interesse degli altri Grifondoro.

- E che cosa sai… allora? – s'intromise Ron, preoccupatissimo.

- Lui… lui è… è… un Mangiamorte! – bisbigliò Neville tremante, con un filo di voce, quasi impercettibile.

Dopo un istante di terrorizzato silenzio, Hermione disse, scuotendo la testa:

- No Neville… ti sbagli. Il Prof. Piton sta dalla nostra parte… è… è un amico! – completò la frase, quasi stupendosi della parola utilizzata.

Neville la guardò sospettoso, poi aggiunse, con voce sempre più bassa, mentre gli altri ragazzi si stringevano intorno a loro per ascoltare:

- E' un Mangiamorte. Io lo so… me l'ha detto la nonna… -

Il terrore serpeggiava tra il gruppo di ragazzi… lo si poteva leggere chiaramente riflesso nei loro occhi: Neville aveva espresso a parole il timore di tutti loro. Solo Hermione scuoteva ostinatamente la testa, mentre Ron la colpiva con una gomitata, mormorando:

- Te l'avevo sempre detto io! –

In quel momento anche Draco, con gli immancabili Tiger e Goyle, si avvicinò al gruppo che, in un angolo della Sala d'Ingresso, stava attirando sempre più curiosi.

- … Piton è un Mangiamorte… e ci ucciderà tutti… tutti… - continuava a piagnucolare Neville, ripetendo quella frase come un disco rotto.

- Stai zitto Neville! – sibilò Malfoy.

- Ci ucciderà… ci ucciderà… -

- Se non stai zitto… lo farò io! – urlò Malfoy.

Neville sbiancò e prese a tremare. Poi, in un impeto irrefrenabile, indicò Draco ed i suoi inseparabili compagni e strillò terrorizzato:

- Mangiamorte… anche i vostri genitori…. - e la sua voce tremava – Io lo so… lo so. Per questo mi ucciderete… -

Quindi raccolse ogni sua residua forza e si girò per fuggire.

Malfoy estrasse la bacchetta ed urlò:

- Ora ti farò stare zitto io! –

- Fermo Malfoy! –

Piton era improvvisamente comparso dal corridoio dietro l'angolo, da dove stava ascoltando la loro conversazione. La fuga di Neville s'infranse miseramente contro il petto del Professore. Malfoy s'immobilizzò.

Ora la tensione era alle stelle e gli sguardi di tutti i ragazzi saettavano dal professore a Neville… e c'era chi scommetteva ben poco sulla possibilità di Paciock d'essere ancora vivo di lì ad un minuto.

Piton guardò fisso Neville, tremante davanti a lui, incerto sul da farsi. Poi il suo sguardo si perse per un momento nel vuoto. Ormai ogni legame con Voldemort era stato brutalmente troncato ed era evidente ad entrambi che erano definitivamente schierati l'uno contro l'altro. Non aveva più alcuna possibilità di tornare dall'Oscuro per continuare a spiarlo… se non strisciando come un verme. Era finalmente venuto il momento di togliersi la maschera. Anche se Silente ancora non voleva… che andasse al diavolo, una buona volta. Ora avrebbe fatto tutto di testa sua… ne aveva abbastanza di prendere ordini!

Quindi tornò a guardare il ragazzo con… tenerezza ed allungò una mano per accarezzargli la testa. Neville si ritrasse terrorizzato e Piton sorrise tristemente… ritirando la mano. Ovvio. Chi poteva credere ad un gesto d'affetto da parte del disgustoso e crudele Prof. Piton… il supposto Mangiamorte?

Con voce roca mormorò, scuotendo lento il capo e guardando mestamente lo studente:

- E' per questo che hai sempre avuto così paura di me, Signor Paciock? Perché sei convinto che io sia un Mangiamorte? E' per questo motivo che non credi che io condivido le vostre paure? –

Neville annuiva terrorizzato.

Piton guardò i volti dei suoi studenti… lentamente, ad uno ad uno. Volti increduli, spaventati, tesi e preoccupati… per lo più. Ma anche pensosi, come quelli del Trio…. Del resto loro già sapevano da quale parte stava lui… e sul viso di Hermione cominciava ad aleggiare un vago sorriso di comprensione. O volti duri ed impassibili… come quello del giovane Malfoy, che rimaneva in spasmodica attesa, certo di sapere quale fosse la risposta. E sicuro, anche, di quale fosse la parte giusta con la quale schierarsi. Draco, Draco… chissà se era ancora in tempo per salvare quel ragazzo, per impedirgli di compiere il tremendo errore che lui stesso aveva compiuto tanti anni prima….

Tornò a guardare Paciock, con un lieve sorriso incoraggiante, e disse con voce chiara:

- Allora mettiti tranquillo, Sig. Paciock. Perché io non sono un Mangiamorte. –

Il terrore continuava ad albergare sul volto rotondo di Neville, mentre un'espressione di stupita incredulità si diffuse sul viso pallido di Draco… ma il peggio, per quel ragazzo, doveva ancora venire.

- Lo sono stato, è vero, ma tanti anni fa. Ero giovane, ingenuo, idealista… ed ho irrimediabilmente sbagliato… –

Piton s'interruppe un istante, scuotendo amaramente la testa: 

- Ho creduto che Voldemort potesse essere la soluzione ai problemi della nostra società… Voldemort sembrava avere una risposta logica e coerente per tutto… pareva potesse rinnovare questa nostra società che si ripiega su se stessa… -

Ogni volta che pronunciava il temuto nome dell'Oscuro… il silenzio si faceva sempre più cupo ed opprimente.

- Avevo solo un paio d'anni più di voi… - sospirò Piton - … e non voglio che anche voi commettiate il mio stesso errore, non voglio che voi roviniate la vostra vita… come io ho fatto con la mia. Non posso permettere che vi macchiate delle mie stesse atroci colpe… –

I pallidi occhi azzurri di Draco lo fissavano: stupore, incredulità, timore e rabbia si alternavano sul suo volto teso.

- Ero ambizioso, volevo conoscere tutto, anche la magia proibita. Volevo il potere che solo la conoscenza può dare… e Voldemort era l'unico che potesse, e fosse disposto a darmela. Ma quella conoscenza, quel potere… avevano un prezzo immenso: la vita di tanti, troppi innocenti. –

La voce di Piton si ridusse ad un roco sussurro:

- …e le mie mani si sono troppe volte sporcate di quel sangue innocente… prima che io capissi il mio terribile sbaglio… -

Piton guardò Draco negli occhi, in profondità, e continuò con voce forte e chiara:

- Troppo tardi ho capito chi era Voldemort… in realtà. Ed allora ogni mia illusione è… miseramente crollata ed ho finalmente compreso quale era il suo vero, ed unico, scopo: il potere assoluto sugli uomini. Voldemort non era affatto un Dio, era solo un mago, molto potente sì, su questo non c'era discussione alcuna, ma era solo un misero uomo che si riteneva superiore a chiunque altro e che amava giocare con le persone come se fossero… cose. E le cose si possiedono, si usano, si consumano, si distruggono e poi si buttano, senza rimpianti. Questo era ciò che faceva l'Oscuro Signore dei suoi devoti servitori, dei babbani e di chiunque altro gli veniva a tiro. Sapeva tenere in pugno e manovrare gli esseri umani nel più infido e spregevole dei modi, sfruttando fino in fondo, per i suoi scopi, le loro debolezze, le paure, i difetti, i vizi, le perversioni, gli errori, le presunzioni, … insomma tutti i lati peggiori dell'umanità. Ma sapeva sfruttare ad arte anche tutto ciò che di bello era negli uomini: i loro sogni, i desideri, gli ideali, le aspirazioni, i buoni sentimenti… per poi annientarli, calpestarli, svalutarli ed infine piegarli ancora ai suoi fini. –

Durante tutto il suo discorso, Piton aveva sempre mantenuto lo sguardo fisso su Draco, che sembrava sempre più smarrito e confuso. Ora, invece, i suoi occhi saettavano da un volto all'altro: 

- Ecco, questo era, ed è, Voldemort. –

- Ma _Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato_… -

- Basta! – tuonò Piton con occhi infuocati – Basta con questa presa in giro. E' solo un mago, un uomo maledetto… ed ha un nome: Voldemort. E dovete tutti imparare a pronunciare quel nome… si ha paura di ciò che non si conosce… e non pronunciare il suo nome non fa altro che alimentare la paura. –

Un lento e sonoro applauso si levò dallo scalone. I ragazzi si voltarono e Piton alzò di scatto gli occhi fiammeggianti. Non si era reso conto che la campana di fine lezione era suonata da un pezzo, e che la Sala d'Ingresso si era riempita di studenti che si stavano recando a quella successiva. Ma la sua voce ferma e decisa, e le sue parole, avevano richiamato l'attenzione di tutti, che si erano assiepati intorno al piccolo gruppo iniziale. Ora Silente si stava dirigendo, sorridente, verso di lui, seguito dalla McGranitt:

- Vedo che hai deciso di gettare la maschera, Severus! –

- Era una maschera inutile, ormai, Albus. – rispose sicuro Piton, gli occhi ancora fiammeggianti.

- Forse avresti ancora… -

- No! – lo interruppe Piton con decisione. – Ora basta. Voldemort ha ormai chiaramente capito da che parte mi sono schierato. Era da sedici anni che lo sospettava… ed ora ne ha la certezza. La mia odiosa carriera di spia… è finalmente terminata! –

Il sorriso di Silente rimase imperturbabile, mentre un vago stupore si dipingeva sul volto, di solito impassibile, della McGranitt.

- E finalmente potrò combattere contro Voldemort a viso scoperto… e a testa alta! – concluse Piton con fierezza.

Silente si avvicinò, gli pose un braccio sulla spalla e disse, pacatamente:

- Grazie Severus, per tutto quello che hai fatto per me in questi anni. – 

Il Professore di Pozioni inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandosi intorno, quasi incredulo delle parole che aveva sentito pronunciare.

Silente posò il suo sguardo calmo e sorridente su tutti, studenti e professori, e continuò:

- Grazie Severus, per aver rischiato la tua vita per tutti noi. E grazie, anche, per avere sopportato in silenzio ed in solitudine il disprezzo che per tutti questi anni ti ha circondato… per aver tollerato l'infamante sospetto che ogni giorno leggevi negli occhi dei tuoi colleghi e dei tuoi studenti. Proprio tu, che, tra tutti, maggiormente meritavi il rispetto e l'ammirazione di tutti noi. –

Ora i brillanti occhi azzurri di Silente erano tornati a fissarlo da dietro le lenti a mezzaluna: 

- Grazie… per non avermi mai mandato al diavolo, Severus… in tutti questi lunghi anni in cui ti ho costretto a portare questa maschera che hai sempre detestato. –

Grazie… grazie…. Quella parola gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e nella mente, mentre Silente iniziava ad applaudire, imitato dalla McGranitt e seguito, poco per volta, dagli studenti e dagli altri professori. Grazie per aver rinunciato a vivere per sedici anni… grazie per aver sofferto, da solo, trattato da tutti peggio di un cane rabbioso…. Grazie… grazie. Si passò una mano sul volto, coprendosi gli occhi per un istante…. Non l'aveva fatto per essere ringraziato da loro… ma solo per coloro che, ormai, non potevano più ringraziare… né perdonare le sue colpe…. 

Riaprì gli occhi guardando tutta quella gente che ora lo applaudiva, ma che fino a pochi istanti prima aveva avuto paura di lui o che lo aveva disprezzato… o aveva fatto entrambe le cose. Il giovane Malfoy era immobile e lo guardava sospettoso… eppure quasi… contento e sollevato. Rhoxane era là in fondo, enormemente distante… eppure vicina… avrebbe tanto voluto poterle stringere la mano… invece poteva solo sorridere al suo dolce e rassicurante sorriso.

Alzò rabbiosamente una mano, per zittire quegli stupidi, insulsi ed offensivi applausi, quindi cercò tra la folla gli occhi sgranati ed ancora increduli di Paciock e cominciò a parlare, in tono sommesso:

- Come vedi, Neville, hai avuto inutilmente paura di me in questi cinque anni. Ora puoi smettere di aver paura. E tutti noi dobbiamo smettere di avere stupidamente paura di Voldemort! – 

Ora la voce di Piton risuonava forte e sicura nella Sala d'Ingresso.:

– Perché è la paura e la vigliaccheria di tutti noi che permette a lui di essere l'Oscuro Signore… sono le nostre insensate divisioni che lo fanno diventare sempre più potente… è il nostro disinteresse per gli altri, la nostra meschinità che alimenta il terrore che ogni giorno attanaglia sempre più il nostro mondo. –

Le parole di Piton cadevano pesanti ed opprimenti come macigni, mentre i suoi occhi sfavillavano e sembravano trafiggere chiunque si trovava nella Sala:

- Smettiamo d'essere terrorizzati e reagiamo! Voldemort è solo un mago e tutti insieme, uniti e consapevoli della nostra forza, possiamo sconfiggerlo… per sempre! –

Quindi Piton si voltò verso Silente e, con occhi infuocati, sibilò:

- Da questo momento le mie lezioni di Pozioni sono sospese. E che tu sia d'accordo o meno, Albus, io insegnerò a questi ragazzi non solo a difendersi, veramente, dalle Arti Oscure… ma anche a conoscere la Magia Oscura… perché non puoi combattere contro ciò che non conosci e che non capisci. Ed al Ministero possono dire tutto quello che vogliono: ma non è mettendo al bando dei libri che si elimina il pericolo insito nella Magia Nera! Non è la Magia ad essere Oscura… ma coloro che se ne servono! E' il rispetto per ogni essere umano, mago o babbano che sia, che occorre insegnare; è il grande valore della libertà che dobbiamo spiegare ai nostri figli; è l'amore per la conoscenza che è necessario infondere in loro. Se sapremo comunicare loro questi valori… non dovremo temere alcun uso distorto della Magia Nera! –

Ed il Professor Piton, senza neppure attendere la reazione del Preside, fendette la folla dirigendosi verso lo scalone, seguito dagli sguardi sconvolti ed eccitati dei suoi studenti. Rhoxane gli tese la mano, pienamente orgogliosa del suo uomo. Lui l'afferrò, trascinandola via, velocemente, senza proferire più una sola parola.

Solo alcuni piani più in alto, finalmente, si fermò. Ansimante, agitato ed esaltato dal suo stesso lungo discorso… lui che per anni era sempre stato così schivo e taciturno… che per anni aveva combattuto nell'ombra la sua personale battaglia….

Rhoxane si strinse forte a lui, gli accarezzò teneramente il viso e sussurrò:

- Arriva sempre il momento, nella vita d'ogni uomo, in cui tutte le maschere devono cadere… in cui occorre sapersi schierarsi senza incertezze… e prendere coraggiosamente in mano le redini della propria esistenza e, talvolta, anche di quelle altrui. –

Un lungo sguardo… un dolce sorriso, prima di continuare:

- E non è certo il coraggio che ti difetta, Severus. Ma in questa tua nuova scelta io sarò al tuo fianco… e tu, finalmente, non sarai più solo.  Sappi che la mia ammirazione per te cresce ogni giorno… e sono sempre più orgogliosa d'essere la tua donna… -

Severus chiuse gli occhi stringendola forte a sé e sussurrando dolcemente:

- Quest'uomo non esisterebbe… se non fosse stato per te… e per il tuo amore! –

Un lungo bacio… appassionato ed adorante… ed una porta che si chiude… lentamente.

CAPITOLO XVI Il duello 

Silente non solo diede la sua piena approvazione all'idea del Prof. Piton, ma andò ben oltre. Sospese tutte le lezioni che non erano d'immediata utilità nell'immane scontro che si stava prospettando e preparò personalmente un nuovo piano di studi adatto allo scopo. Così il piccolo Prof. Vitious si limitò all'insegnamento di Incantesimi appropriati in vista della prossima lotta, la Prof. McGranitt si concentrò a far trasfigurare pochi e scelti oggetti utili alla bisogna, la Prof. Prickle intensificò le sue lezioni di smaterializzazione cercando di ottenere risultati concreti ed infine la Prof. Sprite si dedicò a richiamare alla mente degli allievi tutti gli utili rimedi delle erbe in caso di ferite od altri traumi. Il Prof. Piton decise di dedicare ancora qualche ora all'insegnamento di pozioni che riteneva particolarmente preziose, ma per la maggior parte del suo tempo, insieme alla Prof. Delair, insegnava, con gran passione e maestria, Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Non solo gli studenti seguivano le sue lezioni, ma anche i professori che erano rimasti senza altri impegni scolastici. Tutti dovettero subito ammettere che a Hogwarts non s'era mai visto un professore così competente in… Arti Oscure, come presto fu ribattezzata la materia. Le sue lezioni erano prevalentemente pratiche e spesso, alla fine di qualche duello, Madama Chips doveva intervenire con urgenza… mentre il Prof. Piton ne approfittava per pungolare gli studenti ad imparare anche un po' d'arte medica. Sorprendentemente, già solo dopo tre settimane, gli studenti, almeno quelli delle ultime classi, erano realmente in grado di duellare… ed anche con sufficienti possibilità di sopravvivenza. Certo, Piton non aveva insegnato loro ad uccidere… ma c'erano così tanti altri modi per togliere di mezzo un avversario!

*    *     *

Gli ultimi raggi dorati del sole accarezzavano gli alberi della Foresta Proibita mentre Piton si concedeva un po' di meritato riposo sulla terrazza del loro appartamento. Rhoxane sorrideva felice tra le sue braccia, quasi dimentica di ciò che stava accadendo fuori delle mura di Hogwarts. Era facile scordarsi di tutto… quando quelle mani l'accarezzavano, percorrendo il suo corpo con dolce passione. Nulla più esisteva oltre a quegli occhi scintillanti d'inesauribile desiderio… se non le sue brucianti e tenere labbra che già le sfioravano, con delicato ardore, le spalle. Fare l'amore con Severus era sempre diverso… eppure dolcemente e serenamente uguale, con quelle estasianti sensazioni che si ripetevano… si protraevano… così a lungo, così intensamente…. A volte era la sua inesauribile ed infuocata passione che la sconvolgeva… altre volte era la sua infinita ed impareggiabile dolcezza che la conquistava….

- Severus… Severus… - sussurrò nell'estasi dei suoi baci.

Lui la sollevò tra le braccia, portandola nella tranquilla ed intima penombra della loro camera:

- Ti amo Rhoxane… ti amo… -

*    *     *

Era ormai notte fonda e le ombre dei primi alberi, al limitare della Foresta Proibita, si allungavano sul prato sotto il riverbero della luna argentea. Ma un'altra ombra si muoveva furtiva in direzione della Foresta. Severus, che si stava godendo il fresco della notte sulla terrazza con Rhoxane, strizzò gli occhi cercando di individuare l'esile figura, mentre gliela indicava. Era senza dubbio uno studente… e neppure uno dei più grandi! La figura si voltò un istante, per controllare che nessuno l'avesse notata… ed un bagliore biondo-argenteo balenò per un attimo, sotto il cappuccio, illuminato da un raggio di luna.

- Malfoy! – sussurrò Piton a fior di labbra. – Ma dove diavolo sta andando? –

Fece cenno a Rhoxane di restare ad attenderlo e, silenziosamente, uscì dalla camera per seguire il ragazzo nella foresta. In poco tempo lo raggiunse e gli si parò improvvisamente davanti:

- Dove vai Draco? –

Il ragazzo s'immobilizzò, col terrore nello sguardo. Dopo un istante, un sospiro di sollievo sfuggì dalle sue labbra contratte: aveva riconosciuto il Prof. Piton. Ma perché diavolo ne era… quasi felice? Piton era un traditore… un nemico…. Ora l'avrebbe riaccompagnato al dormitorio… l'avrebbe severamente punito… e, soprattutto, gli avrebbe impedito di incontrarsi con suo padre: la resa dei conti, per quella notte almeno, era rinviata. Ecco perché era così contento che Piton l'avesse intercettato.

Sorrise spavaldo, forte della sua momentanea felicità.

- Sto aspettando la tua risposta. Con chi devi incontrarti? – chiese Piton mentre i suoi occhi penetranti analizzavano attentamente il ragazzo.

Silenzio.

- Con tuo padre? –

Draco non riuscì ad evitare di sussultare. Il Prof. Piton lo stava guardando con un'espressione strana, sembrava quasi… preoccupato per lui… addirittura dispiaciuto, forse…. Non ricordava di aver mai visto quell'espressione sul volto di suo padre.

- Draco… - sospirò Piton, scrollando lentamente la testa. – Non intendo fermarti… non con la forza… almeno! –

Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi e studiò con attenzione l'espressione del suo professore. Cosa c'era nei suoi occhi che scintillavano inaspettatamente nella notte?

- Ma se non hai ancora preso la tua decisione… - mormorò Piton con voce roca - … se le mie parole ed i miei insegnamenti di queste ultime tre settimane sono riusciti ad instillarti il dubbio… come io credo e spero… -

Piton guardò Draco con… affetto, come un padre, ed allungò quindi la mano verso il ragazzo:

- … Draco, aggrappati alla mia mano, ti prego…. Sei ancora in tempo per scegliere, per decidere con la tua testa… e col tuo cuore…. Non commettere anche tu il mio sbaglio… -

Anche gli occhi di Draco luccicavano nella notte, colmi della sua paura del presente e del futuro. Carichi di tutti i pesanti vincoli dell'essere un Malfoy. Bloccati da tutte le grandiose attese di suo padre. Che non avrebbe mai voluto deludere… ma che sentiva di aver già, profondamente, e forse irrimediabilmente, deluso. 

- Ma io… a me non è permesso scegliere… sono un Malfoy! – esclamò il ragazzo con voce stridula.

- Tutti noi possiamo scegliere, Draco. Anche se, a volte, ci vuole molto coraggio… per fare la scelta giusta. E le conseguenze, talvolta, possono inizialmente apparire… intollerabili! – sospirò Piton appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

- Io… non so… ancora… qual è la scelta giusta…. Io… non sono ancora pronto! – e la sua voce era incrinata dal pianto. – Io… non valgo nulla… sono un codardo… indegno del nome che porto! –

- Non è vero Draco: il tuo valore è nei dubbi, nel tormento interiore, nelle tue laceranti incertezze. Non sei un vigliacco Draco… sei solo un ragazzo che, faticosamente, sta diventando un uomo. – esclamò Piton stringendogli la spalla.

Un fruscio, fra gli alberi alle sue spalle, richiamò immediatamente la sua attenzione. Si girò di scatto, coprendo il ragazzo col suo corpo, e la bacchetta pronta in mano. Ma l'uomo era già di fronte a lui, a pochi passi di distanza:

- Togli le mani di dosso da mio figlio… lurido traditore! – urlò Lucius Malfoy.

- Papà… - esclamò Draco con un filo di voce, impallidendo.

- Stai lontano da mio figlio… ho detto. Non voglio che lo contamini. – sibilò ancora Lucius.

- Invece io voglio che Draco possa scegliere, consapevolmente, da quale parte schierarsi. – rispose Piton.

- Lui è un Malfoy… e sa benissimo cosa deve scegliere. Togliti di mezzo, ora, Draco… e guarda come uccido un traditore. – urlò Lucius. 

Il ragazzo si allontanò velocemente da Piton.

- A noi due, ora, Severus. -

Lo sguardo di Piton avrebbe potuto incenerire:

- Maledetto bastardo! – sibilò a denti stretti – Ora pagherai per ciò che hai fatto a Rhoxane! –

La risata acuta di Malfoy precedette solo di una frazione di secondo il fascio di luce rossa che scaturì dalla sua bacchetta. Piton si buttò a terra mentre l'albero alle sue spalle, colpito in pieno dalla maledizione lanciata da Lucius, sfrigolò in una nube di scintille. Dalla bacchetta di Piton fluì rapido un luminoso raggio verde che Lucius riuscì a deviare. Ora i due maghi erano l'uno di fronte all'altro.

Draco assisteva al duello, poco distante, protetto dagli alberi. 

Lampi luminosi schizzavano veloci dalle loro bacchette, riempiendo l'aria di luci colorate in rapida successione. Appena dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo, Piton tentava di guadagnare terreno, arretrando in direzione del castello per cercare di attirare Lucius allo scoperto. Certamente Rhoxane doveva essersi resa conto che un pericoloso duello magico era in corso nella foresta! 

- Ho sempre sospettato che tu ci avessi traditi… verme schifoso! – lo insultò Malfoy prendendo la mira tra le piante.

Piton era scomparso dietro un albero. Con un sordo crepitio, la bacchetta di Lucius eruttò una sottilissima radiazione di luce incandescente che perforò il grosso tronco come se fosse stato di burro. Ma Piton era già altrove e stava scagliando la sua maledizione. Lo scudo di protezione, subitaneamente evocato da Malfoy, assorbì il colpo… e lo rimbalzò verso l'avversario con forza amplificata. Una serie di crepitanti esplosioni rischiarò la notte a pochi centimetri da Piton. Il forte risucchio d'aria lo sbilanciò e la maledizione lanciata dalla sua bacchetta si perse nel cielo. Arretrò ulteriormente, senza mai perdere di vista il suo contendente.

- Scappi Severus? Hai paura di me? – lo schernì beffardo Malfoy.

Lucius era così accecato dal suo odio… che stentava a ragionare. E lui continuava, lentamente, ad arretrare, scagliando malefici per tenerlo occupato: il limitare della Foresta Proibita era ormai a pochi passi. Presto Malfoy non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di fuggire smaterializzandosi. Ed allora lo avrebbe attaccato… e colpito. Piton sogghignò: il freddo ed abile stratega di Voldemort stava perdendo la sua sfida più importante… accecato dalle emozioni. Quindici interminabili anni passati a controllare e reprimere perfettamente tutti i suoi sentimenti ed emozioni… ora davano i loro frutti e giocavano completamente a suo favore.

- Non ho paura Lucius… e lo sai… perché sono io il migliore! – lo provocò apertamente Piton. Ormai era arrivato sul terreno scoperto e doveva distrarre il suo avversario, anche con le parole. Dalla sua bacchetta uscì una parabola infuocata ed il fogliame, alle spalle di Lucius, prese fuoco, costringendolo ad avanzare sul prato: ora era all'interno del perimetro di Hogwarts… e non ne sarebbe più uscito… vivo! Piton scagliò un'altra potente maledizione che investì in pieno lo scudo di protezione evocato da Malfoy, polverizzandolo all'istante. Quindi approfittò dell'attimo di disorientamento per aggirarlo e porsi alle sue spalle, chiudendogli la via di fuga verso la Foresta Proibita.

I rumori della lotta, uniti ai bagliori dei loro incantesimi, erano arrivati al castello e numerose finestre illuminate brillavano nella notte. Rhoxane era scesa nel parco ed osservava il duello tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza… ma pronta ad intervenire.

Malfoy si rese finalmente conto di essere insensatamente caduto nella trappola in cui Piton l'aveva attirato con fine astuzia. 

- Bene Lucius, siamo finalmente arrivati alla nostra… sfida finale! –

I due maghi si studiarono in silenzio: era giunto il momento, a lungo atteso, della resa dei conti.

Nella mente ambiziosa di Malfoy avvampavano l'odio ed il risentimento verso Piton, col quale aveva sempre dovuto condividere la stima dell'Oscuro Signore… senza mai riuscire a provare d'essere lui il migliore. La bramosia di ucciderlo, di liberarsi per sempre del rivale più pericoloso, colmava i suoi occhi di una cupa luce malvagia. 

Piton scrutava il suo vecchio amico… no, non erano _mai stati amici. Lucius aveva fatto perfidamente sprofondare Rhoxane in un incubo di terrore. Avrebbe pagato con la vita, per questa e per le sue altre colpe… che erano però le sue stesse… colpe. Forse… non aveva il diritto di pronunciare la sentenza di morte… né di eseguirla. Non con le sue mani che si erano macchiate di quello stesso sangue. Non doveva, non… voleva ucciderlo. Ma non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene impunemente._

Ruppe gli indugi e lanciò il suo attacco: il terreno sotto i piedi di Malfoy tremò con violenza, squilibrandolo ed impedendogli di rispondere a dovere. La successiva maledizione scagliata da Piton lo colpì quindi quasi in pieno, catapultandolo a parecchi metri di distanza. Per alcuni istanti la sua figura sembrò scomparire, tremolando, nel buio della notte. All'improvviso un bagliore di luce illuminò il campo di battaglia, sostenuto dalla bacchetta che Rhoxane aveva levato in aria. I contorni della figura di Lucius cominciarono a riapparire a qualche metro di distanza, mentre una serie di piccoli globi di fuoco verde erompeva dalla sua bacchetta. L'incantesimo di Piton li frantumò in tante minutissime schegge… ma non frenò la loro corsa. Si gettò di lato, evitando la maggior parte di quell'incandescente grandine verde e, mentre rotolava a terra, evocò uno scudo di protezione contro la successiva maledizione scagliatagli da Malfoy. Ora erano nuovamente in piedi, l'uno di fronte all'altro, illuminati dal cono di luce prodotto da Rhoxane. Lucius ansimava e zoppicava vistosamente e la sua aura magica appariva seriamente intaccata. La camicia di Piton era stata lacerata sulla spalla e sul braccio sinistro dalle minutissime schegge infuocate ed il marchio di Voldemort spiccava, ben visibile, sulla sua pelle chiara, solcata ora da piccole e fitte bruciature.

Repentino, un getto d'intensa luce rossa saettò dalla bacchetta di Piton, scontrandosi con uno analogo di Malfoy, a pochi centimetri dal volto di quest'ultimo. In un rapido susseguirsi, numerose folgori argentee balenarono ancora dalla sua bacchetta riversandosi sullo scudo nuovamente evocato da Lucius… trapassandolo in più punti. 

- Nooooo… -

Uno strillo acuto echeggiò nell'aria ed un'esile figura s'insinuò veloce nel cono di luce.

- Papà… - mormorò Draco avvicinandosi a lui.

Negli occhi grigi di Lucius balenò una luce intensa… ed un sorriso increspò le sue labbra mentre cercava di rialzarsi da terra, aggrappandosi al figlio.

Piton aveva bloccato il suo attacco per non rischiare di colpire Draco.

Malfoy, parzialmente coperto dal figlio, stava pronunciando una formula… e si accingeva a levare la bacchetta….

- Attento! – urlò Rhoxane slanciandosi in avanti.

Un rombo sordo circondò i Malfoy, quindi l'aria intorno a loro fu risucchiata e compressa in un vortice che si scagliò con immane violenza verso il punto in cui si trovava Piton. Ma una frazione di secondo prima che quel turbine lo investisse lui era… scomparso.

- _Stupeficium! –_ gridò Rhoxane all'indirizzo di Draco.

Lucius diresse la sua bacchetta sulla maga, con ira.

Ma Piton era ricomparso a pochi metri di distanza e bloccò facilmente la sua maledizione, ritorcendogliela contro.

- Porta via il ragazzo. – le urlò, mentre Lucius ruzzolava a terra.

Rapidamente Rhoxane puntò la sua bacchetta su Draco ed il corpo schiantato del ragazzo fluttuò nell'aria allontanandosi dal luogo dello scontro, sotto il controllo della maga.

Ora Piton poteva nuovamente attaccare senza timori… e Lucius appariva molto provato dalla lotta: l'ultimo incantesimo gli aveva assorbito molta energia, ma era pur sempre un mago potente.

Mentre il duello riprendeva, un altro intruso s'inserì tra loro: la bella Selene si mise davanti a lui impedendogli di prendere la mira.

- Togliti di mezzo! – sibilò Piton.

- Non gli permetterò di ucciderti! – esclamò la ragazza.

Piton sbuffò… ci mancava anche quella stupida, che non si rendeva neppure conto che lo stava solo ostacolando. E rischiava di rimetterci la vita. Riuscì fortunosamente a deviare la maledizione mortale che Malfoy aveva lanciato, indifferente alla presenza della maga, quindi l'afferrò per un braccio spingendola fuori della traiettoria. Ma perse secondi preziosi e non riuscì ad annullare completamente il successivo maleficio che lo colpì con forza, facendolo rotolare a terra dolorante. Selene era di nuovo, stupidamente, davanti a lui. Non poté evitare che il fascio di luce verde emesso dalla bacchetta di Malfoy colpisse in pieno la ragazza: riuscì solo a diminuirne l'intensità evitando quindi che il contatto fosse mortale. Senza neppure un grido… Selene cadde a terra davanti a lui.

Pieno d'ira furiosa, scavalcò con un balzo il corpo della maga e si parò davanti a Malfoy che rideva beffardo.

- Ti si è intenerito il cuore, Severus? – chiese mentre gli indirizzava un'altra maledizione mortale.

- No. – sibilò furioso, assorbendo con la sua bacchetta quell'ultima maledizione – E' un difetto che ho sempre avuto… -

Con tutta la forza del suo odio, Severus scaricò contro Lucius una raffica d'incantesimi paralizzanti, potenti e dolorosi… ma non mortali. E questa volta centrò in pieno il suo obiettivo.

- …ed è solo grazie a questo mio difetto… che tu vivrai Lucius… - aggiunse a denti stretti mentre il mago si accasciava davanti a lui, privo ormai dell'energia necessaria per contrastare le maledizioni che invadevano il suo corpo, paralizzandone perfino il respiro.

- … ma al tuo posto… io avrei preferito morire! – terminò infine con un sorriso sprezzante.

Finalmente si guardò intorno: Madama Chips era china su Selene, mentre la Prof. McGranitt si stava occupando di Draco. Rhoxane si avvicinò a lui, gli occhi colmi d'orgoglio. Le sorrise, stringendole silenziosamente la mano. Quindi si rivolse a Silente che si stava accostando a Malfoy:

- E' ancora vivo…. Deve solo ringraziare Rhoxane… ed una sua frase di tanto tempo fa… che gli ha salvato la vita oggi. Ma fai qualcosa per lui oppure presto soffocherà. –

Tornò quindi a guardare Rhoxane sussurrandole:

- Come vedi ho saputo trovare un percorso diverso dall'odio… per costruire, e non per distruggere. –

- Non avevo mai avuto alcun dubbio in proposito… – sorrise lei – e tu lo sapevi benissimo. – concluse, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendosi forte a lui.

Severus sussultò quando Rhoxane premette contro la spalla ed il braccio colpiti dalle schegge incandescenti, ma la trattenne a sé quando lei cercò di scostarsi:

- Ti amo. – sussurrò dolcemente, sfiorandole la fronte ed i capelli con le labbra – Ti amo… -

Rhoxane osservò il braccio ferito, poi con un gesto lento e graduale passò la bacchetta sulle piccole ferite che scomparvero all'istante. Il Marchio di Voldemort tornò a spiccare, solitario, sulla pelle.

- Vorrei conoscere la magia appropriata per farlo scomparire… - disse in un sussurro.

- E' figlio dell'odio… e si dissolverà solo quando Voldemort, ed il suo odio, saranno stati sconfitti per sempre! – mormorò Severus, attirandola ancora a sé per un lungo bacio.

- Non ho mai assistito ad un duello come questo. L'energia magica si disperdeva nell'aria con profusione incredibile! – esclamò poi Rhoxane.

- Vedrai quello con Voldemort… questo è stato solo un allenamento! – cercò di scherzare lui, avvicinandosi poi a Draco.

Il ragazzo era ancora a terra e la McGranitt stava cercando di calmarlo.

- No, il Prof. Piton non ha ucciso tuo padre… - lo rassicurava Minerva.

- E non lo avrei ucciso comunque… anche se tu non ti fossi messo in mezzo, Draco. – assicurò Piton. – Ma hai corso un bel rischio…. E non è certo stato un comportamento da codardo… anzi. – 

Il Professore s'inginocchiò di fianco al ragazzo e continuò:

- Non sono molte le persone che hanno il coraggio di intromettersi in un duello tra due potenti Maghi Oscuri. –

- Ma Lei non è un Mago Oscuro, Professore… solo mio padre lo è. – mormorò Draco flebilmente.

- E' sempre tuo padre… -

- Certo. Ma io non sarò più suo figlio… dopo che avrò fatto la mia scelta – sospirò il ragazzo con voce disincantata.

- Se le mie parole ed i miei insegnamenti sono… -

- L'esempio di stanotte è valso più di mille insegnamenti. – lo interruppe il ragazzo – Lei si è fermato quando io sono stato in pericolo… mentre mio padre ha approfittato della mia presenza per cercare di ucciderla… e non si è certo fatto scrupolo di colpire Selene! Mio padre, invece, è vivo. Anche se forse… sarebbe meglio fosse morto… – concluse sconsolato.

Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia mentre i suoi occhi amareggiati fissavano quelli di Piton:

- Questa notte ho capito la differenza che c'è tra essere un Mago Oscuro… e conoscere la Magia Oscura e sapersene servire. - terminò il ragazzo, totalmente disilluso. 

Piton gli tese nuovamente la mano. Il ragazzo vi si aggrappò ed il Professore lo aiutò a rialzarsi:

- Sì. Credo che tu abbia capito… la reale differenza… anche se sarà sempre un peso per te. In questa notte infausta sei diventato un uomo, Draco. Ed ora_… puoi _scegliere. – esclamò Piton ed i suoi occhi rilucevano nell'oscurità mentre stringeva fra le sue la mano del ragazzo. – E so che farai la scelta giusta, perché, nonostante tutto… hai cercato di salvare la vita di tuo padre! –

Il suo sorriso era aperto e sincero:

- Ed io sarò sempre qui… quando avrai bisogno di me. –

- Grazie… -

Silente stava parlando con Madama Chips, accanto a Selene:

- La prima passaporta disponibile per l'Ospedale di S. Mungo si aprirà solo tra quattro ore. –

- Tra quattro ore la Prof. Prickle sarà irrimediabilmente… morta! – rispose sicura la maga.

Il Preside alzò gli occhi ed incrociò il nero sguardo del Prof. di Pozioni:

- Madama Chips non può far nulla per Selene… è troppo grave. – sospirò Silente – Tu sei la sua unica speranza, Severus. - gli propose incerto il Preside.

- Vorresti che mi smaterializzassi con lei, fino all'ospedale? –

- E' molto lontano, lo so. E tu sei reduce da un lungo duello. Io, solo ti chiedo, se puoi… se vuoi… -

Rhoxane intervenne, preoccupata:

- Non puoi farlo… potresti non avere sufficiente energia! –

Severus sospirò… non ne era del tutto sicuro:

- Io credo… di potercela fare. Del resto… non possiamo stare qui a guardarla morire. Un generoso sorso della _mia _Pozione Rigenerante… potrebbe essere molto utile. –

Rhoxane scrollò il capo… e si avviò sconsolata verso lo studio del mago per prendere quella pozione. Era testardo… ma sapeva sempre quello che faceva. E, nonostante quel terribile duello, la sua aura magica sembrava ancora notevole….

Piton si chinò su Selene, che sembrava in stato di quasi incoscienza, e le sollevò il capo da terra:

- Stai tranquilla… ora ti porterò all'ospedale. E presto starai di nuovo bene! –

Selene vedeva il bel viso di Severus avvolto in una spessa nebbia, mentre le sua voce gentile proveniva da molto lontano… ma aveva perfettamente capito ciò che stava per accadere. Lei, l'orgogliosa e sprezzante insegnante di smaterializzazione. Lei e quel maledetto congresso in cui era saltato fuori che smaterializzarsi con un altro essere umano era ancora, di fatto, quasi impossibile. Ed invece Severus, che già le aveva salvato la vita, ora stava per smaterializzarsi con lei fra le braccia… per coprire il non indifferente tragitto fino al S. Mungo. Quale paradossale coincidenza… quale beffa per tutti quegli stupidi maghi… arroganti. Rhoxane aveva ragione… lei conosceva veramente un mago così potente da saperlo fare. Avrebbe voluto piangere, liberare il suo dolore nelle lacrime… ma stava troppo male… e non ne aveva la forza. Lasciò che lui la sollevasse tra le braccia e chiuse gli occhi… abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio. Non aveva mai amato nessun altro uomo… ed ora sapeva perfettamente il perché. Ma era troppo tardi. Inutilmente troppo tardi.

CAPITOLO XVII L'eredità 

Il mare era liscio come l'olio e l'aria, tersa e tranquilla, era precorsa solo da una leggera e tiepida brezza. Tutto, intorno a lui, era l'emblema della pace e della serenità. 

Ma non erano certo la calma e l'armonia che albergavano nel suo animo, in quel momento. Era seduto sul muretto dell'antica terrazza, con il possente maniero alle spalle e lo sguardo perso sull'infinita distesa d'acqua… dalla quale il sole morente traeva, solo ai suoi occhi, cupi riflessi sanguigni. 

Ancora una volta era tornato a casa… ma non cercava più la quiete ed il silenzio. Ora era tornato esclusivamente per appropriarsi della vigorosa forza di quel luogo, per carpire tutta la potente energia dispersa da millenni in quell'aria. Se Lucius Malfoy era finalmente fuori gioco, rinchiuso ad Azkaban… Voldemort stava senza dubbio preparandosi allo scontro finale. E lui sarebbe stato perfettamente pronto. 

Questa volta, infatti, era venuto per concludere ciò che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di condurre a termine prima di allora: tornare alle sue origini ed accettare la sua pesante eredità… quella lasciatagli da Salazar Serpeverde.

La sua famiglia non poteva certo vantarsi di essere l'unica in cui scorreva ancora il sangue di quel grande mago, ma la sua antica nobiltà, e la ricchezza, le avevano permesso di poter conservare gli scritti di Serpeverde e la sua antica collezione di libri. E la vera eredità di Salazar consisteva, più che nei legami di sangue, in quelle antiche conoscenze.

Suo padre non avrebbe voluto che lui lo scoprisse quando era ancora un ragazzino, ma ci aveva pensato il nonno a dirglielo, appena prima che iniziasse a frequentare Hogwarts. Il vecchio Duca era un mago imponente ed irascibile, oltremodo orgoglioso di essere il discendente del grande Serpeverde… ed era molto amico di Voldemort. Il periodo del terrore di Voldemort era iniziato proprio quando lui aveva cominciato a frequentare Hogwarts… ed era stato un vanto che il Cappello Parlante lo avesse assegnato a Serpeverde. Ma, soprattutto, era stata la logica conseguenza connessa agli insegnamenti del nonno… che i suoi genitori non approvavano per nulla. 

Tutto ciò che conosceva, compresi gli incantesimi proibiti, che già sapeva praticare al suo ingresso a Hogwarts, glielo aveva insegnato il vecchio Duca. E, sempre dal nonno, aveva ereditato la passione, e la predisposizione, a preparare complesse pozioni ed a sperimentarne sempre di nuove. Ricordava bene ogni singolo pomeriggio trascorso nel laboratorio del nonno ad imparare a distillare pericolose e potenti pozioni, usando estratti d'erbe magiche ormai estinte… sperimentando filtri che avrebbero permesso di controllare non solo il corpo ed i pensieri, ma anche la volontà ed i desideri. Tornava con la mente alle lunghe serate passate nella biblioteca ad esaminare preziosi, perché unici, antichissimi libri che ancora tramandavano conoscenze che il mondo dei maghi credeva perdute. Una magia potente ed antica, preesistente alla distinzione tra Magia Bianca e Magia Nera; una magia che non era fatta solo di complesse formule, in un'arcana lingua dimenticata, e di complicate sequenze di aulici gesti… occorreva anche una particolare predisposizione dell'animo, una profonda concentrazione che liberasse la mente da ogni pensiero materiale. Era ancora un bambino quando il nonno aveva incominciato, di nascosto dai suoi genitori, ad impartirgli questa particolare istruzione, convinto che in nessuna scuola al mondo gli avrebbero fornito quelle conoscenze. E lui aveva assorbito tutto, con facilità, dimostrando d'essere un allievo perfetto… addirittura superiore ad ogni più elevata aspettativa del nonno. E con l'aumentare delle sue conoscenze… aumentava la sua potenza e l'energia magica in lui si espandeva velocemente. 

Ricordava lo sguardo pieno d'orgoglio di suo padre, che ancora era all'oscuro delle macchinazioni del vecchio Duca, quando indicava a sua madre l'incredibile ampiezza dell'aura magica di un bambino di dieci anni! Risuonavano ancora nel castello le sue orgogliose parole: 

- Diventerai un mago potente Severus… molto più potente di chiunque io non abbia mai conosciuto. -

- Ma dovrai usare bene il tuo potere… - gli ricordava la mamma – con attenzione e discrezione… -

- Nel completo rispetto degli altri maghi… e dei babbani. Con giustizia e lealtà. – aggiungeva suo padre - E, se fosse necessario, dovrai mettere il tuo potere al servizio degli altri… e condividerlo con loro. –

Lui annuiva… ma poi ascoltava anche il nonno, che, nella penombra scura del laboratorio, pronunciava ben altre frasi… parole che lo esaltavano, che lo facevano sentire importante… che gli piacevano più di quelle dei suoi genitori. E mentre loro erano spesso lontani dal castello… il nonno era quasi sempre con lui. E gli parlava sempre più spesso di Lord Voldemort… un altro potentissimo mago. Che non piaceva per niente a suo padre. 

Durante le vacanze di Natale del suo primo anno a Hogwarts aveva assistito, ovviamente non visto, ad una lunga discussione tra suo padre ed il nonno, che avrebbe dovuto essere illuminante… ma lui era ancora troppo giovane.

- Tom Riddle non metterà mai piede nel nostro castello papà. Possibile che tu ancora non voglia capire quale sia il suo unico interesse? –

- Dimmelo tu Roger, allora! – lo sfidò il nonno.

- Riddle è esclusivamente interessato alle antiche conoscenze custodite dalla nostra famiglia. Quello che vuole sono i nostri preziosi libri… ma dovrà passare sul mio cadavere… prima di poterci mettere le mani sopra. –

- Tu non usi quei libri, Roger. Li conosci bene… ma non hai mai voluto servirti del loro immenso potere. –

- Non c'è solo quel tuo maledetto… potere là dentro, papà. C'è molto… molto di più. Ma guarda dove ti ha portato la ricerca del "potere"… quasi confinato nei tuoi possedimenti. E solo perché al Ministero si fidano di me… ed io mi sono fatto tuo garante. – sospirò suo padre.

- Ma ti rifiuti di insegnare a Severus qualsiasi cosa sia contenuta in quei libri! –

- E' ancora un bambino. E' troppo presto… non capirebbe. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso per lui… come lo è stato per me, a suo tempo… - sospirò ancora suo padre.

- Se tu non avessi sposato Marianne… ora saresti un mago ben diverso. E saremmo entrambi al fianco di Lord Voldemort. – esclamò rabbiosamente l'altro.

- Ringrazio il cielo di aver incontrato Marianne sulla mia strada. Solo grazie a lei ho capito in quale guaio mi stavo cacciando… - sorrise tristemente il giovane mago. Quindi aggiunse, con voce piena d'irato disprezzo:

– Anch'io conosco molto bene Tom, forse meglio di te, papà. Che sia maledetto il giorno in cui ti ho presentato il miglior studente di Hogwarts… il mio modello! Ma è mai possibile che tu non ti renda conto che quel magoè semplicemente pieno d'odio e desiderio di vendetta? Ha esteso verso tutti i babbani l'odio che prova per suo padre… e per colpa di uno vuole eliminarli tutti. Vuole vendicare la sua infanzia infelice e miserevole imponendosi su ogni essere vivente per sottometterlo al suo volere… -

Ma il vecchio Duca gli aveva ormai girato le spalle esclamando:

- E questa verità chi te la ha svelata… quella santa donna di tua moglie? Non voglio più stare ad ascoltarti… -

Il giovane Severus aveva capito ben poco di tutti quei discorsi… ed aveva continuato a seguire gli insegnamenti del nonno, anche durante tutta la lunga estate, quando i suoi genitori non erano mai a casa. Lavoravano per il Ministero della Magia, gli aveva detto il nonno, ed il Ministero aveva gravi problemi in quel momento… veramente grossi.

Poi le cose erano cambiate e nelle successive vacanze di Natale aveva trovato il nonno reduce da una lunga malattia, improvvisamente vecchio e stanco. Ora non litigava più col papà, sembravano andare perfettamente d'accordo… e sorrideva perfino alla mamma, cosa che non gli aveva mai visto fare prima d'allora. Aveva anche sigillato l'accesso del suo laboratorio mediante un impenetrabile incantesimo… una perfetta barriera che lui era riuscito a vincere solo molti anni più tardi. Il Duca aveva cercato di spiegargli il motivo di quel cambiamento… ma lui, forse, non aveva voluto capire. 

Quelle furono le ultime vacanze passate col nonno che lo esortava, con voce flebile e stanca, ad ascoltare i nuovi insegnamenti di suo padre… ed a dimenticare tutto quanto gli aveva sempre ripetuto fin da bambino…. 

- Ho sbagliato Severus… ho sbagliato tutto. Ascolta tuo padre… è quella la verità… dimentica tutto ciò che io ti ho insegnato… quello era solo Male. Tuo padre ha ragione… ha sempre avuto ragione… -

Alcuni mesi più tardi era tornato al castello per assistere al funerale del nonno. Suo padre non gli raccontò mai cos'era successo, gli disse solo che avrebbe sempre dovuto onorarne la memoria… perché se il Duca aveva compiuto molti errori nella sua vita… aveva poi saputo riscattarsi completamente ed onorevolmente.

L'estate successiva suo padre cominciò ad occuparsi della sua istruzione e lui poté riprendere a frequentare la sezione riservata della biblioteca di famiglia. Certo che gli insegnamenti di suo padre erano ben diversi da quelli del nonno… impostati su basi diametralmente opposte. I libri sui quali studiavano erano gli stessi… ma ben differenti erano le conclusioni. E finalmente gli raccontò integralmente la storia della loro famiglia, un'antichissima famiglia di maghi, le cui radici affondavano in un tempo ed un mondo ormai dimenticati. Gli confermò che anche la loro famiglia poteva vantarsi di affermare che nelle loro vene scorreva il nobile sangue di Salazar Serpeverde, e che nel loro maniero erano custoditi terribili segreti, protetti e tramandati nel tempo, anche a prezzo della vita, da innumerevoli generazioni di maghi che quei segreti avevano saputo usare… nel Bene o nel Male. Perché non c'era nulla che fosse solo Bene o solo Male, solo Luce o Tenebra: c'era solo la conoscenza, pura ed illimitata, racchiusa in quella collezione di libri, così preziosa perché unica. In ognuno di quegli inestimabili ed antichi libri era racchiuso un frammento di sapere… una goccia di potere. Ed il Bene ed il Male non erano nel sapere e nel potere… erano solo nell'animo di coloro che di quelle conoscenze facevano uso e che quel potere esercitavano. Da quelle pagine poteva stillare un veleno mortale… o l'antidoto a tutti i mali. Dipendeva da lui… solo da lui. 

E lui non aveva che quattordici miseri anni. Ma tanti, troppi anni d'insegnamenti sbagliati alle spalle. Ed era una responsabilità troppo grande da affrontare da solo quando, due anni dopo, i suoi genitori morirono in circostanze misteriose.

Quando tornò al castello, dopo la loro morte, il laboratorio del nonno era sempre irrimediabilmente sigillato, ma la sezione riservata della Biblioteca… era desolatamente vuota. La sua rabbia fu tanto grande quanto vana…. Quali sole, terribili conseguenze, la sua ira furiosa cancellò il dolore per la perdita di suo padre, che stava finalmente imparando a conoscere ed annullò il ricordo dell'amore per sua madre….

E si ritrovò irreparabilmente solo… e totalmente confuso. Troppo giovane e troppo potente. Pieno di un'ira furibonda contro… contro qualunque cosa gli impedisse di approfondire le sue conoscenze… e di incrementare il suo potere!

A quel punto, Lord Voldemort gli aveva teso una mano amichevole: aveva il potere ed il sapere… come poteva rifiutare il suo aiuto?

Avrebbe potuto capire tutto l'inganno fin dal primo momento… ma non aveva voluto farlo, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era tappato le orecchie. Era tornato al laboratorio del nonno e, grazie ai suggerimenti di Voldemort, era riuscito ad infrangerne i sigilli. Aveva riaperto il simbolo degli errori del vecchio Duca che, un tempo, aveva distillato per l'Oscuro Signore le sue potenti e letali pozioni. Ne aveva raccolto totalmente l'eredità, continuandone l'opera e perseverando in quel tremendo errore.

Aveva rivisto tra le mani di Voldemort, gelosamente custoditi, anche alcuni libri della biblioteca di famiglia. Un regalo di suo nonno, aveva sostenuto Voldemort. Ma lui sapeva che non era così: aveva studiato su quei libri con suo padre… dopo la morte del nonno. Eppure aveva voluto convincersi che si era confuso… che si trattava di altri testi…. 

Il tempo degli inganni trascorreva veloce e le sue mani avevano cominciato a tingersi di sangue. Il sapere ed il potere, fini a loro stessi, erano stati inebrianti, all'inizio. Ma tutto era diventato ben presto insensato e le parole di sua madre tornavano nella sua mente, come un incubo ricorrente:

- Il Bene ed il Male non esistono senza l'uomo… risiedono solo nel tuo animo. Il sapere ed il potere non sono né positivi né negativi: dipende solo dall'uso che farai di quelle conoscenze e di quel potere. Dipende da te… solo da te… solo dalla tua scelta. –

E lui ora sapeva di aver fatto, irrimediabilmente, la scelta sbagliata. Le tenebre erano scese, per sempre, sulla sua vita.

*    *     *

Il sole era ormai tramontato e Severus si riscosse: le tenebre erano solo intorno a lui, ma non erano più nella sua vita. Aveva cominciato a scacciarle tanti anni prima, quando l'aveva fatta finita con Voldemort… anche se loro erano rimaste a lambire la sua anima. Fino a quando era arrivata Rhoxane, con la luce della sua speranza. E lei era sempre lì, al suo fianco… ed aveva condiviso fino in fondo i ricordi che aveva rivissuto fissando il riverbero del sole nel mare.

Trasse un lungo sospiro, le strinse delicatamente la mano e mormorò:

- Grazie per essermi sempre vicina. –

- Condividere tutto, il presente ed il passato. Costruire insieme il futuro. Questa era la mia promessa d'amore. Ricordi? – rispose lei con dolce pacatezza.

- Ti sei scelta un compito ben difficile… col mio passato! – sorrise lui attirandola fra le braccia.

- Non che il presente… sia facile! Vorrà dire che punterò tutto sul futuro! –

- Ti prometto un futuro meraviglioso… te lo sei proprio meritata! – sussurrò chinandosi a sfiorarle le labbra mentre l'avvolgeva forte fra le braccia.

Rhoxane gli sorrise dolcemente… e poi pretese un piccolo acconto sul futuro… un lungo bacio, pieno di dolce passione.

- Non sono sicura di aver capito una cosa. Tuo nonno… è stato Voldemort ad ucciderlo? – chiese titubante.

- Mio padre non me l'ha mai detto esplicitamente. Ma il nonno, ad un certo punto, deve aver capito chi era Voldemort… e cosa realmente volesse da lui: i suoi libri. Gli ha detto di no… ed ha immolato la sua vita per quei libri che tanto amava. – sospirò Severus – Ma Voldemort non ha desistito dal suo proposito: del resto, quei libri erano essenziali per lui. Mio padre però lo conosceva bene e lo combatteva ormai da anni. Così non fu possibile alcun altro epilogo a questa storia: Voldemort uccideva chiunque gli sbarrasse il cammino… ed i miei genitori furono solo due vittime in più. –

- E poi rubò tutti i libri? –

- Non tutti. Papà aveva selezionato e nascosto alcuni testi, più importanti di altri… o più pericolosi. Io stesso li ho scoperti solo molti anni dopo. Su quelli Voldemort non è mai riuscito a metterci le mani… e questo è tutto il vantaggio su cui posso contare! –

Severus scrollò le spalle, con atteggiamento disincantato. Poi continuò:

- Ma dopo la caduta di Voldemort ho ritrovato tutti i libri della mia famiglia nel suo rifugio segreto e, prima che gli Auror distruggessero tutto, li ho riportati al loro posto… qui nel castello. E mi sono nuovamente immerso nel loro studio. Avevo ormai ventidue anni ed una terribile esperienza alle spalle: i miei occhi, ora, erano diversi ed l'animo non era più oscurato dalle brame del sapere e del potere. Ed in quei libri trovai, per la prima volta, quello che vi avevano sempre visto i miei genitori: la travolgente bellezza e la sublime poesia degli incanti usati da mia madre per il bosco e la sua radura… da mio padre per la sua foresta…. Ed io li ho usati per creare il mio giardino incantato. Ho riscoperto le magie che mutano il tempo, che sanno sottrarre il calore al sole e la luce alle stelle… - ed il sorriso brillava negli occhi neri di Severus mentre stringeva dolcemente a sé la sua donna. 

Poi continuò, cupamente:

- Ma ho trovato anche terribili maledizioni di morte ed altre… che vanno ben oltre la morte…. Quei libri, quella magia, sono splendidi e maledetti, insieme. Mio padre diceva che la nostra società non era ancora pronta per conoscere nuovamente quell'antico sapere che tutti credono ormai perduto da tempo immemorabile. –

Rhoxane lo guardava, scossa e turbata dal tono cupo e dalla gravità delle sue parole.

- Ciò che il nonno mi aveva insegnato, quello che mio padre avrebbe saputo spiegarmi approfonditamente, ciò che Voldemort mi ha mostrato in modo distorto… era tutto in quei libri. L'ho capito col passare degli anni, nella mia disperata solitudine. Là c'era tutto ed il contrario di tutto, il principio e la fine, la vita e la morte, la felicità e l'oblio. Per tutti… tutti i maghi… che non sono ancora pronti per quell'eredità, quel sapere così pericoloso… l'immenso potere del sapere. Ma la mamma sosteneva che occorreva insegnare anche quel sapere, che bisognava condividerlo fra tutti… ed è questo lo spirito col quale ho spiegato i principi delle Arti Oscure in queste ultime due settimane… -

- E' rischioso… - sussurrò Rhoxane.

- Così diceva mio padre… ed aveva tenuto nascosti i libri. Ma la mamma ribatteva che se tutti, indistintamente, conoscessero quei libri… il malvagio potere in loro contenuto si dissolverebbe: se tutti potessero diventare come Voldemort… non ci sarebbe più alcun Voldemort. E di quel potere, alla fine, i maghi finirebbero per usare solo la parte buona! – terminò con un soave sorriso sulle labbra.

- Un'inguaribile ottimista… tua madre! – esclamò la maga.

- Proprio come te, amore mio. – rise Severus stringendola di nuovo tra le braccia – Ed è per questo che avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto! –

Un lungo bacio suggellò quel loro nuovo accordo.

- Ora rientriamo nel castello. Domattina tornerai a Hogwarts mentre io riaprirò il laboratorio… e quei libri. –

- No. Non ti lascerò solo. Per nulla al mondo. –

Severus sorrise: lo sapeva benissimo che non se ne sarebbe andata… non subito, almeno.  E ne era felice.

*    *     *

Il mattino dopo, per prima cosa, scesero nei sotterranei dove si trovava il laboratorio. L'aria diaccia era umida e le pareti del lungo corridoio, male illuminato da torce che irradiavano una fredda luce verdognola, trasudavano acqua che scorreva lentamente, goccia dopo goccia, scavando cupi arabeschi tra la muffa scivolosa del pavimento.

- Ora capisco il tuo amore per i sotterranei di Hogwarts… dopo aver passato l'infanzia qui… - esclamò Rhoxane rabbrividendo.

- A dir la verità… non fosse stato per le pozioni che distillavo col nonno… ho sempre odiato questo sotterraneo. Ne ero terrorizzato, addirittura. Ricorda che ero un ragazzino di neanche nove anni! –

Erano arrivati davanti alla massiccia porta del laboratorio. Un grande stemma di bronzo brunito la sovrastava. Quando Severus pronunciò, in una lingua sconosciuta, il complesso incantesimo d'apertura, i serpenti intrecciati parvero animarsi di vita propria e lo stemma rifulse di una brillante ed intensa luce verde. La pesante porta cominciò lentamente a muoversi sui cardini con uno stridio cupo. Rhoxane fu percorsa da un brivido e Severus le cinse le spalle col braccio.

Mentre entravano, il laboratorio s'illuminò di un'intensa luce bianca che creava un forte contrasto con l'ambiente circostante… ma lei sapeva che la luce era essenziale per valutare la riuscita di una pozione, il colore, la consistenza…. Il laboratorio era in perfetto ordine e non c'era neppure un filo di polvere sulle ampolle perfettamente allineate negli scaffali che tappezzavano interamente due pareti contigue, né sui barattoli di vetro che contenevano i vari ingredienti. Alcune file di provette scintillavano sotto la luce mentre diversi libri erano ordinatamente disposti in due piccole librerie a lato della porta. Due grandi tavoli, col piano di marmo percorso da profonde venature di un verde cupo, occupavano la parte centrale del laboratorio, mentre da un lato vi era un ampio focolare con quattro paioli di dimensioni diverse. Un grosso armadio di legno, con le ante intagliate con complessi disegni, occupava lo spazio restante di quella parete. 

Ad un cenno di Severus il fuoco si accese nel camino, mentre lui apriva l'armadio che conteneva altre ampolle, ricolme di liquidi di diversi colori, ed antichi libri e pergamene. Verificò con attenzione le ampolle e spuntò la lista su una pergamena: era tutto perfettamente a posto. Prese tre ampolle e cominciò ad armeggiare con due di loro, versando poche gocce in altrettanti bicchieri dove le diluì. Quindi bevve i due preparati, in un sorso.

- Le ho distillate con il nonno. La prima aumenta la potenza magica individuale… e Voldemort l'ha usata per anni. La seconda rafforza e vivifica la memoria… devo compiere un "ripasso" molto intenso in pochi giorni! – spiegò sorridendo, mentre inarcava leggermente il sopracciglio. – Questa invece è la base per preparare la Pozione dell'Invisibilità. E poi dobbiamo preparare la Pozione di Scudo… che permette all'aura magica di bloccare le maledizioni dell'avversario e la Pozione Protettiva, che permette un'efficace riduzione del consumo d'energia magica nel corso di un duello. –

Gli occhi neri di Severus scintillavano mentre si beava dello stupore che si stava diffondendo sul bel viso di Rhoxane. Quindi le diede precise disposizioni sul lavoro da farsi e, in silenzio, cominciarono a preparare le pozioni.

I calderoni sobbollivano lentamente sul fuoco mentre Severus stava rileggendo un libro. Rhoxane terminò di riordinare e venne poi a sedersi in braccio a lui… che, ben presto, si rassegnò e smise di leggere. Chiuse gli occhi e l'abbracciò, dolcemente, poi rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare i battiti dei loro cuori ed il ribollire dei calderoni.

*    *     *

Passarono l'intero pomeriggio nella biblioteca, nella parte nascosta, dove erano conservati gli antichi libri della sua famiglia. Sfogliò con attenzione vari libri e, grazie alla pozione bevuta il mattino, riuscì velocemente ad imprimere indelebilmente nella mente le diverse formule degli incantesimi che potevano essergli utili in un duello, all'ultimo sangue, con Voldemort. Formule complesse, in un'arcana lingua dimenticata da secoli, ma vivide nelle lettere magistralmente effigiate sui libri. 

Rhoxane, dal canto suo, era sprofondata in una poltrona e divorava un libro dietro l'altro, trattenendosi a fatica dal chiedere spiegazioni a Severus: non doveva assolutamente interromperlo nel suo lavoro.

Dopo cena si concentrò nella lettura di quei libri che Voldemort non aveva mai avuto a disposizione, quei libri che suo padre aveva occultato con particolare attenzione. Lì, forse, avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa che poteva dargli un vero vantaggio contro il Signore Oscuro. Quel potente Incantesimo di Barriera, ad esempio, o quello che permetteva di assorbire l'energia dell'avversario… pericolosissimo se non fosse poi riuscito a controllare l'energia negativa di Voldemort.

Era ormai notte fonda quando Rhoxane chiuse il suo libro. Guardò Severus e fu quasi spaventata dallo sguardo esaltato del suo uomo. Aveva bevuto un'altra dose del Filtro di Potenza e la sua aura magica sembrava quasi… solida ora. I suoi occhi, arrossati dallo sforzo della lettura, erano pervasi da una luce di delirio mentre si concentrava e ripeteva a fior di labbra la cantilena di quel nuovo incantesimo che poteva dilatare a piacere il tempo soggettivo. Per un attimo, fu avvolto da una tremolante luce opalescente, quindi ogni suo movimento assunse un'incredibile velocità.  

- Severus… Severus… fermati! – gridò lei.

Ancora un riverbero lattiginoso… ed i movimenti di Severus tornarono alla velocità normale. Nei suoi occhi ardeva ancora un barlume di luce esaltata. Ma il suo sorriso era molto soddisfatto: quello era proprio un incantesimo… interessante. Si rese immediatamente conto che Rhoxane era molto scossa e la tranquillizzò:

- E' tutto sotto controllo, stai tranquilla. Però è molto tardi, ora, sarai stanca. -

- Tu no? – chiese lei.

- Mmmm… non direi. Sono piuttosto… esaltato dai miei progressi… credo. Ma anche molto più sicuro di me. E determinato… a vincere. – esclamò fieramente.

Rhoxane sorrise e con una mano gli scompigliò i lunghi capelli neri:

- Non sono poi così… stanca. – sussurrò con dolce malizia.

Severus sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro.

- Mi piacerebbe scoprire se quel Filtro di Potenza ha altri effetti collaterali… piacevoli… - aggiunse lei.

In quegli occhi scuri, ora, brillava solo la luce intensa del desiderio:

- Non saprei… ma mi sembra una sperimentazione importante… improrogabile… – sussurrò con ardore mentre la stringeva contro il suo corpo.

*    *     *

Il mattino dopo, quando Rhoxane si svegliò, non trovò più nel letto accanto a sé Severus. Lo raggiunse, più tardi, in biblioteca. Nuovi libri erano appoggiati sul tavolo e lui era assorto nella lettura. Doveva essersi alzato all'alba, perché era già passato anche in laboratorio, giacché due nuove ampolle erano inserite nell'apposito contenitore. Ed una nuova dose di quel Filtro faceva probabilmente scorrere impetuoso il potere nelle sue vene. 

Si chiese se Severus fosse realmente pronto per quella prova, l'ultima e quasi impossibile sfida. Che era il confronto col Potere e con l'Odio che Voldemort rappresentava. Non dubitava sull'esito dello scontro con il mago Voldemort: Silente aveva ragione quando aveva detto che Severus era ormai più potente del Signore Oscuro… e che doveva solo avere fiducia in se stesso. E quella fiducia, ora, lui l'aveva pienamente. 

Si chiedeva però, con gran timore, se era realmente pronto ad affrontare la sfida con l'Odio: con Malfoy aveva dimostrato di poter controllare l'odio che c'era in lui… ma con Voldemort? Anche di fronte all'assassino dei suoi genitori… alla causa della sua lunga infelicità… alla radice dei suoi tremendi rimorsi… avrebbe saputo padroneggiare l'odio ed indirizzare la sua ira?

Ma ancor più temeva la prova con il Potere… ne sarebbe uscito indenne? O avrebbe ceduto alle sue ingannevoli lusinghe? Dopo quello scontro… sarebbe stato ancora il suo dolce Severus?

In quell'istante lui alzò gli occhi dal libro… e nel suo sguardo brillava limpida la risposta. Ancora non si era abituata alla loro possibilità di captare reciprocamente i pensieri.

Severus si alzò dalla poltrona, sorridente, e corse ad abbracciarla sussurrandole dolcemente nell'orecchio:

- Sì… sì… sì. Ecco la mia dolce risposta. –

Un lungo, dolcissimo bacio, intriso d'amore e di passione.

- Vincerò Voldemort, rifuggirò dall'odio e non cederò al fascino del potere. E poi tornerò a stringerti tra le braccia… e a baciarti. Come adesso. – sussurrò cominciando a sfiorarle le labbra – e non ti libererai mai di me… mai… -

La giornata era ormai al termine ed era stata molto fruttuosa. Nuove pozioni erano ordinatamente disposte su uno dei tavoli del laboratorio e molti altri potenti incantesimi affollavano, ordinatamente, la mente del mago. Ma per Rhoxane era arrivato il momento di tornare a Hogwarts.

- Ti prego… - scongiurò lei – lasciami restare con te. – 

- Mi dispiace… non è possibile. Domani è lunedì e devi tenere le lezioni di Difesa. Io tornerò appena possibile… non mi manca poi molto… - 

- Almeno questa notte… giuro che me ne andrò via prestissimo domattina. – chiese lei con quella sua irresistibile aria da bambina.

Severus scosse la testa e sussurrò:

- Sai sempre come prendermi… -

Lei gli sorrise abbracciandolo.

CAPITOLO XVIII L'ultima sfida 

Era rimasto solo. 

Una volta terminata la lettura degli ultimi libri e distillate le nuove pozioni… rimaneva la parte più difficile. Doveva far appello all'antica meditazione… e trovare la profonda concentrazione necessaria a liberare la mente da ogni pensiero contingente. E quando anima e mente si fossero fuse in un unico insieme, allora avrebbe potuto utilizzare, al massimo della loro potenza, quegli straordinari incantesimi. Quello era il suo obiettivo.

Ora era concentrato su quell'ultima pozione, forse la più complicata che non avesse mai preparato in vita sua: un filtro per rafforzare la fiducia in se stessi. Rise tra sé, pensando se occorresse anche berlo… o se bastasse la semplice preparazione a fare effetto: chi riusciva a preparare correttamente quell'astrusa pozione… doveva per forza aver maturato, approntandola, un'enorme fiducia in sé. Ecco… finalmente era pronta. Scostò i capelli dalla fronte sudata e valutò il risultato: sì, il filtro era perfetto. Accostò le labbra al bicchierino e ne sorbì un piccolo sorso. Quindi rimase in attesa. 

La percezione arrivò gradualmente mentre cominciava ad avvertire il delicato potere del liquido che scorreva nelle vene… a rafforzare la volontà, ad accrescere la sicurezza, a potenziare il coraggio. Una meravigliosa sensazione di poter fare completo affidamento sulle proprie forze lo pervase, mentre la certezza della reale possibilità di raggiungere l'obiettivo si diffondeva nella sua mente. La forza della speranza invadeva il suo animo, sostenuta dall'intima fiducia in se stesso.

Una pozione indubbiamente pericolosa… che poteva portare facilmente alla morte se non sostenuta da reali capacità. Ma, in casi disperati, poteva rappresentare l'ultima possibilità di salvezza. Un'altra provetta da nascondere nelle pieghe del suo mantello.

Rivolse infine l'attenzione al suo pugnale di Mangiamorte, il maledetto simbolo degli atroci misfatti che aveva perpetrato in quegli anni oscurati dalle tenebre. Sollevò l'arma, dalla sottile ed affilata lama… un brivido di orrore gli percorse la schiena mentre spietate immagini riempivano la sua mente. Ricacciò il brivido nel profondo della spina dorsale ed immerse il pugnale nel liquido tiepido del calderone. Si concentrò e pronunciò una lunga formula: il potente veleno si agitò, la superficie s'increspò e si ricoprì di una densa e cupa schiuma rossa… ed un odore acre di sangue penetrò nelle sue narici. Le sue mani tremarono… ma non lasciarono l'arma. Nessun filtro, nessun incantesimo mai… avrebbero più potuto purificare quella lama. Ma ora, quel pugnale, si sarebbe rivolto solo verso coloro che quel sangue innocente avevano versato, senza mai provarne orrore e disprezzo per sé. 

In quei due giorni di totale solitudine, trascorsi nel suo antico e possente maniero, Severus aveva applicato gli arcani metodi di meditazione che il nonno gli aveva insegnato ed ora era in grado di fondere anima e mente al semplice schioccare delle dita. Gli innumerevoli incantesimi che reputava utili alla sfida con Voldemort erano lucidamente conservati nella sua memoria, mentre diverse fialette di pozioni erano inserite all'interno della sua cintura, pronte ad essere utilizzate alla bisogna. Il pugnale da Mangiamorte era infilato a sinistra, mentre a destra ne infilò un altro, più lungo e pesante. Dal fodero d'argento, sul quale si attorcigliavano sottili serpenti di smeraldi, spuntava l'elsa scintillante sulla quale era inciso il nome di Salazar Serpeverde… e con quello avrebbe definitivamente annientato il demone dell'odio di Voldemort. Aveva fatto grande uso, in quei giorni, della Pozione che aumentava la potenza magica… e la sua aura magica rifulgeva più palese e tangibile che mai. 

I suoi occhi neri brillavano di determinazione: era ineluttabilmente pronto alla sfida finale.

Scese per un'ultima volta sulla terrazza: il sole era a picco e sfolgorava sul mare, pieno di forza e di calore. E così si sentiva lui… impavido in quell'aria immobile.

Una sensazione di terrore lo colpì all'improvviso. Si guardò alle spalle ed estrasse repentinamente la bacchetta, pronto alla lotta. Ci vollero alcune frazioni di secondo per comprendere che stava percependo le sensazioni di Rhoxane: paura, sconforto, disperazione. E dolore… un tremendo dolore. Poi, solo il nulla. 

Chiuse gli occhi e si smaterializzò.

Il sole era oscurato sopra al castello di Hogwarts. Mentre correva veloce, al limitare della Foresta Proibita, dirigendosi verso il parco del castello, alzò gli occhi al cielo. L'enorme Marchio Nero troneggiava nella volta celeste, oscurando con le sue tenebre anche il possente sole.

Urla disperate provenivano dalla scuola ed una torre era in fiamme.  Una folla disordinata di ragazzini urlanti usciva dall'ingresso principale, mentre alcuni professori cercavano di arginare il loro terrore.

In pochi istanti fu davanti al portone: la Prof. McGranitt aveva un'aria sconvolta ed assisteva impotente all'esodo disordinato dei ragazzi, la bacchetta ancora levata fra le mani, mentre Hagrid singhiozzava in un angolo, reggendo il corpo esanime del piccolo Prof. Vitious.

- Cos'è successo Minerva? – urlò Piton.

La McGranitt lo guardò ed i suoi occhi si riempirono improvvisamente di lacrime.

- Voldemort… Albus… - singhiozzò la Vice-Preside.

- Dov'è Albus? – chiese, cercando di moderare il tono di voce.

Minerva fece un cenno disperato in direzione del Marchio Nero e poi si accasciò tra le sue braccia.

Piton la sostenne e mormorò:

- No… non può essere… -

- … morto… - terminò singhiozzando disperata la maga.

- Com'è possibile? Com'è potuto penetrare Voldemort? – poi si guardò intorno ed una sensazione di insopportabile angoscia lo assalì – Dove… dov'è Rhoxane? –

Minerva continuava a singhiozzare disperata.

- Rubeus! – urlò Piton – Dov'è Rhoxane? –

Ma anche da lui non ottenne risposta alcuna.

- Basta! – urlò nuovamente scrollando la maga – Smettila di piangere Minerva… devo sapere esattamente cos'è successo. Subito! –

Una gran folla di studenti si era riunita attorno a lui. Sembrava che i prefetti ed i capiscuola, dopo averlo visto, cercassero di riprendere, coraggiosamente, il controllo della situazione.

- Voldemort è apparso all'improvviso in Sala Grande. – mormorò la McGranitt con un filo di voce. – Pensavamo che volesse Potter. Rhoxane si è alzata, insieme a Silente, per proteggere il ragazzo. C'è stato un enorme lampo di luce e diversi studenti di Grifondoro si sono accasciati a terra, mentre un'agghiacciante risata riempiva la sala. – 

- Potter? – chiese Piton, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Minerva scrollò la testa, poi continuò:

- Diversi Mangiamorte sono entrati dalla porta a lato del tavolo dei professori… e sono cominciati i duelli…. La Sala Grande è un lago di sangue… il loro… ed il nostro. –

Piton notò che anche la McGranitt sanguinava abbondantemente da un profondo taglio sul braccio sinistro. 

- Silente ha affrontato Voldemort, mentre Rhoxane metteva in salvo Potter ed i suoi amici. – continuò Minerva, che pareva stesse riprendendosi. – E' stato un lungo duello, senza esclusioni di colpi…. Albus avrebbe potuto ucciderlo… ma ha esitato, temendo di uccidere anche degli studenti. Ed è stata la fine. – 

Il racconto di Minerva s'interruppe bruscamente mentre la maga ebbe un cedimento: stava perdendo molto sangue. Piton si diede dello stupido per non averci pensato prima e, con un rapido gesto della mano, fece richiudere la profonda ferita. Lei gli sorrise, senza alcuna espressione nel volto pallido. Poi, con grande sforzo, continuò:

- Rhoxane è tornata, quando era troppo tardi per Albus, mentre noi professori eravamo ormai perdenti nello scontro con i Mangiamorte ed i ragazzi fuggivano disperati da tutte le uscite. Ha coraggiosamente affrontato Voldemort… e gli ha dato filo da torcere… quasi quanto Albus… -

Un istante di penoso silenzio, mentre Minerva sfuggiva allo sguardo di quei penetranti occhi neri.

- E poi? – mormorò Piton con voce spezzata.

- I Mangiamorte l'hanno accerchiata e catturata. Voldemort l'ha toccata… e lei ha disperatamente urlato…. Poi è svenuta… e l'hanno portata via con loro. – un lungo sospiro sfuggì dalle labbra contratte della maga. – Poi sono scomparsi… all'improvviso, come erano arrivati. – 

Piton rimase immobile, continuando a sostenere Minerva che si era abbandonata tra le sue braccia, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, gli occhi scintillanti di gelido e controllato odio. Sembrava avesse smesso di respirare ed il suo cuore batteva lento mentre il sangue gli pulsava, dolorosamente, nelle tempie.

Pochi istanti d'incommensurabile strazio… poi la consapevolezza che Rhoxane era ancora viva bruciò acuta nella sua mente. Era solo un'esca: Voldemort l'aveva presa solo per attirarlo nella sua trappola mortale.

Prese Minerva per le spalle e la scrollò:

- Torna in te… la scuola ha bisogno della tua guida, almeno fino a quando gli uomini del Ministero non arriveranno. Sgombrate la torre e le zone limitrofe. Portate fuori i feriti ed occupatevi di loro. –

Si rivolse ai prefetti, ai capiscuola ed ai professori sopravvissuti e disse loro, con voce calma:

- Voldemort non tornerà… non temete. Ora, io andrò a riprendere Rhoxane. –

- Severus… - esclamò Minerva atterrita.

- Tornerò… con Rhoxane. E non sentirete mai più parlare di Voldemort. –

Si diresse verso la Foresta Proibita. Poi si fermò. Con la morte di Silente i potenti incantesimi da lui evocati a protezione della scuola dovevano essersi dissolti. Poteva smaterializzarsi anche nel parco. Doveva solo individuare il rifugio dell'Oscuro. Si concentrò: se Lui poteva chiamare a sé i suoi Mangiamorte tramite il legame col Marchio… allora sarebbe riuscito, sempre tramite il Marchio, a localizzare il luogo dove si trovava Voldemort. Aprì la fibbia che fermava il mantello e lo lasciò scivolare a terra. Sollevò quindi la manica della camicia e vi infilò sotto la mano, fino a sentire il Marchio sotto le dita.  La concentrazione era completa… il Marchio cominciò a bruciare dolorosamente sulla pelle… e si smaterializzò pronunciando l'Incantesimo d'Invisibilità.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

I suoi occhi si abituarono lentamente all'oscurità, rotta solo dai bagliori purpurei che si levavano da un grande braciere. Si trovava in un antico tempio sotterraneo… dedicato ad un culto di cui la memoria stessa era ormai dimenticata da secoli. Un'arena semicircolare circondata da tre ordini di gradini sui quali erano schierati i Mangiamorte. Immense e scure colonne sostenevano la volta di nera pietra. Al centro vi era un vecchio altare, semi diroccato, con una pietra sacrificale. Di fianco c'era Rhoxane, immobile. Indossava una lunga tunica bianca, completamente trasparente e molto scollata.  Era l'unica figura illuminata dai rossi bagliori delle fiamme. 

Voldemort osservava, gli scintillanti occhi di rubino fissi sulla maga. Lo stava aspettando. Sapeva che all'Oscuro Signore erano sempre piaciute quelle cupe e tragiche scenografie. Ma, quella volta, si sarebbe trattato di una tragedia con un unico atto… e sarebbe stato lui il regista. 

Studiò rapidamente la situazione, mentre scendeva con cautela i tre alti scalini. Estrasse quindi il piccolo e micidiale pugnale incantato ed avvelenato… per ogni sua vittima innocente ora sarebbe caduto un carnefice. L'arma bruciava e vibrava nelle sue mani mentre col pensiero indirizzava con precisione la lama… che infine si scagliò veloce, quasi invisibile, a compiere la sua vendetta. Ed i Mangiamorte cominciarono a cadere a terra, quasi senza un grido, uno dopo l'altro, mentre il loro sangue macchiava l'antica pietra colando dai gradini in lenti rivoli.

Gli occhi di Voldemort avevano rapidamente percorso tutta la sala e, mentre anche l'ultimo dei suoi Mangiamorte si accasciava silenziosamente a terra, dalla sua bacchetta si era già irradiata una leggera nebbiolina che saturò, in un istante, l'intera sala… rivelando l'invisibile presenza che risaltò, quale macchia scura, tra il vapore. L'Incanto d'Invisibilità era ormai superfluo… ma aveva dato il suo prezioso contributo. 

Piton apparve al centro del semicerchio: era arrivato il momento della sfida suprema. 

- Ti aspettavo. – disse Voldemort con fredda voce metallica, indicando Rhoxane. – Del resto, ti avevo invitato io! –

Quindi prese a battere lentamente le mani, mentre un sorriso beffardo stirava le sue labbra sottili:

- Meriti i miei applausi, Severus. Non avevo previsto questa tua singolare entrata in scena… veramente degna del primo attore. Del resto, ho sempre potuto contare su di te: un ottimo servo… ed ora un degno avversario. Ed io m'inchino alla tua bravura! – 

Così dicendo, Voldemort s'inchinò leggermente… mentre dalla sua bacchetta partiva veloce la prima maledizione… facilmente deviata da Piton che non si era certo lasciato distrarre da quelle melliflue parole.

Rhoxane era sempre immobile, vicino all'altare, bloccata da un incantesimo di Voldemort.

- Non ti sei inchinato davanti a me, oggi, Severus. Non hai baciato l'orlo della mia veste. Forse non te ne ho dato il tempo? – e le labbra dell'Oscuro Signore si incurvarono in un sorriso maligno.

- Tu non sei più il mio signore… - rispose Piton con voce sicura.

- Io credo che tu ti stia sbagliando Severus. – sussurrò Voldemort con voce suadente – Stai commettendo un errore… un grave errore. –

- Il mio unico errore l'ho commesso tanti anni fa… quando per la prima volta mi sono inchinato davanti a te. -

Un getto d'intensa luce rossa scaturì nuovamente dalla bacchetta di Voldemort, immediatamente seguita da sottili lingue di fuoco. Piton deviò il raggio contro una parete e trasfigurò le fiamme in velenosi rampicanti che rispedì contro Voldemort. Mentre quest'ultimo si liberava da quell'attacco, osservò Rhoxane cercando di individuare l'incanto che la teneva prigioniera. Un sibilo l'avvertì che l'Oscuro stava nuovamente attaccando: una serie di micidiali serpentelli si stava abbattendo su di lui. Con la bacchetta creò una barriera di fuoco davanti a sé, nella quale i serpenti s'immersero sfrigolando… per essere sbalzati indietro quali minuscoli dardi infuocati.

- Vedo che hai studiato a fondo gli arcani e fantasiosi incanti Severus… - sorrise Voldemort, facendo apparire un antico scudo di bronzo contro il quale i darsi s'infransero.

- Volevo offrirti un ultimo duello… alla tua altezza. – rispose, mentre ancora i suoi occhi scintillanti stavano studiando l'aria attorno a Rhoxane.

- La tengo prigioniera nella mia mente, Severus. E' lì che dovrai andare a riprendertela… se ne avrai il coraggio… e la capacità! Ma prima di poter violare la mia mente… dovrai battermi in questo gioco… - e la sua risata risuonò fredda nella sala cupa.

Piton inarcò il sopracciglio e smise di osservare Rhoxane. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: l'Oscuro sapeva sempre stupirlo.

Dalla bacchetta di Lord Voldemort ora i malefici uscivano in veloce sequenza, concentrati nell'area intorno a lui. Ne deviò alcuni con la bacchetta, altri con la mano libera ed altri ancora s'infransero sullo scudo di protezione che aveva evocato… quell'attimo di distrazione avrebbe potuto essergli fatale. Voldemort si stava slanciando verso di lui ed una maledizione ben più potente dell'_Avada Kedavra _era già uscita dalle sue labbra. Il pensiero di Piton fu fulmineo ed una Barriera Nera, rievocata da una magia ormai da tempo dimenticata, si materializzò davanti a lui. La fredda risata di scherno morì sulle labbra dell'Oscuro mentre quella barriera di fitta tenebra avvolgeva la luce viola della sua maledizione e gliela rifletteva contro, ancora più intensa e veloce: Voldemort scomparve per alcuni lunghi istanti e ricomparve alle spalle di Rhoxane.

- E' bella la tua donna, Severus. Forte, intelligente e coraggiosa. – sussurrò facendo scorrere le affusolate e pallide dita lungo il viso di Rhoxane. – Ha combattuto a lungo… poi ho dovuto essere crudele con lei… l'ho fatta soffrire… - Continuò a far scendere languidamente la mano sul seno della donna - … anche in questo momento sta soffrendo atrocemente… ma non vuole cedere… -

Gli occhi di Severus erano due crateri ribollenti di magma infuocato, mentre le sue labbra erano strettamente serrate. Si mosse di lato affinché Voldemort non fosse più coperto dal corpo di Rhoxane, quindi si avvicinò mormorando a fior di labbra la lunga nenia dell'Incanto di Dilatazione Temporale. Infine scagliò, con millimetrica precisione, il suo raggio mortale. La rapidità dei suoi movimenti fu tale che raggiunse Rhoxane ben prima dell'arrivo del suo maleficio e la strappò dalle mani di Voldemort, rotolando infine a terra con lei. Rimasto senza il suo scudo, l'Oscuro riuscì solo in parte a contrastare il potere della maledizione e fu sbalzato con violenza contro la parete.

Nell'abbracciarla, Severus si era reso conto che il corpo di Rhoxane era terribilmente freddo ed un orribile sospetto si fece strada nella sua mente: in qualche modo Voldemort le stava risucchiando tutta l'energia. Doveva fare presto.

Fu di nuovo in piedi, di fronte a colui che un tempo era stato il suo Signore… ma che ora non temeva più.

- Vedo che sei finalmente diventato il potente mago che tuo nonno aveva sempre sognato… peccato che neppure tuo padre possa più ammirarti. – lo schernì Voldemort sogghignando.

Piton strinse ancor più fermamente le labbra… non doveva assolutamente lasciarsi trascinare dalle parole di Voldemort, doveva rimanere perfettamente lucido e distaccato.

- Mi dispiace Severus, ma ho dovuto farlo… capisci? Non avevo alternative e quei libri erano troppo importanti per me. Ed anche tu eri diventato importante… ora che tuo nonno non poteva più distillare le pozioni che mi servivano. Non ero mai riuscito a convincerlo a darmi le formule. Con te è stato tutto più facile… giovane e ingenuo com'eri! -

Strinse con forza i pugni mentre sentiva che l'odio e la bramosia di vendetta cominciavano a vorticare violentemente nella sua mente. S'impose di continuare a rimanere in silenzio… ma i battiti del suo cuore acceleravano sempre più.

- Tu eri indeciso… troppo giovane per scegliere. Ed i tuoi genitori erano un ostacolo… ti trattenevano dalla loro parte…. Ma la loro morte è stata orribile… non è rimasto nulla dei loro corpi… ed era così bella tua madre… -

- NOOOO… - un urlo disperato… era sua anche la responsabilità della morte dei suoi genitori.

Un'onda di fuoco emerse dal nulla, immensa e veloce gli si dirigeva contro. E Rhoxane era a terra dietro di lui…. Con gesto fulmineo estrasse una provetta dalla cintura e la gettò a terra davanti a sé: una barriera di solido ghiaccio si frappose subitanea al fronte delle fiamme. Se fosse riuscito ad arginare l'odio verso Voldemort, così come aveva controllato l'avanzare delle fiamme… avrebbe potuto vincere. Non doveva cedere all'odio.

Riprese a scagliare potenti malefici a raffica contro Voldemort… doveva farlo stare zitto. L'Oscuro arretrava, difendendosi con una certa fatica. Un ultimo colpo lo fece rotolare ai piedi dei gradini dove, in una conca tra le pietre, si era raccolto il sangue dei suoi Mangiamorte. Voldemort lo raccolse con una mano e lo portò alla bocca… bevendo avidamente

- Vedi Severus… io qui ritrovo tutta la mia energia! – esclamò voracemente, mentre il sangue gli colava sul mento e sulla tunica nera.

- Ed anche tu potresti rigenerarti… se solo sapessi abbandonarti all'odio. Ma non ti è mai piaciuto il sangue… per il sangue. Tu volevi il sapere, anche le antiche ed oscure conoscenze che una società ipocrita aveva ripudiato e occultato… perché temeva l'immenso potere che ne poteva scaturire. – Voldemort si era nuovamente levato in piedi. – Ma tu volevi solo il sapere per il sapere… non t'interessava il potere. Anche se avresti saputo usarlo bene tu… puro e incorrotto com'eri. Io ti diedi quel sapere, ma lo contaminai col sangue… - 

L'Oscuro si chinò ed immerse nuovamente le mani nel sangue e poi le levò in alto, sopra il capo, in una sorta di macabra doccia:

- Eri giovane Severus… ed io ti ho ingannato. Ed il sangue e l'odio sono ormai connaturati in te… e tu sei mio: quel marchio che brucia intensamente sulla tua pelle ne è la prova inconfutabile: la prova della tua schiavitù! –

Piton si portò la mano all'avambraccio: un dolore lancinante si stava propagando da quel maledetto emblema dell'odio e gli serrava lo stomaco. Doveva controllare ogni muscolo per non tremare vistosamente… mentre l'odio cercava di penetrare nella sua mente. Ondate di panico lo assalirono all'improvviso, con una sensazione così dolorosamente incontrollabile che si sentì sprofondare nelle tenebre… non riusciva più a muoversi… a controllare il suo corpo. Sentì la bacchetta scivolargli lentamente dalla mano mentre l'odio della mente dell'Oscuro lo avvolgeva completamente conducendolo nel regno sconfinato dell'orrore. 

E l'odio crebbe in lui, mentre la rabbia esplodeva e la smania di vendetta lo trascinava con sé, in quel pozzo senza fondo popolato solo dall'orrore dei suoi incubi. Ora camminava in quelle tenebre cedevoli, che si deformavano al suo passaggio… e lo sospingevano ad avanzare. Il Passato lo premeva alle spalle e le sue mani grondavano sangue… e davanti a lui si ergeva l'essenza del Male pronta a ghermirgli definitivamente l'anima. Non era più l'incubo delle colpe del passato a soffocarlo ed a schiacciarlo adesso… ma l'orrore per il futuro….  Un futuro che lui non aveva scelto, un futuro che lo atterriva… un futuro che rifiutava recisamente. Un vortice di pensieri e di parole era intorno a lui, echeggiava tra le tenebre e rimbombava nella sua mente:

- Il Bene ed il Male, di per sé, non esistono… prendono vita da te, dai tuoi pensieri, dalle tue scelte… e tu puoi sempre scegliere… hai diritto di scegliere… nessuno può importi il Male se tu lo rifiuti! –

- Il percorso dell'odio è solo la distruzione… nulla sopravvive. L'odio alimenta solo se stesso cibandosi di ogni altro sentimento… intorno all'odio vi è solo desolazione estrema… e non c'è futuro nell'odio! –

L'eco di quelle parole si stava diffondendo tra le tenebre, quasi respingendole ed indicandogli la via da seguire. Ora però il cammino era impervio e mille ostacoli gli si paravano davanti, mille terribili ricordi cercavano di trattenerlo, di farlo affondare nel fango. Sguainò il lungo pugnale di Salazar Serpeverde e recise quei legami, con forza e decisione… per sempre. Aveva già fatto la sua vera e libera scelta tanti anni prima… e avrebbe continuato a tenervi fede.

All'improvviso, l'oscurità cominciò a diradarsi ed in fondo ad un cunicolo intravide una pallida luce verde. Vi si diresse velocemente, sempre col pugnale sguainato. Rhoxane giaceva a terra ed il corpo era sempre più freddo. Si chinò sul suo viso e le sfiorò le labbra… respirava. Scorse un'altra sagoma confusa in lontananza: probabilmente era Voldemort. Non aveva molto tempo a disposizione: prese Rhoxane tra le braccia e le fece trangugiare un'intera fialetta di Pozione Rigenerante, mentre le frizionava energicamente il corpo per cercare di riportarvi almeno un filo di calore. Un lieve gemito lo avvertì che stava riprendendo conoscenza. Mano a mano che la sagoma scura si avvicinava la luce intorno a loro si affievoliva. 

- Sei debolissima, amore mio. Ma sei viva. –

Lei sorrise debolmente.

- Ora ti darò un po' della mia energia. Guardami solo negli occhi e non pensare a nulla… ti prego. –

Un lieve cenno di assenso fu la sola risposta… e due limpidi occhi verdi nei quali vedeva il riflesso infuocato dei suoi. Si concentrò profondamente in quegli occhi e, lentamente, sentì fluire l'energia magica dalla propria mente… abbandonare il suo corpo e trasferirsi in Rhoxane. Nonostante il duello con Voldemort, era conscio di avere ancora a disposizione una notevole quantità di energia, mentre Rhoxane era allo stremo. L'Oscuro ormai era chiaramente visibile e stava portando il freddo e le tenebre intorno a loro. Pensò che, anche se avesse avuto molto meno energie… le avrebbe comunque condivise con lei… fosse anche stato l'ultimo suo gesto.

- Ti amo Rhoxane… sei tu il mio futuro. –

- Basta… interrompi il trasferimento. Non devi indebolirti… Voldemort… - implorò lei.

Lord Voldemort ormai incombeva possente sopra di loro e per un attimo il buio assoluto li avvolse. Poi una luce sfolgorante dissipò le tenebre… quasi accecandoli. Gli occhi dal riflesso di rubino non sembravano in grado di reggere tutta quella luce… e l'Oscuro arretrò. Infine il bagliore svanì lentamente e si trovarono ancora nell'arena semicircolare, di fianco all'altare.

Si alzò per affrontare Voldemort, con l'antico pugnale in mano al posto della bacchetta, in tempo per intuire l'arrivo di una maledizione mortale che, come un torrente di fuoco, annientava ogni cosa davanti a sé. Riparò col suo corpo Rhoxane, concentrando tutta l'energia sulla propria aura magica, augurandosi che la Pozione di Scudo l'avesse veramente resa impenetrabile…. Il fuoco della maledizione lo avvolse per un istante… poi si disperse in una pioggia d'innocue scintille.

Piton si rese improvvisamente conto che Voldemort cominciava ad apparire provato dal lungo duello. Ma, soprattutto, appariva sbalordito dalla sua capacità di resistergli, che lui ostentava con tanta tranquillità, ora che era riuscito a sottrargli Rhoxane ed era uscito indenne dall'assalto dell'Odio. Era venuto il momento di attaccare.

- Ora non sei più tanto sicuro di sé… vero Voldemort. Ora che ho violato indenne la tua mente pervasa di odio… - sussurrò Piton, mentre raggi di luce sprizzavano dalla sua mano in rapida successione, per sfrecciare veloci nell'oscurità ed infrangersi con potenza contro lo scudo protettivo dell'Oscuro, che sembrava indebolirsi sempre più.

Voldemort arretrò… per un fugace istante Piton lesse la paura nei suoi rossi occhi infossati, mentre il vecchio mago faceva appello a tutta la sua energia per colpire nuovamente… inviando malefici razzi infiammati in direzione di Rhoxane.

- Attaccare Rhoxane non ti servirà a nulla! – ruggì il giovane mago, deviando facilmente i razzi dal loro obiettivo.

Poi Piton avanzò, risoluto, verso il suo antico padrone, mormorando piano le arcane parole dell'incantesimo col quale lo avrebbe definitivamente sconfitto. Un'intensa cortina di luce lo avvolse, mentre Voldemort arretrava. Piton lo incalzò e la luce sembrava seguirlo ed obbedire ai suoi comandi: roteò il pugnale di Salazar Serpeverde affondandolo nella luce e dirigendola quindi contro Voldemort, contro i suoi occhi indifesi ed ormai privi d'alcuno schermo protettivo. Ed un'antica magia, che nessuno dei due maghi aveva mai sperimentato prima… si compì davanti a loro. L'energia di Piton stava attraendo su di sé quella dell'Oscuro, una forza potente e malvagia, una luce nera satura d'odio che si scontrò con quella abbagliante comandata dall'antico pugnale. Piton sussultò violentemente mentre l'energia irrompeva impetuosamente in lui, quasi ad occupare il posto di quella che aveva ceduto a Rhoxane pochi istanti prima. Per un breve, doloroso istante, l'odio avvolse di nuovo la sua mente… poi l'amore riprese saldamente il sopravvento.

Piton si avvicinò a Voldemort, gli occhi socchiusi ed il respiro ansimante:

- Guardami bene ora… ed ascoltami. Io mi sono lasciato ingannare da te, e la mia giovane età di allora non è scusante sufficiente. Ma io non sono mai stato un tuo schiavo… ed ora né tu né il tuo marchio avete più alcun potere su di me. Io ora posso modificare ciò che tu hai fatto… ed in te non è rimasta una sola briciola di potere magico che possa impedirmelo. –

Voldemort rabbrividì, mentre il gelo lo assaliva ed entrava in ogni fibra del suo essere.

Piton strappò violentemente la manica della camicia giù dalla spalla sinistra ed appoggiò la mano sul marchio… un bruciore intenso… per un istante. Afferrò l'emblema dell'odio e del dominio dell'Oscuro e lo gettò al vento. Ma nulla volò nell'aria… come nulla era più sul suo braccio.

- Ecco. Io sono finalmente e completamente… libero! – sorrise Severus. – Mentre tu sei finito Tom Riddle… - aggiunse con voce lenta e calma - … non c'è più energia in te… non c'è più odio… non c'è più Male perché tu non hai più la possibilità di scegliere. Sei diventato un Babbano… un anziano e debole babbano. Non credo che ti resti molto da vivere… ma sei libero di andare. Io non ti ucciderò. –

Ormai totalmente privo dell'energia magica, il corpo di Riddle si ripiegò su se stesso, sostenuto solo dalla sua eccezionale volontà. Piton impugnava ancora il prezioso pugnale di Serpeverde. Un mormorio indistinto uscì dalle labbra esangui del vecchio:

- Il tuo… braccio… Severus… un'ultima volta al mio servizio… -

E Tom Riddle con un ultimo, grandioso sforzo, spinse il suo petto ad incrociare l'affilata lama… fino in fondo. Non un gemito… non un sospiro…. Poco sangue uscì dalla profonda ferita quando Piton estrasse il lungo pugnale…. Un ultimo, intenso brillio di quegli orgogliosi occhi rossi… prima che il nulla li sovrastasse per sempre in quel silenzio irreale.

Severus tese la mano a Rhoxane e la strinse a sé, sostenendola. Chiuse gli occhi e furono nuovamente all'aria aperta.

Il mago immerse il pugnale nelle acque limpide di un pigro ruscello… ed il sangue scivolò via… lontano…

- E' finita… finalmente… - sospirò Severus stringendola a sé.

- No Severus… ora sta cominciando il nostro futuro… e ci sono tante cose da fare. -

Un sole rosso, enorme, stava calando lentamente all'orizzonte… a concludere quel giorno… a chiudere un'era. Ad est, le prime stelle già brillavano tremule nel blu indaco del cielo… e la notte si annunciava serena. 

Severus posò le labbra su quelle di Rhoxane. 

Il futuro era già incominciato.

- Ora dobbiamo chiamare gli Auror. –

- E quando avranno visto cosa c'è la sotto… il Ministro non potrà certo negarti l'Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe! –

Il mago sorrise, silenzioso.

- E poi c'è la scuola… ora che Silente è… - Rhoxane abbassò gli occhi per un lungo istante, poi proseguì, con gli occhi lucidi:

- Minerva sarà la nuova Preside. Non vedo chi altri potrebbe essere il Vice-Preside… all'infuori di te.  Avrai un anno molto impegnativo… – sorrise Rhoxane.

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio e rimase in attesa.

- Il programma del corso di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure subirà sostanziali integrazioni… è al Vice-Preside che spetta la definizione dei contenuti tecnici… se non ricordo male. –

- Il Ministero non lo permetterà… - obiettò il mago.

- Mmmm… difficile opporsi all'eroe del giorno! Dovrai approfittare della tua momentanea forza e affermare il concetto dell'autonomia dell'istruzione: dovrai solo convincere il Consiglio della scuola… facile ora che non c'è più Lucius! –

- A me piacerebbe anche inserire un corso avanzato, magari solo per gli studenti più grandi… sulla Magia Antica… - vagheggiò Severus.

- Ottimo. Così lascerai a me Difesa… ed avrai il tempo per continuare a tenere il corso di Pozioni… non esiste professore migliore di te in quel campo. – sorrise ancora Rhoxane, dolcemente.

- Ti amo! – sussurrò il mago, ricambiando il sorriso ed avvicinandosi a Rhoxane.

- Un momento… non ho finito. – esclamò la maga, bloccandolo con un gesto della mano. – I testi della tua biblioteca… -

- Li porterò a Hogwarts… a disposizione di chi seguirà Magia Antica… ammesso che il Ministero non li sequestri prima… -

- Sempre ottimista… - scherzò Rhoxane.

- Di ottimista in famiglia… ne basta una! Ma, a proposito di famiglia… pensi che nei tuoi programmi ci sarà tempo anche per… sposarmi? –

Gli occhi di Severus scintillavano come non mai mentre la stringeva a sé… e sorrideva al futuro.

FINE


End file.
